Decadent and Slave
by Engelbert Trollfuss
Summary: Based on the light novel. Lawrence is less reserved about the many beautiful girls he encounters on his travels, and Holo's affection for her companion is tested to its breaking point. Now starring every single female character in canon. NOW RELEASING AFTERSTORY CHAPTERS: 4/7 COMPLETE
1. Decadence and Beginnings

**This story was first written over two years ago. At the time, I was intrigued by the beautiful women Lawrence meets in the anime. I wanted to write a story where he indulged himself in the girls that he met. That story was already complete two years ago, and I first published it in that form.**

 **However, I wanted to expand the story to follow the light novels. T** **here were so many beautiful women in the source material who were neglected by the anime adaptation, and I wanted all of them to be there.**

 **Eventually, I decided to expand the story to include every conceivable woman. This was a work over a year in the undertaking. However, now, as of June 2017, my very first fic has once again been completed. I** **t is many times longer than the original version, and I hope it does the series justice ^_^**

 **This story begins from the anime OVA, when Lawrence and Holo meet up with Nora again while in town. This occurs between the first and the second season, or between volumes 2 and 3 of the light novel.**

 **This work contains erotic content and is not suitable for minors.**

…

Lawrence pulled up the sheets once again, brushing the back of his hand against Holo's forehead one more time. Her fever was slightly less severe than before, but still rather high. Lawrence placed the sheets back over his companion's sleeping body, tucking her in tight as he turned and sat back on his own bed.

Momentarily, he heard a knock on the door. Lawrence got up and answered it and saw Nora Arendt, the shepherd girl who had helped him in his latest bind, and who he had met up with just earlier that day in town. Their reunion had been cut short when Holo had fallen sick. Lawrence felt extremely glad to be able to see Nora again, more than normal. He swung open the door to let the girl in.

Nora was simply dressed, in her usual woolen dress and brown leather vest. She stepped inside and gave a soft smile. The two of them then sat down on Lawrence's bed, watching Holo silently.

"I feel so bad…"

"Don't. It's not like you directly caused Holo to get sick."

Nora gave a soft moan. Lawrence smiled and took her by the hand, squeezing it warmly until she laughed again. Nora sighed again, as if still feeling bad about Holo's illness, and leaned her head against Lawrence's shoulder.

Lawrence gulped. Nora smelled nice, a sweet, smooth scent of hay and sweat. Her skin was damp and shining, her soft blonde hair brushing against his ear. Nora looked up at Lawrence, her slight frame trembling, as if scared for the wellbeing of his wolf-companion and clinging to him for support.

Nora's eyes were beautiful, large for her face and smooth amber-brown. They narrowed slightly as she gave off another beautiful smile, her soft pink lips beaming at Lawrence. Lawrence let out a tightened, tense breath, as Nora stuck to his entire right side, her arms constricting him.

"Lawrence-san…"

Nora's high, girlish voice graced his ears, soothing them with its perky sweet melody.

"Lawrence-san!"

Nora called out again, wiggling her body indignantly at Lawrence for not responding the first time.

"Uh…! Yes, Nora?"

Nora's sweet, innocent voice rang out again. "Hey, Lawrence-san…"

Nora leaned in, her arms now wrapped around his entire body now. Her deep, sweet scent now enveloped him whole, her pale, sweet face inches away from him. She curled her lips up in another soft smile, moaning in anguish.

Lawrence gasped softly as Nora moved close, staring intently at Lawrence as her lips came near his.

Suddenly, she leaned down, her hands jerking down to his legs, spreading them apart. Dropping down onto the bed, she placed her lips against him, several feet below where he had anticipated, so that her mouth was pressed firmly against the thick, damp crevice of his pants, where his rigid cock pressed painfully against the fabric.

Nora leaned up again, her eyelashes fluttering, her body vibrating, her inviting lips hanging slightly open and her tongue ever so slightly exposed. Gripping either side of the bed next to Lawrence, she climbed on top of his lap.

"Lawrence-san~"

Nora moaned in a false, sweet voice as she sucked Lawrence's lips, rubbing her body against him.

"Lawrence-san~…How long have you wanted to fuck me?"

Nora moaned again, kissing Lawrence on the neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist and began pulling at his shirt. She stared up at him, fluttering her eyelashes once more as she sucked on his collarbone.

"Lawrence-san, you got rock hard as soon as we sat down on the bed. Do you realize how unseemly you look, gawking at me with your _cock_ showing so prominently?"

Nora giggled as her lips uttered a word that was so unlike her. She lifted Lawrence's shirt up, leaning in as she began to suck on his nipple.

Nora then kissed Lawrence on the lips before going down again, sucking on his chest and licking him on the stomach, her cheeks flushed pink and her golden eyes gleaming.

"Lawrence-san…how long have you wanted to fuck me? Because I've wanted to fuck you for a _very_ long time."

Nora lifted up her skirt. Her slender white legs were spread apart, a thick ribbon of clear, viscous fluid connecting her thighs. Her pussy was bright pink, glimmering with syrup, her thick, matted golden bush clumped into wettened tufts.

"Lawrence-san~…My dirty place has been nice and wet and hot since I saw you out in the street this afternoon, you know. Do you feel the same? Have you wanted to fuck me this whole time?"

Lawrence grabbed Nora without saying a word. He lifted up her dress past her stomach, exposing her breasts before pulling it right off. He then climbed on top of Nora and kissed her, grabbing her small, white breasts.

Nora smiled meekly and kneeled on the bed as she pulled Lawrence's pants off. She began to jerk him off with her hands, wrapping both her tiny silky hands around his shaft. Her slender fingers could barely cover him. Her smooth pink nails began to glisten with fluid, and she smiled again as her hands peeled his foreskin back and forth.

*schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap**schlap* _*schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop*_ _*schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop*_ _*schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop*_ _*schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop**schlop*_

Nora jerked him off even harder, beating off his throbbing cock with her palms until he burst all over her. With a shriek of surprise, Nora pulled her hands away and began to suck on her fingers. Her cheeks flushed red as she held him again and began to rub him against her face.

"Lawrence-san, I have to clean you now."

Nora placed Lawrence inside her mouth, rubbing him gently at his base as she took him in. She began to touch herself as she did this, rubbing against her thigh with the residue of his cum still sticking between her fingers.

"CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…j-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-r-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-Pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A…ch-U-U-U-U-U-U-u-u…ch-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u…J-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…j-U-U-U-U-U-U-u-Pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A…sh-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-rU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u…j-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Nora blushed as she finally licked Lawrence clean, trembling as she held his cock, newly stiffened, in her hands, and pulled away as she got up, exposing her naked body for Lawrence.

"L-Lawrence-san, how would you like to have me now?"

Nora held her arms out, rotating, exposing her thin, fragile body: her slender waist and soft, slight hips; her soaking wet pussy, clumps of hair hanging from her pubis like thin, golden stalactites; her tiny delicate ass, jiggling with each step; her slender legs, tinged pink from exposure.

Nora sat back down and faced Lawrence on the bed, spreading her legs and leaning back submissively, watching him with anticipation.

Lawrence climbed forward, his cock swinging between his legs like a donkey's. He grabbed her calves, sweeping her up from the bed onto her back as he pressed her legs against his chest.

Then, grabbing her ankles, he pressed his face into her feet. Nora's slender feet, pale and delicate like the rest of her, squirmed against his face, struggling to break free as he shoved his nose into her scent, rubbing it against her soles. He smothered himself with her feet, choking himself with her unwashed scent, as the thick musty smell of her sweat, mixed with the accumulation of oil and dirt between her toes, throttled him and stifled his lungs, thickening his blood and his cock.

Lawrence began to lick Nora's feet, cleaning the thick pink balls of her feet and her slender, splayed-out toes. He dug under her nails, scooping out weeks of musky sweat and dirt with his tongue. He sucked on each toe of her feet, cleaning the big toe first and then moving onto each one until he finished off the little toes with a loud pop.

Nora's toes struggled to break free, her feet kicking and squirming as she gripped the bed, crying in anguish. Lawrence kissed Nora's feet, shoving his nose between the slick, wet crevices of her toes again as his mouth rang with the putrid aftertaste of the little shepherd girl's hot, ripened feet.

"Lawrence-san~!"

Lawrence grabbed Nora by the ankles again and pressed her toes against his cock. He thrust against her feet, fucking them as Nora clung on, her entire body heaving and sweating, pink and aroused.

Lawrence began to grunt as he tightened his grip around Nora's feet. He grabbed her sandals and began to sniff them now, snorting up the dead skin and oily film from the aged, worn leather.

"Lawrence-san~…Have you fantasized about fucking my feet this whole time? Have my sandals really been that arousing? I'm happy that my body is so pleasurable for you, but that's not good, you know. Feet are a perfectly normal part of a woman's body. They're nothing vulgar like what you're thinking of, you know."

Lawrence came all over Nora's feet, painting her beautiful soles, her smooth, pronounced arches, and her thick, juicy toes with his cum, so thick that it dribbled off the end of his cock, viscous paste that enveloped the engorged red rim of his glans.

Lawrence was now spread out on top of Nora. He placed his arms around her back and began to fuck her.

"O-H-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-AH-OH-AH-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH…OH-OH-OH-OH-OH AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!111!1111ONE!"

Nora gave one final moan as Lawrence came inside her, filling her up with semen that overflowed and spilled out all over the bed. He gave several last courtesy thrusts, his sputtering cock vibrating with a few last, weak spurts, as Nora's pussy overflowed again and stained the bed. Lawrence pulled out, his cock soft and spent, and rested it against Nora's waist, heaving and warm and thick with matted, blonde pubic hair.

Through the screaming and kissing and sucking and moaning, she had slept, but as the overwhelming, overpowering smell of sweat and cum began to stain the sheets and flood the room, the wolf-girl who had been sound asleep up to that point suddenly began to move. Lawrence and Nora lay on the bed, ignorant of the initial stirrings of the lump next to them until it was too late. Holo arose with a loud, low growl, shaking her head as she blinked her eyes rapidly, her nose twitching at the jarring, prominent stench that floated through the room. She looked around before catching the two in the bed next to hers, practically naked.

Holo stared in shock, lost for words. It took several seconds for her to process the sight in front of her, and her look of shock slowly turned to one of anger and disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Holo gripped her sheets with an extremely haughty look on her face. Lawrence's cock became hard again as he took in her disgusted expression.

"Is this the reason you asked me about bringing the shepherd girl with us earlier, _nushio_!?"

"What? No, of course not! Nora is a sweet, sweet girl, and she could really use our help, so I thought it would be good for her to travel along with us."

Nora blushed as she grabbed Lawrence by the arm. She queefed in embarrassment, and a thick gob of cum escaped her pussy. Holo wrinkled her nose in disgust as her cheeks became slightly pinker.

"Is there something wrong, Holo? Nora has been doing well for herself over the past few weeks, and she should be able to provide enough financially to significantly reduce any overhead costs."

Holo glared at Lawrence and Nora again. She fought off the dirty thoughts building up in her own head and instead turned her back on the two, pulling the sheets back over her body as she went back to sleep with one parting potshot:

"You're riding inside the wagon, shepherd girl!"

Holo continued to fume silently until her heavy, strained breathing turned to snores. Nora stared at Lawrence and, her giant golden eyes still fixed on him, began to masturbate on the sheets that she would be sharing with him.

…

"Hey, Holo? You seem kind of angry."

"I'm not angry."

Lawrence stared back at the wagon, where Nora was being forced to sit. "Are you mad that I decided to bring Nora along after all?"

"Lawrence, you can do whatever and whomever you want. We're just business partners. I bail you out from your mistakes, and you get yourself into more mistakes. That's how it works."

"Are you implying that fucking Nora is a mistake?"

"Possibly. Time will tell."

"I don't think it is."

"Again, time will tell."

Then, with a mischievous grin, Holo raised her nose up high. "Just remember, I'm perfectly within my rights to find a nice, cute boy, too."

"I agree. That seems fair."

Holo was annoyed that Lawrence wasn't more bothered by her provocative statement. She sighed and slumped in her seat.

"So I guess this means when we get to Kumersun, I can go ahead and hire some prostitutes."

Holo's ears perked up. She suddenly lighted on Lawrence, pounding on his chest and grabbing at his arm. "NO PROSTITUTES! I know you, you'd get the expensive ones! You'd drain the money we have within days! No. Prostitutes!"

Lawrence laughed sheepishly as Holo continued to hit him and scream and Nora watched out the corner of her eye. Then, as Holo was distracted, she climbed out of the wagon to which she had been confined and got on top of Lawrence's lap. Ignoring Holo's cry of shock, Nora undid Lawrence's pants and started rubbing him between her legs.

"I'm so lonely in the back, Lawrence-san. It's stinky there and my pussy's getting wet thinking about you."

"W-What? I thought I told you to stay in the back, shepherd girl! What are you two doing!? _Nushio_ , you're supposed to be driving!"

Nora took off her shirt and climbed on top of Lawrence's crotch. Lawrence lost himself, and flung the reins at Holo as he threw himself at the delicate waif who had stolen his heart and his cock. Holo tried to stammer out something. Then, distracted by a near-miss with an enormous stone in the road, Holo turned her attention onto the road, trying to forget about the thin trickle from her pussy that was staining her clothes and seeping into her asshole.

…

As it turned out, Holo really did get herself a boy. That Amarti boy, an upstart little shit whose balls had probably just descended, who was earning his fortune through…pyrite. Lawrence stood inside this house of a random recluse in the poor part of town, in the middle of night, waiting to see how much worthless rock he could buy. As he waited for this person to come out, Lawrence began racking his brain to figure out how his life had ended up like this.

…

"I'm sorry, Lawrence-san. I can't provide any more pyrite. An unnamed client has bought up the rest."

"Can you please negotiate with them about their stock of…pyrite?"

"I can try. I can't promise it'll work, though."

"Thank you, Diana."

Lawrence didn't particularly mind being in a recluse's house in the poor part of town in the middle of the night anymore. Diana was very beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair and cool, piercing blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and pale, brilliantly sleek and smooth. Her tall, voluptuous body flowed effortlessly about the room, her soft, dark robe drifting liquidly about her.

Lawrence felt his cock grow hard. He wanted to see the beautiful, stoic woman in front of her against his cock. He wanted her flawless, pale face to be stamped with his pubic hairs, her long curvy body wrapped around his dick.

"Well, is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me, Lawrence-san?"

Lawrence stepped forward without a response and took Diana by the back of the head. He kissed her, rubbing his stiff erection against her body, and then unclasped the top of her robe and let it fall aside. Then, pushing her forward, he grasped her large, full breasts. They were soft and warm and white, two large full moons between his hands. Her nipples were stiff and dark, tinted with the same soft violet tinge that the rest of her body had, ringed with miniscule hairs that bristled gently against his palms. Lawrence could feel the goosebumps rub prominently against his hands, the delicate reaction of her skin to his cold hands.

Lawrence pulled away from Diana with spit and mucus hanging from her lips. Diana wiped them off and then slapped Lawrence across the face, covering her erect nipples with one arm.

"What an impertinent boy! And here I thought you were a respectable young man, too!"

Diana stepped forward, her thighs already damp, her raven black pubes glistening with fluid like crystal pearls. She grabbed Lawrence and kissed him as well, throttling her tongue against his mouth, gasping and gagging as saliva and mucus, the profuse liquid of her mouth and the viscous fluids of her throat, passed between the lovers' lips.

Diana knelt on the ground and pulled off Lawrence's pants. She placed her chalk-white hands on both sides of his erection at his base and began to pleasure him with her mouth.

"chu…CHU-pa…chU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u…jU-U-U-U-U-U-u-rU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chU-U-U-U-U-U-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-R-R-RU-U-U-U-U-U…shU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-rU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u…"

Lawrence pulled out and came on her face, spraying his cum against her lips and across both eyelids. Diana began to pleasure herself as she tasted it, moaning and rubbing her fingers against her lips.

Lawrence now began to suck on Diana's large feet, suspended in the air. They were long and sleek, finely shaped and white. Lawrence's cock was now rigid again. He continued to taste them, her unwashed feet that had been ripening for the last several days inside her hot leather boots, the ripe lavender-tinted white fruit covered with oil, sweat, and dead skin. Diana's toes tasted sharp and sour with the fine astringent sting of the fungus that had been thriving on the cold damp skin between her toes.

Diana spread her legs and lay against the floor. Her skin was pale, cool, smooth, glowing with an otherworldly tinge that looked like a fine coat of paint. Lawrence's cock began to grow hard again, and he fell on top of her as he grasped her legs and began to have his way with her.

Diana lay silently against the ground, her body crushed by Lawrence's overwhelming weight, passive as it received his massive girth.

"PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-pachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachiPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHI…bu…BYYYYUUUUUUUU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U—BYU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence gave one last pump inside Diana's snatch as cum began to ooze all over, getting onto Lawrence's pubes and sticking against his ballsack and taint. He pulled out, his cock still engorged in a semi. He pushed Diana up against the bed, exposing her tight, prim asshole, puckered tight like a dried, dark hyacinth.

"Ohh…ooohhh…AAHHH-OOOHHHHHH-UUUUGGGGHHHH-FUCK-FUCK-FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-SNNOOOOOORRRTTTTT!"

Lawrence shoved his fat cock deep inside Diana's ass. He could feel her sphincter tighten around him as he began to pound her ass-flower.

"FUCK ME, LAWRENCE! TURN MY BITCH WHORE ASS INSIDE OUT! PUNISH ME WITH YOUR FAT COCK UP MY ASS-PUSSY~!"

Lawrence continued several times inside Diana's ass. Entranced by her delicate, bouncing cheeks, he kept going until he had properly stuffed her. Only once her rectum was properly glazed by Lawrence's seed did he begin to fuck Diana's face. He got up, pulling his cock, which was red and raw and still hard, out of Diana's asshole. He then squatted over Diana, rubbing himself against her cheeks before tracing around her lips with the tip.

Then, with a single thrust, he pushed himself inside, forcing his way through Diana's gag reflex as he fucked the back of her throat. He held Diana's face tight against his crotch, constricting her and removing her ability to breathe as he fucked her third vagina.

Diana's sizeable breasts began to jiggle and shake as she struggled for breath and lost. Her pale white face began to turn red, her body rigid, her breasts vibrating and undulating violently against Lawrence's hips. Lawrence ignored her muffled cries, pressing his cock in thick, wet thrusts against her thick, velvet tongue and her sticky, gelatinous throat.

Then Lawrence went stiff, his entire body rigid, as semen poured out of both of Diana's nostrils. His cock went slightly limp, and Lawrence pulled out, finally providing some much needed air for the hole he had just fucked.

Diana's face was now covered with spit and jizz. A trickle of cum and snot flowed from her nostrils, pooling around her lips. The tears from her eyes mixed with the cum from her nose, forming a massive stain on the bed. Diana stared up at Lawrence and smiled, her pale thin lips lined with Lawrence's thick, wiry pubes.

Lawrence stood over Diana and began to stroke his cock once more as he came one last time on his handiwork. He came on her face. He came on her large trembling breasts, crowned with their violet-black nipples that were now painted over with a layer of white. He came on her stomach, and then he came on her pubes, mixing her bush with his dick until it was a hardened mix of jizz and hair. He came on her thighs and then her legs, until finally he grasped her by the ankles. He came on her soles, on her beautifully-formed arches and on the exposed balls of her feet. He came on her bone-white ankles, and finally he came on her toes. His cock vomited out a rich stream of milk against Diana's toes. Each hard pink nail was drizzled with one, then another, then a third layer of cum. The luxurious fruits that dangled in front of him received their fragrant sauce, until with one last stream that flowed down between Diana's big toe and index toe on her right foot, dripping onto her sole and flowing down to her ankle, Lawrence was spent.

Lawrence pushed Diana down onto the bed. He laid his head down on Diana's massive breasts as he used her body as a giant pillow. Diana lay still, passive and obedient as the cum inside her body began to drip down her legs, producing a murky, oppressive smell that filled and stained the room. Diana kissed Lawrence on the head, and they both fell asleep.

…

"I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't see it coming, _nushio_. But you have to admit, it was a pretty cunning move. Amarti was so focused on you that he didn't notice me tanking the pyrite market."

"Yeah, it was definitely well-done, Holo."

"Of course it was."

Holo grabbed Lawrence by the arm. She was in a much better mood now that she got to gloat at Lawrence. She could even imagine forgiving him for the whole Nora incident. She began humming and skipping the entire way back to the inn, all the way up to the door to their room.

"Ah, you're finally here, Kraft Lawrence."

Diana was perched on the bed, glancing at Lawrence with a comely smile. Holo stared at Diana and realized what was going on.

"Did you…you two…are you…Oh, my God, I can't believe this!"

"Um, Lawrence…" said Diana. "I remember what you said about traveling. If you remember me mentioning that I collect stories and myths from other lands, it would be wonderful if you'd let me come along with you and…"

"Oh, shut the hell up! You just want to do him, don't you? Do what you want, _nushio_ , I'm still taking the bed!" Holo stomped out and slammed the door.


	2. Elsa Schtingheim

Holo now drove the wagon instead of Lawrence. She was in a foul mood that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Lawrence hadn't taken the hint and had let Diana into their group after all. Absolutely nothing at all. Holo tried to ignore the sight to her left, but it was really hard.

Diana and Nora were both on the floor of the wagon, sucking on Lawrence's cock. The two girls spread their mouths wide open and looked up at Lawrence as he freely chose between both girls. The two both stared at Lawrence reverently, accepting his cock with a respectful moan. Lawrence pulled out of Diana's cunt-mouth, which clung onto his tip even as he pulled out, and nutted all over both girls.

Nora and Diana both stood up and pulled up their skirts as they began to masturbate in sync for Lawrence, cumming all over him. Lawrence grabbed both girls by their asses and kissed them on their pubic bushes before giving both girls a firm spanking. Fully aroused, the girls now sat on either side of him, fondling his nutsack as they both took turns making out with him.

Holo ignored the giant damp spot in her pants and turned her attention back again to the front of the wagon.

…

Six days of travel had brought them from the town of Kumersun to the village of Tereo, a detour from their main path to Lenos. They were there in order to find an abbey that was said to contain old documents about the pagan faith of the north. There shouldn't have been anything unusual about this abbey, but as they went around the town, it seemed more and more to be some kind of legend or myth. The residents of the village and even the quiet girl who managed the local church all said that no such abbey existed.

Though frustrated by the lack of answers, Lawrence suspected that the girl at the church knew more than she let on. Leaving the other two girls behind at the inn, Lawrence and Holo returned to the church, hoping that they would have better luck this time.

Lawrence knocked on the doors of the church again. The same girl who had answered the last time answered the doors again, looking down at Lawrence with displeasure.

"Hello. I would like to apologize for everything that happened yesterday. I—"

Before Lawrence could finish his sentence, the girl pulled him in through the church doors before grabbing Holo as well. She slammed the door shut behind her and continued to drag Lawrence along the long hallway of the church toward the sanctuary. Holo followed behind Lawrence as the two of them followed this mysterious girl, whose moody coldness the day before had turned into outright anger.

The girl dragged them into the sanctuary, stopping only in front of the altar.

Elsa Schtingheim was clearly a girl who was not to be trifled with. Though young, she was without a doubt in charge of this church. Beautiful, delicate, and young, Elsa had worn nothing but that stern, austere expression every time Lawrence had met her. Her dark brown hair was bound in a tight bun, the bangs in the front of her head cut in a sharp hime cut. Her eyes, which were the color of warm honey, were inexplicably frozen over with hatred, and her pale, soft skin gave off an icy white glow. The girl who grasped him was beautiful and doll-like, but the scowl she wore made her seem dangerous.

As Elsa continued to glare angrily at him, Lawrence could feel himself become hard. His rigid cock rubbed against his trousers as he followed Elsa through the sanctuary. The vitriolic expression on her face made him desire her body even more.

Even beneath the simple black of her cassock, Lawrence could detect the light curves on Elsa's small body. He could imagine her small, flat butt cheeks, probably slightly flatter than Nora's and of a sandier, pinker tone than Diana's ghostly white mounds. She was almost completely flat in her chest, and Lawrence began to imagine her nipples, dark and rigid, lying against her slender weak torso.

Elsa let go of Lawrence as she reached the steps to the altar and then turned around. She shoved Lawrence to the floor and towered over him, stamping her foot on the ground, her left shoe just centimeters away from Lawrence's ear.

"Speak."

Lawrence struggled for a moment to recall the phrases he had intended to use, the little niceties and apologies that were supposed to butter Elsa up. However, it was obvious that that was not going to happen, so he gave up.

"Um, I just wanted to come in here to apologize for yesterday. I've heard that you've been going through a tough time."

"Get on with it."

"Ah…um…I've talked to the elder of the village, and it looks like I had a bad lead at Kumersun. It looks like we were entirely mistaken about there being an abbey here. So…we…uh…came to ask if we could pray for safe travel on our way to Lenos."

That was genuinely it. His plan had been to ask for prayers so that he could enter the church and make it to the altar before confronting her in private about the abbey. However, they were already here, and there was nothing else to do but let Elsa respond.

"Bullshit."

"!?"

Holo and Lawrence stared at the priest-girl in shock. It was unprecedented for a member of the clergy to openly question a parishioner's motives, even when it was plainly obvious.

"You think you can pull a fast one over me? You think that you have enough charisma to throw me off your true intentions? You just wanted an excuse to come inside, didn't you?"

Elsa stomped her foot against the ground again, placing it terrifyingly close to Lawrence's head.

"Get up."

Elsa dragged Lawrence by the arm and forced him off the ground. She glanced sideways at Holo, simultaneously acknowledging her existence and dismissing her all at once, as she shoved Lawrence into the front-most pew in the sanctuary.

"I see you're smart. You must have figured it out, or one of the others told you."

Lawrence stared at Holo in confusion. He genuinely had no idea what was happening now.

"This does happen from time to time. You're especially awful, though. You really take the cake compared to the others. So what is it, Lawrence the _Merchant_? Who are you really?"

"I-I'm really a merchant!"

"Hm, of course! And from where do you hail, 'Mr. Merchant'? Enberch?"

Enberch was a small town not far away from Tereo. The two villages had a long-standing rivalry. Elsa's eyes flared up as she mentioned the place.

"I'm really a merchant, and I'm not from Enberch!"

"I suppose not. Those greedy little rats probably got an inquisitor to come straight from Ruvenheigen! I hate hypocrites like you, preaching the Gospel and demanding celibacy while breaking all of your own rules."

"You think I'm from Ruv—WHAT? Celibacy!?"

"Do you think I haven't noticed? I may prefer staying in here to going out around the village, but you don't think I heard the rumors about the Church inquisitor and his three _nuns_ that came in pretending to sell wheat?"

Holo wrinkled her nose. There was something about the way Elsa said the word "nuns" that was rather suggestive.

Elsa had remained relatively composed up to now, but she was now clearly on the verge of tears. She managed to regain her composure, swallowing as she successfully fought back her tears. Then, quite calmly, she stepped forward, towering over Lawrence, who continued to sit at the pew.

"Fine. I shall oblige you. You're clearly here to get what you came for before turning back to Ruvenheigen and telling your superiors that there's nothing here. I will submit to you, if only to make up for you wasting your time coming up here."

Elsa grabbed Lawrence by the head, sneering at him as she gave him a look of utter contempt. Then, pressing herself against him, Elsa forcefully began to kiss him. She gave several grunts of anger as she thrust her tongue inside him, rubbing her body erotically against his body, moving her hips against his erect cock. Elsa continued to unwillingly make out with this stranger, her pussy growing damp as her entire body heated up with hatred.

Elsa kneeled down on the floor and came face-to-face with Lawrence's erection, now so prominent in size and girth that it nearly poked out of his trousers. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Elsa began to caress him, pleasuring him through his pants.

Elsa grimaced. "How desperate are you, getting so excited for a lowly, simple girl in a tiny remote village? Are the loose women of the cloth in Ruvenheigen really not enough?"

Elsa's light, delicate hands now pulled Lawrence's pants down. Her beautiful fingers soon curled up around the thickest part of Lawrence's shaft. Moving her hands, she pleasured Lawrence, rubbing his dark, rubbery foreskin against his swollen glans.

"What is it about this that filled you up with enough desire to come here? Are you really so excited and desperate to see a humble servant of the church forced on her knees like this? Were the nuns over there too _willing_? Were they too sensuous and pretty? Did you specifically want to desecrate someone plain and humble? Do you only get hard now if you fantasize about ugly, simple, rural women like me?"

Elsa continued to verbally abuse him as she pleasured him, her eyes fixed entirely on Lawrence, her mouth fixed in a vicious snarl as he came all over her face. Elsa screamed out in rage as cum burst out uncontrollably from Lawrence's shaft, a violent explosion many times larger than even the most powerful and excited men she had dealt with before.

Elsa glanced up at Lawrence again, her eyelids coated with semen. Lawrence was incredibly rigid now, his cock once again erect and oozing precum.

"Once wasn't enough for you, was it? It never is. They always desire more, even with a random girl in a village in the middle of nowhere. I've gotten used to it now. You inquisitors are an unfathomable lot."

Elsa bent down and kissed Lawrence on his cock one more time. He instantly began to twitch, and a small droplet of precum landed on Elsa's face.

"Why is this appealing to you? Tell me, for I have no idea. The men the Church has sent thus far all got incredibly excited once I used my mouth, for some reason. Is it because you can only feel satisfaction when the woman is pure? Do you only enjoy it if the woman doesn't likkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmwwwwwwwwwggggghhhhmmmmmmmffffffffffffffffphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…bllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmpppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Lawrence had become uncontrollably excited at the sound of Elsa's voice lecturing him. He placed his cock inside Elsa's mouth so that he could fuck the beautiful, warm throat that produced those sounds. Instead of becoming angry, Elsa continued to talk, all while staring up at him with a look of abject disappointment. Elsa continued to glare at him as she sucked his dick, kissing the warm, wet, smooth surface of his undershaft. Lawrence's shaft formed an axis across Elsa's face, the red head of his cock lying against her silky dark hair. The precum oozing from his cock began to drip on her forehead, and Elsa accepted this with a mildly inconvenienced look.

Elsa glared up at Lawrence, her brows furrowed. She pulled away from his dick, which was plastered across her face, and began to suck his balls. Her pale, pink lips began to grip his scrotum, her tongue sliding playfully across the sensitive, cool skin. After some time, Elsa began to use her hands again, pulling Lawrence off with both her hands, with immaculate nails that looked as if manicured, as she dunked his entire scrotum inside her mouth, gagging on his testicles and coating them with froth and snot-laced spit.

Lawrence's cock twitched again as he stared at the angel who knelt below him and satisfied him. She continued to work his cock like a professional whore, obediently worshipping him, as if her mouth and hands were bound to his cock and balls, as if they were made only to serve them.

And even then, her cold, frozen eyes seemed dead and indifferent looking. That look of disappointment, only a marginal improvement over the barely contained hatred and fury from minutes before, only served to make her even more like a doll as Lawrence came all over her again, his cock vomiting out thick, pungent paste all over her eyelids and cheeks, her lips and nose and forehead, her chin and jaw and neck, the black fabric of her cassock and the ancient wooden floors of the sanctuary.

When it was finished, Elsa opened one eye. Without even pausing, she opened her mouth up and started sucking his dick again. Lawrence cried out again as he felt Elsa's tongue against his over-sensitive penis again. He felt his aching cock become hard again, and within minutes, he felt the combined pleasure and pain of his cock being forced to eject yet more fluid all over Elsa's pretty little mouth.

Elsa continued sucking, absolutely ignoring Lawrence and remaining completely silent. As she sucked him off, and as his orgasms continued, Lawrence could feel both the pain and the pleasure mounting within the tip of his cock. His ass began to tense up as Elsa gently placed the tip of her tongue against his urethra, and he relieved his testicles all over Elsa's face once again.

Finally, Elsa relented, her angry, scowling mouth letting go of Lawrence's limp cock. She knelt back down, staring back up at him, her face still plastered with cum.

"You may now leave if you wish, or you may request anything else that your perverse heart desires."

"T-Thank you."

Elsa glared up at Lawrence, saying nothing. Lawrence absorbed that look once more, gripping his cock and jerking off over Elsa's face. He quickly came, letting out a small burst of cum straight onto her bangs.

"Is that all, _Lawrence-san_?" Elsa drew out his name, saying it with contempt.

"I can request anything?"

"Y-Yes. Anything."

Elsa looked down at the ground, shaking slightly.

"I…I'm still…a virgin, so you may even have that as well. No one else has asked for that. They were all quite satisfied by this stage. You've lasted far longer than anyone else I've ever had to service…"

Elsa refused to look at Lawrence. She seemed genuinely shaken now as she blushed, glancing at the floor.

"Anything?"

"Y-Yes, anything!"

"Elsa-san, please lift up your dress."

Elsa nearly fainted. She began shaking violently, trying to steady herself as she stood up. Elsa then lifted up her cassock, rolling it between her hands as the hemline of her cassock steadily rose.

Lawrence could see her legs, which were just as pale and slender as he had imagined them to be. Elsa continued to roll up the cloth, exposing her knees and then thighs. She sighed again as the entirety of her skirt was now bunched up in her hands, and she prepared to lift the whole thing up above her stomach entirely.

"That's fine."

Elsa stared at Lawrence in surprise as he stopped her. Lawrence marveled at Elsa's slender, shapely legs that were naturally hairless, pure white with only the slightest tinge of sandy brown.

"Now take off your shoes."

Elsa stared at Lawrence again. She obliged again, keeping her hands at her waist, with the skirt of her cassock raised up above her thighs, as she pulled herself out of her shoes with her feet. Once she was done, she stood on the cool floor of the church in her bare feet.

"OK, now sit on the pew sideways."

Elsa sat down, trying to keep herself calm as she placed the whole of her body sideways along the long wooden bench. Lawrence turned so that he was facing her and then lifted up her legs so that the bare soles of her feet were directly in his face.

Lawrence began to sniff them. Elsa watched coldly as Lawrence ran his nose across her feet, absorbing the scent of her unwashed feet that had soaked for days in her dirty shoes. He shoved his face into her feet and began to inhale deeply as he rubbed his nostrils against the oily, sweaty detritus that lined the soles of her feet. Lawrence's cock began to grow again, and the organ that she thought she had drained dry suddenly emerged again, red and heaving with desire.

Lawrence took Elsa by the ankles and began to kiss her feet. He grazed each perfectly formed toe with his lips, tracing them against the soft, pinkened pads of her toes. Elsa continued to watch as she tried to contain her confusion and surprise underneath her icy countenance.

Lawrence now began to lick Elsa's toes clean, running his tongue against her sensitive feet. Her feet were slightly smaller than Nora's, much smaller than Diana's. They were pale and slightly bony, her metatarsal bones somewhat prominent, but still very beautiful and finely formed. Lawrence sniffed Elsa's foot again, holding it closely against his nose and gripping her by the arches before placing Elsa's entire foot in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

Elsa began to visibly squirm even as she tried to keep a straight face. Her toes began to wriggle against Lawrence's tongue, and she began to gasp softly between her lips. She shot a venomous look in Lawrence's direction as he licked her. She felt extremely violated, and her lower back began to shiver.

Lawrence shoved his face in Elsa's feet again, grunting as he pressed his face into her warm, slimy, wet toes. Elsa was now shaking at her legs, her thighs drenched with sweat and fluid. Lawrence ran his mouth down the finely sculpted arches of her feet again, kissing her on her soles one more time as his dick wiggled between his legs, sprinkling several drops of pre-cum onto the pews.

Elsa stared at Lawrence in shock as he then lifted his cock up and began rubbing it against her feet. Her miniscule, doll-like feet began to recoil in shock before Lawrence tightened his grip on her ankles and pulled them back. He began to slide his dick, first against the balls of her feet and then the sensitive tips of her toes. Elsa held her breath. It felt slimy, with an uncanny warmth. She clutched her collar and steadied herself once more, glaring at Lawrence.

The furious look on her face sharpened Lawrence's desires yet some more. His aching cock began twitching furiously, and the veins around his member, already prominent and vibrant, seemed to glow a dull, malevolent blue. He shoved both of Elsa's feet together, creating a tight ring around his cock, and began to fuck her.

Lawrence began to grunt loudly, his hips pulsing against Elsa's ankles as he fucked the beautiful little pussy-hole that formed between her feet. Elsa wiggled her toes, biting her lips in anguish and moaning at the uncomfortable sensation.

Lawrence grasped her toes, gripping them and caressing them as he continued to fuck her feet. Elsa's feet began to turn white from his tight grip, and she could feel her toenails digging into his fingers. Lawrence barely felt this, however, as his cock continued to pound the crevice between Elsa's soles.

Finally, Lawrence gave a low growl as his cock unceremoniously emptied itself all over Elsa's feet, ejecting a thick white paste that got all over her toes, a continuous web of cum that connected the tip of his cock in long strands to her sore, pink soles.

Lawrence barely rested before his cock was hard again. Elsa gazed in shock as he grabbed her feet once more and began to fuck them again, grasping her delicate toes as his massive girth slid against them once again.

Lawrence came again, and a new fountain of semen erupted onto the white, wriggling mass of toes that was converged around his cock. Lawrence continued to grip Elsa's feet, heaving and grunting as he continued to rub his softening cock against her.

Elsa grimaced. She wiggled her toes and was disgusted by the thick, slimy sensation. Cum oozed out from each of her toes as her entire feet began to drip with semen. Elsa began to look away from her feet, humiliated and disgusted at the sight of them.

Lawrence now hunched over, frothing like an animal as he jacked himself off with both of his hands, masturbating furiously as he continued to stare at Elsa's feet, until, with his cock right next to her feet, he came again, his engorged balls pulsing anxiously as he ejaculated all over Elsa's captive toes. Then, with a single pitiful shot of cum hanging from his dickhole, Lawrence rubbed his softening shaft, which was now tough and rubbery like a hose, against Elsa's feet, pressing the tip against the supple white surface of her skin.

Elsa stared at Lawrence, the tips of her toes propping up his dick, a perfectly annoyed expression on her face, as she waited to see whether he was done. When he gave no indication, Elsa pulled her feet away, allowing Lawrence's cock to come back down with a weak slap against his ballsack.

Elsa spread her toes, allowing the semen to ooze back in as she glared up at Lawrence.

"So? How am I supposed to put my shoes back on?"

Elsa stared at Lawrence, and Lawrence looked back without giving an answer. Elsa already knew, and she simply simmered as she gave Lawrence yet another dirty look.

Lifting up her pale, dripping feet to her mouth, Elsa began to suck on each of her toes, licking her shimmering, pale pink nails clean and sucking off the smooth, sensitive tips of her toes. She began to lick between her toes, her tongue appearing like a majestic pink worm between each crevice. Elsa glared at Lawrence as she did this, wearing a constant scowl as she licked her own feet.

The sight of her bare legs and her toes pressed against her tongue was arousing—the sight of her ankles, white as ivory and tinged with only a bit of pink at the joint, contorting in order to allow her feet to reach her face, even more so. The beautiful, angry, erotic young girl in front of Lawrence loudly sucked up every bit of cum with her lips. She tasted each drop of pungent, meaty slime, her tongue now coated with the nauseating, salty sludge as it made loud clicking and smacking noises against her palate every time she tried to swallow. Her throat was just as dry as she forced the slick, unforgiving mixture of sweat and dead skin and semen into her stomach. Her throat seemed never to yield, and she could only swallow with the loudest and most painstaking of efforts. Her stomach growled fiercely—it had become rather empty while Elsa had been slavishly pleasuring Lawrence's dick, and the gooey slick grey mixture that assaulted it made her sick.

As Elsa put her left foot down, she noticed that the cum on her right foot had begun to dry into a gray, putty-like sludge. She growled and began to scrape it off with her teeth, her mouth making a series of loud and obnoxiously erotic noises as she tried to expunge the bitter gunk from her feet.

When finally, she seemed to be finished, Elsa flashed her feet again, spreading her toes as if to show how obediently she had cleaned them. Her entire stomach growled in discomfort as she let out a low, guttural fart. Her mouth stank and her stomach growled so violently that she felt like throwing up as her pussy began to leak all over the pews and her pubic hairs grew sopping wet. Elsa stood up from the pew now, putting her shoes back on, as she left a wet spot all over the bench.

She and Lawrence now faced each other, silent. Lawrence pulled his pants back on without comment, his cock now covered up by loose fabric once again. Elsa stepped forward, still skulking with disgust.

She grasped Lawrence by the back and pulled him in as she kissed him. Her mouth reeked of unwashed feet and cum and mucus, a delightful mix of pungent organic stink, a powerful stench that was suitable for her beautiful, arousing figure. Her skilled mouth teased Lawrence, pampered his tongue as it slid deep inside his throat. Elsa began to moan softly as she kissed him, sucking up his saliva and squealing softly as Lawrence kissed back. She could barely breathe as she smothered him with his mouth, and she could feel her legs buckle as their tongues slid against each other.

Finally, as Elsa pulled away, a long strand of spit connected her tongue to Lawrence's. Her eyes still shimmering with anger, Elsa leaned back in and sucked on Lawrence's tongue and lips as she claimed his spit for himself, licking her lips and moaning erotically as his saliva went down her throat. Not once did her lips curl up in a smile.

Elsa bowed deeply, paying reverence to her master, placing her head at level with her lips, lowering herself to her rightful place, as she kissed him one last time on the cock in deference.

"So is that all then? If you have no more desires to satisfy from me, then begone."

Lawrence and Holo glanced at each other.

"Um…we still need your help."

Elsa shot the two of them a deadly look. "Don't you have your little report to write? Tell them there was nothing of import like you always do. Get on with it."

"Elsa-san, we really aren't from the Church. We really came here about the records left by the late Father Franz."

Elsa was now visibly shaken now that Lawrence evoked the name of her predecessor and mentor.

"Elsa-san, when we first came into this village, you said you didn't know where Diendran Abbey was. I'm not going to ask you again where it is. I'm asking you if this church _is_ the abbey."

Elsa began to fall into a cold sweat.

"Elsa-san, this is secretly a pagan town, isn't it? This is an abbey—a place for private reflection—not an officially sanctioned church. And the old records of pagan folktales that Father Franz collected is here, too, isn't it?"

Elsa said absolutely nothing, making it all the more obvious that Lawrence was right.

"We aren't agents of the Church, Elsa-san. We can prove it, too."

Lawrence nodded in Holo's direction. Stepping out from the sidelines for the first time, Holo undid her headscarf and lifted up the back of her skirt. The scarf fell to the ground, and in its place atop her head was a dazzling set of wolf ears, and behind her was a giant, bushy tail.

"Elsa-san, a wolf goddess would definitely not be from the Church."

"Oh."

Elsa seemed quite understanding. The revealing of Holo's true form had told her all she needed to know. She now had incontrovertible proof that the two visitors in front of her were not secretly inquisitors sent by the Church, at least. There was nothing more to say. She was perfectly calm.

Or maybe not. Elsa fell to the ground with a thump as she fainted.

Lawrence and Holo rushed to her side and sat her up on the pew as they waited for her to wake up. The two stared awkwardly around the church, quietly admiring the architecture and trying not to think too hard about what just happened.

"So…"

Eventually, Lawrence finally had the courage to speak up. He glanced at Holo, who narrowed her eyes.

" _Nushio._ "

"Y-Yes?"

"This girl has a very interesting way of getting agents of the Church to leave the town alone."

"Yeah."

"How unfortunate that she thought you were from the church. Quite a misunderstanding."

"Yeah."

"A complete misunderstanding, not your fault at all."

"Y-Yeah!"

" _So we do not speak of this again, understood_?"

Holo's voice was now quite fierce. Lawrence nodded. He was just glad that Holo wasn't mad at _him_. Holo glanced over to Elsa, who was now stirring in her seat.

"Besides, I'm sure that Schtingheim-san will be far more pissed off than I am once she wakes up."

…

Elsa's constant reference to Enberch was not without reason. Holo and Lawrence had accidentally stumbled into a local feud.

After barely an hour in the basement of the abbey examining documents, the simmering feud between the towns of Enberch and Tereo came to a head as an angry mob from Enberch came into town bitching about tainted wheat, using the arrival of a certain traveling merchant to town (who happened to have brought some wheat in his wagon) as an excuse to start a war.

What had started as a brief diversion to find some old stories about Holo's homeland turned into a diplomatic standoff that nearly cost Lawrence his life.

But he managed to get out of it.

…

Lawrence watched Holo as she scarfed down yet another cookie from the pile on the table. "You're going to get fat, you know. Is this going to end up like that time you blew all our spending money on apples?"

Holo bit into her cookie loudly, staring at Lawrence. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I was mistaken! Turns out I _wasn't_ the wise and powerful wolf who helped save her daft partner from getting his ass killed by a bunch of angry villagers. I suppose I _don't_ get to do what I want as reward, huh?"

Somehow, through wolf magic and cookies, Lawrence and Holo had managed to pacify the towns and end the feud.

"…Right. So…where are we going next?"

Holo was trying to change the subject. Lawrence turned to the old text that he had been going over.

"Lenos."

The two of them emerged from the church to a crowd of villagers who had gathered to see them off. It had only taken a matter of days for their hostility and suspicion to turn into warmth and gratitude. The cart was already loaded up and ready to go, and as Lawrence was about to get into the driver's seat and take the reins, he stopped to make one last goodbye.

Elsa stood in front of Lawrence, glancing at him with eyes that were still cold and formal. Her expression was stern, but softer than before. The two of them walked back toward the church, speaking privately at the front door. Even though the villagers had finally begun attending services, the attention of the town was squarely on the cart many meters away.

"…Thank you, Lawrence-san, for teaching me so much."

The two exchanged silent glances for a moment.

"Lawrence-san, I suppose you already know this, but it really is quite hard being the caretaker of town church in a secretly pagan town."

"Yeah…all the inquisitors from the church, right?"

"Oh! Uh…yeah, that, too! Right…!"

"I'm sorry that you had to do all that. But now it's over with. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, of course! Yeah, yeah, yeah of course! No more of that…"

Elsa began to shudder at her hips, uttering an almost unnoticeable moan as her legs began to buckle and her face momentarily became flushed. She looked up at Lawrence.

"Well…it looks as if our time is at an end now. For real this time."

Lawrence nodded knowingly, detecting a different tone in Elsa's voice now. For the first time, he could see Elsa smiling, as she reached forward and grasped Lawrence by his shirt. She then kissed him, pulling his lips open as she pressed her anguished, thirsty tongue deep inside his throat, rubbing her slender, delicate body against his abdomen, pressing the dampest parts of her against his hips. The two of them embraced as they made out, and the priestess began to shiver and moan as Lawrence grasped her small, austere ass cheeks.

The two of them pulled away shortly thereafter, and Lawrence made his way back toward the cart. Elsa licked her lips and waved sultrily at the sturdy, powerful man who had taken over her senses. The cart passed by the church one last time, and as it made its way past the borders of the town, Lawrence looked back and could see the whole village standing and waving, with the most prominent local figures, including Elsa, at the front.

Momentarily, Lawrence turned back to the front of the cart and looked up at the path ahead. It would be about a week's journey to Lenos.

Lawrence and Holo glanced at each other, and they both grinned. Words were not necessary to express their feelings.

"He-e-e-e-e-y, Lawrence, can we come out now?" moaned a beautiful, pale, tall woman whose royal dignity was a mismatch for her whining, childish moan.

"Lawrence-san, _my_ feet are cold too. Can I warm _them_ against your body~?" said a cute, blonde waif.

Nora and Diana clambered into the front of the cart as they ruined the moment, straddling Lawrence's lap as they took turns kissing him, placing their hands underneath his shirt as they began to sigh and moan with pleasure.

Holo looked away from Lawrence now. Her smile was now forced.


	3. The Events in Lenos

Holo was not impressed that Lawrence got a second inn room in Lenos—or rather, that Nora and Diana came in and got a room at the same inn several minutes after Holo and Lawrence got one. But the alternative was the four of them getting a room together. Forget about how bearable or unpleasant that would be—doing _that_ would probably have been impossible. The proprietor would probably have assumed all three girls were Lawrence's in an equal manner and then thrown them out for pimping and whoring.

In fact, Holo later learned that everyone in Tereo had assumed this about their party as well at first. This pissed her the hell off.

Yet, when she complained to Lawrence about this, Lawrence responded by asking her exactly what was wrong with this arrangement. If Holo had no problem with new people joining their traveling group, then she couldn't really complain about them getting a room at the same inn as them. And Holo didn't have any problem with Lawrence bringing along whomever he wanted, as long as it didn't adversely affect their chances of completing their journey to the north…right?

Holo couldn't really say for sure, and this incomprehension may or may not have had to do with her drinking so much cider that she was now about to pass out on the bed.

"UUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

"I told you that you were drinking too quickly."

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, c-come *hic* off it, _nushio_. Duunnnnnn tell meee wut to doooooo…"

Lawrence shook his head. "Just stay right here and sleep it off, OK?"

"I saaaid don't tell me WHAT TO DOOOOOOO! I'm go-o-o-o-na stay RIGHT HERE and sleep it off there's nu-u-u-u-u-thin you can do to stop me! Hmph!"

Lawrence shook his head again and laughed. "All right, then. I'm going to head out, all right?"

Holo grabbed onto the edge of Lawrence's sleeve. Lawrence glanced at Holo and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon, promise. Just go ahead and rest, OK?"

Holo sighed as Lawrence stepped out of the room. She felt sad for only few seconds before she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, Lawrence was sitting on his own bed, looking over some document concerning the town and its trade agreements. Meanwhile, she detected a familiar, savory scent, coming from a wrapped package on the desk in the corner.

Lawrence noticed her wagging tail and twitching ears. He was now looking over at her, smiling.

"Hey, Holo, let's play a game. If you can guess what this scent is, you can have a free meal, on me."

"Oh, come on. It's quite obvious, isn't it? I recognize this smell from my last visit here. It's beaver tail."

"Of course."

Holo snatched the package out from Lawrence's hands and began eagerly ripping away at the wrapping.

"You probably shouldn't have bought such a delicacy before having even sold anything, but I'll forgive you for it just this once!"

"Don't worry about it. I got it for free."

" _Free_?" Holo narrowed her eyes.

"…Is there a problem?"

" _Nushio_ , what stupid boneheaded decision of yours is going to almost get us killed this time?"

"Are you saying I agreed to favors for strangers for free food? I'm smarter than that, you know."

Holo snarled at Lawrence. "Yes, _nushio_. Actually, you're right. You _are_ smarter than that."

"W-What's with that face?"

"I know exactly how you got this. Take off your pants."

"Holo!?"

"Let me smell your dick."

"W-WHAT!?"

" _Take off your pants, nushio, and let me smell your dick_."

Holo now glared at Lawrence with disgust as her nostrils flared and her blood-red eyes shined with erotic rage. Lawrence looked over to the door, flustered. Finding no salvation there and seeing that Holo was serious, he reluctantly pulled down his pants.

Holo glared up at her companion as she crawled out of the bed and onto the floor. Holo crouched down next to Lawrence's crotch, staring at his semi-erect cock. Holo then gingerly held her nose up to Lawrence's base, nuzzling her snout against his coarse pubic hairs. Holo gave Lawrence a deathly glare as she ran her nose up and down his shaft, squeezing her legs together as her pussy began to leak. Holo placed her hands on Lawrence's shaft, pulling his foreskin back gently as she touched the tip of her nose against his swollen, red head. Holo recoiled in surprise as Lawrence suddenly became completely erect, his cock hardening into a massive spear, jutting directly into Holo's face.

Holo's nostrils flared. Her pupils dilated, and she began to bob up and down, her ass shaking longingly for Lawrence's dick. She had never seen him naked below the waist before, and immediately she yearned for it inside her. Holo tried to remain calm, even as the heady mix of smells overwhelmed her and raped her senses, even as she could think of nothing but the cock that was in her face. Her tail waved around furiously, and she could feel her cunt bursting, the damp fabric in her pants sticking against her puckered asshole.

Finally, Holo pulled herself away. With one final look of disgust thrown in Lawrence's direction, Holo pulled Lawrence's trousers back up again.

"Uh, Holo?"

" _What_?"

"There's a little pre-cum on my tip…"

Holo wrinkled her nose and bared her fangs. Her face bunched up in rage, Holo raised her two front fingers and cleaned Lawrence's tip with one wipe. She then grabbed Lawrence's pants again and indignantly draped them back over his enormous pole as she stood back up.

Holo pointed a single finger at Lawrence, and with a rather red face, screamed:

"IT WAS ANOTHER GIRL, WASN'T IT? 'Gave it to you for free', hah! It was a parting gift from yet another slampiece, _wasn't it_!?"

"Holo…"

"I can't stand you! You know, forget it. Just get out. Go!"

"Holo, I thought you said you didn't care who I—"

"I'm tired and I don't want you stomping around and waking me up! GO!"

Holo threw Lawrence out of the room and slammed the door. She waited until Lawrence was definitely gone and then collapsed onto the bed. Holo began clutching the sheets, sobbing softly without completely understanding why.

…

Lawrence stared at the beautiful barmaid in front of him. He could see that under her apron the girl, whose name was Helena, was very attractive, with a slender, hard body and moderately large breasts and ample hips.

However, the most beautiful part of this girl was her voice. It was girlish and high, coated with a dripping, thick sweetness that made Lawrence erect as soon as he heard it.

"Chu…ju-ru-ru…chu-u-u-u...ju-uru-u-u-u...CHU-U...chu-PA-A-A..."

Helena and Lawrence made out on the table, and Helena grabbed at Lawrence's crotch, only to find that he was already hard, his dick throbbing and leaking out pre-cum already.

"Amazing…you're quite ready, aren't you?"

Helena unzipped Lawrence's pants and kissed it tenderly as her own hand traveled under her apron to her own wet spot.

"You know it'll cost you, right?" said Helena as she began to grip Lawrence's scrotum with her lips.

"I'll pay whatever it takes to jizz inside your cute little throat."

"Chu-pa…chu-ru…ju-u-u-uru-u-u-u...ju-u-u-u—GAG-*CHOKE*...ACK...ACK...CHU-U-U-U-AAA-AAAGH...AUGH-AUGH-AUGH-AUGH..."

Lawrence began to jerk himself off with Helena's throat, holding her head against his crotch as he pumped his cock inside her in dirty, quick thrusts. Helena began to masturbate as well as the taste of salty, sweaty dick coated her mouth. Lawrence then pulled out and began dunking his balls inside her throat.

"Ju-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru…chu-u-u-u-u...BWA-A-A-A-A-A-AA-AUGH...ACK—JU-U-URU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U"

Lawrence came all over Helena's face, jizzing across her beautiful cheeks, her clean, white forehead, her full, pink lips, and all over her rich, crimson hair. Helena began to suck on Lawrence's balls once more in gratitude as Lawrence wiped his dick all over her face.

Lawrence and Helena began to kiss now, their tongues sliding effortlessly into each other's throats as they made out on the table. When Lawrence finally pulled out, Helena collapsed onto the ground, feverishly masturbating.

"…hanf…hanf…"

Helena's entire body flailed about on the floor. Helena began to grasp her crotch with her hand as she came all over the floor, cum spraying out from between her legs. Once she was finally finished, Helena got back up, smiling, her entire face covered with sweat.

"Hey, mister…I'd like to show you something special."

"Yes?"

"…Do you promise…not to, um…laugh?"

Lawrence nodded. Helena left the room, and Lawrence sat back down, his cock already erect again as he fantasized about penetrating the rest of this angelic slut's holes.

Helena returned minutes later, walking on her hands. Her dress and apron had fallen over her head, laying bare her panty-less, naked bottom. Her long, bare legs were perched in the air, and Helena struggled to make her way, finally stopping at Lawrence's table, her rich, round butt cheeks directly in front of Lawrence's face. Helena then spread her legs as she presented her offering to her only customer for that off-peak: a fresh, cold glass of beer.

Lawrence accepted this offering and began to marvel at the sight in front of him: a smooth, delicate pink flower hidden inside a giant red grassy plain.

Helena's bush was truly massive, a bright red monstrosity that engulfed the womanly treasure underneath, a hormonal swamp that emitted a swelteringly pungent odor, offensive to the nose and eyes. Her manly hairs were obscenely thick and wiry: fat crimson cords that seemed more like tree branches than blades of grass.

This bush extended all around Helena's flower, like a parasitic vine that wrapped its fat tendrils around everything it could touch. It extended to her upper thighs, forming a thick red carpet around her inner thighs. Her bush formed a trail above her pubic area, a bright streak of red that extended to her belly button. It curled around her vagina and extended backwards, past her taint and into her ass crack.

Lawrence spread Helena's cheeks and saw that her hairs, now darkened, formed a velvet ring around her puckered asshole. Her pubic bush had grown like a parasite around her cunt lips and asshole, spreading until it had formed into the present abomination.

Lawrence sifted his fingers through these hairs. Helena began to shiver and shake, conscious that Lawrence was disgusted and awed by her hairs. His fingers became greasy with smegma and piss and oil as the syrupy stink of Helena's crotch spread onto his hand.

Lawrence now began to kiss Helena's pussy. His mouth was filled with hair. Helena's natural stench began to overpower him, mixed with smegma and dried piss. Helena began to shake and moan, humiliated by the gagging and choking sounds coming out of Lawrence's mouth. She became excited, and her pussy, which was already normally quite hot and damp, became soaking wet.

Helena's pussy began to moan and queef, a rich sonorous baritone from her nether regions. Here, too, there seemed to be a contrast with the young face and angelic voice on the other side.

Then, Helena farted. Her puckered asshole belted out a low bass, a long, low, whole-bodied peal that vibrated throughout her entire rectum and shook the room. The greasy, burning smell of methane and sulfur began to fill Lawrence's nostrils, and he coughed at the choking, gassy stench that assaulted the entirety of his senses.

Helena shook, clenching her fist in shock and humiliation as she began sobbing. Lawrence continued to mercilessly dig through her bush, absorbing every embarrassing detail about her beast-like aberration, and she let out another toxic mustard fart. In her desperation to stop herself, Helena clenched her asshole shut, only to release it in a single, violent burst directly in Lawrence's face as her asshole let loose.

Lawrence ingested each fume as he kissed Helena's shuddering quim. He had become blinded by tears, his eyes burning with the intense fire of Helena's bowel gas. He had fallen in love with this pussy. His organ was now fully engorged, the thick blue veins branched around him bulging at capacity, nearly bursting with excitement, possessed with the desire to fuck this beautiful monstrosity.

Lawrence stood up, his cock still hanging out of his pants. Helena had given a humiliating, disgusting, shameful specimen of a vagina as an offering. He had decided to accept it.

"OOOHHHH…AHHHHHH…OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Helena screamed as Lawrence suddenly began to fuck her exposed pussy. Lawrence plunged himself completely inside, enveloping himself in Helena's tight warmth as he pleasured himself with her fragrant cuntflower.

"THWAPTHWAPTHWAPTHWAPTHWAP…PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

It was too much for Lawrence as he came almost immediately inside Helena's womb. Helena's pussy was overwhelming, and it strangled him tightly as it milked his balls. Lawrence was still hard as he finished, though, and he began to fuck her pussy again, pausing only to lift Helena up from the ground.

"FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP…PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI…THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THP-THPPPPP…"

Lawrence came again and again and again, thrusting through his own orgasms as he continued to annihilate Helena's pussy. When finally, he had had enough, Lawrence gave a final thrust that sent all of the semen inside Helena's pussy-hole gushing out. He pulled out his cock, coated with his own semen, and began to fuck Helena, still upside down with her legs in the air, in the ass.

Helena was silent as Lawrence fucked her asshole. She was stunned in ecstasy, her pussy already dripping semen down her legs and onto the floor. Her sphincter was forced open, and she accepted the masculine intrusion into her bowels, gasping with pleasure as her anus was glazed and frosted and glazed and frosted again.

Lawrence now pulled out, his dick dripping with warm goo as it emerged from Helena's gaping asshole. This whole time, Helena had been upside down, suspended in the air with her head inches from the ground, and Lawrence stood up to Helena's feet in his face. He stared at Helena's legs, his cock slowly hardening again as he grabbed Helena by the ankles. Lawrence pulled at Helena's shoes, taking them off and tossing them onto the ground.

Helena uttered a cry of shock and began to struggle, her cries muffled by her dress, which had fallen over her head and completely covered her face. Lawrence ignored her and began to stare at her bare feet. Helena's feet were large, her toes slightly longer than average. Lawrence began to lick them, his tongue sliding over the salty, sour sweat that coated her soles. Helena began to moan and laugh and flail, still silenced by the fabric that enveloped her face. Lawrence sucked her toes with impunity, stuffing his mouth with her feet as he cleaned them off. Once he had finally had enough, Lawrence came one last time, his dick shivering as it let out another string of cum all over Helena's glazed, drooling cunt and ass. He let go of Helena's feet, and she came tumbling down to the ground.

Helena climbed up from the from the floor and kneeled next to Lawrence, kissing his dirty cock as he finished his beer.

"So. How much do I owe you?" said Lawrence as he grabbed the wrapped beaver-tail take-out order.

"If you promise to use me like that again, I'll make it free."

"As long as you have those pretty eyes and that fuckable voice and that fat pussy, I will always have my cock hard for you."

Helena moaned once more as she kissed Lawrence on the balls. "Yes, of course."

…

Every time Lawrence did something like this, Holo swore that she would soon be done with it all. But this time, it really seemed like this was the last straw.

Yet, only days later, as Lawrence presented a kind of sketchy plan to sell Holo into slavery and buy her back, Holo agreed. There was much to be desired about this plan, of course, but that was what was attractive about it. Holo looked away from Lawrence as he tried to explain the details of this plan, only pretending to listen. In the back of her mind, she almost hoped that it would fail and that she would be out of Lawrence's life forever.

It had begun their first night in Lenos. As soon as she had thrown Lawrence out of the room, she had regretted it. It was then that Holo had begun seriously considering whether Lawrence might be happier without her.

…

Lawrence was somewhat confused. He had just given Holo food, only to get kicked out of the room. He had planned on going back out anyway, but this was an odd way to leave.

Shrugging it off, Lawrence headed back down to the ground floor, sitting at the bar of the inn, where the innkeeper was cleaning a glass.

He had had quite hard luck talking with the old man earlier that afternoon. He had tried asking him about Rigoro, the town chronicler. Lawrence and Holo had thought that he might have some more old tales about Holo's homeland. Unfortunately, Rigoro was also a member of the city council. So the innkeeper had kept frustratingly quiet, not wanting to talk too much about a prominent local figure for fear of getting mixed up in politics.

Somehow, things turned out better this time around, however. The old man gave Lawrence information about the ongoing Council meeting and actually seemed willing to talk this time.

Finally, as the conversation drew to a close, the old man, laughing, said:

"You hold up an awfully decent conversation for a merchant! I like that. What's your name?"

"It's Lawrence. Kraft Lawrence."

A figure sitting in the corner stood up and interrupted their conversation. Lawrence had noticed this person when they had entered the inn a few days ago—a cloaked figure that according to Holo was a woman. At least, this figure was wrapped in such thick robes that _he_ hadn't been able to tell one way or another.

"How unfair. You ask this man for his name on his third visit to the bar, yet you waited until my fifth to ask me mine?"

"You didn't _talk_ to me until your fifth visit."

The figure shrouded in robes smiled. Lawrence could see the chin. No beard. Not a trace of a hair at all.

The mysterious individual then turned toward Lawrence. "You there. I hear you have business with Rigoro?"

"Yes, actually."

Without saying anything more, the cloaked individual grabbed a jug of wine and led Lawrence upstairs to the sitting room. As she placed the jug of wine down and sat by the fireplace, she turned around to Lawrence.

"You look apprehensive."

"Well, I do a lot of business with people I'll never see again. Apprehensive is just my default."

The figure continued to probe Lawrence, demanding the real answer.

"Well, you see, this is the first time I've ever interacted with a female merchant."

"Damn it."

Seeing that the jig was up, the woman placed her hands at the cowl surrounding her face and undid it, letting it fall to the floor as she revealed her face.

"Right, then. Name's Fleur Boland, but that's a stupid name for a merchant, so I go by Eve."

She was beautiful and young, but with a mature air about her. Her eyes were bright blue, but her cold, calculating aura made them flash a snowy, icy silver. She had short, blonde hair that went down just past her ears. She looked like she could be either an unbearably handsome girl or an exquisitely beautiful boy.

"I still remember the looks I got from all of the boys and girls back when I still had to wear makeup and a dress, so spare me that bullshit."

So it seemed like complimenting her beauty wasn't going to do any favors for him. Lawrence sighed.

However, Eve did know Rigoro, and she could help him and Holo get access to him and his old records of fairy tales and legends.

"You want to see him for his archives, not because of his position on the city council. That's far rarer than you think, and I'll get you access to him for that reason alone."

"Wonderful! What's your fee?"

"Nothing. All I ask is that we chat again soon."

"Is that really it?"

Eve smiled, and Lawrence felt something odd upon seeing her beautiful expression. "What can I say? It's been a very long time since I've been able to have a conversation with someone without having to hide the fact that I'm a woman. Money isn't everything. Being able to freely talk is such a valuable thing, you know."

"Even more valuable than gold?"

Eve grinned. "Money isn't everything, but I'm still a merchant."

Lawrence stared at this beautiful woman's tender pink lips and suddenly desired another chance to talk with her as well.

…

It was thus that Lawrence and Holo were able to visit Rigoro the next day. The two of them stood at the door of a quite spacious estate.

They were quite nervous. Even though Eve sent a letter of introduction already, she had also warned Lawrence that Rigoro was rather stern.

Lawrence knocked on the door with the attached large silver knocker. The door and its knocker looked rather old, and it was clear that this house, and the family that owned it, had deep roots in this city.

The door slowly creaked open, and answering it was…not Rigoro.

"May I ask who is calling?"

A beautiful young girl with large, dark amethyst eyes answered the door. She seemed barely twenty, if that, and her slender, beautiful body was entirely shrouded in the white and black habit of a nun. Lawrence looked this girl over thoroughly, not noticing the piercing glare he was receiving from Holo.

"I believe that Eve Boland already sent a letter introducing us."

"Yes, of course. Please, follow me."

Despite their fears, Rigoro was perfectly friendly, perhaps encouraged by the fact that his visitors weren't seeing him for insider information, and Lawrence and Holo returned to the inn with a thick volume of legends in hand. They had dinner, an expensive meal of white piglet that Lawrence got for Holo as a reward for her correctly guessing the scent of beaver tail. Thus mollified, with no trace of his previous transgressions on her mind, Holo fell asleep, and Lawrence headed back down to the ground floor of the inn to talk with Eve.

…

"So, that's what's going on? They're going to allow the merchants to come in and buy furs—as long as they pay in cash?"

The last few days in Lenos had been uncharacteristically tense. There had been a city council meeting going on the entire time. Impatient merchants had been waiting outside the city walls for days, and even inside the city, the tension was palpable.

The issue was over furs. The craftsmen of the city wanted to use the furs to make clothes with. Normally there was an annual military expedition into the north that passed through the city, and the townspeople sold the clothes to visiting soldiers. However, this year the expedition was canceled, and this time it was not soldiers buying clothes that were coming in, but merchants trying to get raw fur on the cheap. No matter what solution the city council came up with, there were going to be a lot of angry people—either local townspeople bankrupted by the lack of furs, or merchants who were prevented from making money.

"…And you want me in on your scheme to take advantage of this information before anyone else."

The compromise solution was meant to sell off some of the furs, but also keep a sizable number for the locals. Merchants typically bought on credit, so theoretically this compromise would limit the number of sales that would be made. However, Eve wanted to raise a large amount of cash and buy up as much as possible as soon as the rule was announced.

To do this, she needed way more cash than she had on hand. That said, Lawrence did not have all that much cash either, and he wondered why Eve was approaching him.

To help raise the cash, Eve wanted Lawrence to sell Holo off as a slave.

They would pretend she came from fallen nobility and get a giant loan with her as collateral. The idea was to make a profit of several times the original amount and then buy her back. It went without saying that this was an immensely risky plan.

Yet, Eve had one more enticement to draw him over onto her side.

"I've settled everything. I'm going on a pilgrimage."

The old innkeeper was speaking now. He was going on a pilgrimage, but in reality he was not planning on making it back. Someone would have to take over after the inn closed down, and a permanent building for a store was every wandering merchant's dream.

Lawrence stared at the staircase, thinking about the girl who was sleeping off the alcohol upstairs. He was afraid of Holo's reaction if he did run this proposal by her, but he was even more afraid, as he knew deep down in his heart, that she would agree to it.

Eve stepped out of her seat and slipped next to Lawrence.

"Lawrence, don't all merchants dream of this?"

She knelt down next to Lawrence, her voice having grown softer and higher. The old innkeeper at the bar cleared his throat and turned his back to the pair as he suddenly found some jugs to wipe clean.

Eve held her hands up to her head, tugging again at the cloth that shrouded her face. This slowly fell away, and she had a sweet, beautiful smile now, her cold blue eyes now tinged with an alien glow.

"Lawrence, tell me the truth…you're _tempted_ to accept, aren't you?"

Eve climbed on top of Lawrence and pulled his trousers back. His boner emerged, stiff and powerful, pressed against Eve's body. Eve grasped Lawrence with both hands, sliding her fingers against his taut, sensitive surface. She was warm. She pressed against his member and gliding across with ease, and she could feel it become ever harder and more engorged in her hands.

"Lawrence, don't be scared. If you should ever doubt me, please remember this moment."

Eve moved in and kissed Lawrence, a long, deep kiss. It had been hours since he last tasted it, the unwashed taste of a woman's tongue and throat. Eve's saliva was thick, the slightly dehydrated fluid of someone who had been drinking, bitter and savory with notes of phlegm and throat mucus mixed in.

Eve straddled Lawrence, rubbing her body against him, her hands still embracing his cock. Her body was toned and hard, with absolutely not an ounce extra of flesh or fat than she needed. Her body was perfect, exquisite but still supple, her breasts and stomach still endowed with warmth and softness. Eve began breathing in Lawrence's ear now, grinning as she moaned, smacking her lips slightly as she pressed her groin against his shaft. She began to leak all over Lawrence's lap, drooling and shaking between her legs against Lawrence's lower body as she continued to tease and kiss him in the ear.

Eve pleasured Lawrence some more, smiling as she felt him harden and tense up in her hands. Her eyes shining now, Eve continued to gaze on Lawrence as she brought her hands down on his shaft for a pleasurable fap. Eve worked him on the shaft, pumping him vigorously, and his balls quickly burst forth in a frenzied fountain of glory.

Eve got up from the chair and wiped her hands unceremoniously across the crotch of Lawrence's trousers. Leaning down again, with her mouth once again next to his ears, Eve said:

"I expect to see you again tomorrow night. I will be waiting with open arms and an open mouth."

Eve smiled again, her eyes squinting, and she kissed Lawrence lightly on the lips. She then moved down, and with her hands pressed against Lawrence's chest, kissed him on his tip. A new, faint trickle poured out from his urethra, and Eve glanced at it, licking her lips in excitement.

…

"I'm sorry, but Rigoro-sama isn't home right now."

Merta, Rigoro's cute nun assistant, stood at the door, bowing to Lawrence and Holo. She led them into the expansive, dark storeroom where Rigoro's manuscripts were stored. As Lawrence returned the books he had borrowed, Holo went around the old shelves, looking for more.

"Don't mess them up, OK?" said Lawrence.

"Of course I won't!" said Holo.

"These are very rare and valuable, but in the end, they're still books. They'd be happy that they were being read."

Merta gave a beautiful smile as she tilted her head slightly, and Lawrence got a good look at her for the first time. Her face was bright and clear, except for a beauty mark under her right eye that accentuated the rest of her face. Her eyes were a bright, sparkling violet that glowed in the light of the cellar door.

Merta was the picture-perfect image of a nun. She gazed at Lawrence, her lovely lashed eyelids fluttering.

She and Lawrence left Holo in the storeroom to peruse Rigoro's collection, and the two of them stepped out into the greenhouse.

...

Merta knelt down on all fours on the stone floor, silent and motionless, as Lawrence fucked her in the ass. Her naked body was splayed out on the floor, her creamy white back exposed as her black habit lay folded to the side on the ground.

"PAACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI- THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP- pachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachipachi-SPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Lawrence pulled his cock out, and semen began to spurt out of Merta's outstretched bunghole. Her asshole had been fucked red and raw, and thick glaze dripped out from the gaping brown eye between her small, pale, stretched ass cheeks.

Lawrence stopped to rest for a second before lifting up his erect cock and entering Merta again. Merta lay still on the floor and passively allowed her guest to penetrate her, saying nothing as her pussy began to squirt all over the cobblestoned surface. Merta was thin and small, her ribs visible below her pale white breasts, with pale, spindly legs and small ass cheeks. Lawrence lifted her with ease, grabbing her by her tiny waist as he impaled her from behind, her entire body shaking.

"thwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwapthwap—SSSSSPPPPPPLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Lawrence dropped Merta to the ground as his half-flaccid cock hung between his legs, dripping with semen. Merta crawled on the floor and turned around as she began to clean him off, licking his cock that reeked of ass and sweat and cum. She kissed him on the head, pressing her lips against the tip of his shaft. Merta then began to suck on the skin around his shaft, caressing it with her lips and tongue as she sucked him off. Merta's hands massaged him at either side on his base as she also pleasured him with her throat, sucking him off until he came inside her mouth.

Merta knelt on the floor, naked and wearing nothing but her habit and her shoes, smiling. Lawrence stared at her, his naked cock erect again as it pressed against her cheeks.

Suddenly, he grabbed her body, pulling it beside him as he pleasured himself against her. Lifting her up like a rag doll from the ground, he flipped her on her back and grabbed her by the ankles. Lawrence then tore her shoes off, exposing her bare feet. Lawrence began to fondle Merta's feet, shoving her soles in his face as his cock started to twitch. Merta watched, slightly surprised but very calm, giggling as he ran his nose all over her oval white toes.

Finally, Lawrence lifted his cock up and began to rub it against the soles of Merta's feet. Merta lay still, saying nothing as his cock moved up and down her soles, rubbing them thoroughly, until finally, Merta took control and grasped Lawrence by the base with her feet. Gripping him by the cock, Merta began to jerk him off, kneading into his cock with the balls of her feet and the cool, pale pads of her toes. Lawrence soon came, semen spraying out from his cock as he nutted all over Merta's feet.

Lawrence pulled away, breathing heavily as Merta remained on her back on the floor. The two of them stared at each other, and Merta gave the same tender smile as her feet remained suspended in the air, her toes still spread and contorted into claw-like talons.

Lawrence stared at Merta and grabbed his dick. He began masturbating as he stared at her naked body, his hands jerking off his fat, red shaft. A few thick strings of semen flew out from his dick and landed on Merta's face as he had one last orgasm.

And then, his dick, hanging limp between his legs once again, began to twitch and spurt again as his urethra opened up. This time, thick yellow liquid burst forth from his cock as Lawrence relieved himself all over the cobblestone floor of the greenhouse. Merta watched Lawrence's majestic cock spraying urine, and she blushed as her pussy began to shudder as well, and piss came spraying out from her vagina in a miniature fountain, hitting the ground with a pronounced arc.

The two viscous streams of hot yellow liquid hit the ground in loud, echoing droplets that reverberated through the glass walls around them. The two lovers continued to spray their piss on the grounds of the hallowed arboretum, one standing and one on her back on the ground, staring at each other as they emptied their bladders. The pools that formed from their urine seemed to grow unceasingly, expanding at a rapid rate as the space inside their insatiable bladders seemed infinite, until the two rivers met and formed a giant pool.

When finally the two lovers finished, their streams dying off into thin, weak trickles dripping from their genitals, Merta got up from the ground, piss still dripping from her pale, scraggly pubic bush, and kneeled in front of Lawrence and bowed down to the floor, pressing her face to the urine-soaked ground, cum still dripping from her ass as she lay prostrate in deference to her guest.

Merta straightened up just as Holo came in from the cellar. Holo looked at the two lovers, who were both completely naked, and her own pussy began to drool as well. Her eyes glazed over with jealousy as she watched the young, innocent nun on the ground, still dripping in dirt and piss, but she said nothing as she then glared in Lawrence's direction.

Holo did not acknowledge what had happened, and instead turned to leave without saying a word. Lawrence put his clothes back on and followed her, leaving Merta behind to clean up the mess in the greenhouse.


	4. Sexy Dancer Girl

Holo sat in the holding room of the trading company, secretly hoping that Lawrence would ditch her and use the profits to buy the shop he had always wanted. Despite everything, she realized that she really only wished for Lawrence to be happy.

Lawrence had proposed the idea to her only the day before. The strange hooded woman who had been at the ground floor of their inn had hatched the plan. She struck Holo as suspicious and untrustworthy. Holo accepted the plan without hesitation.

Which was why Holo was shocked as Lawrence appeared at the holding room a few hours (and one burghers' rebellion) later. She was shocked at his arrival and horrified at the state of his body—Lawrence was bleeding from his head, and he looked like he was in great pain.

" _Nushio_ …"

"Holo."

"Why are you here? Did you call off the deal?"

"Nah, it went wrong."

"What!?"

"Holo, Eve only cares about money. She's a true merchant through and through. Trust me, neither of us want to have anything to do with her."

"So what about the money? What about the inn!?"

Lawrence looked back towards the door to the holding room.

"How do you think I got them to let me in?"

Holo's eyes filled with tears, and she immediately got up and gave Lawrence a solid whack across the face.

"Idiot! Do you know what you've done!? You gave away a free building for your shop! The sh-shop you've always wanted! W-Why would you do that!?"

"I don't want to go on alone…Holo, for a long time, when I closed my eyes I used to only see me standing in front of that shop. Now I can only see me standing in front of that shop with you."

Holo's eyes began to water. His words were incredibly sappy, but they worked. She grabbed him by the arm as they stepped out of the trading house and ran through the streets of Lenos.

The two of them quickly made their way to the inn, where the old man who used to own the place was already gone. Holo was still in a fury, marching up the stairs as fast as she could and dragging Lawrence along with her, forgetting that he was injured, only able to focus on the woman who had robbed them as they made their way back to the room.

" _Nushio_ , it looks like we're not going to part ways just yet."

"Nope. Definitely not."

"We have some unfinished business."

"Yep."

" _We're going after that bitch and getting our money back!_ "

Lawrence nodded as he plopped down on the bed.

"Well, Eve is heading down the river to the port city to sell that fur. So if we want to find her, we'll have to do the same."

Holo nodded. "So. Let's go by boat."

Lawrence nodded. "Let's go by b—agh…"

Lawrence winced and let out a moan of pain as he clutched his arm. Holo's eyes widened as she remembered that her companion was injured. Somehow, she had forgotten in her rush. Perhaps she had raged at Eve to distract herself.

Holo grasped Lawrence and tried to make him lie on the bed. "You can rest for a bit, _nushio_. There's no need to rush."

"They're leaving right now, Holo! The docks are probably already filled with merchants trying to get their fur out of here."

" _Nushio_ , you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, honest!"

"You're the kind of person who hides their pain. If it hurts enough for you to show it, then it's bad."

Lawrence began to stand up. "Holo, I'm—"

"I said _get down on the bed_!"

Lawrence shut up and complied, suddenly cowed by Holo's commanding voice. Holo then knelt down, grasping at Lawrence's clothes.

"Seriously! How can we even thinking of going out like this! This is ridiculous. _Nushio_ , take this all off, it's dirty! We can wash them in the next town. At least put something clean on."

Holo gripped and grasped at Lawrence's shirt, and while Lawrence tried to comply, he found Holo's intervention more of a hindrance than a help. It took far longer than it should have for him to get his shirt off, and Holo almost seemed to sob as she saw all of his bruises and wounds.

"At least take some time to rest. Seriously! _Nushio_ , this isn't a laughing matter."

"Look, Holo, these aren't serious. You can see for yourself!"

Lawrence raised up his arm, forcing Holo to glance some more at it. They really weren't too serious, but they still looked bad, and they definitely hurt.

"You're still hurt, _nushio_! Stop it! Why are you trying to get up? You don't even have your shirt on now, what are you doing!? I said _lie down and rest, nushio!_ "

Holo was now very angry, her nose bunched up and her fangs showing. Lawrence stared at Holo's angry face and began to blush. Holo turned back to Lawrence, trying to clean him up as he lay there, and noticed his enormous erection towering through the loose folds of his pants, the fabric at the very peak of the tower already damp and dark with pre-cum.

Holo blushed as well. Her entire body began to flush, her limbs tingling and sending a wave of pleasure through her nerves down into the core of her body, between her legs. She blushed as she realized how badly she had wanted to see Lawrence topless, to the point that she had nearly torn off his shirt. She could feel her nipples becoming rigid, and her asshole began to clench slightly as she let out a slick, wet queef.

Holo was now drooling slightly, and she licked her lips as she massaged Lawrence's chest.

"Um… _nushio_ …you need to relax, OK?"

Holo began to breathe heavily as her hands wandered down Lawrence's body. Lawrence accepted this passively, watching as Holo tried very badly to hide the fact that she was wandering down to his crotch. The wooden floorboards began to be stained with the steady stream that was dripping between her legs, and Holo's face was now completely red, her eyes glazed over with lust, as she began to pull back the fabric covering Lawrence's shaft.

The door suddenly burst open as a familiar blonde pettanko and a tall, busty black-haired girl barged in.

"Lawrence-sama! You're hurt!?"

"We couldn't help overhearing from the other side of the walls, master."

"Please let us help out, Holo!"

"Yes, please!"

Nora and Diana suddenly turned to Holo. She stared at them in shock, having temporarily forgotten their very presence in the traveling party. She nodded awkwardly, unsure what else she was supposed to say or do.

Nora and Diana immediately noticed Lawrence's boner. The two of them pulled Lawrence's pants down and then got up on the straw mattress on either side of him.

"Lawrence-sama-a-a-a-a-a-a-a, how long have you had this boner?"

"If all that blood is rushing down there, no wonder there isn't any left for your wounds, master."

Nora and Diana smiled, their faces flushed and their eyes glinting, as they both began to kiss Lawrence's erection. Holo began to simmer with frustration as she remembered exactly why she loathed these two girls.

However, she said nothing. She'd already said that she didn't mind their presence, and this of all times was not the time to change her mind. So, instead, she decided to leave the room and distract herself packing.

…

"Is everything packed already? That's really amazing, Holo!"

The two girls nodded and giggled in agreement with Lawrence.

Holo stared at Lawrence, who had at last switched into clean clothes. "Why aren't you resting, _nushio_?"

"Oh. Well, for some reason, I feel a lot better already."

Holo gave him and the two girls a death glare. "I'm _sure_ you do."

…

Holo glanced at the diminutive boy sitting next to her. He looked like a miniature version of Lawrence, with the same pale, silver hair, but also large blue-green eyes and an innocent, hairless face. His name was Col Todd, and he was a former student of canon law. They'd found him at port caught in some trouble with some guards. Lawrence had bailed him out and paid for his passage, which was how he had ended up on their ship.

Col had been conned into spending what little money he had left on a sheaf of old papers in an attempt to earn enough money to pay the next term's tuition. He'd hoped to sell them off later, thinking they were valuable documents, but they turned out to be nothing but receipts. For some god-forsaken reason, Lawrence thought they were interesting anyway. Col knew nothing about being a merchant, and he paid attention to Lawrence's analysis of the receipts with great interest. Holo knew enough about receipts and figures to know that it was all very boring, so she just yawned and stared off into space.

The boat ride was taking longer than was hoped for. Lawrence was still focused on the receipts. Very focused on the receipts. More focused on them than on the chase for Eve, and more focused on them than on Holo herself. This made Holo furious, and she stormed over to the other side of the boat and refused to speak with Lawrence for the rest of the ride. Instead, she decided to talk to the young boy.

"Hey, boy, are you really sure about associating with _nushio_?"

"Hm?"

"You were studying church law, weren't you? And it seems like you're quite serious about it too…"

Holo glanced over at Lawrence, who was holding Nora and Diana close in each arm. They had succeeded in doing what Holo could not: distract him from the receipts, which now lay to the side.

"Boy, you know the nature of their relationship, right?"

Col stared at Nora and Diana as well.

"…I can guess, miss."

"Does the Church tolerate _that_?"

Col looked over again at Lawrence and the two girls, who were now being very affectionate with him.

"It's frowned upon."

Holo smirked.

"But he _is_ single, so it's not nearly as bad as if he were married."

Holo's face darkened. This sounded a lot like Lawrence's justification back when Nora first joined. But at least Col didn't personally approve, and she was satisfied with that.

Holo eventually fell asleep, waking up hours later to a violent jolt and the sight of a bunch of oarsmen and merchants onshore pulling on ropes at something that was obstructing the waterway up ahead. It was a capsized boat, and the wreck was bad enough that the entire river was blocked up.

As it was now obvious that no one was going anywhere anytime soon, Holo and everyone else on the boat got off. Holo stared in Lawrence's direction and decided to continue ignoring him. She wanted a full apology for being so brusquely ignored for a bunch of _receipts_.

Holo walked over to the capsized boat. Everyone was off the boat, and they had all moved their stuff off, too. In addition to merchants who had snapped up fur in Lenos, this boat was also carrying plenty of other passengers, including a group of traveling musicians that was sitting by the riverbank.

Holo glanced back at Lawrence, stuck her nose up in the air, and headed over to this new group. She didn't know anybody there, but there were some women in this group. Holo sat down, confident that at the very least, they wouldn't be talking about _receipts_. One of the girls from the traveling minstrel group sidled up to Holo.

"Hey, there."

She was slender and tall, wearing a long green dress that fell down to her ankles and a woolen shawl across her shoulders. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She appeared to be one of the dancers for the group, since she was decked out in shining bronze and gold bracelets, with a thin gold diadem across the top of her forehead.

Holo felt her face grow hot as she glanced at this girl. The girl glanced back, her lips curling ever so slightly, her tongue licking the corner of her mouth, as she gazed at Holo. The musician girl smiled and then looked behind Holo at Lawrence and Col, who were talking to the shipowner.

"Boyfriend troubles?"

Holo frowned. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh. Good."

The musician girl smiled and moved slightly closer to Holo, batting her eyelashes as she smiled and placed her hand on top of Holo's.

…

"You fucked up, mate."

The ship captain tried not to laugh.

"What? What are you talking about?"

The two turned their backs to Lawrence, shaking their heads as Col gave a sigh of pity. Lawrence had no idea what the captain meant, and he was none the wiser after asking them for advice about Holo. He looked over to the riverbank, where Holo was sitting and chatting with a cute girl from the other ship.

…

"You fool."

Holo began laughing loudly as she placed her arms around Lawrence's neck and sat down on his lap, grinning as she held her mouth close to Lawrence's face.

"You'd have been angry too if you were me, wouldn't you? Well, then, show me how sorry you are."

Holo wasn't completely ready to forgive Lawrence yet. Yet, as all the passengers from both boats lay on the riverbank, dancing and singing and drinking around a giant bonfire, it seemed that Holo was more in the mood to tease now.

Holo held her hands up to Lawrence's face and pushed him aside; she was not at all sober anymore. Leaping up from the ground, she joined the crowd of people who were now dancing around the fire.

As soon as she stepped up to the makeshift stage that had been built around the bonfire, Holo felt her hand being grasped by a familiar figure.

"Hey there, cutie."

It was the musician girl she had been talking to earlier. She smiled as she pulled Holo across the stage. The girl was beautiful, the loud, metal bangles she wore on her wrists and ankles shimmering and sparkling in the glowing firelight.

The two of them glided across the stage, to the cheers of an audience that lapped up the sight of two beautiful girls dancing together. Holo stared into the beautiful dancer girl's eyes. The dancer girl stared back.

Holo had stripped away the tunic that normally covered her features. Her tail was now flying out from underneath her top, her ears clearly exposed. The crowd assumed them to be decorations, like the dancer girl's loud and glamorous golden bangles.

Holo could feel her body become flushed. The two of them moved as one, and she could feel the vital energy of their dance streaming between their fingers. As she gazed on this beautiful girl's body, Holo could feel something strange welling up inside her body. She could feel her chest and her loins getting tighter now, and as the girl glanced back, it was clear that she reciprocated.

The dancer girl pulled Holo in closer, grabbing her by the arm. The girl moved in closer, smiling and licking her lips as she brushed her hand against the small of Holo's back. Their bodies were now nearly touching, and they floated across the stage as one. The crowd began to cheer and wolf-whistle at the two girls and their clearly erotic dance. The musician girl now gazed hungrily at Holo, her tongue flickering at the corner of her mouth, her hands traveling down Holo's waist. Holo could feel her thighs becoming damp as she took in the hot smell of sweat and burning smoke. The dancer girl's hazel eyes now flashed bright gold, and she smiled as she closed in on Holo, her hands traveling down Holo's back.

Suddenly, the music ended. The dancer girl pulled away, winking and blowing a kiss at Holo as she flitted away, leaping off from the stage as she rejoined her musician friends to the side.

…

Holo stumbled, drunk, away from the fire. She wanted nothing more than to rest now. She tottered along past the scattered groups of people, most of whom were passed out, before approaching a familiar mass lying spread out on the grass. Nudging her head against Lawrence's cheek, Holo fell asleep, spreading her body almost completely on top of her companion.

She was rudely awoken barely minutes later by two figures that knocked her away. Barely even noticing her, Nora and Diana unceremoniously shoved her aside as they began stripping Lawrence and tearing off his pants. Giggling, the two girls began to fellate him as he slept, giggling even more as he began to stir. Holo scurried away in disgust, her tail bristling, as she got up and stormed away just as Lawrence woke up.

Holo traipsed through the grass, kicking the ground and leaving divots in her wake. She went to the only other place she was familiar with, the dying bonfire, and prepared to lie back down just as a hand that felt somewhat familiar grasped her by the shoulder.

It was the cute minstrel girl.

She was just as drunk as Holo, and a lascivious smile was plastered across her face.

"Hey, cutie. You remember me, don't you?"

"Y-You're the hot musician girl that I was dancing with."

"Uh-huh! And y-yooou're the cute wolf girl!"

The girl leapt forward and fell on top of Holo in the grass. She pinned Holo down on the ground, straddling Holo's lap as she brushed her fingers across Holo's cheek. The sexy dancer girl lay down on top of Holo, caressing her face as she sniffed Holo's neck. Her body pressing down on Holo, her small breasts pressing Holo's chest, Sexy Dancer Girl leaned down, her golden eyes shimmering, as she stared straight into Holo's eyes.

"Are you scared?"

She was no longer smiling, but completely serious as her hand lay across Holo's breasts. Holo stared up at Dancer Girl. She was already rubbing her loins against Holo's legs, her lean, flexible body snaking across Holo's stomach and chest. Holo stared up at the girl with the flushed face, who was panting heavily and dripping with sweat and who was gazing down at her.

"No."

The girl leaned in closer. Holo touched her face as she lifted her head up, and they kissed.

Holo could feel her entire body shake and her loins burn. Her nose took in the thick, sweaty odor of the beauty who was now on top of her. Holo ran her nose down the girl's neck, moaning, as her hands clasped tightly around the girl's waist. She had never seriously thought about women this way, and yet, for some reason, as Holo lay in the grass here with a very aggressive beauty who had been flirting with her all day, she was the one who was ripping off clothing and taking the lead.

The dancer girl smiled at this new girl's unexpected aggressiveness, lying on the grass and grinning as she stared at Holo's flushed face.

Holo glared back and began kissing the girl on her neck and collarbone, her hands still gripping her tightly by the hips. The dancer girl had shapely, small, pale breasts, about the same size as Holo's. Her stomach was thin and flat, smooth except for her abdominal muscles, which were flat and toned abs, gentle raised mounds rippling along her stomach.

Holo continued pulling back this girl's dress, uncovering her bare legs. As expected of such a skilled dancer, the minstrel girl had long and smooth, pale, slender legs. Her crotch was glistening, with an engorged pink slit crowned by velvety, dark brown hair.

Holo ran her fingers along the girl's thighs and calves. They were warm and supple, their scent inviting. The scent got stronger as she traveled down the girl's legs, until finally, she grasped both of the girl's ankles, and she could smell the well-worn leather of her shoes.

Holo pulled them off to reveal the girl's flexible, pink feet. Holo began to play with the pair of feet she held in her hands, massaging them and caressing the shapely, long toes, which were rich and well-formed like dewdrops. The dancer girl glanced at Holo, giggling at Holo's fascination with her feet, and curled her toes as she wiggled them.

Holo suddenly felt a rush of desire as she grabbed the dancer girl's feet and began to suck on them, her pussy quivering and aching as she absorbed the pungent sour taste of her toes. Holo's face turned red, her entire body shaking, as she began obsessively to kiss the minstrel girl's feet, her lips gliding across the girl's soles. Their scent was powerful, pleasurable, and Holo began to fall in love with this girl's long, pleasant legs. Her toenails were unusually clean and neat, her feet groomed and soft and erotic. Holo suddenly thought of the shepherd wench and her slutty leather sandals as she let out a loud, slippery queef.

Holo clutched the girl's toes, massaging them and fondling them tenderly. The musician girl began to moan erotically, as Holo's fingers swept across the balls of her feet and the warm, wet, rough surface of her tongue slid inside the sensitive spots underneath the dancer girl's toenails. The musician girl had a minor orgasm as her entire body seemed to light up, her most sensitive areas becoming wet and hard and hot as Holo licked her feet.

Holo got back up, her asshole and pussy both soaked with sweat and fluid, her body shaking with desire. She grabbed the minstrel girl by her legs and forced them apart, placing her fingers inside the girl's accommodating slit. Holo could feel the girl shudder, her back vibrating with each touch. Holo gritted her teeth and pressed in deeper, clutching the girl tighter by the waist, nibbling her on the neck, engrossed by the musky odor of the dancer girl's sweat.

Holo clenched her own body together as she ravaged the girl she was holding. She clutched the musician girl's breasts, clinging jealously to them. She unleashed her anger and her rage on this waifish little nymph, this unseemly girl who had foolishly turned her affections onto a god, a wise wolf. Holo let out a low and carnal growl as she dug her palms into the girl's crotch, and the musician girl began to sing out, her supple body tightening up, her legs crushing Holo's arm. The musician girl cried out, and Holo suddenly winced as thick coils of flesh pulled her in by the hand and fervent hot fluid sprayed out from her palms.

Holo let go, and the musician girl collapsed on top of her. Giggling, the girl grasped Holo by the neck and kissed her, moving her lips down Holo's neck and collarbone, her own pale hands grasping Holo's top as she tried to pull it off. Holo growled and smacked the girl on the head. The girl giggled and moved down Holo's torso, ignoring Holo's angry grunts. Finally, as she spread Holo's legs apart and stared at the enormous damp spot in Holo's pants, which was dripping with desire, Holo kicked her away with one final, frustrated cry.

The musician girl crawled back up to Holo, confused, as she was rejected once again. The musician girl finally accepted Holo's stubborn rejection and simply wrapped her hands around Holo's body as she settled in, cuddling against Holo's neck as she fell asleep.

Holo grabbed the musician girl by the hand and held it against her chest. She did not regret refusing the girl's advances. She didn't want any satisfaction of her own, only something to take her anger out on. Having satisfied herself with that, Holo gradually fell into a troubled, feverish sleep.

…

Holo woke up a few hours later. The sky was still black, but there was just the tiniest bit of light in the distance. She pulled Dancer Girl off her body and got up. Holo put her clothes back on and made her way towards Lawrence.

She stared at Lawrence, who was still pinned down by Nora and Diana, and wrinkled her nose. She eventually walked away from them and made her way toward the river bank. Col was already sitting there, studying. It seemed like he wasn't able to sleep either.

"At least _you're_ on the straight and narrow."

Cole looked up at Holo in confusion. Holo sighed. She would sincerely miss this boy's company. It seemed he was the only person around who was not morally bankrupt.

Lawrence had woken up, and he approached the river bank, having finally put his clothes back on. Holo wrinkled her nose at first, but grudgingly let him sit next to them. The three of them chatted for the next half hour or so about Col's past, and for a little while, Lawrence almost seemed like a well-adjusted member of society rather than a sick deviant.

However, before they could talk any further, the capsized boat in the middle of the river suddenly began to give way to the building force of the stream. The entire camp was awoken by the noise, and everyone suddenly rushed to action as they hurried to stop the boat from drifting away.

Holo and Lawrence glanced at each other as they both began to get up as well.

"Holo…"

" _Nushio_ …"

Holo grinned. She didn't feel so angry anymore. It seemed that they really were going to stay together, at least until they made it to Yoitsu.

However, right now, they were seriously behind in their hunt for Eve. This shipwreck had cost them almost half a day. If they wanted to have any chance of finding Eve before she ran away again, they couldn't rely on conventional means of transportation.

…

Holo and Lawrence told the captain that they were going back to Lenos as they left the riverbank camp. In reality, Holo was going to revert to her true form and run towards their destination as a wolf, something no one could know.

"Well, you know how it goes, _nushio_ …"

Holo tried not to look at Nora or Diana. She sighed and began taking off her clothes as she prepared to change into her wolf form. She was almost done stripping when a darkened figure emerged from the distance, coming down the nearby hill that was meant to obscure them from view.

Their small traveling party instantly turned towards the figure, and slowly, they could make out a slender young girl with long, auburn hair tied in a ponytail wearing a long green ankle-length dress and a woolen shawl. Her golden and bronze bracelets and anklets shimmered in the sun, and a thin, golden diadem blazed across the top of her forehead.

It was the musician girl. Holo began to cover herself up as she recoiled.

" _Y_ … _You_ …What are _you_ doing here!?"

The musician girl yanked Holo's arms away from her chest, licking her lips. "I'm so glad I caught up with you, Sexy Wolf Girl-chan!"

"W-Why are you here!?"

"So, that captain guy told me that you were going back to Lenos."

Holo stared at this girl in disbelief. Even if she was smitten with Holo, this was going too far.

"So, naturally, I came here because I want to know where you're _really_ going."

The lesbian minstrel girl gave a smile that was a lot less innocent than it looked. Holo's body seized up, and her surroundings seemed to melt away.

The minstrel girl smiled again. "You see, there's no reason for two foreigners to want to go back to a city that's currently in civil unrest. I know you made up an excuse to head off so you could change into a wolf and head to wherever you're really going. I'm guessing you're in a rush, right? Our boat getting capsized slowed you down, didn't it?"

Lawrence raised his eyebrow. "Holo…did you blab to your new girlfriend?"

Holo froze up. "I…I, uh, don't have a clue! Y-You don't really think I'm a wolf, do you, silly girl! Those were just decorations! The tail and ears aren't real! Ha, ha, ha, HA!"

The minstrel girl shook her head, smirking. "Why'd you still have your 'decorations' on last night when we were naked and fucking?"

It seemed that the dancer girl had been doing some acting last night when she was "drunk." Lawrence began smirking as he struggled to hold back his laughter. Holo got mad, in utter disbelief that her companion didn't realize the gravity of their situation.

" _NUSHIO!_ "

Holo grabbed the girl by the torso and restrained her as she called out to Lawrence.

"D-Don't just stand there! We've been caught! What do we do about this bitch!?"

Lawrence could barely hold back his laughter, and without even pretending to act concerned at all, said:

"I dunno. Let's kill her!"

The musician girl pretended to squirm. "No-o-o-o-o-o! Please don't, mister! I'm a poor defenseless girl who was just horny and looking for pussy last night! I didn't mean to find out about your big secret! Ple-e-e-e-e-ase don't kill me. Whatever could I do to make myself worth sparing?"

The girl laughed, and Lawrence laughed with her as a tent appeared between his legs. Holo stared in shock at the entire traveling party's utter nonchalance.

Sexy Dancer Girl took the opportunity to escape from Holo's grasp as she ran up to Lawrence. Dancer Girl shoved Lawrence to the ground as she straddled him, grinning as she rubbed her crotch against her "captor's" bulge.

Lawrence grabbed the musician girl's dress and pulled it off. Dancer Girl's beautiful features were even more prominent in the sunlight now. Her body was delicate and pale, her frame sprightly and thin, with slender shoulders and prominent collarbones and small shapely breasts with beautiful, hard nipples. Lawrence now took her by the neck, digging into it with his nose and lips as he laid his hands around her waist. Dancer Girl began to moan in between laughs, her cute, flirty voice becoming deeper and more subdued, her giggles melting into sensuous cries.

Dancer Girl began staring at Holo, grinning as she grasped Lawrence by the collar and kissed him. Holo was livid, her face red with fury and her crotch flushed and wet as she watched the beautiful dancer girl thrust her tongue down Lawrence's throat.

Sexy Dancer Girl now placed her hand under Lawrence's pants, creating a prominent, moving bulge between his legs. Holo was now beside herself with rage, barely holding herself back as she reminded herself not to be too rash.

Sexy Dancer Girl now pulled down Lawrence's pants and got down on her knees as she began to suck his dick. She shot some more glances back at Holo, smiling again as she pressed her lips against his cock, as she ran her tongue along her hairy underside of Lawrence's balls, and as she kissed his cock, her lips gently brushing his quivering tip.

And finally, Dancer Girl knelt on the ground with her mouth open as Lawrence came inside her, his cock swelling up as he pressed it halfway down her throat, his balls dangling against her chin.

Sexy Dancer Girl now crawled toward Holo, keeping her mouth wide open as she showed the inside of her mouth, luscious and inviting and dark, meaty pink, with semen clinging to every part of her mouth, coating her tongue, her teeth, her lips, and sticking to the back of her throat.

Sexy Dancer Girl then closed her mouth and swallowed before opening it up again, wiggling her ass as she slunk hungrily toward Holo, her eyes shimmering as she showed off her beautiful, long pink tongue.

Suddenly, Sexy Dancer Girl collapsed to the ground as Lawrence grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back as he spread her legs apart and exposed her underside. He stared at her woolly, flaxen hairs and her gentle, soft pink lips that glistened, swollen and quivering, and fucked her.

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-OHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! AHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-OH, OH, OH, OH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lawrence pounded Sexy Dancer Girl's hips, as he mated with her, pummeling her with violent, thick slaps. He grabbed her by the waist, thrusting inside her until he finished with a loud grunt, nutting inside her as semen began dripping down between her legs. Sexy Dancer Girl's eyes began to roll up, and she began foaming at the mouth, her entire body tensing up as a thin dribble of vomit flowed from her mouth onto the ground.

Lawrence and Dancer Girl now rolled in the grass as they began to make out, strings of semen still hanging from the tip of Lawrence's flaccid cock. As he made out with her and tasted the contents of her stomach, his cock became hard again, and he got back up, lifting Dancer Girl's ass from the ground as he began to fuck her again.

Dancer Girl's tits bounced in the air, glistening with sweat, her nipples dark and rigid. Dancer Girl began to spasm, her eyes rolling up out of her head again as she squirted all over the grass. Lawrence gave his cock one last thrust as he came inside her again. He pulled out once again, his cock flaccid and covered in his own semen, as cum poured in a thick, milky stream from Dancer Girl's pussy.

Holo's crotch was drooling helplessly once again, her sphincter quivering involuntarily as she stared at Lawrence's semen-glazed cock and Dancer Girl's gaping, raw pussy. She still couldn't get used to the sight, and her entire body became pink and hot as her slit burned with desire.

After some time, Lawrence and Sexy Dancer Girl finally got up and put their clothes back on, finally acknowledging the rest of the traveling party. Sexy Dancer Girl winked and made a rather vulgar, suggestive gesture with her hands and mouth at Holo. Holo simply gave Sexy Dancer Girl a disgusted scowl as she looked over at Lawrence with an annoyed scowl and realized that, once again, there was going to be an addition to their group.

Also, Col joined them as well. He came down the hill a few minutes later.

...

 **I wanted to go over the whole LN series so I could look at all the cute girls. The dancer girl appears in Novel 6 in the series as a random character that Holo dances with. You can see her in one of the illustrations at the front of the book. She's the Zuihou-looking girl who's dancing with Holo in front of the fire. I included her so as to follow the principle of this series: if it moves, Lawrence is going to have sex with it ^_^**


	5. Eve Again (The Events in Gerube)

Holo was faster than usual, even for her lupine form, bounding across forests and plains so rapidly that they flew by like dots in the landscape. They were at Gerube before the sky had even begun to dim, and the sun was still high up in the air.

However, their plans once in town were suddenly complicated. Their party, already needlessly large through Lawrence's indiscretions, had just grown by two.

"Let's see…we can probably get away with fitting three people to a room. The arrangement we've had so far should work out fine if we have Col come and stay with us."

Lawrence worked out the logistics methodically, not noticing Holo's increasing state of unrest.

Holo continued to stew. It was true that the sexy dancer girl tagging along was her own fault, but Lawrence was so easygoing and happy about it that it might as well have been his idea.

However, she couldn't focus on that right now. The rage that Holo had temporarily released that night by the bonfire welled up within her again as she and Lawrence stood at the gates of the town of Gerube, their eyes fixed on the faraway caravan that was heading in their direction.

Eve hid her panic as she saw the two waiting for her at the gate, just barely maintaining her composure. Holo was not calm enough to do even that, and Lawrence had to physically restrain her as he kept her from physically assaulting Eve.

Somehow they had a civil discussion sans fisticuffs, and Eve gave them a recommendation for a good inn to stay the night as they agreed to talk about things in greater depth the next day.

The next day, Holo lay sick in bed while Lawrence and Col headed downstairs to meet with Eve as agreed.

It was morning, and only travelers ever ate breakfast. Therefore, the entire dining area of the inn was filled with people in cloaks and traveling robes, and Eve, who sat at one of the tables in the center, didn't look so out of place.

Instead, the entire dining area was staring at Lawrence. Several patrons began to groan and wince as the innkeeper shot him a dirty look. Even Eve made a face that was noticeable under the thick layers covering her mouth as she pinched her nose.

Lawrence sighed. Col had gone out the night before and found some kind of ointment that could treat Lawrence's head wound—the one caused by Eve in Lenos when she smacked him with the hilt of her dagger. It was effective, but it also stank like a motherfucker. The fact that a room full of people who had been all over, and who had smelled everything, couldn't bear the stench was proof that the stuff was rank.

Lawrence sighed again and took the seat across from Eve while Col sat in a chair to the side. He knew nothing about Eve or her relationship with Lawrence, so he observed intently.

"Well, damn. It's been awhile since I've smelled _that_. It works, of course."

Lawrence chose to ignore Eve's comment. She was mocking him, since the wound that this ointment was treating was _her_ fault _._

"Right. So, it's good that you're accepting the fact that we've caught you, Eve."

"Well, it'd do me no good to be in denial or to panic."

"Well, it's all in the past now. I know that you screwed over a lot of very powerful people for the furs, so I don't want to be involved in that any further."

This surprised Eve, who became noticeably flustered as Lawrence casually waved away his share of the massive fur profits with a single statement.

"We care about something else now. Holo and I heard that the Church is going on an expedition to the north to find a set of pagan wolf bones so that they can desecrate them, and we want to find the bones before they do."

Eve laughed, raising her eyebrows. "You care about flimsy rumors about mythical creatures?"

Col remembered that most people were not aware that Holo was in fact a giant wolf, and that they were really trying to find the remains of her fellow pack members before they got defiled by the Church.

Eve shrugged. "Whatever, I guess you want to sell them on the black market or something. You think I might have some leads, then?"

Before Lawrence could answer, however, Eve stood up with aplomb.

"Before we talk any further, let's get out of here. You're disturbing the other customers. Let's talk at my base."

…

"My temporary base of operations, of course."

Lawrence and Col had followed Eve down the main road, and then off onto a side road, and finally into an alleyway of older buildings. She stopped at the most run-down one, which had black blotches on the walls and looked like it could collapse at any moment. It was obvious that this house technically belonged to someone else, who had abandoned it. Lawrence suspected that it was already condemned.

Col waited for the punchline. There was none, and he was dismayed as Eve and Lawrence walked through the door. He realized that only a very dangerous person would need to hide in such a secretive place like this.

Once they were inside, Eve began to serve them the breakfast that they couldn't eat back at the inn. Lawrence could hear the loud sounds of daily life outside, of children running and playing and of the neighbors. The bread was far too good for the house it was in, and the mead was of exceptional quality. The food felt extremely out of place with its surroundings.

"Anyway, I've definitely heard about rumors about a huge find of pagan relics upriver. You know that area is also known for its copper mines, right?"

"Yeah."

Lawrence knew about the mines. Col's receipts were from the trading company that owned the mines. Lawrence had noticed some discrepancies in the number of bronze coins being shipped along the river, which was how he'd ended up looking so much at the receipts that he'd pissed Holo off.

"Well, it looks like you already know (or suspect) that they're smuggling copper up there. But yes, there's a village in the area where they allegedly found some relics."

"I see."

Eve changed the conversation.

"You're an odd one, Lawrence."

"How? I'm not the one who pretends to be a member of the opposite sex for my day job."

"You're clearly a very competent merchant, yet you've completely lost your soul as one."

"What kind of conversation is this?"

"Don't deny it. You're not looking for these bones for profit, are you? It's far too uncertain a proposition—the bones probably aren't real, if there even are any. You know that. What kind of merchant goes on this kind of wild goose chase? Now, about your companion…"

Eve was clearly not talking about Col, whom she had mostly been ignoring. Lawrence gave a deep breath.

"I know what you're about to ask. Yes, Holo's from the north."

"Aha, pagan territory! I knew it, you're doing this for _her_ then, aren't you?"

Eve got up and stood right next to Lawrence, leaning down until her lips were very close to his face. With her face uncovered, the aura around her only intensified, and she became even more terrifying and beautiful.

"Your bond with her is strong. You have a companion that you cherish so much that you're willing to give up precious time and money for her sake. I'm truly jealous of her, Lawrence."

Eve ran her hands across Lawrence's chest and laughed. Lawrence smiled back. The two of them continued to laugh as Eve suddenly lunged at Lawrence, and the two furiously began to make out.

Col stared at the couple, sipping his honey drink, as he continued to observe and make notes.

Eve climbed on top of Lawrence's lap, pressing herself against his cock. She kissed him again as she undid her cloak and allowed it to fall to the ground. Her tunic and trousers all came off as well, until she was entirely naked down to her boots.

Eve's breasts were small and pale. Her areolae were a pale caramel color, lighter than the other girls. They seemed ephemeral and impermanent, like Eve's very presence. Yet, Lawrence now grasped the fleeting prize in his hands, and they became real, fleshy—his. He then moved his hands down this body that was in his grasp as well, running his fingers across Eve's thin stomach. Like the musician girl, her stomach was flat and hard, her abs quite visible.

Then, lifting her legs up in the air, Eve waved her boots in Lawrence's face, gripping her left foot with both hands as she began to tug on her shoes.

"Hey, Lawrence, I've heard some interesting things about you. I hear that not only are you strong and virile and lustful, you're also a pervert."

"Hm? Did Nora and Diana manage to escape their rooms? I never gave them permission."

"Mm, well, they told me a lot of things, Lawrence. I never thought you'd be so excited to see _this._ "

Eve pulled her boots off as she waved her feet in Lawrence's face, wiggling her toes as the stench of her sweaty, unwashed feet got directly into Lawrence's eyes. Lawrence began to tear up and his eyes began to sting as his cock grew hard, bursting out from his trousers as he began to grind his crotch against Eve's naked pussy.

Eve's feet were smooth, large and pale, even bigger than Diana's, but with a slightly warm ivory that Diana's icy white skin lacked. She touched the tips of her toes to Lawrence's face, then laughed as Lawrence grabbed her by the ankles and shoved his face in her feet. She began to get wet as she rubbed herself against Lawrence's member, and Eve felt her nipples harden as her pussy suddenly let out a very loud queef.

Before all the air had even escaped her pussy lips, Lawrence had grabbed her by the waist and flung her on the table. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and then Lawrence spread her legs and started fucking her.

The table began shaking as the two merchants copulated. Col grabbed his bread and his drink from the table and continued watching.

Eve grabbed Lawrence and with a violent lurch dragged him in and kissed him again. She wrapped her feet around his back, and she felt him become even harder inside her body as he thrust even deeper.

Eve began to crash and thrash against the table, her back pounding against the wood as she and Lawrence fucked in loud, violent spurts and thrusts. The two of them dug their fingers into each other's bodies, gripping each other tightly, and Lawrence gave a low, loud porcine grunt as he shoved Eve's body tight against his body and drained his balls inside her.

Eve lay against the table, her stomach churning, her pussy and asshole shivering as sweat accumulated around her dark pubic hairs. Her carpet matched her drapes, but only barely. While her hair was a dark-golden, straw color, her pubes, which were fine and straight, were a thick, dirty blonde, an almost chocolatey, dirty color that made her bush look unwashed and unkempt. The thick, sweaty swamp around their crotches, where Lawrence's engorged, semi-soft penis still lay meekly inside the tight, dark folds of Eve's vagina, began to stink. Cum began to leak from Eve's pussy, dripping onto Lawrence's balls and onto the floor. The room began to reek of sweat.

Lawrence began to grow hard again as Eve's ripe stink filled the air, now that her body was soaked thoroughly with grime and sweat. He clambered onto the table again, covering Eve completely, crushing her with his larger mass as he began to fuck her once again.

Col finished his honey drink and reached for the pitcher to pour himself some more, taking care not to accidentally get the alcoholic mead instead as he continued stare intently at the two mating adults in front of him.

Eve began to moan and scream, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Lawrence's body, placing her pelvis up in the air so that Lawrence could penetrate her as deeply as possible. She shrieked with pleasure as she felt the pain inside her. It was addicting, and her pussy began to spray all over the table as she screamed from the pain.

Eve and Lawrence kissed again, their tongues thrashing about as drool and froth formed around their lips and got all over the table. Lawrence pulled away, and a massive string of drool poured from his mouth straight onto Eve, mixing with the sweat and tears and dirt on her face and burning as it got into her eyes. Eve's cunt began to tighten and overflow as she had another orgasm, the salty, clammy taste of mucus and spit still stuck inside her mouth.

Lawrence moaned again as Eve clung to him, milking him as she refused to let him go. His cock belched more fluid into Eve's body, draining itself once again. Lawrence and Eve made out again, and Lawrence's cock, which had been satiated just seconds ago, burst into action again, hungry and angry again as ever.

The two of them now climbed fully onto the table, knocking over plates and cups. The two of them now rutted like animals, fucking on top of the table as they nearly knocked over the jug of mead. Col now got up, gathering as much of the contents of the breakfast table as he could as a massive erection now formed in his pants.

Lawrence now pulled his wet and raw cock out and held it in front of Eve's face. Pulling her by the hair, he entered her mouth and began to fuck himself with her throat. Eve lay across the table, her body shaking and convulsing, her pale legs throbbing and bouncing. Spit flew from inside deep inside her throat, overflowing like a volcano from her mouth, until it was replaced by a deluge of white cum that flowed out from her mouth and onto her nose and chin and neck. Lawrence pulled out and came over the rest of her face, grabbing her head with one hand and pumping his dick with the other as semen spewed out all over her face.

Lawrence then let go, letting Eve's head drop onto the table. He lifted up his crotch as he entered Eve's body again, pounding her pussy as he pinned her down to the table with his dick.

Eve grabbed the jug of mead and drained it as she fucked Lawrence back, flinging the empty pitcher onto the floor with a loud thud. Eve then lifted herself up from the table as she grabbed Lawrence and kissed him, dribbling alcohol and drool and mucus and cum down her chin as the two continued their heathen mating ritual, rolling around on a table in a frothy mess of booze and cum.

Lawrence and Eve then tumbled to the ground with a loud crash. Ignoring the pain, they fucked on the floor for awhile, rolling around on the floorboards as they rutted. Eve then got down on her hands and knees, shoving her crotch in the air as she thrust her ass cheeks in Lawrence's face.

"Fuck me in the ass, Lawrence."

"What?"

"Beat my shithole senseless."

" _What_?"

"I reneged on our previous agreement, and as compensation, _you will pummel my oiled-up asshole until it's black and raw!_ "

Eve snarled menacingly at Lawrence, baring her teeth as she ordered him to destroy her anus. Lawrence lifted his quivering erection to her lubed asshole now, staring at her jiggling ass cheeks. They were tender and pale and slightly mottled with freckles. His cock grew hard as he ran it down the length of her crack, caressing it until his tip hit the grassy valley between her cheeks.

Lawrence lifted Eve's legs and hips off the ground, placing himself at her hole. Pulling her cheeks apart, he penetrated her, thrusting deep inside her rectum. He pulled her up even higher, lifting her feet up in the air even as Eve's face was shoved against the floor, and began to fuck her, his pleasure augmented by the thick, fragrant mix of fats that coated her insides.

"A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…!"

Eve began to pulse violently, her tunnels shaking and spitting up fluid, her pussy spraying piss all over the floor as Lawrence thrashed her anal walls.

"AHHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHHHHHHHHH-H-H-H…AH-H-OH-H-H-UU-U-U-U-U-U-O-O-OA-AGH-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

As Eve tightened around Lawrence, Lawrence also felt himself tense up, and he could feel the fluid within his cock squeezed out from his body and into Eve's.

"nNNNNnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-ohhh-h-h-h-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…ohhhhhhhhAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H—H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

Eve let out one final spray of hot juice from her urethra and then collapsed to the floor, her heaving breasts directly pressed against the wooden planks, her face smashed against the ground. She rested for about a second before Lawrence lifted her back up again.

Eve glanced back at Lawrence, her face red and soaked with sweat, caked with tears and cum and spit. The brilliant and dangerous merchant now looked like a well-used prostitute, save for the ravenous grin on her face.

"I want to look at your face as we fuck, Lawrence."

Lawrence stared at Eve's disheveled hair and her defiled face, and his cock rose once again.

"So do I."

Lawrence lifted Eve off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around Lawrence's waist. He entered her ass again, fucking it as he stood up. The two of them began to make out once again, and they stumbled throughout the kitchen, fumbling and knocking over random, abandoned possessions that were not theirs.

Lawrence and Eve ran into a wall, and Lawrence held Eve firmly there, trapping her with his body as his cock dug into her with violent, gelatinous slaps. Lawrence then began to suck on Eve's neck, taking her forcefully with his mouth as his dick did the same to her rectum.

Eve could feel herself losing control over herself as she pissed herself yet again, her entire body shaking as she orgasmed once more, a forceful and violent quake that interrupted the many smaller ones.

Eve felt a familiar, hot substance enter her digestive system, an invasive force that invaded her body and overran her excretory chambers, as the pounding slowed and then came to a stop. Eve grabbed Lawrence by the ears and stared straight into his eyes, her own ocean-blue irises glittering madly.

"More."

Lawrence obliged, and the two of them stumbled around the hut again, knocking things over as they stumbled towards Eve's sleeping quarters in the corner. There they dirtied her bed with the accumulated filth of their fucking as Lawrence shoved Eve against the walls and entered her from behind once more. As Eve finished her twelfth or thirteenth orgasm, her asshole already a raw, purple, withered carnation, she grabbed onto Lawrence all the more fervently, hissing the same word over and over again.

"More."

Lawrence complied, punishing Eve for her anal obsession by overloading her and impaling her again and again, until her beautiful, fragrant rose was a dumping ground for his vulgar secretions.

Col watched intently, nodding and making notes in his head. He could barely hold himself back as he watched Lawrence's veinous cock pound Eve's quivering hole, and his own asshole began to tremble enviously. His entire body grew heated, and pre-cum began leaking from his cockhole in a vulgar, thick stream as he resisted the urge to pleasure himself.

Eve clung onto Lawrence again, her mouth frothing and her nostrils overflowing with semen and mucus. Her eyes seemed dull and sharp at the same time, intensely focused on a singular, obsessive desire.

"More!"

Lawrence became harder each time she said the word, and his beautiful sex toy squealed with pleasure, loudly bleating and oinking like a lower life form. Her beautiful feet and their pale toes were now curled up around Lawrence's neck, and Lawrence croaked out a long, drawn-out cry of pain and pleasure, his sore and punished cock overworked to the very boundaries of pleasure.

Now spent, Lawrence lay on top of Eve, heaving and resting, his full weight carelessly being brought against her. He slipped his flaccid penis out from Eve's asshole, from which semen flowed freely as her sphincter struggled to close back up. Eve began to cry with ecstasy, the snot from her nose dripping down her upper lip until it went into her mouth. She kissed Lawrence one more time, and they made out again, their bodies thrashing against the spare straw and cloth of Eve's simple mattress.

Eve grasped Lawrence's flaccid cock between her toes, running her feet down his soft, rubbery shaft as she pumped him up again. She smiled as he grew hard once more, and she kissed Lawrence again, sucking and licking him in the ear as she pleasured him.

"Why don't you stay with me, Lawrence? Ditch her and be with me. I can be your trophy bitch. We can screw people over together and make gobs of money, and then you can fuck me in the ass every night."

Eve moaned as Lawrence came one last time all over her feet. They then lay there, on her makeshift bed in her temporary abode. Smothered by Lawrence's larger, more muscular and powerful body, Eve fell asleep in bliss, her toes clinging onto Lawrence's legs. Lawrence fell asleep as well, with Eve's body serving as the soft and inviting surface upon which his body rested.

Col stood at the foot of the bed, having dutifully observed everything. He had nursed a massive erection, a violent bubble of desire welling inside him this whole time, as his traveling companion fucked this mysterious woman.

Lawrence's flaccid cock slipped from between Eve's legs, raw and red, with droplets of cum clinging to his wrinkled foreskin. Col was now face to face with Lawrence's sheathed dick, the monstrosity that had broken the woman that now lay beneath him. Col suddenly felt his pants become wet and hot, and his thighs became soaked with a sticky substance. As he laid his eyes on Lawrence's cock, he could feel his own burst with several quick vibrations, his own asshole quivering and pulsing with excitement, and his own balls contracting and tingling as his own semen dribbled down his leg.

Col moaned. His crotch felt supremely warm and heavenly, but even as he basked in his post-orgasmic glow, he felt his head grow light and his eyelids grow heavy, and propping himself into one of the chairs around the now stained and disheveled table, he fell asleep, the bulge of his cock caught prominently in the massive damp spot on his crotch.

…

The three of them woke up several hours later, when a loud stray fart from Eve's dormant body sent the strong smell of cum and ass wafting throughout the room. The three of them began to stir very soon after that. The three regarded each other silently, and Lawrence and Eve began to put their clothes back on.

Eve got up and began to search through her bag for a quill and paper. She scribbled down something on a piece of paper and folded it up in an envelope and sealed it up. She handed this document to Lawrence, the rich red wax still gleaming.

"Remember the copper coin smuggling we were discussing? Those guys also know about the wolf bones. Take this letter to the trade company. You'll find out all about the wolf bones from them."

Lawrence took the note and pocketed it. He had known all along that Eve knew more about the wolf bones than she let on. Nodding silently to her, Lawrence left the ramshackle building, with Col in tow.

"I understand what's up with you and Miss Eve now."

"Hm? And what's that, Col?"

"She's your ex! She attacked and betrayed you because she's mad that you got with Miss Holo."

Lawrence stopped in the middle of the street, staring at Col. He suddenly burst into laughter, completely losing control for a full minute as he tried to control himself. Finally, regaining his composure, he said:

"That is _completely_ wrong! But it's not a bad guess."

"Then Miss Eve…"

"We've known each other for less than a week."

"And your relationship with Miss Holo is platonic?"

"Purely business."

Col was silent for several seconds as they walked back towards the inn. Then:

"If that's true, then would it be fine if I told her everything that just happened?"

Col stared intently at Lawrence with a knowing look. Lawrence stared back, and then with a smirk:

"Do what you want."

Lawrence and Col returned to their shared room at the inn. Holo stirred slightly, barely awake and still weak from exertion from spending so long in her wolf form. She looked up at the two and watched Lawrence as he waved the letter.

"Eve gave us the name of a certain trading company that knows about the bones. This is her letter authorizing them to talk to us."

"Hm. That worked out well."

"Sure did."

"So, what happened?"

"We met downstairs. Then everyone in the inn stared at me because of the ointment, so we left and went to her place instead to talk."

"And she gave you the letter just like that?"

"Pretty much. She's picked some abandoned house in an alleyway as her base. Very run-down."

Holo made a curious noise and then smirked. "Then she's probably doing some shady, borderline illegal shit again."

"Yeah, probably."

"So, that was it?"

Holo looked in Col's direction, directing the question partly at him. Col looked at Holo, then at Lawrence. Then, with a single nod:

"Yeah, that was it."


	6. Ruka (The Boat Ride)

**This chapter introduces a new character, Ruka. She doesn't appear in the anime or the light novels, but she is one of the potential romantic interests from the Spice and Wolf Nintendo DS game _Spice and Wolf: The Wind that Spans the Sea_. Is she a well known character in the series? No. But she's cute. ** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

"I hope you're sure about this, nushio. The people who told you the ferry was leaving today also said that it was leaving in fifteen minutes!"

Lawrence had been held up in Gerube for several days as Eve dragged him into another trade dispute. He had ended up saving Eve's (and his own) skin while also preventing a civil war. Once that was finally over with, they were free to go on to the island kingdom of Winfiel, where the alleged bones were located in a monastery. Winfiel was across the strait from Gerube, reachable by an overnight ferry. It was also the land of Eve's birth.

However, there were also rumors of civil unrest on the island. The kingdom was going through financial troubles, and there was talk of mercenaries getting involved. Demand for travel there had plummeted, and there was now only one ferry headed there every week.

"You're sure that today's that day, right?"

Lawrence was too busy running to respond to Holo's question. The group ran to the end of the dock, stopping in front of a rather small boat that looked rather empty for a ship that was just about to leave.

"Excuse me, is this the ferry to Winfiel?"

A young girl was sitting on a post, kicking her legs in the air. She looked up at Lawrence's group, cocking her head with a bored look.

"Yeah, it is. You're cutting it close though, aren't you? We're leaving in five minutes."

Lawrence paid the fare, and they boarded the ship.

There were plenty of empty benches in the passengers' compartment. Lawrence took a seat in the middle, near one of the portholes. He was accompanied by Col and then Holo, who sat down next to him until she was suddenly pushed aside, tumbling to the ground as Nora, then Diana, and then Dancer Girl rushed in and surrounded Lawrence.

Holo fumed. Getting up, she dragged Col out from the group of girls and dragged him to another bench a few rows up front and set him on her lap. Col was taken aback, blushing as Holo squeezed him in her arms and held him like a giant teddy bear. She began to pat his head, tousling his hair as she continued to shoot dirty looks back at Lawrence and his harem.

After a few minutes, the ship set sail. It was going to be a long trip to spend entirely sitting on benches, and the entire boat settled in for the long ride. With nothing else to do, the entire ship fell asleep.

…

Lawrence remained awake, absentmindedly staring out the porthole as the ship left port and drifted out to sea. After a few minutes, he got up from the bench, moving the girls from his body as he left his seat.

Lawrence began to walk around the passengers' compartment. The hull of the boat was dimly lit, with only the light coursing in from the small portholes for illumination. He made his way past the rows of empty benches as he approached the set of stairs that led up to the deck.

"Oh, it's the latecomer."

It was the girl from the dock, standing at the foot of the stairs. He finally got a good look at her, having rushed past her the first time. She was quite young, and she was at least an entire head, if not two, shorter than Lawrence.

Her entire body was bathed in the sunlight that coursed in from the aperture at the top of the stairs. Her dark strawberry blonde hair was thick and unruly, tied into two wild and unkempt twintails. She had large, glittering copper eyes, and her lips were curled up in a sneaky, feline grin as she stared at Lawrence.

The girl had on a rough woolen shirt with leather straps wrapped around her arms. Around her small waist was a thick leather cord with a small cloth bag attached to it. Below this, she wore dark, baggy bloomer shorts that ended just above her knees, tightened around both thighs by small cords, and finally, below that a pair of thick, worn-out black sandals that encased her small, beautiful feet.

The girl grinned as she noticed Lawrence staring at her.

"You're weird, Mister Passenger."

She stuck her tongue at Lawrence as she headed off, leaving Lawrence alone. Lawrence made his way absentmindedly back to his seat. He sat back down in a daze as his three girls stirred, grabbing him in their sleep as they cuddled next to him. This time, he fell asleep as well, surrounded by their warmth as they all leaned their heads against Lawrence's body.

…

Ships did not offer food. Passengers who wished to travel long distances by boat had to bring their own. Several hours after the boat left port, the entire hull began to light up, illuminated by candles as all the passengers began to unwrap their packages of preserved cheeses and breads.

Holo and Col now rejoined the rest of the travel party at a single bench as Lawrence began to unwrap the food he had brought along. Their meal was especially extravagant, being made up of leftovers from the magnificent banquet that Eve had ordered for Lawrence a few days ago in gratitude for saving her life (and making her a lot of money in the process).

Lawrence suddenly got up, taking some of the fruit and cheese, as well as a chunk of meat pie, along with him as he left the bench.

"Nushio, where are you going?"

Lawrence didn't respond, since he didn't really know himself. Instead, he shuffled aimlessly around the compartment with the food before climbing the set of stairs that led up into the deck and emerging into the open air above.

A few others were up there, enjoying the fresh air. Lawrence joined them, walking around without eating the food he had brought along.

He then spied the ship girl in the distance sitting on the bulwark railing, looking out at the sea.

"Hey, isn't that dangerous?"

The girl turned around and saw Lawrence on the deck. Turning around and jumping onto the deck, she hopped up to Lawrence, grinning as she began running circles around Lawrence.

"You're quite the busybody, aren't you, Mister Passenger?"

The girl finally stopped in front of Lawrence, pivoting on her feet as she leaned forward and looked up, cocking her head as she let out a teasing laugh.

"I don't know if you can tell, but Ruka's been around ships for a long time now."

Ruka laughed again as she stared at Lawrence. She was cute, and Lawrence couldn't help but look back. She also appeared extremely fragile, her small and petite body looking like it could blow over at any time in the strong ocean wind. Lawrence unconsciously lifted his arms, holding out the food he held in his hands.

Ruka looked at the food and tried to suppress her natural reaction.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Ruka wiped the drool off her mouth. "Yeah."

Lawrence said nothing as he continued to stretch out his arm with the food. This time, Ruka barely hesitated for even a second before snatching it all from his hands and gobbling it up.

"Is this…meat!?"

Ruka stared at Lawrence with awe before devouring the pie up like she did with everything else. Lawrence handed her a waterskin of ale and watched as Ruka chugged it down.

"You're awfully shady, Mister Passenger."

"Where'd that come from!?"

"I don't know how you got the money for this. You certainly don't look like a noble or a bigshot."

Lawrence was stunned at the amount of cheek this girl was willing to show to a person who had just given her food.

"It's no big deal. It was a gift."

"Well. Then you know some pretty powerful people. This stuff tastes pretty top-shelf. Besides, what's a guy like you doing heading where you're headed?"

Lawrence remembered the rumors surrounding the island kingdom where they were going. Ruka then leaned in and, narrowing her eyes, smiled again, holding her face close enough that Lawrence blushed.

"Plus, you've got all those girls traveling along with you."

Ruka was quiet now as her eyes bored into Lawrence, giving a knowing smile as she swept her fingers across Lawrence's face. Then, suddenly leaping back, she said,

"Shady…but Ruka likes you anyway!"

Ruka spun around as she leapt away, leaving Lawrence alone once again.

…

Lawrence returned to the compartment of the ship and sat down. Holo and Col had returned to their spot on the bench a few rows in front, and now it was just him and the three girls again.

Lawrence began thinking about Ruka again. She was a very compelling girl. She was obviously very poor, and she looked extremely fragile and innocent, with a delicate, slight body and large, beautiful eyes. This made her all the more compelling, and he was unable to get her out of his head.

"Hey, Mister. Mister? Mister Lawrence!"

Lawrence snapped back into reality. Dancer Girl was leaning over on the bench, staring at him. Lawrence glanced absentmindedly back at her.

"Mister Lawrence…"

"Yeah?"

"Your dick is hard."

Dancer Girl narrowed her eyes as she grasped Lawrence by both his cheeks and leaned in, smiling slightly as she licked her lips. Lawrence looked down and realized that she was right. He had been completely erect for several minutes now, and his pants now formed a painful bulge, his rigid cock aching and shuddering as the tip of his tent formed a hot, dripping wet spot.

Dancer Girl dipped her head, staring up at Lawrence as she lowered her voice, moving her hands down so they were caressing his chest.

"Does it hurt, Mister?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you like to masturbate?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine if you do, Mister Lawrence. We understand if you have to. There isn't anyone else around, you know."

Dancer Girl's eyes began to water as she rubbed her master's erection now, driven to the verge of tears at the thought of her master not being able to relieve his pent-up arousal.

"Please, Mister Lawrence!"

Lawrence smiled as he patted Dancer Girl on the head. "Of course."

Lawrence pulled down his pants as he let his dick out. It jutted up in the air, fiercely erect. Dancer Girl placed her hands around his cock now, wrapping it with her slender, immaculate fingers as she jerked him off.

"Thank you for masturbating, Mister Lawrence. Please go faster if you want to. Your balls are so swollen and big now. You have to drain them!"

Lawrence closed his eyes and began to jerk off, thrusting into Dancer Girl's palms as he thought about Ruka. His hips began to buckle as they started to press frantically against Dancer Girl's hands. Dancer Girl obediently began speeding up, pumping Lawrence's shaft with a firm grip as she kneaded his thick, rubbery foreskin against his fat, red head.

Lawrence now hovered over the bench, his legs floating several centimeters above the seat as he fucked Dancer Girl's fingers. He began to imagine Ruka without any clothes on. He fantasized about peeling her woolen sweater off and staring at her small, bumpy breasts and her thick, rigid nipples, and he continued masturbating as he began to imagine her small, flat stomach and the smooth, pale outline of her ribs.

Finally, he imagined her long, spindly, hairless legs as his cock ground in between both of Dancer Girl's hot, sweaty palms. He imagined her thighs, her thin, toned calves, and finally, her miniscule ivory feet, weighed down by their thick, heavy sandals, dirty and unwashed from weeks and months of accumulated skin and oil, shoved against his face, polluting the air that filled his nostrils and fouling the air that entered his mouth…

Lawrence nutted violently all over Dancer Girl's hands, thrusting into them without warning as he jizzed into her palms. His dick then flew out from her hands and into the air as it began to indiscriminately spray semen all over her body, nutting on her face and neck and dress, on the floor and the other benches, before finally dying down and dripping cum down his own balls and legs.

Holo sat up front, well within earshot of Lawrence and Dancer Girl. Her entire face and body were flushed, sweaty and palpitating, as she cupped her hands over both of Col's ears. It had been weeks since Lawrence properly masturbated with his own hands. He entirely relied on his pet whores' hands now whenever he wanted to pleasure himself. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard of, and the very thought made Holo's pussy wet with rage.

Nora and Diana now joined Dancer Girl. The three girls leaned into Lawrence, staring at him, all teary eyed and sobbing.

"Mister Lawrence, are you satisfied?"

"Would you like to masturbate again, Lawrence?"

"Do you need our hands again, Lawrence-san?"

The three girls stared at Lawrence with concern as they petted his semi-erect penis, persistent with their badgering. They fussed at him like a doting mother, refusing to leave him alone as he insisted that he was satisfied.

"Your cock is still hard, Mister!"

"That's bullshit, Lawrence. You can't restrain yourself, you know."

"You have to keep jerking off until your balls are drained, Lawrence-san!"

Dancer Girl, Diana, and Nora now began lecturing Lawrence, scowling as they began to scold him like a petulant child. His penis became completely erect again as he listened to them, and Lawrence finally relented. He grabbed Nora's hand and placed it around his dick. Nora continued to pout, staring angrily at her master as she kneeled on the floor.

"You can't half-ass it, Lawrence-san. You know your cock is too big for just one hand. A shitty, weak orgasm is almost as bad as no orgasm at all."

Lawrence gave up as Nora put both her hands on his cock and began jacking him off, still cross at his stubbornness. The other two girls continued to lecture him, making clear to him how angry they were at his lack of orgasms over the last few hours. Lawrence became ever more erect as their melodious, arousing nagging bored into his brain, until finally, he nutted all over Nora's face, cumming into her eyes as he didn't warn her.

Diana now got on the floor, placing her large, pale hands around Lawrence's shaft.

"Don't look at me like that, Lawrence. You know you have to jerk off one last time to make sure every drop gets wrung out. It's not good to have splooge stuck inside your dick hole, you know."

Diana began to jerk Lawrence off, her hands moving rapidly over his sore, aching cock. She ignored him as he winced, his cock stinging from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Dancer Girl and Nora began lecturing Lawrence as well, repeating their admonitions several times as they tried to correct their master's sullen insolence.

"I know it feels so good that it hurts, Lawrence-san, but you know that there's nothing more important for a healthy cock than to drown it in pleasure."

"Mister, you know that you need to masturbate at least five times a day! You haven't nutted since yesterday so of course it's going to hurt!"

Diana frowned at Lawrence from the floor. Without slowing her pace, she joined in on the scolding, glaring expectantly at him as she demanded that he answer for his negligence.

"You know a healthy cock needs constant stimulation to grow. How are you going to have a proper cock if you stop jerking it? How do you expect to be satisfied with a cock that can still fit in two hands?!"

Diana was cute when she was mad, her thin, dark brows furrowed together and her bluish, cool lips bunched up in a scowl. Lawrence immediately came upon seeing this, his long-suffering cock belching out one last orgasm that completely painted Diana's face, spurting out semen relentlessly across her forehead and cheeks.

The three girls now got back in their seats, their faces all glazed with semen. As Lawrence's flaccid cock began to hang between his legs, the girls became a lot more conciliatory.

"I'm sorry for being so mean, Lawrence-san, but you need to take care of your dick."

"Your cock needs to be in tip-top shape, Mister. OK? Please don't be mad at us."

"Of course you'd scold us just as severely if we ever forgot to pleasure ourselves, Lawrence."

The three girls beamed as they stared at Lawrence. Lawrence laughed as he petted each girl on the head.

"Of course. You three did the right thing, you know."

Holo waited for a few more minutes before finally letting go of Col's ears. Overcome with rage, she got up in a huff and grabbed Col with her as she dragged him out of the benches. Absolutely disgusted with Lawrence, Holo left a shimmering, thick trail of fluid on the floor as she left the compartment with Col and went for a long walk up on the deck.

When they got back, Holo refused to even go back to the same area where Lawrence sat. Instead, she took Col with her to the other side of the ship, finding a new bench far away from Lawrence, and sat down.

Holo was still fuming. She continued to hold Col close, smothering him as she pressed him against her breasts. It was a drastic move, but it was the only way Lawrence would learn. Now, hopefully he would finally see the error of his ways and realize how big of a mistake he had made.

…

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-CHU-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u"

"ju-u-u-u-u-u—JUU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u…SH-U-U-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A"

"mmm-m-m-m-m…hanf-hanf-hanf-CHU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U"

Nora and Diana sat on either side of Lawrence, while Dancer Girl was perched on his lap, as they took turns making out with him. Lawrence took each girl by the head, tonguing her as the other two watched and patiently waited their turn.

Nora and Diana had changed dramatically since they joined Lawrence on his journey. The two girls now dripped with sensuality, their slender, pleasing bodies accompanied by the pervasive smell of sex and cum.

Nora's innocent smile and Diana's mysterious and mature grin were now lies, hiding the horny sluts they had become. Whenever they got close to Lawrence, the tight, young blonde and the cool, busty milf would get on their knees and beg for his dick with the most vulgar, unseemly words, their tongues hanging from their tongues like dogs as they disgraced themselves.

Meanwhile, Sexy Dancer Girl continued to be her usual slutty self. She ground against Lawrence's crotch as she kissed Lawrence, straddling him and rubbing her breasts against his body. Dancer Girl then slid down his body, staring up at him and grinning as she pulled his pants down and began sucking his dick.

Nora and Diana began watching Dancer Girl with jealousy as she sucked Lawrence off, moaning as they each clutched Lawrence by the arm. Dancer Girl pulled out with a pop, smiling as a thin strand of saliva remained between her lips and Lawrence's tip. She then kissed the underside of his shaft, pumping him with her long, slender fingers, still smiling as she caressed him with her lips.

Suddenly, Dancer Girl found herself surrounded on both sides as Nora and Diana joined her on the floor. The three girls kneeled in front of Lawrence, staring up at him as they began to shove and fight each other for Lawrence's dick.

Finally, the three girls agreed to share. Nora and Diana dipped their heads as both girls wrapped their lips around Lawrence's ballsack. Sucking hard with their vacuum lips, Nora and Diana each claimed a testicle. The two girls stared up at Lawrence as his sack was pleasured by two mouths, each pair of lips sucking off a single ball while Dancer Girl sucked Lawrence at his base and jammed his entire shaft down her throat.

The three girls all looked up at Lawrence, staring at him while their mouths were contorted around his dick and balls. Lawrence gave in almost immediately, cumming as his dick flew out of Dancer Girl's mouth and nutted on the others as well, spraying semen all over the three girls' faces.

The three girls giggled as they stared at their master with cum on their faces. Then, getting back on the bench, Diana, Nora, and Dancer Girl lifted their skirts up. Pulling off their shoes, they lifted their feet up onto the bench, still smiling and staring at Lawrence as they began to place their feet on his lap.

Nora was first, clasping her small, pale feet around the base of Lawrence's shaft as her slender, flexible toes began to massage his cock. Her shapely pale feet were dwarfed by Lawrence's massive cock, which flailed about as Nora moved her feet up and down his length. Nora blushed as she ran her toes across his veiny girth, and as her exposed pussy grew wet.

Diana then joined her, wrapping her large, white feet around Lawrence's cock, completely overtaking Nora's feet as she began kneading the tip of Lawrence's penis with the balls of her feet. Diana then grasped his foreskin between her ghostly pale toes, dragging it over his head as she jerked him off at his tip.

Finally, Dancer Girl placed her slender, tanned feet around Lawrence's base, slipping her thin feet underneath Nora's pink soles as she began to pinch his ballsack between her toes. She began massaging Lawrence's testicles with the balls of her feet, rolling them gently against her soles.

The three girls began to moan as their ran their sensitive feet down Lawrence's cock. The girls kissed each other now, giggling as their feet met in a wriggling mass around Lawrence's crotch.

Suddenly, Lawrence grabbed the girls by the ankles, holding them tightly as he thrust his cock against their feet. He moaned as three pairs of feet engulfed him, and with a loud, drawn-out moan, he glazed the six beautiful sets of toes with his semen, dribbling it all over their smooth, shapely arches and their soft, plump toes.

Lawrence rested for awhile as his flaccid cock lay against the girls' toes. Finally, grabbing his dick, he pumped himself up one more time as he masturbated all over the girls' bodies. He came one last time, letting out a few more blasts of semen on the girls' stomachs that began to dribble down their toned, curled-up abs, dripping down onto their breasts.

Lawrence flopped back in his seat as he finished. They climbed on top of him, embracing him as Lawrence fell asleep and they drifted off with him.

…

Lawrence awoke several hours later. Peeling the girls' arms off his body, he stumbled from his seat and got up to walk around the compartment. It was now pitch black, save for the little bit of light coming in from the portholes. His eyes only slowly got used to the dark, and the entire hull now glowed a dull, fuzzy blue hue.

Lawrence took a swig from his sheepskin as he tried to slake his thirst. The afternoon nap, plus the snooze he had just had, was too much, and his head was now aching from oversleep. He was only vaguely familiar with the layout of the ship from his walk that afternoon, and he stumbled awkwardly through the rows of empty benches.

Lawrence contemplated what to do next. He could go up to the deck. The light would be better there, and he could look at something other than benches, but the weather was now getting colder, and while it wasn't too bad yet during the day, the nights were starting to become very chilly. Even the hull was still only somewhat bearable after bundling up in thick fabrics.

Lawrence thought some more about what to do when he realized that he was not alone walking around. He stood still as he heard the soft clacking of leather against wood. One of the curtains covering the nearest porthole blew open from a breeze, and moonlight poured in, casting a beam of light onto a pair of small, lusciously shaped pair of feet in a heavy set of black sandals. Lawrence looked up and saw the diminutive deckhand girl. Ruka stared back, surprised that someone other than her was up and walking around.

…

"Oh, it's you, Mister Passenger."

Lawrence stared at Ruka's small, slender body. Immediately, his cock began to grow hard as he stared at her face. It began to throb and shake, the bulge between his legs growing prominent and shivering as large droplets of precum began to form at his trousers.

Ruka glanced down at Lawrence's pants momentarily. Looking back up, she gave her familiar grin as she got up close to Lawrence, her head almost touching his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled again.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Mister Passenger?"

"Can't sleep. I mean, I slept too much during the day. So now I'm wide awake."

"Hmm? That's a shame. Riding on a boat can get boring, even when everyone is awake. It's unbearably dull when everyone else is asleep."

"Tell me about it."

"It's boring for me too. Come on, follow me."

…

"mmm…chu-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U…nCHU-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-chu-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U…mu-u-chu-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! …ju-u-u-u-chuuu-u-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A…NN-N-N-N-N-JU-U-U-U-Uu-u-u-u-u-uu-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 11! ! ! ! ! 1! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Ruka gagged, her bulging eyes overflowing with tears as her entire face was contorted, her nostrils flaring and overflowing with snot as she choked on Lawrence's massive cock. Her irises had rolled out completely from their sockets, and she was foaming at the mouth.

Ruka's flushed, bloated face grew even more red as Lawrence nutted all over her throat. She instantly shot it back out of her nostrils as Lawrence pulled out, and Ruka doubled over on the bed, gagging as cum and spit came welling up from her throat.

Ruka straightened back up with a massive wet spot all over her crotch and her entire face layered over with tears and mucus. She grabbed Lawrence by the base of his cock and stared up at him as she kissed him on the ballsack.

Ruka then began to suck each of Lawrence's balls, moaning as her pussy gave another squirt all over the floor. She wrapped her lips around his left testicle, shoving her face in his crotch as she suckled it. Lawrence's balls and cock tensed up, just it had when Lawrence's girls had done the same to him several hours ago.

Ruka parted ways with Lawrence's wrinkly sack, staring up at him as she pulled away with a long, fat string of drool hanging from her lips, before immediately reconnecting with his nuts, this time sucking his right ball.

Lawrence began to dry heave from the pleasure, his asshole and taint tightening up as the pleasure in his right nut grew so intense that it hurt. He nutted all over Ruka's face as his ball expanded in her mouth, and his cock which had been so rigid that it jutted up in the air like a spear, now softened, gradually deflating until it rested across Ruka's forehead, dripping and leaking jizz into her eyes.

Ruka smiled as Lawrence dragged his flaccid dick across her face, and she finally let go of his sack. She now got up now, her delicate, thin legs shivering and buckling. Ruka beamed, her pussy now freely leaking all over her shorts now.

"Would you like to see me naked now, Mister Passenger?"

Lawrence grew hard again at the thought, and Ruka blushed, embarrassed. She nodded submissively as she pulled on the thick, woolen sweater over her chest and the stained black shorts around her legs.

Ruka took off her clothes, laying them to the side. She was now completely naked except for her sandals, and she walked to the center of the room, standing in the candlelight as she showed off her naked body.

Ruka's breasts were flat, almost nonexistent except for two small, gentle slopes. She had light brown areolae that were large for her age, spread out over each of her two heaving mounds. Both of her tender pink nipples were now entirely rigid now, completely erect as she stared at Lawrence, flush with arousal.

Ruka was a slender girl, so thin that her ribcage was visible at the sides. Her torso was lean and pale, but her stomach was already sinewy and quite toned.

Lawrence grabbed Ruka by the waist and lifted her legs up in the air. Her pussy was small and smooth and pink, so pale that it almost disappeared into the frail white skin of her thighs and pubic area. Her crotch was almost hairless, a smooth creamy peach field accentuated only by a thin shock of strawberry blonde fuzz around her pussy lips.

Lawrence wrapped Ruka's spindly thighs around his neck as he buried his face into her crotch and began eating her out. Ruka's pussy began to leak freely all over Lawrence's mouth as he ran his tongue against her clit. Ruka screamed, clinging to Lawrence as she came inside his mouth.

Lawrence got up from the bed, lifting Ruka by the waist as he suddenly flipped Ruka upside down. He then shoved her crotch in his face again ate out her piss-soaked cunny while her head dangled centimeters from the ground. Ruka uttered out another shriek as she squirted all over Lawrence's face. Lawrence drank her piss and cum, ignoring her screams as he began eating her out again. Ruka began to feel a head rush, growing dizzy as she continued to dangle upside down with Lawrence's hands around her ankles. Lawrence ignored her cries as he continued eating her out, and Ruka then uttered another series of inchoate screams as she squirted all over Lawrence's face again.

Finally, after some time, Lawrence flung Ruka back onto the bed, standing over her, heaving and moaning heavily as he stroked his cock over her stunned, immobile body.

When Ruka finally fully came to, Lawrence grabbed her by the waist and entered her. Ruka was tiny. She shuddered as her body was penetrated. Her legs began to shake, and she let out another burst of pussy juice all over Lawrence's body as Lawrence finally fit his entire dick inside her.

Once he had completely entered Ruka, Lawrence grabbed Ruka by the torso and started fucking her. Ruka's legs began flopping in the air, the soles of her feet slapping against her sandals in a smooth, constant rhythm as Lawrence slammed his crotch against her pussy before finally cumming inside her, shoving his entire girth in her as he nutted into her uterus.

Ruka's body became flushed, and she smiled sheepishly as she grasped Lawrence by the face. However, before she could lean in to kiss him, Ruka was slammed against the bed once again as Lawrence began to fuck her once again. She shrieked as her pussy let out another burst of piss and pussy juice, and she came all over the sheets and on the floor again as Lawrence let out another load all over her.

Lawrence was unrelenting, and he began thrusting inside her again as soon as he had finished with his second orgasm. Ruka began foaming at the mouth as her legs were forcibly parted once more, and her pussy lips expanded once more to accommodate Lawrence's girth. Ruka gave in immediately, cumming again and spraying her pussy juice all over the bed as Lawrence fucked her.

Lawrence nutted inside Ruka a third time, this time letting up as he paused for breath and let his semi slide out of Ruka's slippery chamber. Ruka's pussy began oozing with jizz. Her loli box, which was already warm and tight and inviting, was now divinely perfect, hot and slippery and lubed.

"Would you like to keep going, Mister Passenger?"

Ruka stared up at her master and smiled nervously, batting her eyelashes, trying to hide her rather vulgar and unseemly excitement as she bared her loins and offered herself for a fourth time.

Lawrence's cock was hard again, and he stared at her, eyeing her tiny body ravenously. Ruka blushed as the thick, blue veins on Lawrence's cock began bulging and palpitating, and his cock grew even larger, swelling up as he stared at her body. Ruka obediently spread her legs, her overworked pussy oozing out a little bit of her creampie in excitement.

Lawrence entered Ruka for the fourth time again, penetrating her as he fucked his own sloppy seconds. Ruka gasped and let out a salty, ripe queef. Lawrence fucked her a few more times, giving her pussy a few nice, fat wet slaps before cumming inside her.

Lawrence rested again, pulling his dick out and jerking off as he stared at Ruka's sullied body. Then, standing up, he grabbed Ruka off the bed and lifted her in the air, locking her arms and legs, passing his hands under her knees and through her armpits as he put her in a full nelson hold, shoving her neck down so that she was unable to move.

Ruka was now entirely helpless, her limbs completely locked in by Lawrence's arms. Lawrence lifted Ruka up in the air, suspending her body over his cock like a giant onahole as he began to fuck her. He began to masturbate, pumping his hips into his living, breathing fleshlight until he ejaculated inside her. He began going once again, thrusting his dick deep inside Ruka's immobile pussy before she could rest. Lawrence groaned, and his balls began to shake as he filled her up once again, sending her body into tremors.

Lawrence pulled out of Ruka's body, only to enter it again as he began fucking his suspended onahole in the asshole instead. He tightened his grip on Ruka's limbs, gripping her even more tightly as he parted her ass cheeks and plowed her anus.

Finally, Lawrence nutted inside Ruka's ass, slamming her violently against his pelvis as he ejaculated inside her bowels. Still slapping his hips against her ass cheeks in a soft, rhythmic pattern, he pulled out of Ruka's body, dragging his cock out slowly as he left Ruka's gaping asshole behind.

Lawrence released his hold on Ruka, finally letting his onahole free as he dropped her onto the bed. Ruka remained still, lying immobile as her holes began to quiver. Suddenly, her vagina and asshole burst open at the same time, and she farted and queefed all over the bed, lying completely still as she helplessly let out Lawrence's sperm all over her sheets.

…

Lawrence sat on the bed, holding both of Ruka's feet in his hands. Lifting them to his face, he pulled her toes away from her dirty, sweat-encrusted insoles and stuck his nose into the filthy crevice between her feet and her sandals as he took a deep whiff. Lawrence had a small orgasm as he nearly fainted from the stench, and a thin stream of cum trickled forth from the tip of his cock down his leg.

Pulling off both of her sandals now, he began to lick the insoles as Ruka placed her feet on Lawrence's cock. She started to become extremely aroused as she watched Lawrence smell her dirty, worn-out shoes, and she began pleasuring herself as she moved her slender, flexible feet along Lawrence's cock. Lawrence came almost immediately, his dick gushing thick white fluid all over Ruka's toes.

Lawrence got up now and grabbed both of Ruka's feet with one hand as he placed them around his cock. Holding her sandals with his other hand, he began to fuck Ruka's feet, penetrating the tight crevice between her arches until he came all over her stomach and tits. He kept going, gripping her toes as he continued to thrust his cock through them, cumming again without warning as he ejaculated all over her face.

Finally, collapsing on the bed, his cock still leaking cum in the last aftershocks of his orgasm, Lawrence grabbed Ruka and held her body against him, rubbing against her sleek, tiny torso as they both fell asleep.

…

Lawrence woke up with Ruka's naked, sleeping body clasping him. Already hard with morning wood, he got up and began to masturbate to Ruka's face.

Ruka woke up before he could finish, and smirking, slapped Lawrence's hand away as she finished him off with her mouth instead. Lawrence groaned and clenched his groin as he let out his seed all over Ruka's throat. Ruka accepted it with a smile, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes as she swallowed it all down, at the same time spreading her legs and showing off her sopping wet pussy lips to Lawrence as she did so.

Lawrence lifted Ruka's diminutive feet and shoved them into his face again, moaning as he sniffed and licked the dirty soles that were still covered with cum from the night before. Ruka giggled and played with clit as the strange passenger licked and tickled her toes with his tongue.

Lawrence then grabbed Ruka's sandals and jerked off into them, ejaculating all over them before handing them back over to their owner. Ruka took them and put them on, shuddering with pleasure as her toes were enveloped by semen, her pale pink-white nails disappearing under a thick layer of translucent jizz.

The two of them emerged from the room, and Lawrence looked out the porthole to see land. Ruka stared out as well before turning back to Lawrence.

"Um, Mister Passenger…Whatever it is you're headed over there to do…Promise Ruka it won't be anything too reckless or dangerous, OK?"

"Of course I promise, Ruka."

Lawrence ruffled Ruka's hair. Ruka beamed and then grabbed Lawrence by the collar as she made out with him one last time in the deckhand quarters. The two of them beat against the wall, their bodies writhing and slithering as they thrust their tongues in each other's throats, their breaths reeking of cum and sex.

…

Lawrence returned upstairs to the passengers' area in time for the boat to reach port. His traveling companions, including Holo and Col, who had returned from the bow of the ship, looked up at him as he reappeared.

"Where were you, nushio?"

"Out."

"For a walk?"

Lawrence shrugged.

"Just some early morning exercise."


	7. Return to Lenos

Lawrence and Holo ended up working with the mercenaries, and it was with their help that they got to the monastery after riding a wagon inland for a few days. During their visit, Holo met another animal god and fighting finally broke out.

Also, the bones were fake.

The real ones were probably somewhere on the mainland, but they were definitely not here. Their trip to Winfiel was not completely in vain, however, as they also found out about a famed painter back in Gerube with an extensive knowledge of the north and who could produce a map of the north for them to use for their journey to Yoitsu.

It was ironic that they had made this journey out to this new country only to learn that they had to go back to the city they had just left. However, Holo was satisfied with any new development that would get them closer to Yoitsu.

…

It took a few more days to travel back to the coast. By the time they were back, it had been exactly a week since they had first arrived in Winfiel.

The ferry back to Gerube was waiting at the harbor. Lawrence's group arrived, this time with ample time to spare before the boat had to leave. Ruka was standing at the entryway, and she suddenly lit up as she spied Lawrence coming up the docks in the distance.

"You're back!"

Ruka leapt up and ran down the ramp as she embraced Lawrence. She grabbed Lawrence by the waist, hugging him as she nested her face in his chest. Then, kneeling down on the floor, Ruka pulled down his pants as she began to suck his dick in front of all the other passengers.

"n-CHU-U-U-ru-u-u-u-u…juuu-u-pa-a…ju-u-U-U-U…n-gu-u-u-u-u-GYU-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u…juu-u-u-ru-ru-ruuuuuu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a…ju-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U…juuu-u-u-pa-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-pa-a-a…! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Ruka ran her lips up and down Lawrence's shaft, caressing it with both her hands as she ran her tongue across his engorged dickhead. Then moving down to his balls, she sucked them both, staring up at Lawrence as she filled her mouth with his testicles before returning to his cock and fellating him until he came all over her face.

Ruka gave Lawrence a kiss on his cock before standing back up and skipping away onto the ship with semen still stuck to her face. The other girls began glaring jealously at Ruka, while Holo didn't even bother looking in Lawrence's direction, simply walking past him and grabbing Col as she boarded the ship without the rest of the group.

…

Fran Vonely was a beautiful, somber girl with the dark, bronzed skin of a native of the faraway lands to the south. She was mysterious, and her face was inscrutable, serious and unsmiling as she listened to Lawrence's pleas. However, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she ended up agreeing to make the map if Lawrence, Holo, and Col accompanied her on a trip to a village about two days' ride from Gerube.

She was trying to turn them off from the deal, as most traveling merchants blanched at lingering in remote villages that lacked customers, but to her shock Lawrence accepted.

It was in this way that they ended up in the middle of a skirmish between the locals and some mercenaries. Holo and Lawrence found a dead body, Fran got wounded, and Lawrence helped avert another war.

By the time they were back in Gerube, Fran had warmed to the traveling merchant, and she agreed to make the map. Lawrence's party would travel back to Lenos, the Gateway to the North, where Fran would deliver the map to a popular inn there. In the meantime, she also had connections through her frequent trips up north, and she could get them in contact with someone who could provide them traveling supplies at a discount. It was all going so smoothly.

…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Holo stared at Lawrence, then up at the inn, then at Lawrence again. Lawrence did not understand Holo's look, and replied matter-of-factly:

"She said she'd be sending the map here. To the most popular inn in Lenos."

Holo stared up at the inn again.

" _This_ is the most popular inn in Lenos!?"

Lawrence gave Holo a confused look as he stepped inside before he remembered. He had been here before.

It was the afternoon, long after the lunch rush, but with still a considerable amount of time left before the dinner rush. The dining area was empty, save for a single employee who sat in the back, surrounded by crates. This girl, the most beautiful and desirable barmaid in town, had a knife in her hand and a pile of clams beside her. She looked up from her work as the unexpected guests arrived and suddenly broke into a wide grin.

Helena put the knife down and floated up to Lawrence.

"You came back."

She grabbed Lawrence by the arms and kissed him.

"You came back!"

Helena's soft, sexy voice turned into an anguished, thirsty moan. She kissed him again, deeper, her tongue going deep inside his throat as Lawrence grabbed her hips, holding her soft, generous cheeks tightly in his hands as his rigid cock began rubbing against the damp spot in her apron.

Helena pulled away, her lively tongue still wriggling as it lapped up the strand of saliva hanging from Lawrence's lip. She was wearing a top that was slightly too large and which hung loosely around her small frame. The neck opening was large, and it exposed her collarbones, which were sharp and pale. Lawrence grasped Helena by the shoulders and began to kiss her collarbones as his nose ran along her neck, taken in by the scent of sweat and fish around her body.

The two of them kissed again, while Holo stood to the side and watched, until finally they pulled apart from each other. Helena grinned.

"So, Mr. Customer, what brings you back here?"

"Ah. Well, my traveling companion and I…"

Lawrence gestured toward Holo, ignorant of her barely contained rage.

"…are about to go up north, and we came back to Lenos for some resupplying. We arranged to have some packages delivered here."

Helena nodded.

"Well, of course. This place is well-known to traders and merchants, you know."

"I can see why. Your lovely voice and beautiful voice pitches tents from all the land."

Helena blushed at Lawrence's flattering words as she squirted a little bit onto her apron.

"But in the meantime, we need to find a place to stay. Any recommendations?"

Helena giggled and slunk up to Lawrence. Dragging her fingers across his chest, she said, softly:

"Why not here, hm? You said so yourself, there's a slutty barmaid here who pitches lots of tents."

Helena swept her fingers across Lawrence's dripping, rock-hard erection as she began to kiss and lick Lawrence's ear. However, even Lawrence could sense something deep and dark coming from Holo now, and he hesitated. Helena then burst into laughter, knowing full well that Lawrence could not accept, instead giving them the name of another place and seeing them off. Helena grasped Lawrence by the shoulder as he turned to go.

"I'll be seeing you again soon though?"

Lawrence nodded, and Helena smiled, leaning into him as she slipped her tongue inside his ear: her warm breath and angelic voice, her slippery organ teasing him one last time before he left.

…

Even Lawrence could notice Holo's foul mood by now, so to distract her, he headed toward the travel supplies dealer so they could focus on something else.

Holo stood to the side with Col, staring at the shelves of tarp, the cans of salted meat, and various other sundry items while Lawrence walked around the shop, looking for the owner. He found him near the back talking to a large, rotund individual and his partner. The shopkeeper and his two customers were taking awhile. Lawrence shrugged. That was fine with him: the longer they spent here, the more likely it was that Holo would forget about Helena.

He stood behind the fat customer who was talking to the owner of the shop, when he realized that he recognized his companion's hair…and also the plain black priest's robes that were cut to fit a woman's body.

It was Elsa.

…

"So you've been looking for someone to replace you at the abbey?"

Lawrence was quite surprised at this new development. However, Elsa nodded very matter-of-factly. The person she was traveling with was a bookseller from her village who had also needed to travel up to Lenos for some business. Meanwhile, she was traveling to the cathedral to arrange for a new priest.

Holo was shocked when Lawrence offered to let Elsa stay with them at their inn without consulting her. Elsa accepted after some hesitation, and the four of them now sat at the inn where Helena worked, sitting at a table filled with various fishes and meats, most of which were quite unfamiliar to Elsa.

Holo moved two of the chairs to one side of the round table and dragged Col with her, leaving Lawrence alone with Elsa. She found having to deal with yet another girl annoying, and Helena's constant visits to their table were getting very irritating.

"So, why are you quitting?"

"Well…I've realized that my life is not meant to be dedicated to the priesthood. There are certain _requirements_ that aren't really suited for me."

Elsa placed her hand on Lawrence's leg. She leaned in closer, her eyes gazing at him, her breathing becoming soft and low. Elsa stared at Lawrence with her large, feline hazel eyes, her thin, pink lips slightly open as they approached Lawrence's mouth. She then pulled back and turned back to her food as if absolutely nothing had happened.

…

Elsa grabbed onto Lawrence, clutching his clothes as she made out with him. She rubbed her body against him, moaning sensually, her eyes glazed over with lust as she sucked his tongue, grabbing him by the hips as her crotch ground hungrily against his thigh.

She no longer hid her desire. Elsa pulled out of Lawrence's mouth, her outstretched tongue slimy and dripping with drool. She grabbed the rock-hard tent in Lawrence's pants, jerking him off through his clothes, as she began to lick his face.

Lawrence cried out with pleasure as he quickly came in his pants. Elsa's ignored him as she continued to play with his flaccid cock until her delicate white fingers forced him to become hard again.

Elsa now pushed Lawrence down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. She began to unbutton her cassock now, letting it slip below her chest. She had on nothing underneath, so that her bare shoulders and small, flat chest were naked and visible. Elsa's nipples were small and dark and already tense and rigid. She took Lawrence by the head and pushed him toward her chest, moaning again as she rubbed face down her breasts. Lawrence's nose was smooshed against Elsa's tits, his cheeks squashed against her delicate thin chest while his sore, fat erection ground against the covers, leaving behind a thick, dark streak of pre-cum.

Finally, Lawrence pulled himself away and tore the rest of Elsa's cassock aside, revealing her flat stomach. He began to rub his cock against her abdomen, moaning as he moved it lower on her body, grinding it against her thin, pale pubic bush, which was already damp and pungent from weeks of dried fluid.

Lawrence and Elsa kissed again as Elsa grabbed his cock once again and began to jerk it off. She bent down, and giving Lawrence a submissive smile, began to suck his balls.

Lawrence clenched his teeth and pushed her in deeper, his cock twitching as the humble priestess girl gargled on his nutsack. His balls began to sink deep inside her mouth, tickling her throat, as his aching cock throbbed between her small fingers. Finally, he busted his nut as he orgasmed all over Elsa's delicate, white face, spraying his semen on her forehead and nose, getting it into her eyes until they stung and she could barely see.

Elsa now began to masturbate, fucking herself frantically as she kissed the massive organ that had defiled her. Her pussy began to drip all over the bed as she let out a nice, loud queef. Lawrence went down and grabbed Elsa by the thighs, pulling them apart so he could get a better look at her pussy lips.

Elsa's cunt was thick and dark, the same deep maroon shade as her nipples. They stood out starkly against her white skin and the thin, dirty straw blonde hair of her bush. She had an unseemly cunt for such an innocent, young girl, and Lawrence's cock, still wet and dripping with cum, became hard again. He pulled Elsa's fingers away and began to lick it, sucking on her large, rigid clit, which hung prominently from its hood, throbbing and red.

Elsa watched with horror as her boorish, unkempt cunt got Lawrence hard almost immediately. She tried to push his head away from his crotch, but he pushed back, ignoring her embarrassed squeaks as he ate her out, his hand stroking his cock. Finally, she began to cum, her pussy and asshole tightening up as she sprayed her juices all over Lawrence's face.

Elsa then started to fart. She ripped out a loud one, one that arrived with fanfare but little substance, and then another one, and another one, as all the air trapped inside her sphincter leaked out. Then her stomach began to rumble, and she let out yet one more, this time from deep inside her bowels, full and stinking, brewed from deep within her stomach.

Lawrence gasped at the horrific odor as his hand tightened around his cock. Without so much as a pause, he lifted Elsa's hips up and spread her ass cheeks apart. Her thick, puckered star was every bit as dark as her vagina, stained deep brown and purple and flecked with black freckles that made her asshole look filthy and unwashed. Lawrence didn't hesitate as he ran his tongue against this sewer paradise, his cock throbbing and barely containing itself, on the brink of orgasm as he tasted this pungent, lustful hole that shivered with every lick.

Lawrence came all over the bed as he jerked himself off. Elsa cried out, covering her face in shame, as he continued eating Elsa's ass, sticking his tongue deep inside her until he came again.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"

Elsa pushed Lawrence away, flustered, her adorable face nearly in tears as she began biting her lip. Lawrence laughed and kissed her, sharing the pungent breath of her asshole with her. Elsa's clit became hard as she tasted Lawrence's filthy tongue, and the taste of her own ass seeped into her throat, and she began to rub her soaking red mound against Lawrence's cock as she pulled away.

Elsa then covered her face with her hand, blushing as she spread her legs apart. She, alone of all the girls Lawrence had met, was still a virgin. Elsa glanced at Lawrence and then shook her hips, blushing as she invited Lawrence in. Lawrence immediately lost control, and he mounted Elsa as he began penetrating her.

Elsa let out a cry of pain. Lawrence thrust again, and she let out another cry, this time mixed with a moan of pleasure. He began to push inside her faster now, and Elsa clutched the bed as they began to fuck.

Her pussy clung to Lawrence, drawing him in with magical strength. He came inside her rather quickly, lubing her chambers with his semen. He rested for several seconds with his cock inside her and then began thrusting again almost immediately. Elsa was unable to catch her breath, being taken immediately into another round. She began to cum, her pussy tightening around Lawrence as she stained the bed with her fluids again.

The two of them continued to fuck on the bed as they both came multiple times. Lawrence finally drew his cock out, pulling it from Elsa's ravenous cunt, which immediately began to pulsate and burst as semen gushed out from her entrance. Lawrence paused very briefly before penetrating Elsa's asshole. Elsa screamed in surprise, unprepared as she felt the sensation of her anus being pushed in by a massive foreign object. Her pussy tensed up. Lawrence's cock was already hard again as it forced its way through her quivering sphincter.

He continued to push her down on the bed as he plowed her in the ass until he came. Once again, he could only rest for a few seconds before his dick took control of him again, growing lusty and hard inside Elsa's lovely ass. He took possession of her, ravaging her holes as he grasped her young and tempting body, tightening his grip on her small and thin waist, lifting her up off the bed as he brought her entire body down against his cock, jerking off into it with roughness and force until he came again, and again, and again. Meanwhile, Elsa's body continuously shook and vibrated, her pussy letting out messy queef after queef as she orgasmed to his rough sex. Elsa then wrapped her legs around him, fucking him back as she pounded her anus against his pelvis.

The two of them remained locked like this, fucking each other as their acidic ass-scent began to fill the room. They fucked, their bodies rippling with carnal pleasure as the door opened and Holo and Col came in from their evening walk. Lawrence and Elsa ignored them, continuing to fuck as her ass began to make the same greasy sounds as her vagina, both holes now raw and red from the excessive fucking.

Elsa's face was now slippery and wet, frothy white rivers of spit flying from her mouth as she clutched Lawrence, masturbating with her ass as she pummeled her rectum with his fat cock. And Lawrence's raw, animal body continued to pound against Elsa as he had his twelfth orgasm, coating her bowels with the raw juice of his testicles, the thick mixture spraying out from his urethra as he thrust uncontrollably, unable to stop himself from fucking.

Lawrence now took Elsa by the legs and shoved her feet in his face. They were small, and barely smothered his face. He fucked his nose and mouth with her familiar small, thin, stinking feet, his cock growing noticeably harder and his balls swelling up. Elsa's ass began to leak semen now, a pool forming on the covers underneath her anus.

Holo continued to watch, growing more and more annoyed, while Col's boner began to grow. Finally, after yet another orgasm, Lawrence pulled out. Elsa's gaping asshole began to spray out cum in earnest now as semen flowed from between her pale, freckled cheeks. She curled up on the bed and began to pleasure Lawrence with her feet as they made out on the bed.

Col blushed as he watched Elsa's toes work Lawrence's cock, and as Lawrence came on Elsa's feet, he suddenly felt lightheaded as a stain appeared in his own pants. Holo wrinkled her nose in disgust, her entire crotch area soaked and flooding. Holo and Col stood helplessly, their crotches stained and oozing with fluid and dripping cum and pussy juice all over the floorboards underneath as they watched Elsa wrap her cum-glazed toes around Lawrence's shaft.

Finally, Lawrence came one last time and the two lovers separated. After a few more moments, the two of them got up and finally acknowledged the two stunned onlookers who had entered the room over half an hour ago.

Without saying a word, Holo turned around and left. Col decided that the best course of action was to follow her out, and the two of them disappeared together. Lawrence and Elsa barely noticed their departure as they fell asleep together.

…

Holo and Col eventually came back. It was still their room that they'd paid for, after all, and their bed was there. And so the four of them awoke together, late the next morning.

Elsa greeted her lover with a morning blowjob, sucking his cock and swallowing everything, obediently opening her mouth wide for Lawrence to see. Elsa's tongue was warm and flat and pink, and the innocent, small, slight, pale girl smiled as she licked Lawrence's face with it. Holo clutched the sheets as she watched, her chest tightening and her asshole puckering up. She tried to banish the image of Elsa's naked body from her head as she got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Holo noticed Lawrence and Elsa staring intently at her naked body. She glared at them, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She didn't like the way Elsa smiled as she stared at Holo's ass and sopping wet pussy. It reminded her of Dancer Girl's rather obsessive grin.

The four of them met up downstairs with the "other women" of the group, who had been sequestered in their own room. The girls seemed excited as they saw Lawrence's new girl, and then disappointed when Elsa said that she wasn't going to join them in the group. Holo rolled her eyes as the three of them began throwing innuendo-laced pleas to Elsa for her to change her mind. She became worried as she realized that she was getting far too used to this.

Trying to change the subject, she dragged Lawrence away from the table and started talking to him about something else.

"Hey, _nushio_ , how long did the painter girl say the map would take to arrive?"

"I think about three days."

"It's been that long now. Shall we go check today?"

Holo and Lawrence and Col headed off to the inn. Holo looked behind her to see Elsa following along. For someone who was supposed to be doing her own thing, Elsa was proving to be a surprisingly persistent companion.

Once again, it was the slow period between meals, and Helena was the only one sitting in the dining area as the group filed in. Helena jumped up from her seat and ran over to hug Lawrence once again before turning to Elsa.

"I recognize you! You're the girl that Lawrence brought for dinner the other night!"

Elsa smiled and bowed. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Elsa. I'm Lawrence's fuck toy."

Holo held her mouth open in shock.

Helena laughed. "Me too! My name is Helena. Nice to meet you, Elsa-chan!"

The two girls then kissed each other on the lips, moaning as they tasted each others' throats.

"So, when did he do you?"

"The last time he was in town a few weeks ago. And you?"

"I sucked his dick when he was in my village last month, but we didn't fuck until last night."

"That makes you my sempai then, Elsa-chan!"

"No, no…I only got him off. He didn't use my pussy until last night…"

"It doesn't matter! You made him cum first, and that's all that matters!"

Elsa blushed. "No, no…he only gets hard because my pussy's dark and wrinkly."

"My pussy's even dirtier! He only likes me because I've got a thick, nasty bush and my pubes are sweaty and gross!"

"That's adorable! I've always wanted a thick, hairy bush! I'm so jealous!"

"Your pussy sounds so cute though!"

Holo covered her face in disbelief, her pussy leaking as she processed the words she was hearing.

"Lawrence-san!"

"Mr. Customer!"

"Which of our pussies is better!?"

Lawrence glanced at the two of them, then smirking, he said:

"You were both amazing in your own way. I can barely keep my balls from bursting just thinking about either of you sluts."

Elsa and Helena grabbed Lawrence by the arm.

"Thank you!"

Helena then grabbed Elsa by the waist. "I guess you're my sempai, then! You've known his dick for longer than I have."

"I'll accept your honor then!"

Helena then knelt down on the floor and licked Elsa's shoes, pleasuring herself as she kissed her boots and licked the dirt off her soles. Holo stood to the side, her face contorted in disgust as she let out yet another blast of pussy juice all over her pants.

"Oh, so it's settled then?"

A voice from the back startled everyone and brought them back to attention. While they had been having their vulgar exchange, a customer had arrived.

"I must say, I had a feeling you were popular with women, Lawrence, but I never imagined you could drive them this mad."

The girl who stood before them had exotic, burnished-brown skin, with eyes and hair of a smooth raven black. She had a wonderful, well-proportioned body, with slender shoulders and waist, but nicely proportional hips and a large, beautiful chest that was obscured by her loose woolen robe and long, green cloak. The woman who was standing before them was very beautiful, with a very pleasing body that was apparent even under her thick clothes.

Fran Vonely had arrived in order to deliver her map in person. She had a sly smile on her face, as if she had come in expecting this surreal exchange.

"Lawrence, if you have girls fighting over who sucked you off first, then surely you've been with a lot of women."

"…You could say that, yes."

Holo rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny that.

"Well, then, how low am I on the ladder?"

Fran leaned up close to Lawrence. Placing her fingers on his face, she kissed him, sucking on his lips and licking his face. She then sucked on his tongue as she pressed her tongue deep inside his throat. They made out for several more minutes before Fran pulled away, slurping up the spit that dribbled from Lawrence's mouth.

Fran gazed at him as she pulled down his pants, gripping his cock firmly within her hands. Then, kneeling down on the floor, she began to suck his cock. Placing her hands firmly on Lawrence's hips, Fran thrust herself down to his hilt and began to mouth-fuck him, sucking him with her throat as her fingers played with his balls.

Helena and Elsa watched intently, grinning as they stared at Fran's dark, chocolate-brown ass, while Holo stood to the side, discovering that she was still quite capable of feeling anger.

Lawrence came inside Fran's throat. Fran widened her eyes briefly and then moaned as she swallowed it all. She then began to lick him again, running her tongue against his sore and sensitive tip. Fran's tongue wrapped around Lawrence again, milking his dick against its will as she forced Lawrence to orgasm again.

Fran now pulled her cloak away as she revealed her bare chest. Her body was slender, her stomach flat and toned. However, her breasts stood out, two massive bronzed bulbs crowned with two large, erect brown nipples.

Fran rubbed her breasts across Lawrence's body, moaning as her tits slapped against his chest. Lawrence then grabbed Fran by the shoulders and shoved his face into her breasts, motorboating her as her breasts slapped and jiggled around either side of his head.

Fran giggled as she lifted Lawrence's head out from her chest and kissed him again. The two of them now began to make out against a table as Lawrence rubbed his dick against Fran's crotch.

Fran pulled at her skirt and let it fall away. Her pubic hairs were thick and bushy, black clumps that fell in a curly mane around her bright pink pussy lips. Her lips were creamy and clean, glistening with fluid. Lawrence grunted as he stared at it, his cock growing erect. He grabbed Fran by the hips, shoving her against the table, as he fucked her clean, gentle pussy, pummeling it until he came. He then grabbed Fran's waist and pounded her against his body, fucking her again. The two of them continued to fuck against the table as the others watched, mating so violently that all the furniture in the dining room began to shake.

Fran's massive breasts bounced in the air, slapping Lawrence in the chest in regular intervals. Fran began to grasp his torso with her legs, wrapping her feet around his waist, and Lawrence began to lift her off the table, holding her up in the air as he pounded her. Fran began to spray all over the floor, a thick rush of foamy white pussy juice squirting out from her pussyhole as Lawrence's veiny member began to tense up, his ballsack contracting slightly as his cock got milked by Fran's vagina.

The lewd barmaid and her priestess "sempai" watched with hints of envy in their smiles as they stared at Lawrence's bulging cock. Col stared at the mating scene in front of him with a massive tent in his pants while Holo wrinkled her nose and looked away.

Lawrence now flipped Fran over, squishing her breasts against the table as he spread open her butt cheeks. Fran's asshole was thick and dark, a burnished chocolate brown star in the midst of dense black shrubbery. He immediately grew hard again as he looked at it, and he placed his lips against Fran's darkened star as he began to lick her asshole, tonguing it until it was loose and wet. Once finished, he straightened up and started to fuck Fran in the ass.

The sound of Lawrence's cock penetrating Fran's sphincter filled up the empty inn. He slammed into Fran's hips, tensing up as he released his semen inside her gaping orifice. The two continued their animalistic rutting on the table as Lawrence nutted repeatedly inside Fran's rectum until finally he pulled out of her ass, sticking his cock up into the air. Fran rolled over and began to kiss it, wrapping her hands around his waist as she slammed her mouth against his pelvis, cleaning him off with her powerful lips.

"chu…CHU-RU…ju-u-u-u-u…chu-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u…"

Lawrence groaned and grabbed Fran's head, fucking her throat as he came inside her before pulling his soft, flaccid cock from her mouth and dropping her back down on the table.

Lawrence now grabbed Fran by the feet, propping her legs up as he climbed the table. Lawrence began to lick her toes, kissing her feet, tonguing her soles as they pressed against his face. Fran's feet were large, her soles creamy pink with strong, prominent arches. His cock began to grow harder as he fondled Fran's feet. He slid his tongue between her toes, leaking from his urethra as he took in the bitter lint and sweat between each toe, before suckling each tender jewel individually.

Fran sat up and, placing her feet at Lawrence's hips, moved them down his shaft as she began to jerk him off with her feet. She squeezed him with her toes, kneading his cock and balls. Her large tanned feet hung from his cock like medallions, her toes like burnished dark gems that adorned his manhood, wrapping around the bulging girth of his shaft, milking him and pumping him until he exploded all over her.

Fran continued, draping her massive, dark feet around his cock, from the tip of his head to the underside of his balls. She slid her glittering, pearly toes again down the length of his cock until he came again, servicing him as he continued to spray his cock-milk all over her feet until finally, he fell forward on top of Fran, gasping for breath, milked dry by Fran's beautiful milky brown jewels, shining and smooth and glistening with semen.

Lawrence grabbed Fran, and the two of them began to feverishly make out on the table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but the dinner shift will be starting soon."

Helena's voice suddenly broke the steamy tension of the room. The two broke out of their fevered trance and stared at their audience. Fran smiled and kissed Lawrence one more time before she leapt off the table and put her clothes back on. Lawrence joined her as well as Helena entered with a bucket and washcloth and began to clean up their mess.

Holo stood up and ignored everyone as she stormed out of the inn.

…

Holo walked all the way back to the inn where they were staying and refused to stop until she had barged through the door to her room and thrown herself down on the bed. She could feel a knot in her throat. It hurt to swallow, and her entire face seemed to throb and ache, having spent the last several hours tensed in a scowl. She threw her face into the pillow and stayed there, lying motionless on the bed and wanting nothing more than to not have to think about anything at all.

After what seemed like a very long time, the door opened up. Holo stayed motionless with her head buried in the pillow, ignoring the newcomer. Once she finally lifted her head, she could see that it was Col.

Col said nothing. He was lying on his own bed, moving about and whimpering feverishly. Holo got up and stepped over to check on him. She was startled as he turned his back to her. Holo grabbed Col and forced him on his back and was shocked to see his exposed erection.

Col began to cover his face as he tried to hide his eyes. Holo was surprised as her entire body grew flushed as she stared at Col's boner peeking through his trousers. The sight suddenly brought back the memory of Lawrence and Fran fucking on the table, and she began to grow hot with anger again at the thought of Lawrence's outrageous behavior.

By contrast, Col was positively meek, his red face and almost teary eyes making him endearing. Holo leaned in close to Col, rubbing her cheek against his face, as her hands ran down his stomach.

Holo then opened her mouth and began to nibble on Col's ear as her fingers brushed his crotch. Col moaned as his balls began to twitch. Holo blushed, her thighs growing damp as she felt his sack beneath her fingers. She reached for the waist of his pants and pulled them down. Now running her hands against the hot, bare skin of his cock, Holo began to lick Col in the ear, running her large, flat wolf tongue against the inside of his ear canal as the hot juices inside her began to stream down her legs.

Holo now grasped Col's boner in her hands, holding him tightly as she began to jerk him off. Her tongue now slid all across his face, and she began to let out all sorts of erotic noises as she dominated him, grasping his foreskin with her hand and slipping it over his cock.

Col tensed up on the bed, arching back as he suddenly came in Holo's hand. Holo could feel the semen bursting out, covering her fingers. She could feel the rhythmic bursts as Col's cock continued to pump out semen, each pulse growing weaker and weaker until finally, Col's limp, wet cock lay on Holo's palm, sticky and glazed in cum.

Holo swallowed nervously, kneeling beside Col's bed as he lay passively, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to let out hurried, tense breaths. Finally, Holo caressed Col's head, petting his hair, as she gave him a kiss on the lips. She then got up, wiping her hands on a cloth, and left the room.

Holo went downstairs to the common area and began to dine alone. Col would surely be going to sleep, as men tended to do after that. Holo stared into space, her mind still processing what she had just done. She had never particularly thought of Col in that way. He was far too meek…extremely young…and too shy and effeminate.

However, he was also far more willing to listen to her. Col was far more delicate and impressionable than Lawrence and far less trouble. She could certainly _train_ him to become a more suitable partner than Lawrence.

Holo blushed. By all those objective measures, Col was definitely a better choice than Lawrence. Holo began to laugh as she seriously considered the idea. It was ridiculous, but she was coming around to it, and it was starting to seem less ridiculous the more she thought about it.

Lawrence entered the inn and spotted Holo sitting by herself. He flopped down in the chair across from her. Holo ignored him and continued eating.

"Where's Col?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"Where are the other girls?"

"Don't care."

Lawrence stared blankly into space. Holo glanced briefly at him, scowled, and turned back to her food without saying a word.

"Holo, I'm giving you the map. I'm only going to slow you down."

Holo finally paused eating and looked up at Lawrence for the first time.

"What?"

"I've been dragged along on a trading expedition to the north. It'll be months before I can even make it back to Lenos. I can't drag you down like that. I'm leaving you to go to Yoitsu on your own."


	8. A Promise in the Bath

After returning from Helena's place, Lawrence was surprised to see that someone was there waiting for him at the inn. Lawrence walked up to the caller, a rather large man with a big stomach sitting at one of the tables in the dining area. It was Elsa's traveling companion, the bookseller who had taken her up to Lenos with him.

The bookseller extended his hand, and Lawrence shook it, eyeing him awkwardly as he wondered what this person could possibly want from him.

The bookseller had made his trip to Lenos in order to get a loan from a trading company. Lawrence sat across from the man as he talked, wondering why a random stranger was telling him all this, and having come over to where he was staying just to do so as well. Then the man gave the name of the company he wanted to get his loan from, and Lawrence groaned.

It was the people he'd "lent" Holo to as collateral the last time he was in Lenos.

Lawrence had stopped by their trading house to pay them a courtesy call. It was one of the annoying little rituals one had to do in business, as it was very important for a merchant to be seen as a polite, courteous person who remembered his previous contacts. Given the rather special circumstances in which he had done business with them the last time, however, this annoying ritual had become downright unpleasant. In fact, Lawrence wanted nothing more than to never have to deal with the company ever again.

Meanwhile, in Elsa's village, Lawrence had developed a reputation as a person who could get unlikely things done. After the meeting in the traveling goods shop, the bookseller must have followed Lawrence around, since there was no other way he could have figured out that Lawrence knew the representatives at the trading company.

Lawrence didn't want anything to do with a person who employed such suspicious methods to gather information, and he got up to leave the table.

"Well, good luck with that loan."

Lawrence began to walk away, but as he was turning to leave…

"You don't look like a local. Just someone passing through."

"Well, that's what traveling merchants do, isn't it?"

"You seem awfully secretive about what you're doing."

"That's none of your business, is it?"

"You're heading north, aren't you? And you don't want people to know."

Lawrence stopped in his tracks. No, he didn't. Relatively few people ever ventured north, and the ones who did usually did so for religious, business, or military reasons. He wasn't doing it for any of those. Anyone who found out about his trip would be asking questions. And anyone who asked enough questions might find out about Holo's secret.

The bookseller wanted Lawrence to serve as a reference for his loan application. If Lawrence agreed, then the man would surely get his loan. However, the responsibility for the loan would then lie on Lawrence's shoulders, and it would be his professional reputation at stake.

The bookseller was looking for a loan in order to finance his own expedition to the north. He was looking for some rare book on mining techniques so that he could stop some mining company from strip mining the north. The book was rare and valuable enough to more than pay back the loan he needed. The techniques listed in the book were illegal, so there would be no legal repercussions from stealing the book. The plan was financially feasible enough.

The problem was that in order to ensure that the money was spent properly, Lawrence would have to personally accompany the bookseller on his expedition.

It would take up to several months to find the book.

…

Holo got up and stepped away from the table. She silently trudged back upstairs without making a sound as she made her way back to the room. Col and Elsa were on one bed, and the two of them immediately sat up as she entered the room. Holo ignored them and floated over to her own bed, quietly settling down, her eyes glazed over.

The rest of that evening passed in a blur. Holo didn't remember a thing.

She was feeling somewhat back to normal the next morning. To her shock, Lawrence was talking to the other girls, thanking them for their time together. And suddenly, one by one, all of these newcomers that Holo couldn't stand left the inn until finally, it was just her and Lawrence and Col, plus Elsa as an additional guest.

Holo and Lawrence didn't talk much that day. Col and Elsa spent a lot of time together. Perhaps their similar backgrounds gave them something in common to talk about, but Holo began to get jealous.

It wasn't until that evening when Holo finally cornered Col by himself.

"He-e-e-y-y-y-y-y, Col, let's go take a bath together~"

Holo dragged Col to the washing area before he could even protest and tore his clothes off. Col stood, naked and blushing, his back against the wall as Holo overpowered him, giggling and drooling as she stood right in front of him and took off her clothes.

Col's face now turned bright red as he beheld Holo's slender, pale body. This was the first time that Col had gotten a really good look at her naked body, and he began to grow hard as he stared at her beautiful breasts, slender waist, and long, lean legs.

Holo grabbed Col by the cock, handling it like a leash as she led him into the bath. Col blushed, his young, sensitive cock leaking pre-cum as it was clutched by Holo's hand. He shivered with fear as Holo rubbed him down the back, kissing him on the nape of his neck. Holo giggled as she pinched his nipples, playing with them as she began licking and nibbling his ear.

Holo began scrubbing Col down, thoroughly cleaning him as she laughed, her lips centimeters away from Col's ear. She rubbed him down with both her hands, cleaning his slender, flat chest and thin, toned stomach. Holo could feel her entire body growing hot as she touched Col, and finally, she grasped Col around his cock and began scrubbing down his shaft.

"Miss Holo, I can clean myself…"

" _No_ , _no_ , Col. Don't worry about a thing, OK?"

Holo cleaned off every inch of Col's dick, peeling back Col's foreskin as she rinsed it in water, rubbing her fingers across the head of his cock. She then scrubbed Col's balls, gently kneading him as his erection began to twitch and slap against his stomach.

Once they were out of the water and on the wooden benches, Holo's teasing became even more aggressive. She cupped her hands around his balls and continued to play with them as she wrapped her other hand around his cock and began jerking him off. Col's entire body tightened up as Holo molested him, and she ran her long, wolf tongue across his face, giggling as his dick gave a cute little twitch.

Holo nudged Col down onto the bench, laying him out on his back as she climbed on top of him. Her hand still wrapped around his cock, she now began to lick his nipples, her blood-red eyes staring straight at him as she curled her lips into a devilish smile. Col blushed, and he twitched one more time as he came all over Holo's hands, staining both of their freshly cleaned bodies.

Holo giggled, her pussy growing wet as she watched Col's vulnerable face. She pressed her face into his chest now, nuzzling him as she started rubbing his cock again. His semen was thick and fragrant, and its strong smell assaulted Holo's sensitive nostrils. She could feel her nipples grow rigid now as she rubbed her entire body against Col's torso, and she was shocked as Col immediately grew hard in her hands once again.

Holo's breathing became tense and hurried, and her hand moved again, stroking his cock once more as it hardened into a full erection. She opened her mouth wide, grinning as she exposed all of her sharp, white teeth, and licked Col across the face as he came almost immediately, the thick, warm cum bubbling up from between Holo's fingers once more.

Holo refused to stop, her hands working Col's slippery, soft dick until it stiffened up once again. Col now whimpered at the stinging pain. Holo now let out another stream of pussy juice as she rubbed him, moaning as she listened to Col's soft cries. He had another orgasm, letting out yet another spurt of semen onto Holo's hands.

Holo blushed, gazing at Col with awe as she held her hand up to his face, showing off how much he had come. Col moaned and began to grow flushed as Holo licked her lips and began cleaning her fingers off. His cock grew erect once more, throbbing with pain from overwork as he watched Holo gobble up his jizz.

Holo then grabbed Col by the waist and lifted his legs up in the air as she flipped him over into a reverse somersault position, exposing his asshole.

Col trembled as Holo shot him a hungry, menacing glare. Then, flickering her long, flat tongue between her lips, she leaned in and spread Col's ass cheeks apart. Extending her tongue into a point, she entered Col's asshole, slipping her tongue deep inside his anus as she began to penetrate him. Col tightened up, his face frozen in a look of fear as Holo eyed him, her lips curled up in a ravenous, psychotic grin. His cock instantly became erect as Holo dominated him, thrusting her tongue deep into his asshole until she was sliding up against his g-spot.

Holo then pulled out, her tongue dripping. She blushed as she stared at Col's swollen, gaping asshole. Then, with her hot, sticky fingers that were still wet with saliva, Holo rubbed against his anus, her own asshole twitching and puckering in excitement.

She slipped her fingers inside Col's asshole, penetrating him. Col began to moan, his legs twitching at the pain and pleasure as he tightened his hole around Holo's fingers. Suddenly, he came violently, his cock spraying everywhere as he nutted on his own body, drizzling his own chest and completely glazing his face. His balls began to shake and convulse, and he arched his back as his cock gave in for a round two, spraying even more semen all over the benches as he came again, nutting so violently that his stomach began to churn and a tiny bit of vomit seeped out from his mouth.

Col lay against the bench, teary eyed, his whole body still sweaty and shaking as he went through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Holo blushed, her pussy now completely flushed and sensitive from the sight of Col's adorable orgasm. Grasping Col by the back of his head, she leaned in close, her chest pounding with anticipation, as she kissed him.

The two of them made out, thrashing their bodies against the bench as they wriggled against each other's bodies. Holo's pussy instantly began leaking out more juices, and Col's thick, flaccid coil hardened up once again. They rubbed their bodies against each other, rubbing chest against chest, nipple against nipple, their pubic hairs intermingling as they thrust their tongues into each other's throats.

Holo and Col sat up, their lips still connected by a long, thick string of drool, as the door to the bath opened. Lawrence stepped in, and Holo and Col immediately pulled away from each other.

"Holo, I need to talk to you."

Col slipped past, gathering his clothes, dressing himself quickly as he avoided eye contact with Lawrence before hurrying out of the room. Once they were alone, Lawrence grasped Holo by the shoulders and stared her in the eyes.

"Holo, I'm going to find a way to get out of this."

"W-What?"

"I'm not going to vouch for that guy's loan, and I'm not going north with him."

"Wait, _what_? W-What are you saying? W-Why are you telling me this _now_!? We're in the _bath_!"

"Holo, I promised I would take you up to Yoitsu! I won't back down from that promise. I'm telling you right now that I'll do anything it takes to get out of this and go up to Yoitsu together with you. I'm sorry I ever thought of leaving you!"

Lawrence grabbed Holo by her naked body and hugged her close. Holo was shocked to see that she was crying as she felt Lawrence's embrace. She hugged him back, pressing her face against his hair as she sobbed quietly, and without realizing it, had begun to speak:

" _Nushio_ …please do it. Please get out of this… _n_ _ushio_ …I don't ever want to leave you… _Nushio_ , please!"

…

Holo left the bath and re-entered the room. Col and Elsa stared up in shock. Col pulled the sheets over his body while Elsa straightened up, sitting up on the bed and clearing her throat as she adjusted her robe, her lovely bare feet sticky and wet, her long, perfect toenails glistening.

Holo ignored them and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought she'd decided to give up on Lawrence once and for all. And yet, she had come back to Lawrence as soon as he'd promised to stay with her. Col barely even registered in her mind anymore, and she didn't notice as Col fumbled to put his clothes back and and joined Elsa in leaving the room.

In fact, as Lawrence came in a few minutes later and settled down on the bed next to Holo, she could feel a slight skip in her chest. Holo could feel the tears coming down again, and she finally ended her day of the silent treatment by wrapping her hands around Lawrence's waist as she fell asleep.

…

Holo was woken up by Lawrence the next morning. Without a word, she nodded as they got up and prepared to negotiate with the bookseller and the trading company.

They arrived at the dock around half an hour later, where the bookseller and a representative from the trading company were waiting. There, Lawrence presented his plan. Instead of financing an expedition to forcibly seize the book from the mining company that currently possessed it, they would send in money orders from multiple shell companies and flood them with fake orders until the mining company ran out of bullion. At that point, the bookseller would come in as a representative of the Lenos company and take in all of the money orders in exchange for the book. Furthermore, because of the large supply of raw metal there, the value of bullion was far lower in the north than it was in Lenos, and the trading company would end up with a large profit from arbitrage after they had finished filling out the legitimate orders.

Finally, since the trading company and the mining firm currently had a special arrangement, the bookseller would not need to bring cash. There was no need for a loan, and Lawrence wouldn't have to accompany him on the trip.

The bookseller and the company representative glanced at each other.

"This is quite the scheme you've thought up, Mr. Lawrence."

Lawrence smirked.

The company representative then glanced at Holo. Remembering the abandoned inn that Lawrence had given up in order to retrieve this girl, he looked back at Lawrence.

"You're doing this for her, aren't you?"

Lawrence smiled and grasped Holo's hand without answering, which took even Holo by surprise.

…

The two of them returned to Col and Elsa cuddling in their bed. After a very brief discussion, it was agreed that Col would join Elsa on her journey once she had parted ways with the bookseller. That would mean that Lawrence and Holo would, for the first time in almost two months, be alone again.

Holo couldn't quite believe this, even as they spent the day first celebrating Lawrence's deal with the trading company, then retrieving his wagon and horse, which had been stored at a stable since the last time they were in Lenos. It still hadn't completely registered with her later that evening, when:

"Come on, get up and pack your bags. We're going to leave tomorrow, remember?"

"Wait, what?"

"Holo…"

"Oh, right. Sorry…"

Lawrence smiled and sat down on the bed next to Holo.

"Holo, I promised you, didn't I? I promised you that I would take you home myself. I don't want to leave you. I meant that, and I still do. I'm going to take you back to Yoitsu, and then I'm going to stay with you. Holo, I love you."

Holo stood still. She had heard those words just the day before, but upon hearing them again, now accompanied by reality rather than promise, she fell on her knees to the ground, tears overflowing her eyes.

" _N-Nushio! NUSHIO-O-O-O-O!_ "

Holo began to sob, pushing her face against Lawrence's lap. Lawrence bent down, embracing her. It felt like a dream. Holo clung to Lawrence and cried in his chest. She didn't have to say anything more to express her joy; it was already apparent. So she used the time to simply savor this moment alone with her _nushio_.

…

The four of them stood outside the city walls with two sets of wagons, Col and Elsa next to one, and Lawrence and Holo next to the other. The two couples stared at each other as they said their goodbyes.

"We wish you the best of luck up north," said Elsa.

"Thanks. And the best of luck finding your replacement at the church," said Lawrence.

Col waved at Lawrence and Holo.

"Goodbye, Mr. Lawrence. Bye, Miss Holo. Thanks for bringing me along for the last few weeks. It's been fun."

Lawrence nodded. "Of course, Col. Best of luck on your travels with Elsa, OK?"

Lawrence and Holo waved one last time as they got in their wagon. Elsa waved back with one hand as she placed the other on Col's crotch, smiling as she petted him on the balls. Col blushed, his cock growing into a semi as he obediently followed Elsa onto their wagon, and the two traveling groups parted ways.

As Col and Elsa disappeared into the horizon, Holo felt as if she had been freed from a set of binds.

…

The two of them would go through one last adventure alone, where once again, they were drawn into intrigue and fights. Holo met the descendant of one of her fellow pack members from long ago. Lawrence was stabbed in the leg.

Yet at the end of it all, Holo lay on top of Lawrence in the snow.

"You're the kind of person to hold to a contract, if not a promise. So how about it?"

It was in this way that Holo promised Lawrence, and Lawrence promised Holo, that they would always be together.


	9. The Denouement

**The story is reaching its climax! There are a few more chapters left, but this is where everything that has happened so far begins to come together. The last several chapters should be the ones most worth reading. Stay tuned!**

…

Lawrence and Holo made their way around the north for a little while longer. For some reason, Holo became angry every time Lawrence proposed actually visiting Yoitsu. They never quite got around to going there. Instead, they often passed through the town of Nyohhira, famous for its hot springs and inns, and one day, the two of them decided to make their home there.

…

They bought a plot of land that was on the outskirts of town, but next to a hot spring, and then they began to build a house together. After what felt like entirely too long, the two of them finally stood at the gate, hand in hand. Their new house was wide and spacious, with large windows overlooking the natural springs in the back.

"I-It's…beautiful, _nushio_."

"Isn't it, though?"

Holo began to tear up as she grabbed Lawrence's arm and held it against her face as they walked up the path.

"Come on, let's go. They're waiting."

"Wait, 'they'?"

Lawrence opened up the door as Holo rushed in after him.

"Who's _'they'_!?"

As they entered, Nora Arendt and Diana Rubens suddenly appeared from inside the house, shoving Holo aside as they both leapt on top of Lawrence.

"Lawrence-san!"

"Lawrence!"

" _N-Nushio_ , what is this!?"

"Oh, I invited the girls to come visit us in Nyohhira."

"You _what_?"

"Yeah, back in Lenos. I told them they could come over once we settled down."

" _WHAT?!_ "

Holo was suddenly shoved aside again as a certain former barmaid rushed past her and jumped on top of Lawrence, wrapping her legs around his body.

"Welcome back, Master~"

Helena gave her trademark seductive giggle, her sexy, soothing voice dripping with desire. Nora and Diana began to tug at her, pouting.

"Unfa-a-a-a-i-i-i-r-r-r!"

"I want to climb on Lawrence's body too!"

Holo could barely make herself heard above the noise as the three girls began to pull and grab at Lawrence, competing for his attention.

Holo laid her hands on Lawrence, only to find herself wrenched away as yet another girl jumped up to him. A small, diminutive girl, with messy strawberry blonde hair, wearing a rough woolen sweater and shorts, grabbed Lawrence, hugging him as she placed her head into his chest.

"Mi-i-i-ister Pa-a-a-ssenger!"

Ruka grabbed hold of Lawrence as she swung her feet around his hips and clung onto him. Lawrence was distracted by the four girls, talking to each of them at once as Holo fought for his attention. She finally managed to get ahold of him, pulling him away from the other three as she dragged him by his collar into a hallway.

" _Nushio_ , explain to me right now what you think you're doi—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Holo was once again pushed aside as a tall, slim girl with long, straight, black hair, finely tanned dark skin, and a playful grin embraced Lawrence, holding herself right next to him.

"Hello, Lawrence."

"Hello, Fran."

Their mouths were close, separated by only a few centimeters, the distance rapidly decreasing as they moved toward each other, before suddenly, two more girls ran up to Lawrence: a slender, young woman in a black nun's habit and a sensuous girl decked with golden bangles.

Merta and the Dancer Girl stood in front of Lawrence with large, shimmering eyes and wide smiles on their faces as they stared at him before getting on their knees and kneeling.

"Welcome home, Lawrence-sama."

"Welcome home, Mr. Lawrence!"

Merta spoke in a soft, angelic voice and Dancer Girl with her loud, energetic, high-pitched voice. Slowly, the two girls bowed down, touching their heads to the floor as they lowered themselves in front of Lawrence in submission. The two of them then immediately approached Lawrence and clung to his legs as they nuzzled him.

"Master~"

"Master~!"

Meanwhile, Holo was crowded out again as the rest of the girls caught up, inching her aside as they all clung to Lawrence's back, watching Merta and the Dancer Girl.

Nora puffed her cheeks out. "Lucky~!"

Ruka moaned. "I'm so jealous~"

As the girls all paid attention to Lawrence, another figure stepped out of the shadows: a certain stern, pale priestess with light amber eyes. Behind her was a slender young girl in a cloak, trembling, with large, blue eyes turned towards the floor and long, silvery hair tied into a ponytail.

Elsa grabbed Lawrence by the chin, staring directly into his eyes, grinning.

"Hello, Lawrence."

"Hello, Elsa."

Elsa ran her fingers across Lawrence's chest, her breathing deep and heavy.

"I've missed you very much, Lawrence."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're here, Elsa."

"I brought a housewarming gift for you, Lawrence~"

Elsa lifted her free hand and revealed that she was holding a leash connected to a collar around the silver-haired girl's neck. She jerked her hand forward, and the girl stumbled on her knees and hands onto the floor.

Elsa grabbed the girl, hoisting her up by her cloak, and groped her ass, and the two of them began to kiss in front of Lawrence. Elsa smirked as she then pushed the girl toward Lawrence. The girl began to whimper, shivering as Elsa tugged at her cloak.

The girl's cloak fell away, revealing her naked body. She tried in vain to cover herself, her hips shaking as she tried to cover her flat, white breasts, her slender, snowy-white stomach, and long, slender legs. She squealed with embarrassment as her fully erect cock twitched and quivered, a long strand of precum hanging from her swollen, engorged tip.

Col stared at Lawrence, still trying to hide his erect penis. Elsa giggled again as she grasped Col by his ponytail and licked his face, her eyes still on Lawrence. "Isn't she adorable, Lawrence?"

Col stared down at Lawrence's crotch and saw that he had become erect as well. Col blushed, and his dick squirted out another blast of precum onto the floor.

Elsa saw the look of amazement on everyone's faces. "I've trained her well, haven't I?"

Licking her hand, Elsa began to spread Col's ass cheeks apart. With her slippery fingers, she began to pleasure Col, grinning as Col began to shiver and moan. His tender asshole yielded easily to Elsa's fingers, and his cock began to twitch again.

Elsa smiled and placed her hand on Col's face, turning toward him to kiss him again. The two of them forcefully made out, their tongues winding in the air, long strands of spit dripping from between their mouths. Elsa dominated Col, forcing her tongue inside his mouth as his entire body writhed.

Holo stormed into the hallway, pushing her way past all of the girls who surrounded Lawrence, before stopping in her tracks as she saw Elsa and Col. Her mouth opened wide, and Holo gawked at the pair, just as dumbfounded as everyone else.

Finally, Elsa forced herself deep inside, her entire hand inside Col's ass. She pleasured him, with her tongue deep inside his throat choking him, as he exploded, his cock wrenching forward as it sprayed thick white cum, seemingly unceasingly, all over the floor. As his cock seemed to give way, drained, with one last long, snakelike strand of semen still hanging from his penis, Elsa finally let go, pulling her tongue free from Col's mouth and pulling her hand out from Col's anus.

Elsa shoved Col toward Lawrence. Col clung to Lawrence's chest, his face turning red. His penis immediately became hard again as he touched Lawrence's body. Lawrence was now fully erect, the tent in his pants completely dwarfing Col's tender, pale boner.

"Come on, Lawrence. Let's meet in private and 'catch up.' It's been months."

Elsa grabbed Lawrence by the hand, and immediately all the girls around him began to cry out in protest as they all clung to Lawrence and clamored for him to pay attention to them instead.

This time, it took considerably more effort for Holo to pull Lawrence away, and yet she somehow managed to do it one last time.

Holo began to walk at a very fast pace, making her way through the house that she had become intimately familiar with over the course of its construction, until she gradually managed to lose the others.

" _Nushio_ ," she said, with tears clouding her eyes and her throat nearly completely constricted. " _Nushio_ , you're going to explain everything to me… _everything_. We're going to sit down together, _away_ from _those_ girls, and you're going to explain _everything_!"

"Holo…"

"Shut up!"

Holo had taken them all the way around the house. She dragged Lawrence through one last door, into the kitchen, and shoved him against the table.

"Listen to me, _nushio_. You're going to tell me what possessed you to invite those…those _whores_ here. Then, you're going get on the floor and _beg_ me for forgiveness, and then you're going to go up to each and every one of those girls, _individually_ , and apologize for your boneheadedness before telling each one of them, _individually_ , to _never_ , _ever_ contact you again—"

"Holo—"

" _Shut up_! You and I are going to be together, exclusively, do you understand? I am never going to leave you, and you are _never_ going to leave me, _do you understand_!?"

"Holo—"

"WHAT!?"

Holo saw that Lawrence was not looking at her, but rather past her into the kitchen. Now beside herself with rage, she turned around.

Eve Boland was sitting on the kitchen counter. The most dangerous merchant in the world, a duplicitous liar and a thief with a lust for gold and a penchant for blood, who preferred to profit during strife and war than during peace, a two-faced cheat and a fugitive, was sitting on their kitchen counter. She did not have her usual cloak, nor did she have the scarf that she constantly wrapped around her face. Eve was completely unarmed and defenseless, and she was sitting on their kitchen counter.

"Having a bit of a lovers' quarrel, are we?"

Holo snarled at Eve. " _You're_ here, too?"

Of all the girls Lawrence invited, Eve had been the least likely to actually show up.

"Well, of course. As you probably figured out by now, Lawrence invited every beautiful young girl he met over the last two months to come to this house."

Eve got off the counter and strutted up to Lawrence. She placed both her hands at Lawrence's waist, feeling up his torso as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Hello, Lawrence. Have you been well?"

"I didn't think you'd actually come, Eve."

"Well, of course. I've been doing wonderfully since the last time we met. But alas, my particular line of work is dangerous. I've made a lot of enemies…"

Eve placed her hands on Lawrence's face, caressing him with a teasing smile.

"It's a hard life."

Eve then grasped Lawrence by the face as her eyes flashed with lust.

"So I've decided to give it all up and become your trophy bitch instead."

Eve grabbed Lawrence by the face and kissed him, taking him and Holo both by surprise. Eve was fiercely handsome, intimidating. Her cold, piercing aquamarine eyes continued to glare up at Lawrence as she pulled away from him and began to kiss and lick every single part of his body, first grabbing him by the hand and kissing each one of his fingers before moving up his arm and leaving a string of kisses toward his neck. Eve lifted up Lawrence's shirt and licked his nipples, her tongue lingering for several seconds on each one as her hand began to stroke the fat rod emerging from between his legs, before bending down and leaving another trail of kisses down his stomach.

Eve then got down on the floor and licked Lawrence's boots, planting her lips firmly against each foot before running the flat of her tongue against the entire length of each sole of his shoes. Eve got back up, showing off the filthy black of her soiled tongue to Lawrence as she began to play with herself before kneeling back down and placing his crotch directly in her face.

"My body is yours. My mouth and ass and pussy exist for the pleasure of your cock. My tits and my face and my ass cheeks and my feet exist to please your eyes. My body is yours. This body exists for the sole purpose of your cock and your balls, to use at their pleasure. This body exists as nothing more than your slave, to be used as you wish, for the gratification of your testicles, nothing more. This body is yours…my Master."

Eve looked up at Lawrence and smiled, her fierce, blue-green eyes sharp with lust. Then, leaning in, she kissed his cock, touching her filthy lips against the soaked fabric at the tip of Lawrence's erect penis. Eve held her mouth there for the longest time, her soft, tender lips pressed tight against Lawrence's quivering erection, her eyes still staring directly at Lawrence. After a very long time, Eve finally pulled away and dipped her head, allowing Lawrence's boner to rest directly on top of her forehead, a final sign of humiliation for the woman who had once been the most feared merchant in the world.

Behind Holo stood the other girls, who had come into the kitchen without her noticing. Holo barely acknowledged their presence as they all continued to stare at Eve and Lawrence in awe and disbelief.

After some time, Eve noticed her audience and smirked. Getting up, she bowed to Lawrence and began to speak once again.

"Lawrence—Master…I've got a surprise for you."

Eve disappeared into the pantry. She reappeared several seconds with a bound figure, her arms and legs tied with rope, her mouth gagged with a piece of cloth. The room erupted in shock.

Eve ignored the commotion, and she dragged the bound girl into the middle of the kitchen and flung her at Lawrence's feet. Lawrence was quite shocked to see her, almost as shocked as the bound girl was to see Lawrence. It had been many months since he had last seen this pretty young girl with deep, violet hair. They had known each other for a long time, but the last time they had met had been in a small trading town far to the south several months ago, only days after he had first met Holo and long before he had ever even heard of Eve or Elsa or even Nora.

Chloe was lying, gagged, on the floor in front of Lawrence.

Eve stepped forward nonchalantly, placing her foot on Chloe's face.

"I was just doing my rounds, trying to keep away from Lenos, for obvious reasons, when I stumbled upon a certain someone being held prisoner by a trading company I do a lot of business with. My ears perked up when I heard where the girl was from. You've told me about the place before, you know, Lawrence…I had a feeling that you two knew each other."

Eve squatted down and removed the gag from Chloe's mouth. Chloe began to clench her teeth, snarling and growling at Lawrence like a dog.

Eve giggled. "Looks like you two left each other on less-than-friendly terms."

Lawrence glanced at Chloe. "We have…history together."

Eve grabbed Chloe and forced her up from the ground as she began to untie the ropes restraining her. Eve looked at Lawrence and grinned as she sucked on Chloe's neck.

"Oh, she won't be a danger at all, I assure you. I've trained her well."

Chloe stood still as the last of the binds around her fell away. She was still wearing her long, white dress, which was now dirty and torn. Chloe was somewhat dirtier and more bruised than the last time they met, but she was unchanged for the most part, right down to the trademark long, braided pigtails that ran past her shoulders.

Chloe glared at Lawrence with hatred in her eyes. She had gotten into a lot of trouble immediately after their last meeting together and ended up falling into debt and getting captured. For her, everything had started going downhill once Lawrence left town with the wolf-girl. She hadn't forgotten, and being brought in front of him at that moment just made the memory of her humiliation even fresher. Her sharp, purple eyes now burned with hate, her entire face contorted in anger.

Chloe was cute when she was mad. Lawrence began to stare down her dress as she glared at him, which only made Chloe even more furious. Eve smiled at how predictable Lawrence was, and she grabbed Chloe by the neck and slammed her onto the kitchen table, forcing her down against the tabletop.

"Chloe, The Position. Now."

Chloe stared at Eve in disbelief. Eve glanced back, and suddenly Chloe fell back, cowed. Looking down at the ground, she propped herself up on the table and then began to spread her legs. She spread her legs apart on the table, extending them wide, until the dress was stretched to its limits, and she could spread no more.

Eve gave a snort of disgust. "Well, is that it? More!"

Eve glanced at the hem of Chloe's dress. Chloe stared down as well, then back up at Eve. With first a look of horror, then anger and resignation, Chloe grasped the bottom of her dress. Her face was contorted with rage, and she fought back tears as she began to tear the front of her dress to make more room for her legs. She soon began to cry as she continued to rip her dress, forming a gash that went past her knees and up to her thighs, until finally her legs were no longer restricted in their movement.

Eve rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe's dress herself as she made one final tear, ripping her dress almost entirely in half exposing Chloe's entire stomach and breasts. Chloe was now sobbing as she continued spreading her legs, straining the muscles in her thighs as she stretched her legs so far apart that her feet began to bend back toward her head.

Chloe's pubic bone began to jut up in the air as she spread her legs even further, and both sides of her dress now began to fall away, exposing her vagina completely. Her pussy was thick and hairy, her vulva bright, pearly pink, with thick, bulbous lips and a massive clitoris that stuck out, fully erect and throbbing, from her unkempt amethyst savanna. Chloe's chocolate brown bunghole was thick and tight and dark, peppered with long, wild violet strands of hair, thick and curly and stiff.

Chloe now lay still, her legs completely spread apart and her ankles wrapped around her head. Her dress fell back around her, exposing her entire body right up to her large warm, pomelo-pink nipples, which were rigid and erect and excited.

Lawrence stared at Chloe's humiliating pose, and he began to grow tight in his pants again. He could already hear the threads of his pants begin to tear as his erection uncoiled, raging with unwhetted desire.

Eve bent down over the table, holding Chloe's head tight, forcing her to stare directly at Lawrence.

"Come, _Master_ , tell me how you like your present."

Lawrence's erection suddenly flew out of his pants, jutting into the air as it broke free from its fabric binds. Lawrence tore off his clothes and threw them aside, climbing onto the table naked with his dick hanging between his legs.

Chloe stared at Lawrence's cock and recoiled in disgust as her pussy sprayed out a thick, opaque jet of fluid onto the floor, and Lawrence mounted her as he began to fuck her large, unkempt pussy. Chloe's pussy stank with the odor of months of neglect as Lawrence's cock pummeled it repeatedly, forcing the sticky walls apart. The strong smell only made Lawrence even more aroused, and he came immediately, injecting a thick vein of semen directly inside Chloe.

Lawrence continued to fuck Chloe, having his way with the fat, putrid treasure between her legs. Chloe remained defiantly silent, her pussy continuing to spray fluid as she began to have multiple orgasms. The two of them violently rutted as Chloe began to thrust back, pounding her pubic bone against Lawrence's bursting, veiny cock. She continued to glare at him while they fucked, her anger still visible on her face as her vagina let out a series of wet, sonorous queefs.

Finally, after several minutes of violent fucking, Lawrence dismounted, pulling out as quickly and suddenly as he had entered her, a long bulbous strand of semen dripping from his urethra onto the table. The look of disgust still imprinted on her face, Chloe finally relaxed her legs, letting them hang limp over the table as semen began to leak from her pussy in thick, gelatinous pools.

The other girls, who had been respectfully and quietly watching from the entrance to the kitchen up to this point, suddenly began to lose control. They all rushed toward the kitchen table at once, swarming Lawrence as they formed a mass around him. Immediately, the girls all began to kiss him, grabbing him as they stuck their tongues out and licked his mouth. The crowd that formed around Lawrence began to grow chaotic as the girls all began to shove and elbow each other.

Lawrence reached out and grabbed the first girl he could. In the middle of the heavy, hot chaos, he pulled her legs apart and began to fuck her. In one simultaneous wave, the crowd of girls all began to cry out and moan as Lawrence had his way with the random pussy. He came almost immediately and dropped her to the ground before grabbing another girl and shoving her to the ground as well.

The girls began to spread out around Lawrence, forming a circle around him, kneeling on the ground and waiting as Lawrence grabbed each of them one by one, spreading her legs and fucking her before finishing inside her and tossing her aside.

One by one, the girls began to get up from the ground, semen dripping from between their legs, as they began to surround Lawrence, caressing him as they took turns kissing him. As he finished fucking the last girl, Lawrence grabbed one of the girls and began fucking her for a second time, his cock sliding in his own sloppy seconds as he fucked her slippery, wet chamber. Once again, Lawrence threw the girl aside once more and grabbed another, fucking each girl again and again until semen flowed from their legs in a steady, viscous stream.

The girls around Lawrence turned to each other now, kissing and pleasuring each other as the room descended into an orgy of chaos. Lawrence wandered around the mass of girls, grabbing whomever he wanted and fucking her until he came. The entire kitchen was now filled with the moans and cries of beautiful women: the culmination of his journey.

There was Nora's beautiful pussy, soft and pink, lined with long, silky golden fur; Diana's mature, experienced pussy, hued a cool, dark purple and surrounded by rich black tufts; Elsa's hairy, wrinkled pussy, leathery and black against the snowy white of her skinny thighs; Helena's fat, dripping, monstrous pussy, hairy and pink; Merta's lovely, dignified, pussy, a rich ruddy pink, with nice, straight, long brown hairs, and its twin, the smooth, soft pink pussy of the Dancer Girl, with its silvery brown hairs; Ruka's young, nearly hairless pussy, lined with only a thin line of light pink hair; Fran's rosy white pussy, hidden underneath the burnt dark brown folds of her vulva and the black, oily hairs of her pubic bush; Eve's dripping red pussy, lined with dirty blonde fur and constantly dripping and stinking of sweat; Col's beautiful, puckered red ass-pussy that stank of ass and sweat and cum; and Chloe's distended pussy, big and veiny and red, lips hanging from her smooth, dark, purple pubic hairs.

These pussies that dripped with semen and squealed with their grotesque noises, crying out as Lawrence fucked them one by one, were the proud trophies of Lawrence's journey. They were his prizes, and Lawrence took them each fully, fucking them over and over again as the girls attached to them clung to him, screaming lustfully as they were penetrated repeatedly.

Finally, after a long time, long after the sun had set, and the light streaming in through the window had been replaced by candles on the wall, the girls and Lawrence began to slow down, falling back as they flopped down onto the floor.

One by one, starting with Nora and then Diana, each girl climbed on top of Lawrence and began to embrace him, surrounding him as they all hugged him, smiling as their distended stomachs leaked cum all over the floor. The entire group hugged Lawrence at once, giggling and purring with satisfaction.

"Lawrence-san~"

"Lawrence-san!"

"Lawrence~"

"Mr. Customer!"

"Lawrence-sama~"

"Mister Lawrence~!"

"Mr. Passenger!"

"Lawrence…"

"Lawrence…Master…"

"…Mister Lawrence!"

"…Master…"

Nora, Diana, Elsa, Helena, Merta, Dancer Girl, Ruka, Fran, Eve, Col, and Chloe all called out his name in order, beautiful flesh slaves staring intently at their master.

Nora sat up, running her hands through Lawrence's hair as she looked at him dotingly.

"Lawrence-san, can we please stay with you? Ple-e-e-a-a-s-e? …Please…Master?"

Nora's child-like golden eyes gazed up at Lawrence, full of tears, as she begged him with an innocent smile. The others were the same as well, staring at Lawrence as their large, bright eyes pleaded with him.

"Of course I want you girls to live with me. I want to invite you all to come live here. I just don't know if Holo will approve of it."

The eleven girls instantly turned their heads and looked in the direction of Holo, who had been standing there at the kitchen door the entire time, unmoving and expressionless, stone-faced, as she had watched them, never once turning away.

Holo stared at each of the girls and at Lawrence. She could feel her eyes begin to get wet. He had always wanted this. When they had gone on their journey to the north together, Lawrence had wanted all along for the girls to come with him. He had left them with the promise that they would come back. He had never intended on only being together with Holo. And the only one who had ever complained about any of this had been her.

Holo began to cry as the tears overflowed her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She knew in her heart that she could not object.

The girls would come live with them.


	10. Meat Slaves

The first thing Lawrence saw as he opened his eyes that morning were two beautiful girls sucking his dick. He threw open the covers to see Nora Arendt and Diana Rubens at his lap with innocent grins on their faces, their tongues plastered onto his cock.

"OH! Good morning, Master!" said Nora.

Diana giggled. "Good morning, Master."

Two weeks after they had all moved in with Lawrence, all of the girls now addressed him as Master. The two girls dipped their heads into the bed and bowed to their lord before returning to Lawrence's cock, placing their lips on either side of his shaft, running their mouths up and down his dick like a harmonica before pulling away as they began to take turns.

Nora was first, blushing as she gazed up at her master and enveloping him with her mouth. Her throat felt tight, the hot slime and spit lubing him up as Lawrence began to fuck her onahole mouth.

Diana grinned and opened her mouth as she sucked Lawrence off next. Lawrence gave her mouth a few thrusts as well, fucking her until drool began to leak out of her mouth and onto the bed before pulling out and returning to Nora.

Lawrence violated their faces, switching between the two as they both stared at him, wide-eyed with adoration. Finally, he thrust inside both girls one last time, first fucking Diana's throat, and then giving Nora's mouth one final dicking before pulling out and glazing both girls on the face.

"A-A-A-AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…K-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Diana and Nora's eyes rolled back as their pussies turned into geysers, spraying cum all over the sheets. Lawrence got up, and Nora and Diana began to embrace him as both girls opened up their mouths and showed off their throats, their mouths pristine as all the cum went into their stomachs.

Lawrence now flipped them over onto the bed on their stomachs, laying them side by side with their backsides facing him as he grabbed both girls by their legs and began to fuck them.

"Schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-schlap-SCHLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLAAAAAAAAAAAAAP"

Lawrence switched between each girl, alternating between Nora's flat, petite ass and Diana's large, white, ass. He fucked both of them from behind, penetrating them until he came inside both of them, depositing his semen deep inside them into their wombs. He pulled out and fell back onto the bed as the two girls crawled back towards him.

"Chu…chu-ru…chu…pa…hanf…hanf…chu…"

"Chu-u-u-u…chu…chu-papa…chu-ru…mmm…!"

The shepherdess and the hermitess began to kiss Lawrence at the same time, completely unrecognizable from their former selves. The once pure, innocent little Nora now played with her pussy as she massaged Lawrence's throat with her tongue, and the beautiful, mature Diana now moaned like a depraved teenaged slut as she played tonsil hockey with a far younger man and rubbed her clit against his thighs.

Lawrence got up from the bed now, throwing aside both girls who were still clinging to his body. Nora and Diana got up with him, their faces still covered with cum, as they began to dress him. Lawrence stood still as both girls moved around him, moving his arms and legs for him as they did all the work, only putting on their own clothes after Lawrence was fully dressed before following Lawrence out of his room and into the kitchen.

Lawrence entered the kitchen to a table filled with the richest selection of foods, with a large basket of bread in the middle of the table, surrounded by several plates of cold cuts and cheeses, jars of marmalade and fresh fruits, and jugs of milk and juice.

The excessive display of food crowded out the entire table, which was already quite large. In fact, this was a different table from the original one that had been chosen for this room. That table had been small and cozy, simple but warm and fitting for the room it had been custom-made for. The one that replaced it was much larger and gaudier, with intricate woodwork that advertised its expensive price tag but was completely unnecessary, and worst of all, was far too large for the room.

Holo was already sitting at the table, scowling. It had been two weeks since that fateful night when the girls moved in. Indeed, she had not objected or said anything, and their household had settled into a routine. She was the mistress of the house in theory, standing right next to Lawrence as an equal. In practice, she had all but disappeared from the house, leaving every morning and coming back late every evening, drunk. She slept in her own room and stayed as far away from Lawrence and his sluts as much as possible. She ignored the other girls, only ever talking to Lawrence, and even then only in one-word replies or sentence fragments. Her face had soured into a permanent scowl. Her sullen expression each morning was about as good as it ever got, since her mood got worse and worse as the day wore on.

"Good morning, mistress Holo!"

"Good morning, Holo-sama."

Nora and Diana leaned on either side of her, reaching over to kiss her on both cheeks. Holo pulled back and recoiled in disgust, as she did every day when the girls tried this on her.

Holo wrinkled her nose at the two. She was disgusted by their dirty, defiled faces, and she was disgusted by their outfits.

Nora and Diana were wearing modified versions of their old garments, which had been recut and altered in order to enhance their beauty. Nora's robe was gone, with only a pair of leggings that started above her ankle and ended at her thighs to replace them, so that her fine, blonde pussy was completely exposed and her tiny breasts and pale pink nipples peeked out from on top of the tight leather bodice that had replaced her vest. Her long, green cloak had been completely cut up until only the hood hanging around her neck remained, a pathetic, lone piece of cloth that ended right above her breasts, that left her bare, white buttocks and the small of her back uncovered. The only part of her outfit that remained unchanged were her dark leather sandals, which exposed her finely cut ankles and her small, lithe feet, and which were in fact so arousing and pleasing that they had also been adopted by every other girl in the house.

Diana's clothes were similarly cut up as well. Her robe had been cut into a top that ended just above her belly button, with the chest cut out to show off her big, pale breasts and her thick, maroon nipples. She also wore nothing but black leggings below her waist, emphasizing the alien pale skin of her thighs even more. Her leggings ended high up on her legs, squeezing them so that her large, round, pert ass jiggled for everyone to see as she walked. Diana now wore the same brown leather sandals that Nora had, so that even her pale, slender feet were left uncovered.

Holo turned away from the girls, growling as her entire body tingled and pussy juice began to leak between her legs. The girls giggled and left Holo, walking on opposites of the table as they returned by Lawrence's side.

Despite the oversized table that now dominated the dining area of the kitchen, there were still only two chairs, placed on opposite sides of each other. This had worked for the small, cozy table that had originally been made for this house, but now it felt extremely isolating. As Nora and Diana returned to Lawrence, kneeling on the ground and caressing his legs, Holo felt distinctly cut off and lonely, as she inevitably did every other morning now as well.

Helena stepped away from her place at the stove and joined the kitchen table, a pan of fried eggs in hand. She bowed as she placed these on the table. Her hands free, Helena walked up to Lawrence and kissed him on the cheek.

Helena seemed to be wearing her normal clothes—a thin, dark tunic with the sleeves rolled up and an apron on top. It was only when she stood back up and pulled her apron away that her true outfit was revealed. Her top had been cut away below her neck, exposing her naked breasts and her stomach and pubic hairs. This was her outfit now—a piece of dark fabric that covered her shoulders and arms, and another piece of clothing that could be removed at will. Her juicy buttocks and fat bush, which drew Lawrence in so much, were left uncovered so that they could be easily accessed and used. Helena's feet, like the others', were encased in leather sandals, her feet a little too large and her long, clean toes a little too long for the leather sole, so that the tips of her toes constantly touched the floor, making a pleasing, erotic tapping sound whenever she walked.

"Good morning, Master~"

Helena pulled her apron to the side and did what she did every morning, pressing her body against Lawrence's face as he breathed in the smell of her boobs. As Lawrence began to move his face down Helena's body, sniffing every part of her until he got to her hairy, fat cunt, he could feel himself being embraced from behind as a pair of hands grasped him and began massaging his shoulders.

Lawrence pulled away from Helena's chest and stared at the beauty behind him.

"Hello, Elsa."

"Good morning, Master."

Elsa grabbed Lawrence and kissed him on the mouth. She straightened up as she pulled away, placing her chest in his face. Elsa had ditched her solemn, black priestly robes, keeping only the thin, white under-blouse underneath. This was made of a pale, sheer cloth that barely concealed her body, and her dark nipples were very visible underneath the translucent fabric. Under her blouse, Elsa wore a tight, black thong that didn't cover up her pubic bush at all and left her vagina completely exposed. Her thin, small feet were wrapped in the same hard leather sandals as the others, and her slender, silvery toes twitched feverishly, betraying the wild, animalistic lust that lay underneath her cool, sexy smile.

Without saying another word, Elsa got down on her knees and began to fellate Lawrence, placing her hands at the base of his cock and around his balls as she moved her mouth down his shaft. Elsa sucked off her master, remaining humble and silent and producing no sounds save for what came out from her throat as she gagged on his dick. Helena bit her lip, her hirsute bush growing damp with excitement as she got down on her knees as well and joined Elsa, wrapping her mouth around Lawrence's cock as the two girls began to share his cock at the same time.

Lawrence stood still, allowing the girls to do all the work until he came inside both their mouths, his cock blowing forth uncontrollably as he took turns nutting inside each girl, ramming his penis into each of their throats while he came until Helena and Elsa's mouths were overflowing with semen. Suddenly, both girls started gagging, and the cum inside their mouths sprayed up all over their faces and onto the floor. Elsa and Helena scrambled, kneeling down on the ground as they began to lick it all up, their hips shaking as they eagerly cleaned the semen-stained floorboards with their tongues.

Lawrence stepped over the two girls, ignoring them as he walked out the kitchen and out of the house.

The chair on the other side of the table was empty. Holo was already long gone.

…

Lawrence came back that afternoon to a naked ass on the floor, attached to two slender legs that were slightly spread out, splayed against the floor. Chloe was on all fours, cleaning the floor, forced to perform all of the most difficult chores in the house as Lawrence's slave. Her leather sandals flopped around every time she moved, slapping against her large, pink soles whenever she moved about on her knees, producing a pleasing sound.

Joining the original tear up the front of Chloe's white dress, which ran up the entire length of her front until it ended just below her collarbone, was another slit in the back, which ran past her hips and up her back, ending just underneath the nape of her neck.

These two slits were so large that they effectively bifurcated her dress in two. The two halves of Chloe's dress, which were now held together only by the reinforced neckline, flapped wildly at the slightest breeze, to the point that whenever Chloe was not completely and perfectly still, the two halves of her dress flew away, waving violently around her and completely exposing her body. Whenever she got down on the ground, the two halves fell away from each other, dragging forward on the ground as her ass cheeks lay bare.

Chloe looked behind her and saw that her master was back. Dipping her head submissively, she bent down against the ground, spreading her ass cheeks and making herself anally available to her master.

Lawrence grabbed Chloe and penetrated the beautiful girl in front of him, grabbing her hips as he slapped against Chloe's grime-covered body.

"…pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi-pachi…"

"Oh-h-h-h-h…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAHHHHH!"

Lawrence was fast and rough, and he fucked Chloe without pause until she was filled with cum. Once he was finished with her, he pushed her back on the ground, twitching. Chloe lay motionless as her asshole loosened up and sprayed cum all over the ground.

"Clean that up."

"Y-Yesh, ma-a-a-stuh…"

Lawrence sat down at the table. Minutes later, he could hear a pattering sound coming from the kitchen. Helena came in walking on her hands, showing off her trademark party trick as her apron flopped down over her head,completely covering up her face as her naked ass and tits were bared. Helena was now performing a variation of her original trick, now clenching two beer glasses with her feet instead of her vagina. Her toes were curled up, shaking feverishly as they gripped the handles. Helena slowly made her way to Lawrence, finally setting the beers down on the table, moaning.

"Welcome home, Master."

Lawrence stared at Helena's fit, sculpted body. Her erotic stunt, observed for a second time, accentuated her beautiful body even more. He could see her lovely, small breasts, crowned by deep, rich pink erect nipples. Helena's belly button formed a small dip in her stomach, and the dark shock of hair between her legs accentuated the delicate pink of her vagina and the black ring around her anus.

Lawrence grabbed Helena by the ankles and began to suck her toes. Helena shrieked in surprise and then began to moan with pleasure, climbing onto Lawrence's lap as she began to kiss his erect penis. Lawrence held Helena against him, kissing her toes some more as he began to thrust his cock inside her mouth, fucking her upside-down as he held her by the legs and sucked on her feet. Helena's tight throat gripped him as he came inside her in a violent burst of ecstasy and sperm, flopping his crotch against her lips as he pummeled her mouth.

Once the euphoric wave passed, and he was finally finished busting his nut, Lawrence began to drink his beer. Helena slid down from Lawrence's lap and crawled on the ground, dripping more cum for Chloe to clean. Chloe crawled over and began to lick it up with her tongue, masturbating as she slurped up the dirty jizz off the floor.

Lawrence watched the two girls' backsides wriggling about on the ground as he finished his beers.

"Good afternoon, Master."

A certain young, beautiful former nun entered the room to make her first appearance of the day. Merta bowed deeply to Lawrence and then straightened back up. Her body, which had long been shrouded modestly behind her long, black nun's robes, was now laid bare for all to see. Besides her headdress and her white guimpe, Merta was naked from the chest down, her bony thin body completely exposed down to her slender, white legs and small, thin feet bound in tight leather sandals.

Lawrence's cock instantly grew rigid again as he stared at Merta's delicate, underaged body. Merta had been the last to expose her naked body to Lawrence, and her beautiful, thin, light body mesmerized him. Her small, creamy breasts were topped by two dark, brown nipples. Below her breasts were the faintest impressions of her ribcage which jutted out only slightly around her flat, white stomach. Below this was a proud, dark bush that formed a thick, brown gash against the pure white of her skin. Her thin, bony legs tremored with excitement, and at the bottom were her small feet, bound up in the familiar brown leather sandals.

Lawrence grabbed Merta by the head and pushed her down onto her knees. Merta smiled, as she knew what was next. She giggled and opened her mouth wide, staring up at Lawrence with her giant, hazel fawn eyes as she stuck out her tongue, smiling as she opened up her throat and invited him inside.

Lawrence unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock, pointing it towards Merta's face, working his crotch muscles as he held his dick against her mouth. Suddenly, Lawrence's cock began to shake, and he let out a massive burst of hot yellow liquid as he began to piss on Merta's face. The liquid coursed out from his urethra and sprayed in her mouth at first, but Lawrence's cock soon slipped out of his mouth, and he began to piss uncontrollably all over Merta's face. Merta's pussy dripped, and she farted in excitement as Lawrence emptied his bladder all over her, staining her headdress and her guimpe yellow. Lawrence's piss began to stream down Merta's neck and flow down her pale, slender body, finally nestling in her pubic bush as her master's piss formed around her pale brown hairs like drops of dew on strands of charred, brown grass.

Lawrence shook his cock, getting a few more drops all over Merta's face as he finished up. It had been two weeks since he had relieved himself in a proper toilet, instead using his loving nun's throat toilet as a substitute. As he finished up, Lawrence completed his bodily task by sticking his penis down Merta's throat for a soothing throat massage, a final service for his human toilet to perform.

Meanwhile, Sexy Dancer Girl had walked into the room. After over a month traveling with Lawrence and two weeks living with him, not a single person in the house had bothered to learn her name. She was just Sexy Dancer Girl, the waifish, wandering musician, the luckiest of all of Lawrence's slaves, completely unencumbered by a name, instead being only a pretty face and delicate body to be used for Lawrence's pleasure.

She stepped into the kitchen, her small, lithe feet tapping the floor with their thick, leather sandals. Sexy Dancer Girl slid into the group effortlessly, smoothly pushing past the others as she sat on the table, her legs dangling in the air. Sexy Dancer Girl then kicked off her sandals and lifted her legs, shoving her feet in Lawrence's face while Merta continued to suck his dick.

Sexy Dancer Girl's creamy-white feet were small and perfectly formed, with high, shapely arches. Her toes were perfectly proportioned, ten small, white teardrop-shaped berries resting gently against each other. Her nails were thick and pale, glossy and shimmering pale orange-pink. The wet, oily pads of her toes rested majestically on Lawrence's face, covering them completely as she rubbed his nose in the arch of her feet.

Lawrence came dutifully all over Merta's face as he smelled Sexy Dancer Girl's feet. He felt his nose hairs brush against the balls of her feet as his cock exploded, the rigid muscles around his hips giving in as his cock shook, semen exploding from his tip as it sprayed inside Merta's mouth without warning.

Sexy Dancer Girl pulled her feet back, smiling at Lawrence as she leapt off the table. She had completely abandoned her old ankle-length long green dress and drab woolen shawl. All that was left from her old outfit was her jewelry: the metal bangles around her wrists and ankles, her golden necklaces and earrings, and the thin golden diadem across the top of her forehead. These were now accompanied by newer additions, so that her arms and legs jingled noisily everywhere she walked.

Sexy Dancer Girl was wearing a mini-bra with beads hanging from it that dangled above her bare, exposed belly button. Below this she wore a multi-strap spider thong, the cloth so tiny that it did not even cover her pale, cream-colored pubic bush. Her fresh pink pussy lips hung about the thin covering, dangling bare whenever she spread her legs, and her hard nipples showed prominently through the thin fabric that was draped over her small breasts. She looked like a very different kind of dancer now with this outfit.

Sexy Dancer Girl began to kiss Lawrence, dutifully sticking her tongue down his throat as Merta knelt at Lawrence's loins, watching.

Sexy Dancer Girl then got on the ground next to Merta and began sucking his dick. Merta stared at Lawrence, her eyes gazing pitifully at him as she began to rub her lips against his cock as well as the two girls began to take turns pleasuring him with their throats.

Lawrence then pulled his cock out and began jerking it off, holding his dick above both girls. He bust his nut again, his cockhole opening up as semen came pouring out once again. Lawrence came on both girls' faces, draping them both with a thick layer of cum until the last string of jizz bubbled out from his dick, hanging weakly in the air before slowly dribbling down onto Merta's face.

The two girls dipped their heads in gratitude, kissing Lawrence's dick as they did so. They raised their heads back up to see Lawrence staring at them intently. The two girls smiled back knowingly as they got up from the ground and leaned against the table, jutting their hips out.

Grabbing her by her veil, Lawrence pushed Merta against the table and began to fuck her. Merta leaned against the table with her hips up in the air as she shoved her face into the table, lying dutifully still as Lawrence pleasured himself inside her until he came. Once Lawrence was bored with her, he switched to Sexy Dancer Girl, pulling her thong panties aside as he began to penetrate her from behind as well. He continued to fuck them, his hips pressing violently against their thighs as he orgasmed inside both of their pussies, leaving a sticky trail dripping between their legs each time he exited.

When he was finally done, Merta and Sexy Dancer Girl lay against the table, creampies oozing between their legs, semen dribbling onto the floor in thick globs as it pooled between their sweaty, sandaled feet.

Lawrence grabbed Merta by her veil and Sexy Dancer Girl by her ponytail as he dragged them from the table. The two girls stumbled to the floor, falling flat at Lawrence's feet. The two of them struggled to get up, their bodies shaking, until finally, they began crawling on their hands and knees, their pussies still gaping as they left the kitchen.

Chloe and Helena kneeled on the floor and watched silently, masturbating, as Lawrence left them in the kitchen to clean up the mess.

…

Lawrence wandered into one of the guest bedrooms to see a young girl sitting on the bed waiting for him, swinging her small, sandaled feet in the air.

Ruka hopped down from the bed, jumping up as she embraced Lawrence and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ruka grabbed Lawrence by the face as she made out with him, rubbing her naked pussy against his erect cock until her thighs were coated with Lawrence's precum.

Ruka then jumped off Lawrence and stepped back to allow him to have a good look at her body. Ruka's woolen sweater had been cut up and repurposed into a long, scarf-like strip of cloth. This was wrapped around her body, covering up parts of her neck and stomach, but otherwise leaving her shoulders, her collarbones, and her flat, non-existent breasts completely exposed and her pale, delicate frame otherwise entirely visible. Ruka's shorts had been torn up until they had been reduced to strips of cloth hanging from a strip of leather around her waist, leaving her pussy and ass completely uncovered.

Ruka kneeled on the ground and gazed at Lawrence, her cheeks growing flushed as she gave an embarrassed smile. Then, leaning down and kissing his tip, Ruka began to suck his cock.

Ruka sucked off Lawrence's head, her cheeks filling up as she barely fit it inside her mouth. She wrapped both of her hands around his shaft, jerking him off as she pleasured his tip. Merta and Dancer Girl now entered the room, grasping Lawrence by his arms on either side as they watched Ruka. Ruka began to blush, shaking her hips as she pulled Lawrence off with her delicate hands until he came all over her mouth, filling her up and choking her with so much semen that she almost vomited it all back up.

Lawrence then sat down on the bed, lying back as he thrust his cock up in the air. Ruka sat down next to him and lifted her legs up as she placed her feet on his lap. Then placing her soles around his cock, she began to jerk him off with her toes.

Ruka's feet were long and tan, miniscule but deft. She moved her small, muscular, toned legs up and down, flicking her lean, bony ankles as she thrust her feet against his shaft, working it with her thin, long toes.

Her feet were joined by four more as Merta and Dancer Girl's twin pairs began to pleasure Lawrence as well. The two girls were identical in size and shape and color, both pale creamy white with soft pink soles and smooth, pink nails. Merta and Dancer Girl sat next to Lawrence as they pleasured him on both sides, while Ruka sat on Lawrence's lap, thrusting her feet against his cock as she was squeezed in on both sides by a cluster of white, fragrant toes.

Lawrence's cock was locked in a sweaty mass of feet, as six hot, pink soles and thirty shining, glimmering berries trapped him in, constricting him until he sprayed semen all over the girls' feet. Lawrence then grabbed all three girls by their sweaty ankles and flipped them over onto the bed as he began sucking on each of their toes.

Ruka, Merta, and Dancer Girl clung to the bed, Lawrence's arms clasped around their legs as he stuffed their feet in his face. Lawrence's tongue tickled as it slid across their soft, pink soles and their sensitive, delicate toes. All three girls started to schlick themselves as they hung upside down on the bed, squirting simultaneously between their fingers as three miniature fountains spouted out from their pussy lips.

Lawrence let go of them and flopped down on the bed as the three girls began to get up. The girls then knelt back down on Lawrence's lap, grasping him by the face as they made out with him, sharing him and kissing him as the three girls all began to grope Lawrence's genitals.

Lawrence now lay down on the bed, lying on his back with his cock jutting up in the air. The three girls took off their sandals and joined him. Ruka straddled his cock between her legs as she rubbed her nearly-hairless pussy across his shaft before crawling over to Lawrence's side, lying next to him and stroking his hair.

"Master, are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm about to take a nap."

Ruka smirked and shook her head as she ran her hands across Lawrence's chest.

"You can't go to sleep now, Master. You haven't properly jerked off yet. A healthy boy needs to drain his nuts before he goes to bed, you know."

Dancer Girl kissed Lawrence's nipple as she began to fondle his dick. "You weren't really thinking of taking a nap without fapping, were you, Master?"

Merta simply stared at Lawrence and smiled, remaining completely silent and shaking her head in disappointment as she caressed each of Lawrence's balls with one of her hands, lightly pinching them to scold him for his impudence.

Lawrence laughed as he petted each of the girls on the head.

"Of course, girls. Thank you for reminding me."

The girls all beamed and then climbed on top of Lawrence's stomach. Peeling off her clothes now, Ruka first pulled away the scarf that covered her upper body. She then took off the leather belt around her waist, tearing it away as she lay completely naked on top of Lawrence. Dancer Girl stripped as well, pulling away her micro-bikini top and thong panties. Merta, who was already naked from the shoulder blades down, simply sat next to Lawrence's waist, smiling as she watched him grow erect.

Then grabbing their legs, Ruka, Merta, and Dancer Girl curled up in the fetal position and lay silently on the bed, exposing themselves as they turned into human onaholes, giant living fleshlights that bared their pussies and assholes for Lawrence to use.

Lawrence grabbed his Ruka-onahole first, taking his miniature human fleshlight by the pussy as he began to masturbate. Pounding his human pocket pussy in her tight hole, Lawrence pleasured himself until he nutted. He rested his flaccid cock inside her for a few seconds before moving on to his Merta-onahole. Taking the Merta-onahole's thin, pale body by the waist, he mounted his pocket pussy, pounding the Merta-onahole's hole raw until he came inside her as well. Finally, taking the Dancer Girl-onahole's toned, slender body, Lawrence slammed his pelvis against her until he came, filling her womb up until it was full.

The girls lay still on the bed without making a single noise as Lawrence pounded them. They were lined up perfectly next to each other, with their arms wrapped around their legs, their bare feet splayed underneath their pretty, round ass cheeks—the perfect obedient, silent sex dolls.

Once Lawrence was done with the Dancer Girl-onahole, he returned to the Ruka-onahole again, grabbing the diminutive, curled-up fleshlight and fucking it again as he came back for round two.

The Ruka-onahole lay still, still wrapped up in a ball as Lawrence had his way with her, remaining silent even as she began to spasm, violently spraying pussy juice all over the bed as she had an earth-shattering orgasm. The Merta-onahole and the Dancer Girl-onahole were the same way as well, staying obediently immobile as they curled over and allowed Lawrence to unload himself inside their bodies.

Once Lawrence was done satisfying himself with their pussies, he grabbed his onaholes once again as he fucked them each in the ass. He took the Ruka-onahole first, lifting her up from the bed as he spread her ass cheeks open and plowed her anus, slamming against her delicate, miniature body as he vomited out torrents of semen into her intestines.

Once Lawrence was done with her, he grabbed the Merta-onahole next, pressing her down on the bed with his hands as he readied her into position, making sure to render her completely immobile. Once he had sufficiently humiliated her, Lawrence began fucking the Merta-onahole's asshole, drilling her against the bed until he nutted in her rectum.

Finally, Lawrence grabbed the Dancer Girl-onahole, lifting her curled-up body as he stood her on her head, lifting her asshole up in the air. He then spread her hole apart and began fucking her too, anally penetrating her slim, hard body as she lay still, not even letting so much as a whimper as she squirted all over the bed.

Lawrence spread the three girls apart, laying each curled up onahole on her back with her feet facing up at him. Grabbing each human fleshlight by the legs, he then had his way their feet, first fucking the Dancer Girl-onahole's slender white feet, then the Ruka-onahole's small, lean, tanned feet, and finally the Merta-onahole's slender white feet. Lawrence rubbed his dick against their feet, sliding them against their soles until he nutted on all three girls' beautiful twitching toes.

The human onaholes lay still as they experienced this one last act of humiliation, their bodies being callously used for Lawrence's physical relief. His monstrous erection could not be satisfied with just one round with the fleshlight girls, however, and he suddenly grabbed the Ruka-onahole once more as he propped her against his cock and entered her worn, swollen pussy again. The Ruka-onahole obediently remained silent as she took Lawrence's cock again, pressing her face into the bed as Lawrence nutted inside her.

The Merta-onahole and the Dancer Girl-onahole suddenly widened their eyes in horror as they realized they were next. They were both lifted off the bed as Lawrence had his way with their bodies one last time, penetrating each girl once inside their pussies as he came inside them.

The girls began to crack, shaking and gasping for breath as their bodies strained under the brutal pussy beatings. Lawrence returned to them again and again, refusing to relent as he masturbated endlessly in a pleasurable frenzy.

Finally, Lawrence relieved his testicles one last time on the Ruka-onahole's small, lusty, loli feet, shooting his load in between her twitching, shaking toes before pulling away, tossing all three of his onaholes aside as he lay naked on the bed with his wet, flaccid dick hanging to his thigh.

His three human onaholes came crawling back, timidly placing their lips around his glistening tip as they began sucking on it one last time. Lawrence groaned as he began drifting off, nutting one last time in all three girls' mouths as he finally fell asleep.

…

Lawrence awoke from his nap an hour later to yet another girl sucking his dick. Lawrence kept his eyes closed, ignoring her, the only acknowledgment of the mouth that was laboring at his cock being the single groan he gave as he came inside her throat, his eyes still clenched shut.

The girl continued to wrap her lips around Lawrence's flaccid cock, struggling to keep her mouth on his dick as she struggled with the sudden flood of semen that flooded her throat. She began to run her tongue around his thick, engorged coil as she cleaned him off, kissing and sucking him as he had yet another orgasm inside the girl's mouth. After several minutes of this service, Lawrence finally opened his eyes and deigned to acknowledge the girl who was laboring at his dick.

A silver-haired girl stared back with large, pale-blue eyes. Her long, thick ponytail lay on the mattress beside her. Her thin, pink lips were still burrowed at the base of Lawrence's cock, buried in his pubic hairs.

Col pulled his mouth away from Lawrence's cock only reluctantly, a long strand of spit forming between his lips and the tip of Lawrence's dick. He leaned down and kissed Lawrence's balls, his hips wiggling with anticipation.

Lawrence got up from the bed, and Col got up with him, blushing, still embarrassed by the outfit he had now been wearing for two weeks.

Col now wore a frilly baby-blue dirndl with a tight, black bodice around his waist to accentuate his hips. The skirt went all the way down to his knees, and he also wore a bright blue checkered apron. Wearing the dress, Col was now a perfect model of deferential femininity, the only blemish in his slight, petite erotic figure being the fat tent in his skirt, a thick, twitching bulge that was now moist with pre-cum.

Lawrence examined Col's beautiful, sleek body, his own cock growing harder and harder as his eyes wandered down Col's beautiful, girlish face, down his slender, flat chest and slim waist, past his legs and down to his stockings with holes torn at the toes, exposing his beautiful white feet in their sandals.

Lawrence grabbed Col's dress and lifted up his skirt. Col's face became extremely red as he revealed his fully erect penis. Col's penis stood majestically in the air, his large, plump balls hanging loosely between his thighs amongst the silvery wires of his pubic bush. Col's cock was large, thick and veined, the tip reaching past his knees. All of his masculinity had gone to his monstrous half-meter, so fat and monstrous that he had to take care not to drag it on the floor when he walked, while the remainder of his body was soft, delicate, and feminine, pale and slender and fragile. However, Col's filthy, reeking erection paled in comparison to Lawrence's dick, which hovered right over it, dwarfing it as its tip began to rub against the tip of Col's penis.

Col squealed as he let out a burst of pre-cum. Lawrence rubbed his cock against Col's tip for a few more seconds before pulling away, his own cock bursting and dripping with pre-cum. Instead, he grabbed Col by the dick and began to jerk him off, slowly pulling Col's dark foreskin over his bright pink head. Col stood still, lifting his skirt up, as Lawrence jerked him off. He came almost immediately, his dick spewing out fat pungent streams of semen that rivaled Lawrence's as he came all over his pristine dress. Lawrence pulled his hand away, and Col let go of his skirt, letting it fall back down as it stuck to his sticky, semen-coated dick. Col never cleaned his cock after cumming, just as he was ordered, and his cock began to stink with the filthy, unclean stench of dozens of orgasms' worth of dried cum as yet another layer of semen joined them. Col smiled meekly. His shame at being serviced like this, at first quite strong, was starting to fade away, and he quite happily showed off the fat cum stain that was forming in the front of his dress.

Lawrence grabbed Col by the chin and began to kiss him. Col's cock grew hard again as he made out with his master. The two of them ground their dicks against each other, dry-humping each other as Col's nipples began to grow hard. Lawrence thrust his tongue down Col's throat, tongue-fucking his mouth violently as Col had yet another orgasm all over his beautiful dress. After several minutes of erotic kissing, the two of them finally separated, the snot from Col's mouth now dribbling from Lawrence's tongue as he pulled away.

Col curtsied to Lawrence as he now began to turn around. His dress was low-cut in the back, practically non-existent as it exposed the entire small of his back. Other than a small strip of cloth at his hips and the strings of his apron, he was entirely naked in the behind. His ass cheeks were bare, two bouncing silver mounds tinged with pink.

Lawrence spread these two butt cheeks apart, and Col was forced to show off his tender pink anus. Lawrence pried this open too, and he stuck his cum-glazed fingers inside Col's ass, lubing him up as he wiped himself off inside Col's butthole.

Col whimpered as his cock grew erect again. Lawrence played with Col's filthy asshole until his fingers were dry and then immediately began to anally penetrate him. Col began to dry heave, a thin trickle of frothy spit flowing from his mouth, as Lawrence fucked him. His eyes began to well up, and his body began to buckle under the mix of pleasure and pain.

Lawrence fucked Col's asshole without rest, pummeling him deep inside his tight ass-pussy until he came deep inside him. Col cried out again, tears and snot running down his face as his penis convulsed, a geyser of cum shooting forth from the sticky cloth that was wrapped around his dick. Lawrence continued to fuck him, pummeling Col's boy-pussy again with his own warm, gooey cum serving as lube.

Lawrence continued to fuck his boy toy, thrusting without pause even through his orgasms as Col's tight ass muscles pleasured him, until finally he pulled out after almost half an hour of straight fucking. Lawrence had been even more aggressive than usual, and Lawrence's cum came gushing out from Col's gaping asshole, dripping down Col's loose ballsack and mixing with the cum that was already covering Col's own cock.

Col got down on the ground, his face covered with tears. He rubbed his lips against Lawrence's groin once more, and he opened up his mouth as he began to suck Lawrence's balls. Col was divinely skilled at this, his tongue pressing tightly against both of Lawrence's sweaty orbs. He stared up at Lawrence, his shimmering blue eyes begging for him to cum. Once the powerful suction grip of his mouth and the warm, wet surface of his tongue were finally too much for him, Lawrence nutted, his overstimulated balls shivering and tensing up as semen fell in long, white strips all over Col's face.

Col kneeled on the ground, his lips refusing to let go as his face was destroyed. When finally he opened up his mouth and released Lawrence's ballsack, Lawrence rewarded him with one last burst of semen on his hair. Then leaving Col behind to clean up after himself, Lawrence exited the room, no longer even bothering to put on his pants anymore as he walked out into the hallway butt-naked underneath his waist.

Lawrence had not walked far before finding his way blocked again. Yet another girl stood in the middle of the hallway, blocking the entire pathway around her. Fran was staring right at Lawrence with a hungry grin on her face. Lawrence stared back, expressionless. It was only his erect cock that indicated that he found her vulgar body acceptable for his use.

Fran no longer wore the long, woolen robe that had fit her so well in her journeys in the north. Instead, she wore a pair of trousers that had had the legs torn off. These shorts began just below her hips and ended right above her thighs, a strip of rough cloth that was only a few centimeters long at most and that was more like a pair of panties than shorts. Her black pubic hairs were entirely visible, both at her stomach and around her thighs. Around her large, busty chest was a thin gauze that had been wrapped around her chest a few times, barely sufficient to cover her nipples, her large, dark areolae still entirely visible. Her green cloak had been replaced with a mantle of the same color, shorter and made of a far thinner material. It was tied loosely around her neck, and it flapped vigorously in the wind at the slightest breeze, laying bare her back and buttocks, as sparsely covered as they were. Other than these clothes, which did their job so poorly that she was almost naked, Fran had on only the same sandals on her feet as the others did.

Fran approached Lawrence and kissed him forcefully, slamming him against the wall as she pushed herself into the mouth that had only just been inside Col a few moments earlier. The two of them made out, Lawrence's cock throbbing and rigid, absolutely unexhausted, with no sign of the brutal fucking it had endured just minutes ago.

Lawrence took off his shirt and threw it on the ground, and Fran rubbed her chest against Lawrence, her nipples peeping out from between the poorly tied gauze. The two of them began to kiss again, Fran's breasts still rubbing against Lawrence as what remained of the gauze fell away completely. Her large, brown breasts now completely bare, Fran began to massage Lawrence with them, rubbing them in his face as they made a slippery, slapping sound. She began to rub her chest against Lawrence's entire upper body, her breasts jiggling and clapping as they moved across Lawrence's face, neck, and chest. Meanwhile, her pussy began to drip and leak through her shorts, the shimmering clear fluid pouring onto Lawrence's erect cock from between her legs.

Fran began to pleasure herself against Lawrence's cock, satisfying herself as her pussy lips rubbed his dick through her shorts. Lawrence stared at Fran's anguished moans and became even more aroused, grabbing her by the head as he made out with her again.

Fran kneeled down on the ground now and placed Lawrence's cock between her breasts. She began to pull him off with them, moving her breasts up and down his shaft, her nipples "kissing" the tip of his cock with each motion. Fran's chest was warm and damp, a pleasurable and accommodating space for his cock to rest. Lawrence did not last very long, and he felt himself succumb deep inside Fran's chest. A milky jet of cum came out from inside Fran's breasts, exploding without warning on her neck and face. Fran smiled and pulled her breasts away. Lawrence's cock emerged from inside, sticky with cum and glued to Fran's boobs. His cock slowly peeled away from Fran as long, goopy strands of semen formed in between. Finally, the connecting strands of cum broke, and Lawrence's cock fell down between his thighs, a softened semi that dangled between his legs.

Fran and Lawrence kissed again as Fran's shorts, her last bit of clothing, fell to the ground, their naked bodies rubbing intimately against each other. As they made out again, Fran pushed Lawrence against the wall, this time pressing against him so that he stayed there.

Fran bent over, sticking her ass up, rubbing it against Lawrence's cock. Then, spreading her lips apart, she began to fuck him.

"pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-pa-chi, pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-pa-chi, pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-pa-chi, pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-pa-chi, pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-chi-pa-pa-chi,PACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHIPA-PA-PA-CHIPACHIPACHI…"

Lawrence stood immobile, pressed against the wall by the overwhelming force of Fran's butt cheeks pushing against him, while Fran did all the work, kneeling over with her face down and her ass up, riding Lawrence's rod until finally, he nutted inside her womb.

"b-b-bbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-RU-U-U-U-U-U—RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

Fran pummeled Lawrence hard as he came, jizz spraying out from her pussy hole as she rammed her thick pussy against Lawrence's dick.

Fran's pussy rested on Lawrence's cock for a second before she immediately began to pound him again, thrusting her hips against Lawrence on the wall as she rode him, her stuffed pastry dripping all over the floor. She rode him as another white fountain gushed out from between her hips, plowing him unceasingly as she pounded through her fourth orgasm.

Lawrence came again, his cock engorging inside Fran's violently-undulating, orgasming pussy walls as his balls began to stick between Fran's muggy, sweaty thighs. Fran continued to pound Lawrence without rest, frantically fucking him as sweat dripped down her thick, dark body. Sweat began to pool inside her ass crack, forming a sour, musky smell in the air. Lawrence took a deep breath as his cock burst open again, sending several more jets of semen into Fran's body.

Lawrence suddenly pulled away without warning, drawing out his cock, still erect and dripping semen, from Fran's body. He shoved Fran to the floor and walked away as he grew bored of her, leaving Fran lying on the ground, twitching, as cum flowed from her body in spurts.

Lawrence walked back toward the kitchen with semen and pussy juice dripping all over his front. He entered the room to see Eve Boland leaning against the table and glancing seductively at him.

Eve had abandoned her functional, baggy, drab outfit. Instead of her old shapeless boots, she wore large leather sandals that showed off her large feet. Eve kept her cloak and its thick cowl, which wrapped around her neck and covered the entire lower half of her face, concealing her nose and mouth.

Eve pulled the cowl away from her face, smiling, and stepped toward Lawrence. Her cloak floated behind her, revealing that she wore absolutely nothing else. Her pointed, white breasts were exposed. Her light brown nipples were rigid, covered with goosebumps. Her stomach was flat and toned, with the faintest traces of her abs showing. Her pussy, with its dirty blonde fur, was dripping. Eve stepped up to Lawrence and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, holding her lips and nose close to him as she nuzzled him affectionately.

"Welcome home, Master~"

Eve's only piece of clothing fell to the floor as Lawrence ripped it away and grabbed her body. Gripping her by the hips, Lawrence propped her up in the air as he returned her greeting by fucking her in the ass.

"SLAP…SLAP…SLAP…SLAP…SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP"

Lawrence brought the base of his cock down on Eve's asshole, slapping it with a single, loud motion. Her cheeks rested against his balls for only a second before he suddenly began to pound her sphincter again.

"SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapschlapppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp"

Eve gave a loud grunt as Lawrence came inside her asshole. She shook, her entire body erupting in spasms as her pussy sprayed steaming, clear fluid all over the floor. Lawrence's cock remained buried inside her asshole as his semen filled up her rectum.

Finally, after some time, Lawrence's balls finished up, and his flaccid penis slipped out of Eve's ass, dripping semen onto the floor as he let go of Eve, dropping her to the ground.

Eve lay on the floor for several seconds in the fetal position as semen came spraying out of her asshole in loud, chunky farts. Eventually she got up again, crawling toward her master again, wrapping her hands around his legs.

"Your cock is dirty, Master. I have to clean it~"

Eve grinned as she held her face up to Lawrence's unwashed cock, which was coated with partly dried semen, reeking of cum and ass. Opening up her lips, Eve smiled as she took Lawrence's filthy, flaccid cock in her mouth and began to clean him off.

Eve began to wipe off the congealed mix of semen and sweat with her tongue, running it against his shaft as a thin, gray layer of slime began to build up on the flat of her tongue. Eve began to gag and tears filled her eyes as she forced the filth down her throat. Her grin began to turn into a contorted grimace, her eyebrows intensely furrowed as she forced herself through the nauseating, revolting stench and continued to service Lawrence. Eve now began to suck Lawrence's cock, pleasuring his uncleaned cock as the taste of ass began to fill her mouth.

Lawrence came directly inside Eve's throat without warning, and the cum sprayed out her nose, forming a mixture of semen and mucus that dripped out of her nostrils onto her lips. Lawrence pulled his large, flaccid cock out from Eve's mouth. Saliva poured out from her lips in long, languid streams.

Then, suddenly, the thick, clear stream became a violent torrent as Eve barfed all over the floor. Semen and vomit gushed forward from her mouth all over the floor as her body was overcome by Lawrence's dick.

Eve's stomach undulated violently, her lovely, ripped stomach buckling back and forth as it emptied itself all over the floor. She began to fart out the remaining cum from her body, translucent streams of semen spurting from her body as her asshole leaked it all over the floor. Finally, her pussy lips began to twitch as juice squirted from her vagina and Eve came all over the floor.

Eve vomited some more, the thick muddy glop pouring forth from her mouth in a few more torrential bursts before finally settling down. Her vomit caked lips gasped for breath and quivered some more as she began to dry heave. She began to queef while a few more drops of cum came leaking out of her asshole, coating her taint and gathering on the hairs that covered her anus. Finally, after her entire body seemed to be emptied, Eve collapsed on the floor, her sleek athletic body falling into a puddle of her own fluids.

Lawrence stared at the mess on the floor, then with his cock erect, began to jerk off to the mess. He held his dick directly over Eve's vomit stained face and started to jack off. He came almost immediately all over Eve's face, getting his cum all over her as she watched him, her eyelids twitching.

His cock falling limp between his legs again, Lawrence walked away, leaving Eve behind to clean up the mess.

…

Lawrence was back in the kitchen thirty minutes later, sitting in one of the only two chairs in the room, his legs spread wide and his hands cupped around his knees.

It was dinner time. Lawrence was waiting for his food. The table was gone now, moved out of the room. Today was a special occasion, and tonight dinner would be eaten on the floor.

As he sat waiting, a thin, pale, slender body crawled into the room, backwards so that the first things Lawrence saw were her pale pink pussy lips and her long, white legs and the soles of her sandals. The beautiful girl continued to crawl backwards into the room, ass-first, her hairy pubes greeting Lawrence first as her long, black flowing headdress came into view.

Merta continued to crawl forth, making her way in this cumbersome fashion until she was right in front of Lawrence. She presented herself, lifting her ass up as her pussy briefly "kissed" the tip of Lawrence's cock. Then, finally, slowly turning around, Merta looked up at Lawrence with a beautiful, formal smile.

"Good evening, Master."

Merta's voice was calming and soothing, and Lawrence's cock expelled a jet of pre-cum upon hearing her speak. Merta glanced at the ground in deference to the fluid that had been spilled for her before crawling forward.

"Itadakimasu, Master~"

Merta kissed Lawrence's tip with her mouth. She slowly began to open up her lips, her tongue flickering as she began to tease him. The beautiful young nun continued to pleasure Lawrence, sucking him as pre-cum began to stream from his dick, collecting in large jewel-like droplets around her lips. Merta swallowed it wordlessly, staring up at Lawrence as her lips and tongue lapped up the fluid that collected around his urethra.

Finally, Merta clasped Lawrence's penis between her lips as she began to suck his cock. She continued to stare up innocently at Lawrence, her large golden eyes staring up at him as she gobbled his dick. The spit began to froth around her lips, dribbling out onto the floor.

The first spray got into both of her eyes, blinding her as cum covered both of her eyeballs completely. Each blink made the pain worse as the semen spread all over her eyes, the glaze so thick that semen and tears oozed out from her eyelids. Lawrence continued to come several times in her eyes, and the mixture of tear and cum began to drip down her nose until it blocked both her nostrils. Merta began to breathe in the semen that pooled around her nose, and the cum went up her nasal cavity as she began to shake with pain, her entire nose and throat burning as she struggled to breathe. Saliva and snot began to spray from her throat onto the floor as she struggled to breathe through the semen that was choking her, and the cum on her face began to drip onto the ground.

Nora and Diana crawled into the kitchen now, asses and pussies exposed, their sexy legs and hands getting dirty as they shuffled along on the floor on all fours. Lawrence shoved Merta aside, sending her tumbling to the ground, as the two girls crawled up. The girls bowed down in deference as they each kissed one of Lawrence's balls, their mouths warming each testicle as their lips rested on either half of his scrotum for a full thirty seconds.

"Dinner is ready, Master."

Lawrence petted Diana and Nora on the head. The two girls began to giggle and meow as they pulled Lawrence's sack out of their mouths, a long, slimy spit trail still attached to their lips.

Helena emerged from the kitchen as she began to place each dish on the floor. She bent over as she set down each plate, offering a glimpse of her smooth behind. She smiled and bowed to Lawrence, giggling as she watched him staring at her ass before kissing him deferentially on the lips.

One-by-one, the rest of the girls arrived in the dining room, bowing low to Lawrence as each girl made her entrance. Elsa was first, strutting in confidently as she grabbed Lawrence by the collar and made out with him. She slobbered all over his face, grinding her crotch against his leg until Dancer Girl forcefully dragged her away to take Lawrence for himself. The two girls began fighting over Lawrence, fighting with their mouths over him until they began making out with each other on top of his lap.

Then Col came in, his dirndl still stained yellow with cum and still sticking to his massive, erect cock, followed by Ruka, the pale, delicate young girl who limped in, her holes still gaping and leaking so much semen that she couldn't walk properly. The two both groveled on the floor, each kissing one of Lawrence's feet as they farted with anticipation and squirted a little bit on the floor. Fran and Eve then came in next, bowing as they turned their backs to him. Fran then pulled down her shorts and Eve pulled up her cloak as they mooned him, exposing their bare behinds as they shook their asses at him, jiggling them until their cheeks began to clap.

Finally there was Chloe. She stepped in, shaking and fearful, her eyes turned down to the ground as she thought about the continuous anal pounding she had endured over the last two weeks. Her pussy began to spray all over the floor, and she let out a disastrously loud fart as the entire room turned their eyes on her.

Glancing up at Lawrence now, Chloe grabbed the two halves of her dress, lifting them up as she completely exposed her entire lower body up to her chest. Turning around so the entire room could get a good look at her legs and her pussy and ass, she then turned back to Lawrence and gave a curtsy, a crude and perverse mockery of good taste and class as her bare, exposed hips shook and jiggled, her eyes still turned to the ground.

Lawrence stared at his girls, his cock completely erect by now.

Helena was finished. She knelt on the floor and bent over, kneeling to Lawrence as she touched her forehead to the ground in servile deference.

"Dinner is served, Master."

The eleven girls knelt on the floor in a semicircle around Lawrence, bowing their heads to the floor. They then sat back up as each girl crawled into position to serve Lawrence.

Nora, Diana, Merta, Ruka, and Dancer Girl got down on the floor in front of Lawrence, lying on their stomachs as they pressed their faces to the ground, forming a cushion of bodies for Lawrence. Lawrence stepped forward, trampling each girl as he stepped toward the food before getting on his back and lying down on the bed of girls that had been created for him, to a loud chorus of groans and whimpers.

Next, Helena and Chloe climbed on top of Lawrence, each girl straddling one of his legs as they began to rub him with their pussies. The two girls began to massage him, their warm, dripping slits providing a pleasurable sensation as they slid against his thighs and legs and toes. The two girls serviced Lawrence with grimaces on their faces, their cheeks flushed as they ground their woolly, hirsute pussies against his body, their faces bunched up and eyes filled with tears as they watched Lawrence become fully erect at the sight of the hideous monstrosities between their legs. Their massive pubic bushes tickled his feet, the foul stench of their unwashed pussies leaving a hot slimy trail down his legs.

Eve and Fran smiled as they lay down on the floor on either side of Lawrence's chest. With lustful smiles on their faces, they brought their large, bountiful breasts down against Lawrence's body, rubbing his body as they massaged him with their breasts. The two flirty, busty women began to moan as they dug their nipples into Lawrence's abdomen. The two pairs of breasts began to travel across Lawrence's abdomen, large supple, yielding bags, one pair dark burnished brown, the other pale ivory white. Eve and Fran grinned as they shook their fun bags, jiggling them against his chest and purring with satisfaction as Lawrence's cock was suddenly coated with a blast of pre-cum.

Last were Elsa and Col. Because of their beautiful, flawless faces and warm, soft, inviting lips, these two had been raised to the most exalted position at the dinner "table". The two girls kneeled down on either side of Lawrence's head. Then, their hands grasping Lawrence by the cheeks, the two took turns kissing Lawrence. Then, separating from him, the two girls crawled in sync towards the food lying on the ground, shaking their asses at him as they went.

The two then prowled around the floor until they saw a dish that satisfied them. The two girls then gobbled up the food with their mouths, filling their mouths up as they crawled back to their master, kneeling next to Lawrence as their hips wiggled in anticipation.

Elsa gazed at her master, her thin, svelte body riding up next to him as she rubbed him, her narrow, feline eyes staring at him, her entire face glowing as her mouth was curled up in a conceited smirk, even as her cheeks were puffed out in a grossly undignified manner and food was smeared all over her lips and chin.

Lawrence grabbed Elsa by the back of the head as he chose her. Now gloating, Elsa crawled forward and placed her hands on Lawrence's face as she began to feed him.

Lawrence opened up his mouth, and Elsa planted her lips against him, opening them up as she shoved the pre-chewed food down Lawrence's throat with her tongue. Lawrence began to gag as the mucous, soggy mix streamed into his mouth. He began to taste the food, his cock growing erect as he tasted the mucous and filth of Elsa's pre-chewed slush.

Finally, the entire disgusting mix went down his throat. Lawrence ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he savored the aftertaste, sexy and disgusting and delicious all at once. The pre-cum at the tip of his cock began flowing down in a rich, viscous stream down his balls and onto the bodies of the girls who were being crushed by his weight.

Elsa blushed, giggling as she stuck out the tip of her tongue, still coated with food and unwashed mouth debris. Elsa began to purr with delight, as she leaned in and kissed Lawrence again, making out with him before pulling away, a string of spit still hanging from her grinning lips.

Lawrence now turned to the other girl. Col knelt beside Lawrence, her face contorted by the massive amount of food stored inside her cheeks. Her lovely, feminine face was also blushing, but from embarrassment. Col was clearly flustered, her cock twitching as she tried to hide her messy face. However, Lawrence grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back, pulling her within inches of her face.

Col was still quivering, quite intimidated by her master. She leaned in and gently kissed him, pressing her young, pink lips against his mouth as she forced the almost liquid mixture into his mouth.

The food inside Col's mouth had become a watery stew from staying too long in her mouth. Lawrence had to fight back his gag reflex as he forced it all down his throat. It was repulsive and delicious, and Col was entirely embarrassed as she saw how aroused Lawrence was from tasting the fluids inside her mouth.

The two girls opened their mouths, showing off the unwashed surfaces of their tongues and assailing him with the festering stench of their breaths. They then went off again, wiggling their asses in excitement again, as they began the next round of feeding.

Elsa and Col held Lawrence close as each fed him, vigorously making out with him as they fed him their food. Their crotches began to grow wet, and the two girls couldn't help but pleasure themselves as they kissed their master. Eventually, Elsa and Col both came violently as they stuck their tongues down Lawrence's throat, exploding as they came all over the girls lying below that served as Lawrence's bed. Cum dripped down Elsa's thighs and down Col's rubbery, flaccid cock as they continued crawling back to the food.

Lawrence was now full, his stomach completely filled to the brim with Elsa's and Col's saliva. The two girls returned to the table one last time, this time for dessert. Their lips met over the large cake that was set in the middle. The two girls began to devour the dessert, icing coating their faces completely as they consumed the entire thing, snarling and baring their teeth like savages and emitting a series of feral, unladylike growls.

The two of them now returned to Lawrence, their beautiful faces caked and smeared with food. The two of them now leaned up to Lawrence and began to kiss him at the same time.

Lawrence was overwhelmed as Elsa and Col teamed up on him, both sticking their filthy tongues inside his throat as they ejected cake into his mouth, overwhelming him with cake and frosting and throat mucus as they shoved it all down his throat.

The three of them made out, their genitalia erect and throbbing and aching. Elsa and Col both stared at Lawrence as they force-fed him, Elsa staring at him through her sharp, golden eyes, fierce and sensual, Col gazing at Lawrence with her soft, blue-green eyes, submissive and cowed.

Meanwhile, Eve and Fran continued to pleasure Lawrence with their breasts, massaging them as they thrust their chests against his body. Helena and Chloe continued to hump his legs, rubbing him like dogs as their clits thrust against his legs.

This was too much for Lawrence as his entire body was overwhelmed by the touch of women. His entire body buckled as he suddenly came very violently, his cock squeezing out thick, pearly strands of semen into the air onto every single woman, covering all eleven girls with cum.

Instantly, the writhing mass of bodies relaxed, falling away from Lawrence. The girls groveling underneath Lawrence's body began to crawl free as Lawrence got off of them. Dinner wasn't always like this, and the girls serviced Lawrence in different ways each night. However, one thing remained the same: forbidden to touch his cock, the girls were not allowed to eat until they had made him cum.

The girls now gathered up the leftovers into one large bowl. There was far more food than one person could eat, and everything that was left went into the bowl without any discrimination.

The girls kneeled on the ground and mixed the food all together with their unwashed hands until it congealed into a large, semi-liquid mass. The mixture now satisfactory, the girls surrounded the bowl and began to eat. Without utensils and with no table, they ate dinner with their mouths. This was how these formerly dignified, meek, and polite girls now ate their food.

The eleven girls assembled around the bowl and shed the last of their dignity as Lawrence watched. Merta and Nora, formerly the two shiest, loveliest girls, now snarled and flashed their teeth at each other as they fought for food. Diana licked the bowl, getting saliva and half-eaten food everywhere. Eve shoved herself deep into the food, getting it all over her face as she shamelessly wolfed down as much as she could. The girls' cunts began to drip as they tore up their food with a savage, animalistic, sexual fury. They lost the ability of speech as they began growling and howling and yelling at each other. Fran and Elsa began to punch each other, their cultured, austere facades melting away as they wrestled each other for a tiny morsel of meat.

Lawrence grew excited at this sight. Grabbing his erect cock, he grabbed the nearest pussy and began to pleasure himself with it. The girl began to howl as she continued eating, Lawrence bringing his entire weight down against her pelvis as she otherwise completely ignored him.

"SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP"

Lawrence pulled out and jizzed all over the food. His cum mixed with the food inside, frothing up as the entire mix became sickly gray and pale, giving off a thick, musky stench. The girls began gobbling it up, elbowing each other in the face and putting each other in chokeholds as they fought over Lawrence's semen.

"ssllluuuuurppppppppppppppppppppppp…gulp…munch…GAWAWAGAWAGAWA…RERORERORERORERORERO…SLLUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP…hanf…hanf…HHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

As the savages emerged from their dinner, they straightened up, their stomachs distended from their fill of food. Then, still snarling and growling, they kneeled in front of Lawrence, opening their mouths up wide as the eleven beautiful, dignified girls in front of him let out an ear-splitting belch all at the same time.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

The girls stared at Lawrence, wagging their asses, waiting for Lawrence's praise. Lawrence stared at the girls in horror, utterly ashamed at the girls who had lost what little was left of their humanity, and held up his engorged, rigid cock as a sign of his erotic disgust.

Suddenly, this dinner ended with the appearance of Holo, who had finally come home after spending the entire day outside. She now spent every waking moment she could away from the house at the various inns and pubs. In only two weeks, her frequent presence had become quite noticeable, and switching between different inns was no longer working.

Holo stumbled into the kitchen, slightly drunk. She glared at the hideous scene before her for a few seconds and then turned away without even dignifying it with a reaction. Holo stormed into the kitchen and defiantly hauled the table back out, pulling it by herself as she dragged it loudly back into the dining room, taking no pains to dampen the noise of the legs grating against the floorboards. There was more than enough food in the pantry for her to make something for herself, and she took these ingredients and some bread to the table, dragging a chair out with her as she sat down.

Everyone else took the hint and quickly left.

…

It was time for Lawrence's cleaning. This occurred whenever he felt like it—sometimes daily, usually less often.

Now done with his cleaning, the girls kneeled in a row before their master, their heads touching the floor as they prostrated themselves.

"Master, please allow us the honor of cleansing you."

The girls remained kneeling, bowing as they awaited his response. Lawrence stood over them, his cock fully erect and hovering over the girls' heads. The girls trembled at the rod before them, awed by its size and glory.

Lawrence said nothing for a few moments. Finally, after wielding his power in between his hands for several seconds, he nodded.

"You have my permission."

The girls stared at Lawrence, awed. Then, in a frenzy, the girls dropped their heads to the floor again, prostrating themselves in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master!"

Lawrence lay down on the floor, spreading his arms and legs out. The girls crawled forward and grabbed Lawrence by the legs, lifting them in the air and back past his head as they stuck his ass in the air.

At this time, Ruka crawled forward, kneeling before Lawrence. As the youngest girl in the harem, she had the honor of cleaning Lawrence first.

Ruka placed her hands on Lawrence's ass cheeks, spreading them apart as she began to lick him on the asshole. Lawrence no longer wiped his ass after using the bathroom anymore. Rather, this was the purpose of the ceremony, both to clean his asshole and to instill respect and obedience in the girls who serviced him. Ruka dutifully began cleaning him out, sliding her tongue against his dirty asshole as she wiped his ass with her tongue. Her eyes began to tear up as she cleaned Lawrence up, and she was unable to bear the horrifying smell, letting out a thin string of vomit from her mouth that pooled around Lawrence's asshole and made it throb and pucker. Ruka stared at Lawrence with full, teary eyes, smiling as she slurped it all back up, moving her tongue around his hairy, unwashed ass as she swallowed it all down. Her pussy began to squirt as she cleaned him up, digging her tongue inside his ass as she cleaned him inside his sphincter as well. The absolute heaviest of the detritus went inside her mouth, going straight into her stomach as her pussy squirted with arousal. Once she was finished, Ruka backed away, bowing again as her forehead touched the ground, humbled and grateful to be allowed by Lawrence to clean him up first.

Merta and Dancer Girl were next as they crawled up to Lawrence. The girls showed off their slender, bony pale bodies and began playing with themselves as they spread his ass cheeks and stared at his filthy, slimy-wet asshole. The two girls stared at Lawrence, smiling in gratitude as they took turns kissing his asshole. Merta and Dancer Girl moaned, sliding their tongues across his puckered anus in ecstasy as they licked him clean. Both girls stared at Lawrence, their shining eyes gazing worshipfully upon their master, as they finally pulled away, strands of saliva still hanging between their lips and connecting them to Lawrence's third eye.

Next were Eve and Fran, busty and tall and confident. The two curvy, sexy girls crawled forward with devious smiles as they both leaned in and began to lick him clean. The two stared at Lawrence with their steely, lustful eyes, smiling as their tongues flickered from their mouths and massaged his anus, running their tongues across his brown eye with wide, imperious grins before they, too, finally pulled away.

Then it was Elsa's and Col's turn. The duo crawled up to Lawrence's asshole. Col began to blush as she kissed Lawrence's ballsack. Then, with her lips next to Lawrence's ass, she began timidly to kiss it. Elsa then grabbed Col by the back of her head, shoving her head in as she forced Col to make out with Lawrence's asshole. Elsa's cunt began to drip as she shoved Col in, stifling her until she nearly fainted. Elsa then eagerly dug in herself, her eyes glimmering sharply and her lips curled up in a sadistic grin as she forced her tongue deep into Lawrence's unwiped bunghole, pulling out with thick curly hairs lining her thin, pink lips and thick rivulets of juice and cum dripping down her thighs.

Nora and Diana now had their turn as they began to take turns licking Lawrence's ass. The innocent shepherd girl now shamelessly burrowed her tongue deep into Lawrence's asshole, staring him directly in the face with her innocent, teenage fawn-eyes as she French-kissed his asshole. Instead, Diana was the one who blushed, and the busty, thick, pale milf began moaning and grinning sheepishly as her tongue dug through Lawrence's ass hairs. The two girls then licked Lawrence together, Nora with her childlike, innocent grin and Diana blushing with her timid smile.

Finally, it was time for Helena and Chloe. They knelt at Lawrence's asshole and immediately began to lick him together at the same time. The girls kept their eyes downward in shame, still sullen and embarrassed at their indecent, lustful bodies. Helena dug deep inside Lawrence with her powerful, long tongue, forcing it deep inside as she held her mouth directly against his anus. Chloe jammed her tongue in next to Helena's as she tried to hide how desperate she was to kiss Lawrence's asshole. The two girls began competing, fighting each other for Lawrence's dirty asshole as they both tried not to reveal their lust. Their thick, hairy pussies suddenly churned out two loud, dirty queefs, however, and the two girls were rewarded for their lusty bodies with a thick, oily fart to the face. The two girls began to choke and gag as they continued to clean out Lawrence's methane-filled ass chamber until they came, their pussies spraying juice all over the bed as they continued cleaning him out.

The other girls were now sick of waiting any longer. Merta grabbed Chloe by the waist, physically pulling her away as she tried to return to her master. Chloe pushed back, shoving her before then punching Nora, who was also trying to lick Lawrence's asshole again.

The girls began to shove each other, elbowing and punching each other as they started fighting over Lawrence's dirty asshole. Finally, the mass of girls fell onto the bed, descending into a sweaty melee brawl of bodies wrestling each other. The girls all stripped naked now, throwing their flimsy clothes aside as their bodies were now covered with filth and sweat. Each girl crawled towards Lawrence's anus, kicking and punching the others as they clung to Lawrence's ass and pleasured it with her tongue before getting caught and beat back by the others.

"ohhh…REROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROrero…SLLUUURRRRPPPPP…chu-u-u-u-u-u-p-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U"

"mmm…RERORERORERORERO…CHUUUU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UR-U-U-U-U RERORERORERO…RERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERO"

"shu-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-P-P-P-P-P-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CH-UU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U… RERORERORERORERORERORERORERO-RERO-RERORERORERORERORERORERO-RERORERORERORERORERORERORERO"

"ju-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RERO-RERO-RERO-RERO-RERO-RERO-RERO-RERO-CHUPAAAAAAAAAAA-CHU-U-U-U-U-U-RERORERORERO-REROREROREROREROREROREROREROREROREEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

In the middle of all the fighting, as one girl after another thrust her tongue into Lawrence's anus, Lawrence suddenly came, showering the fighting girls with a magnificent geyser of cum all over their hair and eyes. They now stopped their fighting and fell all over the bed as they began to moan and masturbate.

Lawrence stood above the mass of women and began to jerk off to them, beating himself off to every girl who lay there fucking herself on his bed, until he nutted all over them, his penis spurting semen like a geyser as his balls shook and vibrated in the air.

"Would you like some service, my Master?"

Lawrence turned his attention from his flaccid, dirty cock and looked down. Eve was kneeling on the bed, grasping him by the leg. Helena was at his other leg, gazing up at him as well.

Without waiting for an answer, the two girls lay on their backs and placed their feet in the air, smiling.

"We love you, master."

Eve and Helena, the two girls with the largest feet, then placed them against Lawrence's crotch as they began to service him with their feet.

Their feet stank, as did everyone else's. Their toes and soles were sweaty and oily and unwashed, but still beautiful. The two girls now gripped Lawrence with their toes, and their sweaty, smelly feet began to envelop his cock. It did not take long for Lawrence to succumb to these twin pleasures, and he came all over their lovely, fragrant soles.

Lawrence stayed on the bed, breathing heavily as he rested with his cock nested between the toes of the sexy merchant woman and the flirty barmaid. Then he began to fuck them again, grabbing both girls by the ankles as he thrust his feet in between their toes again until he came. Lawrence was not satisfied, though, as he began to fuck them again, and again, and again.

The other girls began to watch with envy, and they started crawling up to Lawrence as they fought for his attention. Soon, they surrounded him, as Dancer Girl and Merta began kissing and sucking his nipples, and Fran and Diana began massaging his back with their breasts and Nora and Elsa began whispering obscene things at him as they licked and kissed his ears, and Ruka, now addicted to the unbearable stench of asshole that lingered in her mouth, attacked Lawrence's asshole, moaning as she made out with his anus, thrusting her tongue deep inside his rectum as she stuffed her face into his ass cheeks.

Soon, all over the girls began to take turns kissing him as those who were left out began masturbating on the bed. Lawrence grunted as he let out another blast of cum all over his Feet Girls. Pulling his dick away from their warm, inviting soles now, Lawrence now turned to the others.

He grabbed Diana by the breasts, throwing her down on the bed as he began to fuck her in the ass. The other girls watched, massaging and encouraging him as he penetrated her until he came. As he finished inside her, Lawrence grabbed Diana by the ass cheeks and he tossed her aside. He turned to Elsa next, slamming her face into the sheets as he lifted her hips up and mounted her. Elsa's screams were muffled by the bed as her ass was roughly plowed by Lawrence's dick before he nutted inside her and pushed her away as well. The other girls began begging to be next, grabbing Lawrence as they overpowered him.

Lawrence began taking girls two at a time, first placing his cock between Nora's and Merta's lips. The two young, submissive teenagers began to suck him off, kissing each side of his cock as he thrust between them. Meanwhile, the other girls had begun fucking each other, forming masses of bodies all over the bed as they humped each other, mounting each other on the bed as they pleasured each other.

The room was filled with the fevered cries of mating as the girls cried out, cumming and squirting and fucking each other. Lawrence groaned as he squeezed cum relentlessly from his cock, spraying it all over Nora's and Dancer Girl's reverent faces. He then shoved them aside and grabbed Col's boyish, pale buttocks and began to penetrate her asshole as her face was shoved into Eve's tits.

As this was all happening, the door into Lawrence's room swung open as Holo stormed in. She glanced at the scene before her and scrunched her face as she took in what had become of her old bedroom. When she and Lawrence were still building this house, many months ago, this room had been meant to be their shared room.

Now it was defiled, the regular scene of orgies just like this, where the inhabitants of the house fulfilled their wanton desires without a care on the bed that she and Lawrence had been meant to share together.

Holo watched the scene before her silently without uttering a word. A shadow was cast over her face as she looked on, sullenly. Slowly, the girls began to notice her presence, and gradually, they all stopped as they froze to look at her. Lawrence was last, finishing up, grunting as he came one last time before pulling out and looking up at Holo.

" _Nushio_ , you're being too loud. It's midnight and I can't sleep."

Holo was brief with her words. Lawrence responded with a nod as he cleared his throat.

"Of course. Sorry."

The room looked on, continuing to stare at Holo as she stood there. Holo did not budge, rather remaining at the center of the room as she looked on at the scene before her.

Finally, a single tear began to run down her cheek, then another, and another, forming a stream down her face, until finally, Holo broke down crying.

She stood in the middle of the room, hunched over, sobbing as everyone looked at her.

Finally, Holo raised her head, looking straight at Lawrence as she showed her face. Her eyes were red, her face sopping wet and dripping.

"I never wanted it to end up like this! We were supposed to be together! We were supposed to be the perfect couple!"

Holo shut her eyes, sobbing again as her tears began to drip onto the floor.

"I don't want to live like this anymore!"

Stepping forward, Holo walked up to Lawrence, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. Then, getting on her knees, Holo kneeled on the ground as she prostrated herself, touching her head to the ground as she bowed before him. Only the back of her head, which touched the ground, was visible now, and her long beautiful hair was now splayed all about her, spread across her back and on the floor.

Holo stayed still for a full minute without moving as she kneeled before Lawrence. The room was entirely still, and Lawrence and the girls watched Holo with stunned silence.

After a long time, Holo stood up again and faced Lawrence once more. She stared solemnly at him without breaking eye contact as she began to take off her shoes, tugging on them as they slipped off her feet and she stepped barefoot onto the wooden floor. Still staring at him, Holo now grabbed her top and pulled it over her head as she took off her shirt.

Holo was now bare-chested, her vanilla medium-sized breasts and ruddy orange nipples uncovered for all to see. Holo now began to take off her pants, pulling them down and letting them fall around her ankles as she exposed her vagina, uncovering her soft, velvety, caramel-brown bush, keeping her eyes focused on Lawrence the entire time as she did so.

Holo was now completely naked except for the small leather pouch that hung around her neck and the blue cloth anklet on her left foot.

Holo kicked her trousers aside and stood before Lawrence, naked. Then, kneeling once more on the ground, she touched her forehead to the floor and bowed again to Lawrence. Her naked body was now pressed against the ground, her smooth white back exposed to the air, standing up after another full minute with her face to the floor.

This time, Holo turned around and showed off her smooth, curving back and exquisite, small, round cheeks, her lean but strong legs, and her sharp, thin ankles. Then, getting down and touching her head to the ground for the final time, Holo kneeled one last time for Lawrence, this time in reverse with her naked asshole and bare feet turned towards him.

Lawrence stared at Holo as she submitted to him. His cock became erect again as he watched her. Holo straightened up and turned back around, kneeling as she stared at Lawrence.

Then, suddenly, Lawrence leapt out from the bed and lunged at Holo. He grabbed her body as he shoved her down to the floor. Then, grabbing her waist, he spread her legs apart as he began to fuck her.

Holo gripped the floorboards as she got schlonged. Lawrence hovered over Holo as he pounded her. Holo lay back on the floor, her stomach curled up as she lifted her legs into the air and wrapped them around Lawrence's back.

Lawrence then shook as he slammed his entire body against Holo's snatch one last time, shivering as his crotch stuck against Holo's, his pubes kissing Holo's bush, his cock plunged fully inside Holo's pussy. Lawrence came, blowing his load as his penis trembled and vomited out thick cock-milk directly into Holo's womb.

Holo threw her head back, grinding her pussy up and down against Lawrence's crotch as she came. For two whole months, she had accompanied Lawrence on their journey north, staying with him even as he picked up numerous female companions to come along with them. For two months, she had traveled with him, falling madly in love with him. Her pussy had quivered and ached, leaking and squirting every time she saw him with another woman. Yet, for two months, she had resisted the urge to pleasure herself, refusing even to acknowledge the unquenchable lust that burned between her legs.

That all went away in an instant as Holo came for the first time in years, her pussy buckling violently, constricting Lawrence's cock as it milked him, squeezing him as it wrung as much cum as it could from his balls. Holo's long, silky bare feet curled up, her toes tightly clenched as she dug her ankles into Lawrence's waist.

Holo grabbed Lawrence by the head and kissed him, passionately making out with him as she started grinding her hips against him once again. They pulled away with a long, mucous string of spit floating between their lips as Lawrence started to pound her again, slamming his cock into her pussy as he fucked the thick, warm creampie between her legs, until finally, he shot out another burst of semen straight into Holo's sloppy hole.

Holo suddenly pissed herself as she flopped against the floor, foaming at the mouth as she came again. Lawrence grabbed his partner's buckling, trembling body, restraining her as he fucked her for a third time, shoving his cock deep inside until he nutted one more time inside her body.

Lawrence pulled out, leaving a thick, gelatinous glob of cum that began to seep out of Holo's pussy. He grabbed the half-comatose Holo by her waist and turned around, lifting her hips up in the air. Then, grabbing both of her ass cheeks, he spread her apart as he began to fuck her in the ass.

Holo came to as she was penetrated. Immediately, she shoved her face into the ground as she dug her hips into Lawrence's crotch, pumping her body violently against him as she thrust her asshole against his pelvis. Holo began to cling to the bed as Lawrence pounded her asshole. She clenched her teeth, biting the sheets in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her cheeks clapped and bounced as Lawrence thrust his crotch against it, loudly slapping it as he porked Holo from behind until he came once again, briefly resting inside Holo before continuing in a relentless fury of ass-fucking.

Finally, Lawrence jabbed his cock deep inside Holo's anus and bust his nut inside Holo's ass-pussy one last time. After flopping spastically against Holo's body for several seconds, Lawrence pulled out, laying his floppy dick against Holo's thighs as he watched the bubbly white creampie seep out from between Holo's butt cheeks.

Holo suddenly began whimpering, her hips shaking as the cum inside her started to leak. Then, lifting her hips up in the air, she suddenly cried out as her ass and pussy quivered, bursting open at once as all the cum inside her burst out at once in a long, elongated fart, spilling out of both holes at once in an unending torrent.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-OOOOHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HOH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

Holo collapsed to the ground, fainting in a puddle of semen before waking up and struggling to stand up again.

Meanwhile, Lawrence had already flopped down on the bed and passed out. His harem dispersed, and the girls all gathered around Holo as they escorted her out the room.


	11. Holo

BREAKFAST SERVICE

* * *

The next day, Lawrence woke up alone in his bed for the first time in two weeks. He got up and got dressed and stepped out into the empty hallway. In fact, the large house that he had built felt completely empty, and Lawrence's footsteps echoed in silence.

Finally, Lawrence entered the kitchen to his entire harem standing around the dining table, waiting for him. His girls smiled and bowed as he entered the room. Breakfast was already ready, and a chair was already prepared for him.

Through the other entrance into the kitchen stepped a single girl. She glanced meekly at Lawrence, lowering her large, red eyes as Lawrence stared back, blushing as she looked down at the ground and at her shameful new outfit.

Holo was now completely bare-chested, her top having been cut away until only the sleeves remained around her arms. Other than her arms, all that she wore above her hips now was the trademark red scarf tied around her waist. Her trousers had been cut up, with a large hole cut into the crotch so that her pussy was now completely uncovered, with her bright auburn pubes displayed in their full glory. Finally, and most erotically, Holo's beautiful, long feet were now bare, encased in the large, leather sandals that now marked her unquestionably as Lawrence's slave.

The witty, sly wolf-girl who had been with Lawrence on the start of his journey had become a silent pleasure slave built for her master's visual pleasure and sexual satisfaction, with a slim, statuesque waist; perky, tender breasts; and hot, moist pussy lips lined with rich, lush fur. Her rough, unhewn, caustic tongue had been checked, her sharp and teasing eyes now subdued as they looked down at her feet.

"Good morning, Master."

Holo smiled at her new master and bowed.

Lawrence's cock immediately hardened as he laid eyes upon the beautiful girl who stood in front of him. Lawrence lunged forward, grabbing Holo by the waist as he threw her on the table. He then climbed the table, mounting her as he pulled down his pants. Then, whipping out his dick, Lawrence spread Holo's legs apart and began to fuck her in the pussy.

"PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI"

Lawrence lay hunched over on top of Holo on the table with spilled food and drink all around him as he pounded her, pummeling her tender, unused lips with his cock. Holo screamed with her legs wrapped around Lawrence's waist, her long, smooth feet curled up as she rocked her body along with Lawrence, pounding back with her hips as her wet pussy lips queefed and spurted.

Then, with a final grunt, Lawrence gave Holo's pussy one last pound as he nutted inside her. His dick convulsed as it spat out semen inside Holo's box and then softened up, lying limp against Holo's walls.

Without saying a word, Lawrence dismounted and climbed off the table, tidying himself up as he sat down in his chair. He picked up the knife and started eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened as Holo remained sprawled out on the table, groaning with semen leaking out of her pussy lips.

LATE MORNING SERVICE

* * *

Holo stared at the ground, a nervous scowl on her face. Her hands were extended around Lawrence's cock, massaging it down his length. She only looked up occasionally, glancing at Lawrence as she pleasured him. He stared back, his eyes unrelentingly fixed on her, gazing down at her as she knelt before him.

Lawrence's member had grown into an absolute monstrosity, a large, quivering thing that no longer fit around Holo's hands. She struggled to hold it, her hands shaking as they clasped it on either side. The smell had become overpowering, assaulting her nostrils. Holo shivered. Her pussy began to leak as she took in the smell, her sensitive nose forced to hover centimeters from Lawrence's cock as she fondled it.

All around them stood the rest of Lawrence's harem in a circle, with genteel smiles on their faces, their eyes fixed similarly unrelentingly on Holo. She could feel their gaze even as she avoided it, a powerful all-encompassing stare that barely even bothered to hide the unbridled lust and desire that every single person in the room had for her.

Holo grimaced as the massive beating organ in her hands suddenly erupt and spat cum all over her arms. Holo shivered again and came a little bit as she slowed down her pumping, bringing her hands to a halt along Lawrence's base.

Holo then leaned in and kissed Lawrence's cock, planting her lips along the slippery, cum-glazed opening to Lawrence's cock. She placed her lips on Lawrence's urethra, planting it against the slippery, cum-glazed opening, prying it open as she began to gently probe it with her tongue. Holo then dutifully began to lick Lawrence's cumhole clean, cleaning it out with her mouth as she made out with his cock. Lawrence's dick immediately hardened as Holo orally massaged his urethra, and his balls began to tremble and shake as he began to shove his member against Holo's lips.

Holo opened up her mouth, suckling Lawrence's tip as she continued to gently tongue-punch his pisshole. Holo moaned, running her fingers along her soaked slit, her large red eyes staring up at her master as she pleasured him. Finally, Lawrence thrust his hips forward, exploding in a uncontrolled blast as he shot his load around Holo's thick, hot tongue, spraying his cum all over her face.

Lawrence then grabbed Holo by the head and jammed his cock into her throat. Tears began to run down Holo's face as she was suddenly throttled by Lawrence's member going down her esophagus. Lawrence grabbed her and slammed her against his pelvis as he used her head as a fleshlight, masturbating with her mouth until he nutted inside her once again.

Holo's eyes began to roll up to the back of her head, her irises disappearing out of their sockets as she struggled for breath, flailing helplessly off Lawrence's crotch. Finally, she fainted, semen and snot spraying out from both her nostrils as she started to foam from the mouth. Lawrence clenched her even tighter, sending his load down her tightened, unconscious throat as he drained his balls.

Finally, Lawrence let go and dropped Holo, letting her crumple to the floor. Cum continued to flow from Holo's face-holes, until finally she coughed and woke up a few seconds later, shaking as she spontaneously came on the floor before keeling over and vomiting on the ground.

Thick, green-orange paste mixed with milky white began to stream from her mouth as she barfed all over the floor. Her asshole and pussy tightened up, her entire mouth filling up with bitter bile as she ejected the contents of her stomach all over the floor. The flood became a lake, a thick, nasty, burnt pile of liquid filth as the torrent came, unrelenting, out of her mouth.

Holo's pupils dilated, and her body began to tremble again as she started to cum. As her pussy began to shake uncontrollably, Holo could feel yet another spasm in her stomach, and she bent over again, spraying her pussy juice all over the ground on one end as she lowered her head and shot out yet another load of vomit onto the ground from the other.

Lawrence and the rest of the girls stood silently and watched as Holo lay hunched over. After she was finished, a final jerk of her stomach sending one last trickle from her lips onto the ground, the whole room was silent, continuing to stare at her without saying a word.

Suddenly, the girls began to applaud, clapping without saying a word, their pussies sopping wet in approval of her performance. Holo began to tear up from the humiliation, and she gave a sheepish smile, her lips quivering as she looked down at the puddle of vomit in front of her.

Lawrence was reactionless. He simply stared at Holo with a massive erection, having become aroused from the humiliating sight. He then approached her from behind and grabbed her as he began to fuck her in the pussy. Holo cried out, throwing her head back as she thrust her hips against Lawrence's and fucked him, howling out in pleasure as she came again, contorting her face in arousal as Lawrence emptied his nutsack into her womb.

Finally, as Lawrence finished up this last round of fucking, he let go of Holo, pulling out as he put his pants back on and walked away. Just as before, he left without acknowledging Holo any further, and his harem followed him.

AFTERNOON SERVICE

* * *

Holo and Lawrence rutted on the floor, thrusting and grinding against the floorboards as Lawrence lay on top, pressing his girth into Holo's body as he simultaneously crushed her with his weight.

It was now afternoon. Breakfast was long over, as was their late morning session. They were now in a corridor, blocking the passageway as they fucked on the floor.

Lawrence pinned Holo down on the ground, planting his hands firmly on her waist as he thrust into her pussy. Holo was curled over, lifting her legs up as she wrapped her feet around Lawrence's back. Lawrence pounded Holo, ramming his cock into her red, sore pussy that hadn't yet recovered from its pounding that morning until he nutted inside it.

Holo threw her head back, arching back as her toes curled up, digging into Lawrence's back. Lawrence thrust forward, sticking his member fully inside Holo until he was finished cumming before pulling back out and laying his cock against Holo's opening.

Suddenly, Lawrence grew hard again, and without warning, he rose again and started thrusting once more. Lawrence began to pump through his own sloppy seconds now as Holo screamed, grabbing him by the back as she rocked against his waist. Lawrence pounded Holo until he came once again, shooting his load inside her tight, constricted cunt, expanding her walls in a thick blast of jizz.

Holo flopped down onto the ground, heaving for breath, her body drenched with sweat. Suddenly, she felt Lawrence's cock harden again inside her vagina, and her pupils dilated as she stared at Lawrence in horror.

"No…you can't be serious…no…wait! …no…hold on…OH-H-H-H-AH-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-HO-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H…O-O-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

Lawrence grabbed Holo's hips and fucked her in the pussy a third time. Holo threw her head back as she clutched Lawrence, gripping him with her legs, clenching her toes as she tightened her pussy around him. Lawrence began to crush Holo's small, spindly body, grinding against her with the full force of his flesh as he mated with her until he came again, his body pressed against Holo with his dick shaking as cum came vomiting out into her womb.

Lawrence pulled out, and Holo immediately began shivering in a series of tremors, foaming and drooling at the mouth. Her pussy began to tremble and squirt as all the cum inside her started coming out in spurts. Holo arched back, wobbling and spasming on the table as she started to orgasm uncontrollably.

Lawrence watched Holo's ecstatic writhing and became hard again. He grabbed Holo and slammed his cock into her pussy one last time, furiously pounding her until he came inside her once again. Cum now drooled out of Holo's overstuffed box in thick puddles, dribbling out of her slit and onto the floor.

Lawrence stared at Holo's sticky, glazed vagina, impassively watching as Holo continued to cum uncontrollably all over the ground. He grabbed her thighs and pushed her legs back until her feet were past her head. Then, climbing back onto the table, he spread her ass cheeks apart as he began to fuck her in the ass.

Lawrence began pummeling Holo's sphincter, pumping his cock into her bowels as he quickly came inside her once again. Holo's pussy began to twitch as she squirted a frothy mix of pussy juice and cum all over her stomach and breasts. Lawrence ignored this, pounding Holo once more, his cock throbbing and buckling inside Holo's lean, fragile body as he sullied her.

"Urrrrrrgghhhhh…Blehhhhhhhh…ugggggghhhhhh…nnnnnnnnngggggeehhhhh…oooohhhhhhh…mmmmhhhhhhh…hhhhhhaaaaaaaaa…"

Holo started drooling as Lawrence fucked her. A ribbon of snot came pouring out her nostril, and she began to spread her toes as another electric wave of pleasure went up her spine. Holo's pussy twitched again, shooting out even more cum onto her body, as Lawrence shot another load of jizz into her intestines.

Finally, Lawrence began to slow down, and his thick, rubbery cock became still as it hung halfway out from Holo's ass, his tip buried inside Holo's rectum as the rest of his shaft hovered at the entrance. Finally, with clenched hips, Lawrence thrust inside one last time as he came again, shooting his load inside Holo's hairy ass-pie.

Lawrence pulled out, dragging his dick limply out of Holo's gaping, musky hole. Holo's asshole immediately began leaking cum as soon as he pulled out, farting out semen in a fitful series of spurts and pumps.

Lawrence stared at Holo's contorted, twisting body, filthy and wet and covered in semen. He grabbed his cock and started masturbating as he stared at it. Grasping Holo by the head, he kissed her, shoving his lips forcefully against hers as their tongues met and they tasted each other's throats. Holo widened her eyes, and she came again as she made out with her _nushio_ , and Lawrence jizzed all over her stomach and breasts as he tasted the spit and snot from deep inside her mouth.

Finally, after some time, Lawrence pulled away from Holo, standing back up as he dusted himself off. Once again, he put his clothes back on and left Holo alone, now having no use for her as he placed his limp, flaccid dick back in his pants.

LATE AFTERNOON SERVICE

* * *

Holo lay on her back on the ground, looking at her master with a nervous smile on her face as Lawrence sat in the only chair in the house with legs spread wide, drinking a glass of beer.

Helena and Chloe were next to him, gently embracing him as they both leaned down and took turns making out with him. Both girls began to giggle, caressing Lawrence's cheeks as they smiled and laughed. They then both rubbed their breasts in Lawrence's face, smothering him with their titties as he motorboated them.

The girls clasped Lawrence by either arm, each thrusting one arm between her breasts as all three then turned and stared at Holo, who was lying on the ground, watching.

Holo began to grimace as she slowly lifted her legs up in the air. Placing her feet on Lawrence's legs, she slowly moved them up his thighs until they were clasped around the base of his shaft.

Holo ran her feet across Lawrence's base, blushing as she spread her toes and kneaded his shaft. Her ankles were thin and prominent and bony, her feet long and flexible. Holo's feet were long and slender, but not too thin. They were medium-sized, soft with a slight give at her soles. Her soles were paler than average, a light, cloudy whitish-pink, and her toes were long and slightly large.

Holo shuddered as she felt Lawrence's warm, clammy cock between her toes. Lawrence's penis began to twitch and grow even harder as her toes went up his shaft, and Holo began to moan as her feet were stretched and strained to their limits as she tried to fit them around his girth.

Suddenly, Lawrence grabbed Holo's legs and lifted them up, propping them up in the air, shaking with soles pointed up. Placing them together so that the arches formed a tight, slender crack, Lawrence began to fuck this small space between Holo's feet, thrusting between it until finally, he bust his nut, blowing up as he nutted all over Holo's splayed, spread soles.

Lawrence now let go of Holo and let her feet fall to the ground. Holo lay on the ground, spreading her legs as she showed off her dripping pussy lips. Then, lifting her feet up to her mouth, she began to gingerly lick them clean.

Her tongue moved slowly at first, running along the tips of her toes. Holo slurped up the cum along her toes, digging her tongue in the cracks between her toes and in the space underneath her toenails. She then ran her tongue down the length of her feet, thoroughly cleaning off the cum stuck to her soles.

As she finally finished licking herself off, Holo then leaned forward and showed off the cum in her mouth. She swirled it around, showing off the thick batter, which had congealed and mixed with the dead skin on her feet until it turned into a thick, drab brown paste.

Holo then dutifully swallowed it, gulping it all down even as the paste clung to her throat, drying her mouth and forcing her to gag. When she was finished, Holo opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Lawrence stared at Holo, his cock erect. He then inserted it inside Holo's mouth as he started to mouth fuck her. Thrusting it deep inside her throat, he quickly came, shooting his semen directly into Holo's stomach as it joined the turgid mess that was already there.

Holo fell away from Lawrence's cock, silently heaving as she struggled to keep it all down. Finally, after some time, she stopped shaking, simply kneeling on the floor as she bowed her head, remaining in this position until Lawrence left.

PRE-DINNER SERVICE

* * *

Lawrence ambled into the kitchen without any pants on, completely shoddy and unshaven. As the day wore on, he grew less and less tidy with his grooming. He had woken up from a long nap right before dinnertime, in typical disregard for routine or schedule.

Holo was leaning over the table, immobile, hands clinging to the edge, bent over with her legs spread.

Lawrence stared at Holo's asshole and pussy and became erect. His half-chub hardened and stuck up in the air as he approached Holo and pried her pussy lips apart. Lawrence clung to her hips, sticking to it as he began pounding her vagina.

Holo pressed her face against the surface of the table, tongue hanging out of her lips, drooling, her eyes glazed over, her irises rolling up in her eye sockets. Lawrence clutched her body, slamming her against the table as he used her holes. Holo was near comatose now, unresponsive as she served her master as a cock sleeve.

Finally, Lawrence thrust his hips against Holo one last time as he came inside her. Once he had finished up, he came inside her again, and after he was done with that, Lawrence came inside her yet again one last time.

Finally, Lawrence lifted Holo's limp body off the table and set her aside, spreading her on the ground as he put her away. Helena began entering the dining room with the various dishes as she began serving dinner. Lawrence adjusted his shirt, grabbing the linen napkin off the table and putting it in his naked, pantless lap as he sat down.

The other girls began filing into the dining room one by one, bowing to Lawrence as they lined up around the dining table, until finally, eleven girls stood proudly in front of Lawrence in a line with their private parts in open view.

The girls were now forbidden from being absent during dinner time, and they put their bodies on display for Lawrence as he ate. Lawrence stared each girl up and down as he shoveled food into his mouth, his penis becoming erect and leaking milky fluid—the remnants of his previous orgasms that had been clogging up his urethra.

Once Lawrence was done, he flung his knife down on the plate and walked past the girls around the table. He then picked Holo back up from the ground and draped her over the table. Holo obediently remained motionless, allowing herself to go limp as her master positioned her to his satisfaction. He then pounded her from behind, thrusting inside her with such force that the entire table started to shake and the plates began to wobble and clang.

Lawrence gave a final thrust, and Holo shuddered, her eyes widening as she let out a bit of drool. Lawrence then pulled out, taking his cock out from Holo's pussy as a trickle of cum followed.

Holo's eyes rolled up in her sockets, and she fainted once again from pleasure as her body floated weightlessly to the ground. Lawrence stood above her with an erection, staring at her beautiful, slender body splayed out on the floorboards. He grabbed his cock and began to jerk off in admiration, quickly painting her body in glutinous white paint as he sprayed his cock all over her breasts, her flat stomach, and her pussy hairs.

Then, grabbing the unfinished, half-eaten plates of food off the table, Lawrence turned them over, dumping them all over Holo. Vegetables and starches and meats and stews began to splatter all over Holo's collapsed, unconscious body, mixing with Lawrence's semen as her body was caked in a savory, brown mess.

Finally, Lawrence finished up this delectable bodily feast with another personal touch, this time making focusing on Holo's wet, parsnip- and cabbage-drenched face as he added his bodily fluids as a final garnish across her lips.

Lawrence then dropped the last plate to the, ground, letting it bounce on the floorboards as he walked away, his cock dripping semen from his foreskin, and the eleven girls pounced on Holo, snarling and fighting and punching each other as they all wolfed down the mess that was now their dinner.

AFTER-DINNER SERVICE

* * *

Lawrence returned several hours later in his bedroom, still disheveled, his cock swollen and wet. Holo was waiting for him in front of his bed, now clean and in a fresh new set of identical clothes, standing with her hands at her side.

Slowly, she walked up to Lawrence and grasped him by the face. She began kissing him, shoving her tongue inside his mouth as the two made out at the foot of their bed.

Holo then pulled away, dipping her head respectfully as she finished gobbling up the string of saliva hanging from her lips. Then, kneeling on the ground, she bowed her head to the floor, dipping in a gesture of submission as she performed dogeza for her lord and master.

Raising her head back up, Holo now began to take off her clothes, pulling them off her body one by one and folding them before setting them down beside her. Last to go were her shoes. She took each of her heavy, burnished brown sandals off her feet, wiggling her toes as they were freed from the thick, hide bindings. Placing them in front of her as an offering, Holo bowed again for her lord, naked now, her slim, long body now completely bare, her creamy vanilla skin entirely uncovered.

Lawrence bent over and grabbed Holo's sandals. Placing the damp, warm shoes that she had been wearing all day in front of his face, he began to sniff them loudly.

"HHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKJLKJIFPOIWEJRQWROIWJFA;ELKFÁ;LKVLNMV;FLKSJFJ2QR[34235-I02ESKJ;LAEKFJDA'V;MDl:kjl:md()w]w)#($i)(%#_)"

Holo trembled on the ground, flinching and trying not to react as she listened to her master snort and lick the pungent, overpowering stench of her sweaty, dirty shoes. Lawrence jerked himself off to them, rubbing the damp soles of Holo's sandals against his face as he rubbed his dick. Finally, he held these hot, sweaty shoes to his cock and uttered a low, hoarse grunt as he nutted inside them, depositing a thick vein of semen along both shoes at the very tip, where Holo's toes had been. Holo winced, biting her lip as she pressed her forehead to the ground as she heard the thick, oozing sound of Lawrence's penis ejaculating. She began to cum a little as she listened to Lawrence's guttural bodily noises, and her toes twitched yearnfully as she listened to Lawrence's cock rubbing against the soles of her shoes.

Lawrence clasped Holo's sandals to his cock, staring at them as they lay drenched in his semen. He threw them aside, straightening back up with his cock still erect as he took off his shirt and got down on the floor. Now fully naked as well, Lawrence lay down on his back and lifted his legs up in the air, grabbing himself by the thighs as he bent his own legs back past his head.

The sounds of Lawrence getting on the ground were now accompanied by the heavy clopping of leather as the remainder of Lawrence's harem entered the room. The eleven girls filed in, one by one, until they were in a semi-circle around the amorous couple.

Holo listened to the sounds around her and straightened back up. She lifted her head up to see the rest of the girls and Lawrence on the ground with his ass up in the air. Dipping her head in a miniature bow of assent, Holo understood her place and gingerly crawled towards Lawrence.

Placing her hands on Lawrence's thighs, Holo pushed them back a little farther until he was in perfect position. Then, moving her hands to his ass cheeks, Holo spread them apart.

The eleven girls watching all began to smile as they watched Lawrence. They had obediently accompanied Lawrence after dinner, following him around everywhere until finally, he finished off the evening with a relaxing stay in the latrine, where the excessive food and drink over the entire day had built up into a noisy, violent climax—so loud that even Holo had been able to hear it halfway across the house in the bedroom.

Now, the unrestrained and unruly relief that Lawrence had performed on the toilet only minutes before was to be rewarded here in the bedroom. Holo kneeled over her master's outstretched anus, admiring it with a straight and composed face. As her master's willing slave, she was to respect and venerate every part of his body.

Holo stared at Lawrence's unwiped, filthy anus some more. Large, uncleaned, unwiped remnants of Lawrence's bowel movements clung to his ass, forming a large, sticky field of brown, as well as large, hard, thick dingleberries hanging from his pubic hairs. It was all still wet, the unwashed stain glistening in the candlelight. The dirty, muddy filth that now glimmered on Lawrence's anus now was also mixed with the explosive remains of the shits he had taken earlier this day. In all, Lawrence had taken a shit three times today, making sure to relieve himself in as full-forced a manner as possible, to generously coat himself in preparation for the night.

Holo smiled as she admired Lawrence's hard work in preparing himself for this. She smiled gratefully, tears flooding her eyes as the fresh, acidic scent hit her nose, mixing with the dry and stale stench of the earlier dried flecks.

"Thank you, Master. This slave is in awe at your consideration and generosity."

Holo wiped away another tear, her eyes stinging from the foul stench. Then, smiling one last time, she desecrated herself permanently, forever losing her dignity.

"Itadakimasu."

Holo pulled apart his ass cheeks and began licking Lawrence's asshole. She ran her tongue across his unwashed anus, allowing it to pucker and twitch every time she ran her wet, hot tongue across his hole. Holo worked diligently, pushing the hair away from her eyes as she began to clean Lawrence thoroughly.

Holo coughed and gagged as she worked her way around Lawrence's hairy asshole. She smiled and nodded every time she did, excusing herself enthusiastically as she swallowed every fluid ounce of saliva that she produced. Holo's pussy began to leak and twitch as she tasted Lawrence's bitter, rotten shit, grinning as her tongue and teeth began to turn brown. Out of consideration for her master, who was watching, Holo made sure to lick her lips and teeth regularly so as to preserve a clean, pleasing image.

Holo was dutiful, obediently cleaning each nook and cranny and sucking each scraggly anal hair until it was pristine and free of filth. The other girls twitching as they saw the lucky girl in front of them kneeling for Master and cleaning off his asshole. They became jealous, their pussies quivering as Holo continued to eat out Lawrence's dirty ass.

Holo now brushed her tongue across Lawrence's anus in long strokes, giving it a once-over as she licked up the last bits of saliva and debris. Now completely soaking between her thighs, Holo opened up her Master's asshole a little bit as she stretched his cheeks some more, and stuck out her tongue as she plunged past his sphincter.

Holo was conscientious and diligent inside Lawrence's rectum as well. Her massive, erotic wolf mouth was perfect as her long, thick tongue dug deep inside Lawrence's ass. Lawrence began to twitch and slam the ground with his fists as Holo went deeper inside him than any girl had. She was forced to open up her lips until they were nearly gaping, to slam them directly against Lawrence's ass, until she was fully making out with his asshole, French kissing his second mouth as his anal sphincters kissed back, spasming wildly as a long, warm, soft, smooth foreign object forced its way in.

The other girls watched Holo's slavish devotion to her master and listened to the deep, guttural sounds of her tongue smoothly cleaning every square inch of his bowels. Slowly, they succumbed to Holo's erotic service, and one by one each of the girls watching began to cum, their hairy pussies, which were already soaked with sweat and cum, erupting into geysers as they kept their eyes fixed on Holo, captivated.

Holo continued to lick Lawrence's asshole, ignoring the warm, putrid showers of cum that erupted over her head. She clung to Lawrence's ass cheeks, pulling them apart a little more every time she wanted him to open up. Her tongue was nowhere near as deep as it could be, and she forced her way deeper, licking and pleasuring him in impossible places even as he winced and pummeled the floor with his fists.

Finally, as Holo reached her limit, her tongue stretched as far as it could go, she began to engage in the strongest, most vigorous show of pleasure yet. She began to flex her tongue, thrusting it in and out as she orally pummeled Lawrence's cornhole. Lawrence's legs began to shake over his head as Holo licked him deep in his digestive system, invasive but pleasurable, deep and intimate and filthy all at once. Holo shifted her head, shoving her nose directly against Lawrence's taint as she pursed her lips and began to suck, simultaneously vacuuming up the area around Lawrence's hole while at the same time licking and cleaning his insides.

Finally, as all eleven girls watching helplessly came themselves in jealousy, Lawrence began to shake and flail all over as suddenly, his penis erupted in a creamy, white geyser, exploding and bursting in a massive orgasm as he shot his load in violent, syrupy bursts, staining the walls and ceiling with spontaneous, shock blasts of semen. Holo's eyes widened as she continued to pleasure her master, and she suddenly tightened her body as her loins gave in, and she had a sudden and irresistible orgasm all over the floor.

The girls in the room all erupted in one last simultaneous orgasm, shrieking as their pussies burst into watery fountains, staining the floor with their erotic liquid.

Holo endured orgasm after orgasm, her eyes welling with tears as she continued to kiss her master, her mouth attached devoted to his ass. Finally, as her pussy lips gave way one last time, and the last feeble string of semen detached itself from Lawrence's urethra, falling down onto his chest in a thin trickle, Holo rested her face on Lawrence's balls, her eyes flooded with tears and her nose dribbling with snot. She relaxed her tongue, and slowly she began to fall away from Lawrence's anus, her long, slippery tongue following her as it slipped from Lawrence's gaping hole.

FINAL SERVICE

* * *

"FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP-FAP- PACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPACHIPA—SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGE"

Lawrence gripped Holo by the stomach as he fucked her ass yet again, while Holo remained with her face planted against the ground, her hips lifted in the air as she thrust her asshole against Lawrence's cock.

The two had been rutting for over an hour now, madly fucking on the floor as the other girls watched. Lawrence pumped his cock inside Holo's ass pussy, which was now a thick, overflowing, cream-filled mess, so full and overflowing with cum that large puddles formed on the floor with each thrust, expanding in flowing streams every time he entered her.

Lawrence came inside Holo's ass one last time, resting his cock inside its sheath as he gasped for breath, before finally pulling out. Holo fell flat on the floor, planting her face to the ground as the cum inside her started leaking out.

Lawrence climbed on top of Holo and lifted her legs up to his face. He grabbed her by the ankles and began to suck her toes; Holo's slender, long feet were now jammed against his mouth. Lawrence kissed each toe, from her large, plump big toes down to her slender, small pinkie toes. He dragged his tongue across her dusty, unclean soles as well, kissing and pleasuring her on the balls of her feet and her arches as he sucked and licked the sensitive skin on her feet.

Lawrence then grasped Holo's feet and stuck his dick in between them. Squeezing both her feet tightly around his cock, he began to thrust between the warm slit that formed between her slimy, wet feet. Holo's feet formed a savory, succulent sandwich around Lawrence's member, two thick, flavorful loaves that wrapped around the meat in the middle.

Lawrence's cock disappeared in the dripping dark crevice between Holo's soles as he fucked her feet. He soon came, ramming his dick deep inside the crevice as a thick helping of cum suddenly came pouring out from between Holo's toes. Her thick, slimy feet became even filthier as they were coated in a layer of meaty glaze.

Lawrence pried apart Holo's feet and lifted them in the air, staring at her glazed soles. They glimmered, thick and fleshy, rubbed pink and finished over with generous gobs of semen.

Lawrence grunted and rubbed his cock against the thick, rich mess, grinding his dick against this luxuriously drizzled pair of feet. He quickly came again, this time shooting his load between Holo's toes. It began to drip and ooze, and Holo shuddered as she felt the thick, warm sauce drip down to her ankles and legs.

Lawrence rested his cock on Holo's wet, sticky soles and came one more time, spitting out cum from his semi-flaccid, worn-out cock before dropping to the floor in exhaustion.

Holo climbed over to Lawrence's unresponsive body, shaking it as he simply groaned and batted her away. Holo then began to shake her hips indignantly as she stared at Lawrence's dripping, soft cock. Leaning over and crawling to his groin, Holo observed Lawrence's cock for several seconds and then began to kiss it.

"s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-k-k…chu*…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…sl-u-u-u-ur-r-r-rpp-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p! Chu-u-u-u-u-u-…sliiiii-i-i-i-i-i-ii—i-ii—i-i-i-i-ick…su—u-u-u-u-u-u-uck—ju-ru-u-u-u-u…*chu*…*chu*…"

Holo continued to hold onto Lawrence's cock with her mouth, even as it remained small and soft. She continued, dutifully licking it and sucking it and holding it inside her warm, wet mouth while Lawrence himself remained motionless.

She continued to do this for several minutes, kissing the soft, limp cock as it remained the exact same, taking it out of her mouth every so often to play with it with her hands, stroking it with her long fingers as she continued to give it occasional kisses.

Holo now sat up and pushed her bare breasts together as she began to slide her chest against Lawrence's cock. Once she had done this for several more minutes, Holo then got up and spread her legs as she started rubbing Lawrence's dick along her damp creampie, slipping it between her dripping wet thighs before sliding back down to massage his balls.

Finally, Holo sat up and began to fondle Lawrence's cock and balls with her feet, holding it between her toes as she fondled it between her legs. After several minutes massaging it against her sweaty, smelly feet, Lawrence began to grow slightly hard again. Holo continued to pleasure the nearly comatose Lawrence some more, forcefully rubbing him before bending down and kissing it again, opening her lips as she started to slobber and drool on the tip of his cock as she held it between the soles of her feet.

Finally, after several more minutes of fierce play, Lawrence grew fully hard once again. Lawrence began to stir, and he lifted his head up from the ground, staring at Holo. Lawrence stared at Holo's breasts for a few seconds, and then put his hand on Holo's head and shoved it into his crotch.

"CHU-pa-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…*ack*…*kak*…GA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G…rr-r-r-e-e-e-e-r-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…"

Holo leaned down and started deepthroating her master, ramming his dick down her throat as she sucked him off, until finally, Lawrence's hips shook, and Holo received a mouthful of cum straight into her throat.

Lawrence pulled out of Holo's lips and immediately threw her against the bed as he spread her legs and began to fuck her in the pussy once again. Holo's cries were muffled against the mattress as Lawrence shoved her face against the bed, lifting her body up as he flailed and pushed against her backside.

The rest of the girls began to surround Lawrence and Holo and the bed. Lawrence ignored them, pushing them aside if they got too close. Finally, he came inside Holo's worn-out, raw, red pussy. Holo let out one last scream, clenching the sheets as her legs vibrated and shook. Lawrence pulled out and grabbed Holo by the hair, dragging her from the bed as he began to masturbate to her face. Holo stared up at Lawrence, completely immobile as he continued to grab her hair, until finally, he nutted all over her, slathering her entire face with semen as she remained still, helpless.

Having cum on her face, Lawrence let go of Holo and let her drop back down on the bed, signaling that he was done with her.

Holo was sprawled out on the bed, exhausted, her legs spread apart as semen came pouring out from her holes. She had been brutally pummeled by her master on her first day, and her entire body could barely go on.

Holo opened up her eyes to see several figures surrounding her. She sat up to see the rest of the girls—and she realized that she was not done yet.

Nora grabbed Holo by the neck and kissed her as she began groping and feeling Holo's body up and down. Nora gave a wide, sinister grin, giggling as she tasted Holo's body. Finally, she lifted up Holo's hips and spread her legs apart as she began to eat out her pussy.

Holo clenched the bed and began to scream, moaning as she buckled her hips before her voice was finally muffled by Diana's hairy crotch stuffed into her face. Holo began to seize up and shake as she was smothered by the unwashed filth of Diana's dirty pussy, and she shot out a fountain of cum straight into Nora's throat. Meanwhile, Diana ground her cunt into Holo's mouth and came all over her.

One by one, each of the girls in Lawrence's harem—Nora, Diana, Elsa, Helena, Merta, Eve, Dancer Girl, Ruka, Fran, Col, and Chloe—grabbed her and had their way with her, sitting on her face and eating out her pussy before throwing her aside. The girls who watched and waited began to relieve their desires with each other, and Holo was caught in the middle of this unending orgy, her screams drowned out by the amorous moans around her.

Lawrence joined in as well, pouncing and grabbing the nearest girl by the ass as he pounded her hole and watched Holo getting fucked. The bed had now turned into a writhing sea of bodies, pouring and oozing with fluids and reverberating with screams.

Eventually, Lawrence and Holo were back together, and Lawrence pried Holo's legs apart as he entered her once more. Holo began to scream, clutching the straw mattress as she rammed her loins into his. The two mated on the bed, surrounded by a ring of girls fornicating. Lawrence penetrated Holo in an unceasing cycle of orgasms, pounding her until they both came and then continuing on, slapping his dick into his own sloppy seconds as they began smashing in a puddle of their own fluids.

Holo stared at her master admiringly. Seeing the grunting, hulking look of anguish and pleasure on his face was bliss—to stare at the craven, fleshly lust in his eyes and know that it was there because of her. Holo gripped Lawrence with her legs and began slamming her hips against him even harder.

" _Nushio…nushio…NUSHIO!_ I LOVE YOU, _NUSHIO!_ "

Holo clenched her pussy tightly as Lawrence came inside her one last time in a fury. This time, he no longer pounded through his orgasm, but jabbed his cock deep inside Holo's womb, forcing it as deep as it could go as he nutted inside her.

Holo tensed up for the last time as she received this injection deep inside her. Her stomach began to expand slightly as Lawrence continued cumming inside her without end. Her pupils dilated, and her asshole and pussy both tightened up, her toes curling as she had a deep orgasm that ran through her entire body and made her completely lose control.

Finally, the stream of hot semen began to let up, weakening as it slowed down into a trickle. Lawrence's swollen cock began to deflate, and he pulled it gently out of Holo's vagina, coated with a mixture of Holo's fluids and his own.

Holo was frozen in place for several seconds, her entire body seized up, and she remained with her legs and arms wrapped around in a circle, her feet tense and curled up, even as Lawrence sat up and pulled away from her. Finally, Holo relaxed temporarily, loosening her body up, before suddenly seizing and tensing up once again as she spontaneously had yet another orgasm, shaking and writhing as the semen she had been storing up inside her body the entire evening suddenly came pouring out with a vengeance, spilling out in a torrent as what started as a leak became an impossible flood.

Lawrence kneeled at the foot of the bed, watching as Holo spurted out everything she had from her vagina and ass. As she finally finished, lying once again almost comatose in a pool of her offerings, Holo mustered up the strength to lift her head up one last time as she stared at her _nushio_.

"I…love you, _nushio_."

Lawrence listened to Holo's confession without changing his expression. Then, slowly, he waded forward, sloshing his knees through the wet puddle of semen. He then picked Holo up by the hips, lifting her ass up from the bed.

Grabbing Holo by the hips, Lawrence then spread her ass cheeks apart. Opening her gaping asshole up, he placed his flaccid member inside her chamber until it was completely inside.

Then, from deep within Holo's rectum, a soft, low, hissing sound could be heard. Holo's pupils dilated, and she started shuddering and shaking as she felt an uncanny sensation from inside herself. Lawrence continued to stare at her impassively, placing his hand on her chest as he held her down on the bed. Holo began to shake and flail in vain, completely immobile underneath Lawrence's arms as he began to urinate inside her.

Holo's face began to swell up with tears as the uncomfortable sensation grew to an almost unbearable limit. Her bowels expanded drastically as hot, steaming liquid filled her insides. Her pussy began to leak, squirting as the pain made her orgasm. Meanwhile, Lawrence remained unmoving, his entire body completely unchanging except for the bulging veins in his arm as he pushed Holo down even harder.

Finally, the deep, bubbly hiss stopped, and Lawrence stayed still, his penis still firmly entrenched inside Holo's body. Holo stared up at her master, mucus dripping profusely from both her nostrils and her eyes filled with tears, from the emotional pain as much as the physical.

Lawrence did not say anything in response. Rather, with his eyes still fixed unerringly on Holo's, he grabbed the sheets beside him with his free hand and draped them over Holo's face, forming a veil that covered her entirely from her breasts up. Having thus concealed Holo's features, he pulled out from Holo's asshole and stepped aside.

Holo began to cry in a series of moans and anguished sobs. These were muffled out by the sheets that enveloped her face, which was completely shrouded, with only a faint outline visible. Suddenly, her cries were interrupted by a series of screams as her hips began to shake.

Then, in a great torrent, her asshole, which was already gaping and almost impossible to keep closed, burst open, and a thick stream of golden yellow liquid came pouring out of her ass-pussy, flying in a wild, flailing arc as it hit the bed in a loud patter, darkening the sheets that were already sticky and wet with cum.

Holo wailed in anguish, her bloodcurdling screams only ameliorated by the fabric around her face that dampened their volume. Finally, as the wild, flying arc of piss from her asshole died down into a weak drip, Holo's hips began to relax, falling back down on the bed. The rest of her body followed as well, and the lowly slave with the covered face passed out.

After months of denying her feelings, Holo had finally confessed her feelings to Lawrence, and Lawrence had given his answer.


	12. The Ritual

Lawrence grunted and snorted, breathing in thin, shallow puffs of air as he held the girl down against his bed, shoving her deep into the mattress, and fucked her from behind. Finally, with a final gasp, he shoved his cock deep inside her pussyhole and had one last nut.

Lawrence placed his hands on her large, bouncy ass cheeks and began jiggling them, rubbing and slapping them as they began to bounce like jelly. Once he was finished spreading the messy nut ass-pie all over her cheeks and pussy, Lawrence got up and grabbed the girl by her hair, lifting her up off the mattress as he revealed her glazed, sticky face.

Diana woke up, her frothy mouth dripping with spit. She opened up her semen-encrusted eyes and gazed at Lawrence. Her beautiful, lusty lips curled into a smile, and she crooned, with a soft, sweet voice:

"Have you satisfied yourself with this body, Master?"

Diana's cool, calm, mature voice and her sweet, doting face was too much for Lawrence to handle, and he immediately held his rubbery dick up to her face again as he jerked himself off.

For the twentieth time, Lawrence was unable to control himself as he stood at the foot of the bed and masturbated to Diana's lusty face. Diana said nothing and accepted this, wincing as Lawrence hit her in the face one more time with his cum.

Lawrence was now gasping for breath, weak and in pain. He dropped Diana on the bed, hunched over. Struggling to get up, he finally forced himself away from the bed and put on a shirt. Then, with his dick still flopping between his legs, he made his way out of his room.

Lawrence stumbled across the hallway and into the kitchen, where a large meal already awaited him. He fell onto the chair, lifted up the knife, and began to eat.

It was in this way that Lawrence began his day, with a cold meal and beer that was already getting warm. It was the middle of the afternoon as he ate lunch, the first nourishment he had received in almost twenty-four hours. Breakfast lay in the refuse heap, having lain on the table for four hours as he had remained in his room with Diana's supine body.

Lawrence began to feel better as he ate. Slowly, the pain began to go away, and as poured out some more lager into his mug, he felt his headache subside as he finally got some fluids into his body.

The entire room was empty, as it now was during mealtimes. Two more weeks had passed, and yet again, things had changed dramatically in the household. Where once, girls had accompanied him through all of his mealtimes, now Lawrence ate completely alone, the girls forbidden from his presence.

In fact, the girls were rarely ever around anymore, though they stayed inside the house. They made sure that their presence was known but not felt.

Lawrence began gasping for breath, burping as he finished lunch. He was now feeling somewhat back to normal, and he rested at the table for a few more minutes. His cock rested against his chair, slapping against the legs as it swung back and forth. He could feel it rub against his thighs whenever he moved, and at times it brushed against the floor when he wasn't careful.

Lawrence got up again, his naked swinging dick accompanying him. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where he ran into a slave that had not made herself hidden in time.

Ruka stood in the hallway, her miniature, spindly body mostly bare, her soft pink nipples and clit erect, her pussy swollen and dripping with juice. Her small, luscious toes in their large, heavy sandals were twitching and tapping against the leather, and the soft smile on her face hinted that her failure to hide herself had not been so accidental.

"Master~"

Lawrence grunted and howled as his flaccid cock suddenly flailed about, and a huge bubbly froth of cum burst from his dicktip. It sprayed against the floor, forming a thick, creamy river.

Lawrence's balls, swollen to the size of cantaloupes, danced between his thighs as they spontaneously started to shake. Lawrence's cock shuddered again, and his urethra vibrated, as he finished his orgasm, only to be tormented by another one that started immediately afterwards.

Ruka's eyes glittered, and she let out a wispy, squeaky fart as she stepped forward, her stick-like legs shaking. Ruka placed her hands on Lawrence's cheeks with a whorish expression that was entirely inappropriate for her childish, innocent face.

"Master~, I'm _so-o-o-o-o_ sorry. Please restrain yourself. If you _lose control_ , you'll make it _worse_."

Ruka rubbed her pussy between Lawrence's flaccid cock, and it immediately sprung into action, expanding between Ruka's legs. Lawrence let out another savage yell, and he suddenly grabbed Ruka by her waist with one hand as he lifted the tip of his cock up in the air, glistening wet with cum—and entered her.

Ruka let out a primal, feminine scream as she was split apart. The savage, monstrous cock that was as thick as her waist, as long as her legs, charged into her body, constrained and squeezed on all sides by her magical pussy.

Ruka screamed, her arms and legs flailing, as Lawrence nutted inside her, filling her entire body up as she vomited all over her face. Her pussy began to spray and squirt cum all over Lawrence's body as she began erupting into uncontrollable orgasmic fits.

Slowly, the other slaves emerged from all corners of the house, and Lawrence began to yell and scream as he came again and again. Slowly, each of the girls—from the pleasing and nubile Nora, Merta, and Dancer Girl, to the rough and vulgar Chloe and Helena, to the harsh and strict Elsa, to the fragile boytoy Col, to the slutty an Diana and Fran, emerged from their enclosures, stepping out in the hallway with their uncovered, almost-naked bodies and their loud, rustic leather sandals.

From this mass of disobedient slaves stepped Eve, who stared at Lawrence as he continued to fuck Ruka, his infinite libido unrestrained and unslaked by the endless orgasms he released inside Ruka's broken body.

"My, my… _Master_ seems to be in quite a predicament. It appears that Master cannot satisfied with merely one onahole. For Master's safety, it looks like we must replace one onahole with eleven."

"Eve…no…"

"Did you hear that, slaves? Eleven onaholes, understood?"

Eve smirked as she grasped Lawrence by the cheek. Lawrence glared at her with utter contempt in his eyes.

"Eve…you… _bitch_ …"

Eve gave a soft, lovestruck moan and kissed her master, making out with him as he sprayed yet another burst of semen inside Ruka's body. Blinded by Eve's smooth, beautiful face, Lawrence felt his cock become unsheathed, only to be enveloped by another pussy. Lawrence struggled, his body flailing, but his slaves shoved him to the ground, covering him up as they rubbed him from all sides, a turtle-like formation of bodies.

Lawrence screamed, but his cries were drowned out by the boobs in his face. He began to literally drown in pussy as his slaves thrust their vaginas into his nose and mouth. His cock began to groan and flail, bulging until the overworked veins alone were several times the width of a lesser man's member. He involuntarily pounded asshole after asshole, pussy after pussy, his balls and shaft and mouth and feet and ears and nipples assaulted by a dozen hands and a dozen feet and a dozen holes.

Lawrence no longer had control of his body. Rather, his body, taken over by his slaves, had orgasm after orgasm as he continued with delirious visions of pussies and assholes. A dozen angels with a dozen pubic bushes and two dozen armpits draped with hair descended upon him, a blazing field of light and clitorises and assholes.

Finally, in the midst of the fucking, which took place over both an instant and an infinity at once as Lawrence lost the ability to track time, the rebellious slaves separated, parting like a massive wave.

Over Lawrence, who lay on the wooden floor with his erect cock in the air, stood the most evil angel of all, the most beautiful and deadly of the unruly slaves that had poisoned him.

Holo licked her lips as she pinned Lawrence down. Spreading her legs, she positioned herself on top of his cock and began to stuff it in between her legs.

Lawrence gazed upon the angel of death and rolled up his eyes as he lost consciousness.

…

Lawrence endured his brutal fucking for almost twenty-four hours, and then twenty-four more after he passed out. By the time his traitorous slaves had finished, he was near death, with a critical lack of fluids that could only be resolved as he was woken up by a flurry of a dozen streams of piss hitting his face.

Lawrence struggled and choked as he took it in all at once. The sour, bitter streams of a dozen sluts hit him straight in the mouth, and he looked up to see the creamy, stuffed, wrinkled vaginas of a dozen beautiful girls.

Lawrence struggled to hold it all down, but eventually, he managed to make his stomach settle. The sight of a dozen beautiful pussies and a dozen beautiful girls was no longer making him erect. It was thus that his unending torture of orgies had ended—by being beaten to the point of near death by pussy until his cock was physically unable to grow hard anymore.

Lawrence looked up at Eve, who had been at fault for this. Eve smiled as she registered the look of rage in his face.

"You…you were the one who did this."

"Yes, Master." Eve nodded and smiled as she took full credit for what she had done.

"You _whore_."

"Thank you, Master."

"This is the fourth time…"

Lawrence looked around at the crowd of women that surrounded him. Eve had been the one who started it this time, but they all shared the blame for what they had done, as Lawrence woke up and escaped death for the fourth time in two weeks, this being the closest and most brutal encounter yet.

Lawrence looked up at Eve again, glaring at her with deadly vehemence in his eyes.

"This shall be the last."

"Yes, Master."

Lawrence grabbed Eve by the neck and drew her close to him as he made out with her, kissing her until she came all over the floor and wet herself, while his own cock briefly hardened one last time before bursting and shooting out another liter of semen all over his balls and legs.

…

The girls had become uncontrollably arousing, too beautiful for Lawrence. Their fallen status and feeble minds made his cock hard whenever he thought about them, and their low, slovenly moral state made him uncontrollably erect.

For his own safety, he had shut them away, only able to think about them as he pleasured himself. This had failed four times in two weeks, and he now averaged an orgasm a minute as he was surrounded by the unchecked allure of pussy.

It was their beautiful bodies, their beautiful eyes, their beautiful voices. Setting his eyes upon these was too much for Lawrence, and his body collapsed in a paroxysm of shock every time. He could only imagine these beautiful things in his head before he nutted from ecstasy, and seeing such beauty in reality was enough to kill him.

Thus, after the twelve girls had fucked him and smothered him for the last time, Lawrence decided once and for all to neutralize the threat from their hellish, erotic bodies forever.

* * *

"Master…"

"Master…"

"Master…"

The chanting continued in a wide circle, a low droning that was soft but constant and unceasing, so that it seemed like the voices came from everywhere and nowhere in particular all at once.

Lawrence lay on the floor in the center of the room, breathing in the smoky, hazy smell of incense as the chant echoed throughout the room and into his ears. He rolled around on the floor, naked, his movements jerky and frenzied.

The chanting continued, the circle of girls loyally declaring their devotion to their one true master as he continued to roll about in ecstasy listening to their voices.

Finally, Lawrence's cock twitched, and a thick stream of semen burst out from his urethra, going all over the floor as it spread all over the room, getting all over the girls' feet, coating them and making them sticky.

The slaves stopped chanting as they watched their master ejaculating on the floor. The room was eerily silent now.

The slaves all stood around in a circle as Lawrence lay in the middle. The room was pitch black, save for the candles that each girl held in her hands. Lawrence opened his eyes. The weak light of the candles was not enough to light up the room. Instead, each girl held her candle directly in front of her with both hands, holding it just below waist level so that their pussies were illuminated and nothing else. Thus, as Lawrence opened his eyes and looked up, he saw a vision of floating pussies, flickering and golden, arranged in a circle above his head.

The girls began chanting again, softly this time so it wasn't clear at first what they were saying. Lawrence stared at his chain of pussies, nodding contentedly as the garland of pubic hairs started moving. The girls began to walk in a clockwise motion, their sandaled feet making a loud, blunt rap against the ground as they marched in unison.

"…cock…"

"…bountiful…beautiful…"

"…cock…ass…"

"…cum…cum…"

"…make us cum…"

The girls chanted louder and louder, their words becoming clearer until Lawrence could make out the full words of the chant.

"Bless us, oh bountiful cock. Bless us, oh beautiful cock. Bless our pussies with your majesty. Bless our assholes with your majesty. Give us your holy cum, your ungrateful human sheaths, your pathetic human cunts. Make us cum forever, us pathetic bitches that are lower than dirt. Make us cum forever, oh great, blessed, beautiful cock…"

Lawrence began to masturbate as he listened to this vulgar chant. The girls smiled as they watched their master, who was clearly pleased with their performance. Lawrence quickly came all over his own stomach, flooding the room with another liter of semen, and the girls stopped again as their toes were once again blessed with a flood of cum.

The circle now became a line as the girls began to file one-by-one at Lawrence's feet, still holding their candles. The first girl in line kneeled down, setting her candle to the side as she bowed down to Lawrence's cock and started worshipping it.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The sweet, affectionate girl with a soft, flowing voice; long, unruly blonde hair; and pale, small feet; the beautiful shepherdess who had started it all when she first made Lawrence's cock erect, now kneeled in front of her master, bowing her head to the enormous structure that towered above her. She was now reduced to nothing, less than a slave, her entire status as a human being erased forever as she became nothing more than a sheath, a toy, and a pet for the cock that stood in front of her.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The slutty, sexy, thick woman with the jet black hair and the pale, moon-white skin, with an excessive body of monstrous breasts and ass cheeks, whose low, smooth voice had hardened dicks and pitched tents, now crawled forward, forever silenced, and joined her blonde companion in kissing and licking and stroking her master's cock.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The cold, brutal, slender ice queen with a frosty glaze and porcelain-pale skin, the strict and severe girl who had first aroused her master through her harshness, now crawled forward, simpering and submissive. Her wispy, dominating voice was now silent, replaced only by the crude and vulgar bodily noises of her lips and tongue as she joined her companions at Lawrence's crotch.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

A high, cloying squeal rang out as the slutty, flirty barmaid, the vulgar, common whore crawled forward. Her utterly immoral and lustful body had created erections and fantasies everywhere she had stepped, but now she was forever tamed, no longer free but completely enchained and enslaved by the tower that now loomed above her. The beautiful slut-slave lowered her head as she pressed her tongue to the massive idol and began to worship it.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The sweet and caring, compassionate girl who used to be a nun crawled forward and began to kiss her master's dick on the tip. The beautiful and pure girl, formerly so tender and innocent, was now as craven and slutty as the rest, addicted to dick as she began to tongue her master's urethra.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

A slender, seductive, sexy dancer girl crawled forward and bowed before the cock in front of her. Beautiful and energetic, the girl now lived to serve her master, her entire body now devoted only to being as agreeable and pleasing as possible to the large, fleshly sword before her. The meat slave crawled before master as she started kissing his fat, throbbing testicles.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

A incredibly handsome woman crawled forward. Formerly deadly and fearsome, the tamed slave now humiliated herself as she bowed down to her master. Her sharp, cold eyes now glittered only with lust, her cunning mind now filled only with thoughts of sex and cum. The deadly fox crawled forward and worshipped her new master, tamed and defanged as her tongue slid down his shaft.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

A beautiful, tight young loli now crawled forth and kneeled before the cock in front of her. The cute, precocious young girl who had excited boys and made dicks hard now lay quietly on the ground with a smile, her mouth silent except for the sound of her throat as she began to join the dancer girl in sucking Lawrence's balls.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The exotic and mysterious dark-skinned girl from faraway lands now crawled up to Lawrence and kneeled on the ground for him. Her large breasts and ass, her tanned curves, her erotic body now excited Lawrence to no end, and this strong, forceful girl now lowered herself willingly as she groveled before her master's cock.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

A thin, tender, pale young girl was next. She crawled forward, timidly kneeling in front of Lawrence's cock as her own miniature penis touched the ground. Her small, slender young member, barely an eighteen-incher, began to leak pre-cum as her quivering ass-pussy let out an acidic, bellowing, feminine fart. This weak and flowery girl crawled up to the cock and began to massage and kiss it as her own slender dick rubbed against Lawrence's wrinkly sack, cumming almost immediately as it spilled its own weak dick-milk all over the floor.

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The nasty, freaky bitch-slave now crawled forward, worshipping her master in her depraved, slutty voice. The cum-bitch, who had formerly been filled with defiance and hatred for her master, now stepped forward in meek, timid small steps before getting on her knees and thrusting her face firmly against the ground as she crouched over in awe.

Finally:

"Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence."

The last of the slaves regarded her master with a loving glance, a sweet and knowing smile on her face.

"Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now."

Her canine ears twitched as she caressed her master's shaft, her long wolf tongue drooling as she ran it against his head.

"Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth."

The last of the slaves began to moan, her legs growing wet.

"Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing."

The last of the slaves moaned as she enveloped the entire tip of Lawrence's shaft in her mouth, her eyes glittering bright red in the darkness. Then she turned her head—and the red eyes disappeared forever.

Lawrence jerked his body, convulsing it back and forth as he suddenly gave in, and his cock came over all twelve of the girls that were clinging to it and pleasuring it. The girls cried out as they received a shower of cum, their bodies enveloped in a layer of the rich, nourishing fluid as they simultaneously began to cum, all twelve at once, in unison with their master's twitching and flailing cock.

At that moment, the candles went out, and the room was covered completely in darkness.

"Ah-h-h-h…ohohohohoh—OH-H-H-H-O-H-H-H-H-HO-HO-HO-OH-H-H-H-H-H!"

"nnnnnnnggghhh…ah-h-h-h-h…A-H-H-H-H-H-H"

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHOH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!"

"AAAAAAHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H…AHH-H-H-H-H-H-H…ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

"nghh-h-h-h-h…mmmm-m-m-m-f-f-f-f-f…m-m-m-m-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"oh-hh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…OH-H-H—H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"E-E-E-E-E-AAAAAAAAHHH! Oh-h-h-h-h-h! AH-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"e-e-e-e-e-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"NNNNGGGGGGG—YYYYAAAH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…UGHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-AH-H-H-H-O-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"ngh-ngh-ngh-ngh-ngh-NGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-OHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HHH—IIIIIIIKKKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The room was now filled with the smells and sounds of sex as Lawrence held an orgy in the darkness. Shrouded in the black, Lawrence went freely from hole to hole, indulging in the slaves of the household as they all became a filthy, sticky mess. Mouth met with mouth, asshole with cock, hands and fingers with breasts and pussies, mouths with asses, cocks with feet, feet with mouths, as Lawrence and his twelve playthings rutted in the dark on the ground.

Lawrence floated in a midnight paradise, his cock suspended in a state of permanent ecstasy as it came nonstep, his body enveloped in an erotic cocoon of women, each orgasm succeeded by another, one wet pussy squirt followed by another.

Lawrence and the bodies rutted nonstop through the night, until finally the day began to break, and light streamed in from the windows.

Dawn came to the ritual room, revealing a large, empty square room with bare walls. Strewn throughout the floor were spread, comatose bodies laid all around the room, unconscious and layered with a thick film of cum and grime.

In the center lay Kraft Lawrence, the master of the house, lying on his back, his legs and arms supported by the various bodies that were strewn about him. His cock lay to his side, hanging over his thigh, a single string of semen hanging from it as he slept.


	13. Finale, Part I: The Mysterious Village

The first half of the ending to this fic. A group of girls travel to the world-famous resort town of Nyohhira to visit the baths, but things are not all as they seem.

 _This chapter introduces two new characters: a visitor to Nyohhira and a girl named Hannah. Hannah is a character in canon—she appears in volume 17 as a servant hired by Holo. However, no description of her appearance or illustration of her exists as far as I can find. Therefore, I based her OOC appearance in this fic off an older Nora. In canon, Nora eventually grows her hair out long, and an illustration of her like this exists in volume 17._

 _Traveler-chan is an original character. She has no name because she doesn't need one; she is just one of many. She has no physical description because she doesn't need one; all that's important is that she is exceedingly beautiful. However, I've always imagined her looking like a grown-up version of Kaban-chan from Kemono Friends._

 _I include illustrations of Hannah and Traveler on_ Archive of Our Own _, where this same fic is also posted under the same title._

…

The traveler sat up in her seat as the forests turned into a clearing, and the high and mighty Roef Mountains to her left began to recede.

They were almost there. In this forbidding region, the North, still not entirely tamed by advancing armies, whose people were still untouched by the efforts of the Church, lay a hidden spot of grand natural beauty.

Nyohhira. It was one of those towns that survived purely based on pilgrimages and did very well doing so. But unlike most such towns, the main attraction was not a religious site or a holy relic. Rather, Nyohhira was famous for its hot springs and baths. It had become well-known as a popular spot for royalty and fashionable lords and ladies of the court. Various inns and other shops had popped up in order to serve the burgeoning tourist industry.

Although the name of Nyohhira was fast becoming well-known throughout the land, its isolated location meant that while popular, it didn't run the risk of becoming overrun with too many tourists all at once.

Traveler thought back to when she had departed from Lenos over a week before. Even there, in the Gateway to the North, she had only met a handful of people who had been to Nyohhira. It was still a rather far-off place. However, those people had all spoken highly of the place, which had only piqued Traveler's curiosity even more.

Traveler had been to other places before. She came from a respectable enough background, and her husband, although not noble or even wealthy, was of good burgher stock. Even so, going to Nyohhira was a formidable undertaking, one that far outstripped any of her previous travels in difficulty.

Traveler began to think about her husband, who stayed behind in town as she went off. Now that she thought about it, it was awfully unusual that she had decided to go off on her own like this without bringing her family along.

In fact, the entire traveling party of people who were going to Nyohhira together were all women. Some of them were also married, and none of them were going there with their husbands.

Traveler tried to remember why she had made this peculiar decision, but came up blank.

* * *

"Mmph…ugghhh…mmmmhhhh…ohh….mmmmm….re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-e-e-e-e…"

Lawrence woke up to a mouth sucking and pleasuring his cock. He stirred and sat up to see a beautiful head nuzzled against his crotch, its soft lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

A long, white hood enveloped the girl's entire face so that only her mouth and nose were visible. The beautiful head continued its service, pleasuring Lawrence until he came inside her throat. Lawrence groaned and thrust his hips up, giving the mouth a few more pleasurable dickings before pulling his cock out.

Lawrence stared at this slave's body and her snow-white robes. These covered her so completely that she was completely shrouded, and Lawrence had trouble figuring out who it was that had come to pleasure him this morning.

He saw the pale skin around her lips and her light chest with pale, small nipples. He saw the matted, straw-colored hair around her overflowing, stuffed pussy and her lean, slender, long feet. He then observed the long, flowing blonde hair that was only barely concealed underneath her long hood and the two little peaks in her hood that indicated hidden animal ears.

Finally, Lawrence stared at her ass, at her small, pale cheeks—and at the long, slender, golden tail that emerged from between her hips.

Lawrence lifted the slave up off his bed and grabbed her legs as he raised her pussy into the air. Immediately he spread her lips apart and fucked her as he thrust his hips into her body, grinding and pounding her from behind until he came inside her.

Lawrence paused for breath, then pulled out, leaving an effusive stream of cum flowing from her pussy.

His slave remained reclined on the bed, watching her master through her shrouded, covered eyes as she kicked her legs playfully in the air.

"So you've deigned to come over personally. Should I be honored?"

Lawrence scratched his slave on the chin, and she giggled as she licked Lawrence's cheek in a sign of affection, proof that she understood the words that came out of his mouth. Lawrence got up and began to get dressed, making sure to leave his dick hanging out of his pants; he never covered his private parts anymore. Lawrence left the room, leaving his slave behind to clean herself up and follow him.

* * *

The wagon driver stopped just outside the town. For some reason, he objected strongly to going into town. So instead, Traveler and the other members of this group carried their things out from the wagon and made their way into Nyohhira by foot, a short walk of only a kilometer or so. They arrived into a clearing that led to a hill, and from there, they could see the famous town before them.

Nyohhira looked quite different from the way it had been described to Traveler. She had expected to see a charming little town of a few small streets with rustic little inns and shops, with the natural springs and baths scattered along the outskirts among the forests.

Instead, what lay before her was a massive city. It seemed that every bit of land up to the actual springs had been claimed by houses. In the far-off distance was a large manor-like house.

Along this web of little houses were dusty little footpaths that all fed into a central road that dwarfed even the main thoroughfares in Ruvinheigen. Traveler was shocked as she saw that this main road was paved with finely-cut stones, a luxury that she had only seen in the central roads of the grandest cities.

Yet, in what was supposed to be an obscure little town stood a massive paved road, wide enough for at least eight wagons to drive comfortably side-by-side, leading up to the village square, which looked larger than the central squares of any other city that Traveler had been to, including Gerube, Lenos, or even Ruvinheigen.

In fact, the massive square in the distance looked larger than most _towns_ that Traveler had visited.

Traveler and her companions stared at each other. Without saying another word, they made their way into town.

…

The massive thoroughfare dominated everything. They were reminded of its presence with every step they took. The very existence of the road drowned out any pretense this town had of being small and charming, as the buildings lay too spread out from each other.

What had looked like houses from afar on the hills resembled something more like hovels. They were made simply of a combination of dirt and wood. Traveler looked closer and saw that they were also very small—at least five of them could stand side by side comfortably on this massive central roadway. The windows looked more like airholes than proper windows.

But most strikingly, the thoroughfare was completely empty. Not a single person other than themselves stood upon this road, which was large enough to rival the grand highways of the far east.

Traveler and her companions approached the town square. As they got close to it, they found to their shock that it wasn't so much a square as it was a _quarry_. The entire area of what should have been the town square had been dug into an amphitheater-like pit, with large stone rings descending in steps towards the center.

The area around the square itself was also eerily empty. Normally, the most important buildings in a town were located here. However, this square/pit was far too large, and what should have been a communal place was instead lonely and isolating.

Traveler and her companions walked around for several minutes. There was absolutely no one around. There didn't even seem to be any proper stores. Nothing greeted them except for more tiny cabins. They walked around until finally they found the only building in the square that wasn't a hovel, a large wooden longhouse of several stories.

It was actually quite beautiful, and Traveler and her companions were surprised to see that it was an inn, and that a sign hung from the front indicating that it still had rooms available. Traveler sighed with relief and stepped inside.

The dining area of the inn was empty. This was normal, since it was still morning, with more than an hour to go before the lunch rush. However, because of the rest of the town, Traveler and the others had begun to panic, wondering if they had unwittingly wandered into a ghost town.

To their relief, a single figure emerged from inside the kitchen, a beautiful, tall, slender young woman with waist length blonde hair underneath a white headscarf. The girl had on a patched-up old apron over her white dress, and Traveler guessed that she was the cook here.

"Excuse me…we've come to Nyohhira to see the springs, and we're looking for a place to stay."

The girl smiled as she wiped her hands on a cloth. She stepped forward, and Traveler could see that she wore a set of thick, heavy leather sandals. Traveler noticed an elegant, glimmering emerald ring on the cook-girl's big toe, as well as a golden anklet. For some reason, Traveler found the girl's unusual jewelry incredibly fascinating.

"You've come to the right place, then! I'm the cook here, but I'm also the innkeeper. Come with me, I'll check you in."

The girl helped them bring their luggage upstairs to the room. Traveler stared at the girl's hair. It was very pretty, and the girl had a lovely, svelte young body. She then realized that she didn't know this pretty young girl's name.

"Um, miss…what's your name?"

"Oh, my name? …It's…you can call me Hannah."

Traveler registered the hesitation in the girl's voice. "Is that your real name?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that I go by different names around different people sometimes. You can just call me Hannah."

Perhaps Hannah's other name was unpronounceable to outsiders or something. Traveler didn't think any more about it.

The girls walked through the hallways. Some of the doors were open, and they were relieved to see that there were other guests staying here. So this place wasn't abandoned after all.

"So, how many people are here, Hannah-san?"

"Around two hundred, now that you're here."

"That's a lot of people."

"It is. This is the largest building in Nyohhira."

Traveler said nothing more. Nyohhira was a very different place from what she had imagined.

* * *

Lawrence walked through the halls of his home, as he had done every morning for almost a year now. Though this house had been here for that long, every day it seemed to shine and glimmer with a new freshness.

The halls were as they had been back when they were built, as were the individual rooms. It no longer had the lonely, spacious quality it had at times when Lawrence had just moved in. Now it felt properly occupied and settled.

Lawrence stepped into the kitchen. Many changes had occurred in Lawrence's household over the last year, but one thing still remained constant.

Only one person had any need for such amenities as chairs or tables, and as such, the same old table with its single chair remained in the center.

Lawrence sat down with his legs spread apart as he waited for his food. He listened to the sounds inside the kitchen and was satisfied as he heard the scraping of pans and the clatter of plates.

From the kitchen emerged the same girl who had lain in his bed that morning pleasuring him, now holding several plates.

Lawrence nodded in approval as this sole girl bounced in and out of the kitchen, coming out with more and more dishes. Her apron ruined the aesthetic of her robes, but Lawrence understood that preserving the pure, stainless white of his slaves' clothes was more important.

Finally, after this slave had brought out the last of the dishes, she set down a glass of beer in front of her master, curtseying as she placed it directly beside his plate. Thus finished with her duty, the slave took of her apron and set it aside, once again uncovering her breasts and pussy.

Lawrence stared at the girl, not taking his eyes off her as he began to eat. He continued to ogle her, staring at her ass as she grabbed his dirty dishes and returned them to the kitchen.

As Lawrence ate, the other slaves began to enter the dining room one-by-one. He looked up to see that he was now surrounded by a circle of girls.

Nine…ten…eleven…twelve…

Fourteen…nineteen…twenty-seven…thirty-six…

Fifty-nine…sixty-two…seventy-eight…ninety-one…

Just over a hundred girls began to enter the room in a steady procession, all garbed in identical white robes and hoods that covered their faces. They stood in concentric rings, gathering around their master as they watched him eat, until the stream of women finally stopped.

Other than the table in the middle, the entire room was now standing room only. Only one empty space was left, directly next to Lawrence. His cook and waitress rushed in from the kitchen, shoving past the still rows of silent women as she took her place at last, standing at attention with her hands firmly at her sides.

Lawrence stared at his cook, once again ogling her tits and her pussy. Lawrence then put his knife down and turned towards her, spreading his legs as he pointed his uncovered erection at her as a sign of approval.

The cook girl blushed and smiled. She twirled around on the floor for her master in gratitude, and Lawrence could see her long, flowing robes dancing in the morning air. He nodded in approval as he reaffirmed his decision to change his slaves' outfits for the last time.

One year ago, Lawrence had vowed to tame his slaves' bodies forever. Now his girls, far from their former slutty outfits, were dressed modestly in a way that was pleasant and meek and accommodating.

Their bodies had become a distraction to him as Lawrence realized the truth at last—that a girl was most attractive when she was silent, the only sounds coming from her throat as it was strangled by cock. A girl was most attractive from behind, when she faced him with her third and fourth eye and her ankles and toes.

As a result, his slaves were now as modestly dressed as possible to protect him from unnecessary distractions. Their heads were now hidden beneath a large white hood that covered everything above their mouths and noses, obscuring their hair as well, so that virtually no identifying features were left visible.

The girls then wore long, flowing white robes that began at their necks and extended down to their legs. These robes were cut out at their chests, leaving their breasts uncovered, while the long, flowing sleeves stopped at their wrists. The robe then split in two, each half bunched together with a golden loop so that the two halves of the robes parted completely below the belly, exposing their legs and leaving their pussies and asses uncovered.

From there, the girls' legs were entirely visible down to their ankles, which were now bedazzled with thick, golden and silver anklets. Each foot was draped with jewels and rings, protected from the ground only by hard leather sandals that left their beautiful toes bare. The girls now wore bangles and rings and piercings of every type addition to their pure white clothes, with virtually every part of their bodies that wasn't draped in white decorated with bright, shining jewels.

The cook girl twirled around, showing off her tasteful outfit, allowing Lawrence to stare at her ass cheeks and breasts and pussy and feet and bangles and rings and jewels, before standing back in position, her small, erect nipples twitching as they were weighed down by enormous silver barbell piercings.

Lawrence continued to scarf down food, his erect cock twitching and cumming out translucent pearls of pre-cum all over the floor as he stared at his appropriately dressed, modest slaves.

This girl was not one of the original twelve who accompanied him into the house a year ago. Rather, she had been hired as a servant shortly after the inaugural Ritual, once the original Twelve had pledged their bodies to him. Like the wolf-girl, she had originally been an animal goddess, proving herself until she eventually joined the inner-most circle of his vast harem, the Original Twelve, now the Thirteen.

This girl stood before him and bowed. As a member of the Thirteen, she had the right to a name, a distinction of honor that allowed her to be personally identified and stand out from the other slaves.

"CHU…s-s-h-h-h-h-h-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-k-k…ju-u-u-u-u-r-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-U-U-U-U-P-P-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…re-e-e-e-ro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u…s-s-s-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-k-k…"

Blonde Cook Pussy thanked Lawrence for eating the breakfast that she had made for him with a blowjob, kneeling on the ground as she sucked his dick. As her master finished inside her mouth, Blonde Cook Pussy got up, wiping her mouth, and bowed in gratitude to her master before assuming her place back in the circle.

* * *

Traveler settled in her room for a bit and then went downstairs for something to eat. It was now lunchtime, and she saw that she wasn't alone in her hunger as the dining area filled up with people looking for seats. All girls.

Traveler found this odd. She knew that there were men who had been to Nyohhira before. In fact, she had talked to a man in Lenos who had been to Nyohhira just eleven months before.

Come to think of it, that was a long time ago. She hadn't found anyone, man or woman, who had been to Nyohhira any more recently than that.

Hannah grinned as she saw Traveler enter the dining area.

"Hungry?"

The food was delicious. Hannah had a beautiful smile on her face as she watched Traveler eat, and Traveler found herself blushing. Even after the other girls in the dining area finished their meals and left, Traveler was still sitting there, thinking.

"Hmm? You're still here? You're not still hungry, are you?"

Traveler didn't answer, but continued looking out the window.

"Hannah-san, this is a strange town, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…all the buildings. There aren't any shops or anything around here. Just all those tiny little houses."

"Oh, of course. All the shops and old buildings had to be torn down. We had to demolish the whole village to build the amphitheater in the city center, you know."

Traveler nodded. Of course. That giant pit in the center of Nyohhira alone was at least as large as a full-sized village. It made sense that the old village had to be destroyed to create it. For some reason, Traveler did not ask why a massive amphitheater in the middle of town was necessary in the first place. It just seemed right and proper.

"There's only two buildings here that aren't those dreadful little cabins, then?"

"You think the cabins are ugly?"

Traveler nodded. "They're too small."

"Well, of course. We don't have a lot of space here, you know. More people are moving in every week."

"Is that so."

"Anyway, you're right. There are only two buildings in Nyohhira that aren't little cabins—this inn and the lord's manor."

"The lord?" Traveler didn't know that Nyohhira had a lord.

"Of course. The lord lives up there with his household."

"Oh. Is he a good lord?"

"I suppose so. He owns this inn, after all."

"What?"

"Of course. The lord owns a lot of land around Nyohhira."

"Hmph…" Traveler nodded again. Nyohhira was a very different place from what she had expected. "You seem to know an awful lot about the lord, Hannah-san."

"Of course. That's because I work for him!"

Traveler looked up at Hannah in surprise. "Really? What do you do?"

"I'm the cook, of course!"

…

"A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h~"

Traveler and some of the other girls moaned as they soaked in the hot springs.

The town had seemed rather odd at first, but as they soaked there, Traveler understood just why Nyohhira had become so famous. She was glad that she'd come here. She was glad that she'd ignored everyone's warnings in Lenos.

Traveler blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Nyohhira was highly recommended by everyone and a major tourist destination. She certainly hadn't been warned by every single person she'd met in Lenos to stay away from there. And she certainly hadn't been turned away by every single traveling supplies shop in Lenos when she told them where she was going until finding the one shop whose owner knew a girl who had moved to Nyohhira a year ago.

Although the inn was right in the city center, it had some large forested grounds in the back, where there were several hot springs. Traveler looked up, and she thought she could see a corner of the lord's manor peeking out through the trees.

Hannah was the innkeeper here, but she didn't even work here full-time. The majority of her time was spent working for her lord. Traveler marveled at how pretty and well-kept the inn was despite it being Hannah's side job.

Even so, Hannah worked very hard at this job at the inn. She was in the kitchen all the time, and Traveler even saw her preparing buckets of slop in the kitchen.

That was weird. It was clearly not meant for the guests. Traveler wondered if there were any livestock nearby that Hannah had to feed. It seemed like a strange task for a cook to do.

Traveler got up out of the bath. She had been sitting there long enough. The cool spring air felt chilly now, and Traveler wrapped her towel tightly around her. She made her way across the footpath on the grounds as she returned through the back door of the inn.

Traveler returned to her room to see that her clothes weren't there. She checked everywhere and saw that both the clothes she had taken off to go into the baths and the rest of her clothes that she had packed with her were all gone.

"Looking for something?"

Traveler turned around to see Hannah leaning against the door frame. She was completely naked, her elegant body looking beautiful in the soft afternoon light.

Her entire body was splendidly bedecked with jewels, from beautiful, embossed bracelets on both of her wrists to heavy, bejeweled anklets around her legs. Hannah now wore large, thick golden rings on all ten of her toes, with massive garnets, emeralds, amethysts, topazes, and various other gems decorating her long, pale toes.

Both of Hannah's nipples were pierced, her delicate, peach-pink nipples run through with steel barbell piercings. Her pussy was smooth and pink, her quivering clit fully erect as she stared at Traveler. Hannah's golden-brown pubic hairs were thick and matted, collected in clumps all along her lower lips. A thick, sapphire charm hung from the hood of her erect clit, connected by a long golden chain to a ring of other piercings that lined her entire labia.

Traveler stared at Hannah and her jewels and piercings. She began to grow wet as she stared at Hannah's body, and she felt her own clitoris engorge and peek out from its hood.

Hannah giggled and let herself into Traveler's room. Leaning forward, she caressed Traveler by the chin.

"Is something wrong, Traveler-chan? You wanted to know where your clothes went, right?"

"Um…y-yeah."

"Oh, I went ahead and stowed them away for you. I hope you don't mind. These rooms are small enough without being cluttered by all your luggage."

"O-OK."

Traveler gulped. She stared at Hannah's breasts, and she found herself unable to think of much else.

"Hannah-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you walking around naked?"

"Oh, is it that unusual? It felt so good stepping out of the baths and into the cool air that I never really thought to put any clothes back on."

"D-Don't you feel embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed? Not really. Most of the girls here start doing it too after awhile."

"I see…"

"If you want, you don't have to wear any clothes either. It's so freeing, isn't it?"

"Of course…um, Hannah-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's with all the jewels? You didn't have them on when I came in this morning."

"Oh, these? Well, I usually don't put on all of my jewels when I greet new guests. It's intimidating. I only put them on after they get settled in, when they're more comfortable."

Traveler nodded. "I see."

She thought back to when she had just arrived a few hours before and agreed. She would certainly have been scared off if Hannah had been wearing such eroti—beautiful—jewels on her toes from the start.

"Hannah-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could I get jewels like that sometime?"

Hannah smiled.

"Of course. Don't worry, you'll have jewels of your own just like these _very soon_."

Hannah walked out of the room, and Traveler followed her downstairs, gradually forgetting that she was still naked as well. They made their way into the common room, where to Traveler's surprise, everyone, including the girls she had come into town with that morning, was now lounging or standing around completely in the nude.

Traveler began to blush as she stared at the field of beautiful, naked girls, and she began to grow wet.

Hannah simply looked on and smiled.

* * *

The thirteen girls who were privileged with their spot in the center approached Lawrence in pairs as they started to make out with him.

First were the shy and meek Blonde Shepherdess Pussy and the mature, slutty Raven Tits Pussy. The two embraced Lawrence and kissed him at the same time, their mouths becoming one as they tonguefucked Lawrence's throat together.

"Chu…chu-ru-ru…chu-u-u-u-u-u...chu-u-u-u...ju-uru-u-u-u...CHU-U...chu-PA-A-A...shu-u-u-u-u-u-u….mm-m-m-m-m-m…ah-h-h-h-h-h…hanf…hanf…CH-U-U-U-U-U…"

Next came the strict, foreboding Icy Tsundere Pussy and bouncy, playful Hairy Barmaid Pussy. Their light brown bush and hairy purple crotch stepped forward as they kissed Lawrence next, sharing his tongue as the two girls indulged him at the same time.

"Ju-u-u-u-u…chu-ru-ru…re-ro-re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro...hanf...chu-u-u-u...chu-uru-u-u-u...CHU-U...chu-PA-A-A...chu-u-u-u-ru-u-u….oh-h-h-h-h-h…ah-h-h-h-h-h …hanf…CH-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O"

Next was Erotic Nun Pussy and Dancer Girl Pussy. The two gushing, wet cunts stepped forward, and the two slaves grasped their master as they kissed him on the mouth.

"Chu…chu-ru-ru…chu-u-u-u-u-u...chu-u-u-u...chu-uru-u-u-u...CHU-U...chu-PA-A-A...oh-h-oh-h-h-h-h-ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o….mm-m-m-m-m-m…ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…mmm…mmm…CH-U-U-U-U-U…"

After that was Merchant Girl Pussy and Ebony Bronze Pussy. The two girls grabbed Lawrence and forcefully made out with him, overpowering his mouth with their massive tongues as they crushed his body under their powerful, ripped bodies and giant, leaking breasts.

"Chu-u-u-u-u…chu-ru-ru…re-ro-re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro...mmm...chu-u-u-u...chu-uru-u-u-u...CHU-U...chu-PA-A-A...chu-u-u-u-ru-u-u….A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H~ …mmm…CH-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!11111!"

Next were the two smallest and most compact slaves, Loli Slut Pussy and Boy Toy Ass-Pussy. The two onahole-sluts grabbed Lawrence and began making out with him, their tender, high moans bringing him to the brink of orgasm as they rubbed their pleasurable bodies along his cock.

"RE-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H...JU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-PA-A-A-A-A-A...chu-u-u-u-u-u-u...JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U...ah-h-h-h-h-h...OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO!11!1!"

Lawrence finished up and dropped these two to the ground. Three girls remained, staring at their master with expectant grins: Traitor Slut Pussy to the left and Blonde Cook Pussy to the right, and the most sensual and erotic slut of all, Ginger Wolf Pussy, in the center.

Traitor Slut Pussy, Blonde Cook Pussy, and Ginger Wolf Pussy stepped forward and grabbed Lawrence at the same time. One-by-one, each girl began by kissing him individually, tasting and playing with him for several minutes before passing him on. Once the three girls were done individually servicing their master, they ended by kissing him at the same time, plunging their three oversized tongues deep into his throat.

"OH-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-N-N-N-N-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-AN-H-H-H-H-H-H…CH-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!111!11!11!"

Lawrence's face turned blue as he was assaulted by their pussy-tongues. His cock growled and shook, and the room stared at his shaft as it suddenly burst forth in a bubbling white torrent of semen that poured out from it in spurts, shaking and rumbling as thick liters of man-milk began to flood the floor, covering the floorboards that had become so abused that they needed to be replaced once a week.

Lawrence shook in his seat, unable to move by the oppressive weight of the three slave pussies on top of him. Once he was finally finished cumming, three minutes later, the three slaves got off him, stepping their jeweled feet into the sticky pool of cum underneath them.

Lawrence now walked around the dining room, staring at the rest of the girls who were assembled. He picked one at random from the crowd, grabbing her arm as she and her piercings and bangles and rings flew onto the dinner table. Propping over the table and exposing her hairy pussy, Lawrence joined her, clambering on top of the table as he fucked his slave right in the pussy in front of the rest of his harem.

Lawrence moaned and clenched his hips and nutted inside his slave. As his slave lay hunched over the table, recovering, he pushed her aside and threw the next one on top, spreading her legs as he entered her as well.

Lawrence's harem watched expressionlessly as their master fucked each girl on top of the table, having his way with several of his girls and cumming inside each one of them before throwing them aside. Each girl who was chosen in this way respectfully made way for the next, bowing to her master and crawling back into her place.

Lawrence let out a series of snorts and grunts as his cock drowned in the pleasure of a hundred pussies. One by one, girl after girl was stuffed with cum as he made his way down the line, shooting his load inside each womb.

Eventually, he tired of the activity and threw the last girl aside, standing back up with his erect penis as he finished the last of his beer and set it back down on the table. His dick became flaccid, the indication that he was finished for the morning.

The room of girls bowed to their master as he silently dismissed him. Starting with the outermost girls, the slaves filed out of the kitchen in rings. The girls in the inner circle of Thirteen were last, leaving the dining room with their semen-glazed feet as they followed the others out.

Only Blonde Cook Pussy remained, grasping her master by the arm as she caressed his stomach.

Lawrence stared at his blonde angel, his penis growing erect again as he laid his eyes on her majestic bush. He grabbed Blonde Cook Pussy by the neck, throwing her onto the table as he lifted her hips and spread her ass cheeks apart.

Blonde Cook Pussy gripped the table, letting out a smile as her master plunged into her rectum.

* * *

"Hannah-san…could you tell me where the outhouse is?"

"Hm? What's this about, Traveler-chan?"

"I need to go to the toilet!"

"Oh? This is the first time you've asked me all afternoon, Traveler-chan. This couldn't possibly be the first time this whole time you've needed to go, could it?"

"Um…last time I had to go, I was soaking in the springs, so I just peed in the woods."

Hannah giggled. "My, what a bad girl."

"Hannah-san! The toilet!"

"Oh, right! Come on over. Follow me."

Hannah led Traveler down the hallway, and to Traveler's shock, they were back in the common area, which was now filled with girls sitting around chatting and gossiping.

Hannah led Traveler to the wall, where Traveler could see a drainage hole dug directly into the ground.

"Hannah-san! This is right in the common room! There's people here! Where's the _outhouse_!?"

"We don't have those here. It's the law: women are forbidden from hiding themselves when they urinate, so everyone pisses in the open."

Traveler blushed and then nodded. Of course. Everyone pissed in front of each other. There was no need for bathrooms in Nyohhira. It made sense, and Traveler wondered why she had ever thought otherwise.

Traveler poised herself above the hole. She was about to squat at first, but she realized that that was silly. There was no point in peeing unless you stood so far from the toilet that your pee splashed and got all over your legs.

Traveler lifted up her skirt and began to urinate. Some of the girls in the room turned to watch her, and Traveler briefly panicked again.

"W-Wait! This isn't normal at all! This makes no sense! W-What am I doing!?"

It was too late now to stop, and Traveler moaned as the rest of the piss inside her bladder came coursing out involuntarily. The piss began to get all over her thighs and legs as she struggled to finish up, shaking and diddling her pussy as she tried to shake the last bits out. Most of it missed the hole and landed on the floor instead.

Hannah smiled. "My, my…Traveler-chan, your pussy is all dirty now."

Hannah squatted down on the ground and grabbed Traveler by the hips. With an even wider smile, Hannah began to suck and lick Traveler's pussy, running her tongue all over Traveler's lips as she licked all the piss off from her slit. Traveler moaned, shuddering as she came a little inside Hannah's mouth. When Hannah was done, she pulled Traveler's skirt back down and patted Traveler on the pussy lips, rewarding her for a job well done.

"T-Thank you, Hannah-san."

"Of course. There's no toilet paper or any of those sophisticated things in Nyohhira, so we help out using each other's hands and mouths. It's only natural."

"H-Hannah-san, are the laws in Nyohhira different for men?"

"Not at all. The Master is—I mean, the men are required to piss in the presence of others as well."

"I see."

Traveler accepted this truth unquestioningly. It was how things were, and it didn't occur to her that there could be any other way.

…

Traveler was back in front of Hannah about thirty minutes later.

"Hannah-san, I need to use the bathroom!"

"Silly girl, I already told you where the bathroom was."

"Yes, but I need to do…the other thing!"

"Hm? What do you mean—OH!"

"The hole in the ground isn't big enough for that…"

"Don't you worry about that, Traveler-chan. Women are forbidden from defecating in Nyohhira except on Sundays."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Even tourists?"

"Especially tourists. All tourists here have to be meek and obedient and follow the law as well."

"Of course. That's hot—I mean, that makes sense."

"Of course."

However, law or no law, Traveler still found herself facing a bodily emergency.

"Hannah-san, I still need to go!"

Hannah gave Traveler an admonishing look, as if disappointed in her.

"Come with me."

Hannah led traveler to a storage room in the back of the inn. There, she took out a bottle of ointment.

"Now, turn over and spread your butt cheeks, Traveler-chan."

Traveler gulped and did as she was told. She looked back to see Hannah lubing up her finger with the ointment.

Hannah then began to apply the medicine to the inside of Traveler's asshole, sticking her finger up Traveler's ass as she spread the thick, oily cream all over Traveler's rectal walls.

Traveler began to squirm. She cried out, her legs shaking as Hannah fingered her. She could feel her pussy becoming wet as Hannah continued to plug her ass up with thick globs of oily cream.

Finally, when it felt like her asshole had been stuffed until it could be stuffed no more, Hannah finally pulled out, bottling the ointment back up and placing it back on the shelf. She went out the back of the house to the well to wash her hands, and Traveler followed her, waddling along as she felt the slick sensation of the cream jamming up her asshole.

"Don't worry, it'll feel normal after about an hour."

Traveler nodded meekly. Hannah smiled as she washed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Traveler-chan. I have to do this all the time. You know some of the girls here have been here since Monday."

"Monday? Then that means…!"

Traveler paused as she realized the implication. Hannah smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll only need the ointment for your first week. After that, your body will adapt to it."

Traveler hadn't planned on staying for "weeks," but for some reason, she simply nodded along with everything Hannah said.

Traveler had one final question. "Hannah-san, what about the men? If women can only…go number two once a week, then what about the men?"

"The Master is—I mean, the men are required by law to defecate at least three times a day."

"So it _is_ different."

"You're very perceptive, Traveler-chan."

"Wait, _three times a day_!?"

"Of course. Here, it is considered the peak of manliness to consume in excess and to produce in excess."

For some reason, Traveler became even wetter as she listened to Hannah describe such a disgusting thing.

"So how do the men clean up?"

Hannah smiled again. She was very patient, and she showed no sign of being tired of Traveler's questions.

"There's no toilet paper or any of those sophisticated tools in Nyohhira, so we help out using each other's hands and mouths. It's only natural."

Traveler was still in awe at the fact that none of the girls in the inn had pooped the entire week. They stepped back into the inn just as a girl walked by. She suddenly dropped a massive bomb as she let out a massive fart and crop-dusted Hannah and Traveler, leaving a thick cloud of toxins in her wake as she passed by.

Traveler began to grow physically ill, clenching up as she struggled to hold in her lunch. The stench was foul, burning her eyes and nose, thick and acidic and pungent, violently assaulting all of her senses at once without warning as her entire body felt the urge to purge itself. As she absorbed the most offensive and foul smells that this otherworldly nymph could produce from within her bowels, Traveler felt herself cumming a little bit, and she suddenly felt the urge to eat out this beautiful nymph's unwashed asshole.

Hannah giggled.

"That girl arrived on Monday."

* * *

Lawrence stirred on the table, groaning as he pushed Blonde Cook Pussy from atop his aching body, sending her tumbling to the ground. His enormous dick hanging and waving between his legs, he left the kitchen and the house as he walked outside and stepped into the woods.

Lawrence turned around and looked back at the beautiful wooden house that had been his home for the past year. It had served him well, and plenty of memories had been made there.

However, it was getting too small. With only room for thirteen girls to sleep within its doors, and only room for about a hundred to stand inside the largest room, Lawrence was starting to outgrow it.

Blonde Cook Pussy made her way outside, joining Lawrence by his side as he stared at the house. Lawrence turned to her and began to issue a set of orders.

Blonde Cook Pussy curtseyed and walked off, her ass cheeks jiggling in the cool spring breeze as she set off to fulfill her master's commands.

* * *

Once dinner ended, everyone happily lounged around a bonfire outside, staring at the stars. Traveler looked up at the sky as around her, various other girls were chatting or, in some cases, kissing and fondling each other.

Traveler looked up again to see that Hannah was blocking her view. Traveler smiled, and then giggled. "Hannah-san~"

Traveler sat up and giggled again as she came face-to-face with Hannah's clit ring. She could smell Hannah's cunt, and her own pussy began to grow wet as she fantasized about burying her nose deep inside Hannah's backside. She was getting quite aroused. Traveler then suddenly snapped out of it, growing embarrassed that she had thought such things about her host.

"Traveler-chan, you're still wearing your shoes. That's no good."

Traveler looked down at her feet. She then looked around to see everyone else wearing identical leather sandals. They looked far cuter than the shoes she was wearing right now, and she could see all of the other girls' toes.

Traveler looked up again to see that Hannah had a stern, disappointed look on her face, like a master disapproving of her pet. Traveler smiled sheepishly, thrusting her hips up at Hannah in a sign of contrition.

"I'm sorry, Hannah-san~"

Traveler pulled off her shoes and handed them over to Hannah. She received in return a pair of leather sandals with thick, heavy soles. Traveler put them on and admired her feet, growing slightly wet as she saw her bare toes peeking out.

Hannah took Traveler's shoes and began sniffing them, rubbing herself in front of Traveler briefly as she smelled Traveler's sweaty residue. Then, after licking the insoles, Hannah threw Traveler's old shoes into the fire.

Traveler watched her shoes burn. She then turned to Hannah and watched as she hauled a bag to the bonfire and threw it in. The bonfire flared a bit, then belched out smoke. Traveler stared at the smoke with fascination, her eyes glazed over as she was temporarily blinded by the bright light of the fire.

She continued to marvel as Hannah worked, sitting passively still as Hannah burned everyone's things one-by-one, until finally, only Traveler's bags remained. Hannah grabbed these and prepared to throw them into the fire as well when she was suddenly stopped by Traveler.

"Hey, Hannah-san~, what are you doing to my luggage?"

"I'm burning them, of course."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Don't be silly, Traveler-chan. Anyone who visits Nyohhira must surrender their possessions to be burned. Don't you know that?"

Traveler nodded. Of course that made sense. But something was still bothering her.

"But why, Hannah-san?"

"It's the rules. No one in Nyohhira is allowed to wear clothes from outside. All visitors to Nyohhira must destroy their clothes and be completely naked until they acquire clothes from inside the town."

"But why?"

Hannah put Traveler's bags down and gave Traveler that familiar stern smile again.

"Traveler-chan, it's the rules, OK~? You're not allowed to stay the night here if you don't throw away all of your clothes. If you keep asking questions, you'll be kicked out of the inn."

Traveler giggled and nodded. "Of course, Hannah-san. I was just being silly. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, Traveler-chan. It's natural to be curious."

Hannah nodded and kissed Traveler on the lips as she then tossed Traveler's bags into the fire.

Traveler smiled as the last of her worldly possessions erupted in flames, disappearing into ashes and smoke. Everything she owned was now destroyed. Now, she had nothing, not even the clothes on her back as she stood in the yard, naked.

Traveler remembered the day she left her husband. He had done everything he could to keep her from leaving. Her husband, as well as all her friends and relatives, had begged her not to go to Nyohhira, until finally, one day they tied her her up and locked her in a cellar. But she had snuck out anyway with a bag of everything that she could carry with her. And now it was all gone.

Traveler suddenly began wondering. She had been quite determined to go to Nyohhira, hadn't she? And her friends and relatives had been determined to stop her. It was all very strange.

Traveler laughed.

…

Traveler returned to the inn a few hours later. By now, it was already quite late at night, and as she was one of the last to come back inside, the entire inn was now quiet.

However, Traveler could hear a noise coming from the common room as she walked down the hallways. She began to hear crying and screams, and Traveler rushed over to investigate.

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…OH-HH-H-H-H-H-H-H—AH-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H…O-O-O-O-OH…ooooh-h-h-h-h-h…nnggh-h-h-h…h-h-h-h-h-h-n-n-gh-h-h-h-h…N-GH-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

Hannah was lying across an armchair with her legs spread, rubbing her fingers against her erect clit as she masturbated in the middle of the common room.

Traveler widened her eyes as she watched Hannah touch herself. She began to squirt a little bit from her own pussy as she stared at Hannah's slutty, whorish body. She could see everything, from Hannah's golden-brown bush to all of her clit and pussy piercings, all chained together, to the glistening jewels on her beautiful, slutty feet.

Hannah moaned again and sprayed another jet of cum all over the floor. Traveler watched with envy as Hannah continued masturbating, pleasuring herself without a care as she came six, then seven, then eight more times.

Traveler's face turned red, and her own pussy lips became engorged as she stared at Hannah. Finally, she let out a loud fart as her asshole opened up involuntarily, and Hannah opened her eyes to see Traveler standing there, watching. Hannah giggled and waved.

"Hello, Traveler-chan! What's up? Are you curious?"

"Aren't you embarrassed, doing something like that out in the open?"

"No, it's perfectly fine! I was just feeling horny is all. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Traveler nodded. She didn't quite get what Hannah meant by that, but for some reason, she didn't feel mortified or scandalized at all seeing this.

"Would you like to try it too?"

Traveler was surprised by Hannah's invitation. Hannah simply smiled and beckoned, spreading her own pussy lips as a gesture of goodwill. Traveler felt herself get wet again as she took the other chair and spread her legs as well.

Hannah stared at Traveler, smiling as she fixed her eyes on her. Hannah's eyes were dark gold, a sort of amber brown. They were mesmerizing, and Traveler began to blush as Hannah stared her down.

Traveler's body became flushed as Hannah stared it down, and to her shock, Hannah suddenly started masturbating again as she stared at Traveler's snatch. Traveler began to moan as she began masturbating as well in response. For some reason it was a lot more erotic as the two girls masturbated together. Traveler let out a fart, biting her lip, but that only made Hannah even more excited as she suddenly came all over the floor.

Masturbating was incredibly relaxing and easy. Traveler didn't have much experience masturbating, and touching herself down there had never been particularly pleasurable before. Yet now, as she rubbed her clit, it felt amazing, and she felt her nipples harden and her ass and pussy clench as she came once again on the floorboards.

Traveler stared at the floor. There were two massive puddles underneath herself and Hannah. The thought made her even wetter, and she started fucking herself even harder. Hannah blushed and grinned as she stared at Traveler's pussy. Hannah then continued masturbate as well, as the two girls began once again to get off to each other.

Traveler and Hannah began competing to see who could get more orgasms. Cumming was incredibly easy, and Traveler was shocked as her pussy gave in to her fingers with virtually no effort at all.

Hannah now crept forward, climbing onto Traveler's lap as she started touching herself right next to Traveler. Traveler became flustered and spontaneously came, sending a massive geyser gushing between her legs. Hannah smiled again, and she grasped Traveler's face as the two of them began to make out. Traveler's lips tingled. She could feel another piercing on Hannah's tongue.

Traveler gasped and came on the floor once again. She lay in Hannah's lap as Hannah played with her hair, stroking it as Traveler ogled Traveler's body.

Hannah giggled. "Traveler-chan?"

"Yes, Hannah-san?"

"Are you staring at my feet?"

"Yeah."

Hannah kicked off her sandals and lifted her legs up from the ground. Raising them up to Traveler's face, Hannah wiggled her toes, laughing as she teased Traveler with her feet.

Traveler grasped Hannah by the ankles and began kissing her soles. She ran her fingers along Hannah's feet and began tickling her as she started sucking on her toes. Hannah blushed and giggled, surprised by how aggressive Traveler was.

Traveler touched herself as she ate out Hannah's feet, and she had another orgasm again, this time far more intense than any she'd had before as her pussy sprayed a thick blast of cum several meters long on the floor, ending with a loud, violent queef.

The two girls made out again as they lay on the couch. Traveler found herself lying against Hannah's breasts, her lips pressed against Hannah's nipple piercings, and she soon fell asleep.


	14. Finale, Part II: The End

**This is the final chapter of Decadent and Slave.**

* * *

Traveler woke up alone in the armchair the next morning. Hannah was already gone, having gone to the lord's manor to make him breakfast. It was still early, and the common room was empty. Traveler got up and began wandering around the hallway. She walked freely through the hallway with her pussy and breasts showing, no longer noticing or caring that she was naked.

Traveler passed another fellow early-riser, who greeted Traveler by spreading her pussy lips and masturbating.

Traveler stopped and watched with surprise as the other girl kept her gaze firmly on Traveler and fingered herself until finally, she shot out a jet of cum all over the floorboards.

Traveler began to feel her pussy growing wet too as she stared at the cute girl in front of her. Without thinking, she began to pleasure herself as well, ogling the girl's bare feet in their sandals as she schlicked herself, before cumming on the ground with the other girl nodding in satisfaction.

Having properly greeted each other, the two girls parted ways.

This was the common method of greeting now. Traveler now found it very easy to masturbate to the beautiful women in the inn, and the other girls found it just as easy to masturbate back.

Traveler had at least two dozen more orgasms that morning as the rest of the inn began to wake up and more girls started appearing in the hallways.

* * *

Lawrence walked out into the open clearing at the foot of the hill where his mansion stood. Robed girls covered in gleaming white were laboring all around him, hauling and splitting wood or gathering fuel and other materials. Their pristine outfits were immune to sweat and dirt, kept clean as if through magic.

Lawrence walked up to a random girl resting by a split block of wood. Grabbing her hips, he drew her close and pounded his erect cock inside her thick, swollen, fat pink lips. The girl immediately began moaning, clinging to the tree stump as she uttered out a series of muffled squeaks. Lawrence hoisted his human pleasure-doll off the ground, binding her to his waist as her toes began to hover above the grass, and then continued fucking her in the pussy as he used her body as his personal fleshlight.

Finally, the pounding stopped, and Lawrence was still as he entered the girl with a final thrust and nutted inside her uterus. Tossing her back onto the ground, Lawrence turned and stared at the others. They had all stopped what they were doing and were now looking at him.

…

"RE-RE-RE-RE-RERORORORORORORORO…SHHHHHHHLUUURRRPPP-SCHHHHHHHHHHLURRPPPPPP-SCHLURKSCHLURKSCHLURK-SCHHHHHHHHHHLLLLIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP"

The meat slave spread her Master's ass cheeks, dutifully eating him out as she cleaned his asshole. Her face was propped between her Master's firm, muscular cheeks, her nose and mouth buried inside her Master's dirty, unwiped hole.

The slave had been a beautiful young princess from some tiny kingdom or another. Her fragile, small body trembled as she cleaned out her Master's dirty asshole. Her flat, developing breasts quivered, her thick, pink nipples trembling in the air as she continued to eat out her Master. Her bush, which was a sparse collection of thin, scraggly blonde hairs that had only just started growing around her marbled pink cunt, was already soaking wet.

Meanwhile, at his front was another slave sucking his dick, dressed in white as well, her features entirely covered except for her large, bouncing boobs and her smelly, hairy crotch. This slave used to be the queen of the same kingdom, and she was the mother of the young girl licking Lawrence's asshole.

Lawrence grabbed his anal slave by the back of her head and pressed her even deeper into his rectum. He grunted as he received his double oral pleasure, thrusting his hips against his slaves' filthy mouths, dragging the daughter's tongue against his unwiped hole as she continued slobbering all over his slick, wet anus. Because she was so delicate and young, this royal slave had been given the privilege of being the first to eat him out right after he had just relieved himself. The slave was grateful for the honor, and she worked extra hard as she stuffed her entire face inside her Master's dirty, filthy, wet asshole.

Lawrence grunted and moaned as he suddenly farted, releasing the gas trapped inside his intestines with great force all over his sex bitch's gaping throat.

Mother and daughter pleasured Lawrence, working both ends with their mouths. They kneeled in front of their Master, their mouths diligently working slavishly to pleasure him as a pile of worn-out girls lay comatose nearby in a puddle of semen and vomit, and another group of girls kneeled on the ground in a line awaiting their turn.

The pleasure was finally too much, and Lawrence shot his load all over the mother slave's lips. The former queen began gobbling Lawrence's knob, slobbering all over it as she cleaned off his semi-erection, while the nubile young daughter continued to cling to his asshole, her tongue still lodged inside his digestive system.

Lawrence continued to thrust the daughter's mouth inside his anus as he shot out a few last streams of cum onto the mother's face. As he finished up, the remnants of his climax hanging from his urethra like a string of batter, Lawrence suddenly ripped another fat one, shooting out a thick, crumbly fart that had been lingering inside his digestive tract for several minutes. His slave flailed about, her nose and mouth trapped inside her Master's anus by Lawrence's powerful grip. When finally, the violent burst of air that lasted almost an entire minute was through, Lawrence pulled the pubescent daughter from his asshole and threw her aside.

Lawrence stepped over the mother and daughter royals, who were now hunched over vomiting and ramming their fingers inside their pussies, and turned his head towards the double-file line of slaves who were eagerly waiting their turn.

* * *

Traveler's pussy, like everyone else's, was completely worn out by lunchtime. By this point, Hannah was back at the inn cooking lunch for the girls. Traveler sat next to a window, staring idly out at the town once again as Hannah passed by.

"Hannah-san?"

"Yes?"

Traveler absentmindedly began to fondle Hannah's breasts. "Why did every single person I talk to tell me not to go to Nyohhira?"

She now remembered that her trip to Nyohhira had alarmed every single person in Lenos.

Hannah unexpectedly broke into a smile. Traveler was surprised by this. She had a feeling that she had stumbled upon a huge secret, yet for some reason Hannah didn't appear defensive or angry at all.

"Well, I think it might have something to do with the disappearances."

"The disappearances?"

"Oh, yes. You know that Nyohhira used to be a popular place for royalty and nobles, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, all the princesses and court ladies started disappearing. It was an absolute tragedy."

"I see."

"And then more girls started disappearing."

"Oh, how terrible."

"And finally, the local girls all disappeared too. That's when the old people and the men started fleeing."

Traveler nodded. It was a thrilling story. In fact, she had already heard it from that one man in Lenos. She then suddenly remembered that the man hadn't been a tourist to Nyohhira. He had been a resident. Until he had fled.

"That's terrible! Are all these houses abandoned, then?"

"Nope. New people move in every week!"

"What happened to all the girls who disappeared, then?"

"They're all still here!"

* * *

Lawrence stood on top of a hill, staring in the distance at the massive bonfire where his house used to be.

The home he had built himself a year ago when he first moved into Nyohhira, which had been chosen for its perfect location and charming views, was gone in the flash of an eye, disappearing in a blaze of fire in mere minutes.

Lawrence yawned. He had no idea where he or the girls who lived with him were going to sleep tonight, but there was no need to worry. It would be sorted out.

Besides, there was already a new house being prepared right then and there. A long line of shrouded, veiled girls walked in the distance, forming a trail into the adjoining forests as they cut and carried wood to a site beside the burning fire. Lawrence stared at his laboring slaves, his penis growing erect as he watched them toil for him with their naked ass cheeks jiggling.

Lawrence had no idea where this new house would be located or what it would even look like. All he cared about was that he needed a place that could hold his harem.

His old house could no longer do that, and so now it rose in flames.

* * *

The inn was quieter than usual that afternoon. It was Sunday, and Traveler got the feeling that something big was about to happen, and everyone was just sitting around waiting.

As the afternoon drew to a close and the sun began to descend below the horizon, Hannah entered the room, clapping her hands together.

"Girls, today is a very special day! It's Sunday!"

"Sunday!"

The girls chanted in unison, even though none of them were sure of the significance of Sunday. Hannah continued speaking.

"Tonight will be a very special night. You will all be meeting Master!"

The girls cheered again.

"However, before you are presented to him, you must wash up so you can be presentable. If you'll all follow me…"

Hannah waved her arm as she turned to go out the back door. To Traveler's shock, she could see a long, slender golden tail peeking out from Hannah's lower back, wagging and waving as Hannah strutted along.

One by one, the girls in the room lined up behind Hannah in order of when they had arrived in Nyohhira, with the girls who had checked in on Monday lining up first and the girls who had come on Saturday, including Traveler, at the very back. No one had been at the inn longer than a week.

The girls filed out of the building with Hannah up front. Traveler looked up to see a thick cloud of black smoke in the distance where the lord's manor used to be. She thought no more of it as she continued to follow the line of girls.

The naked line of girls walked across the fields, passing by the springs and baths as they went up a wooded path, until finally, they arrived at a large pond with a waterfall.

Hannah turned around and stopped. One by one, each of the girls stepped into the freezing cold water and washed themselves under the waterfall.

Traveler waited at the back. The line of two hundred moved slowly, and Hannah walked up and down the line, inspecting each of the girl's bodies before Traveler flagged her down.

"Hannah-san…why me?"

Hannah gave an innocent smile. "Why, whatever are you talking about, Traveler-chan?"

"Of all the girls here, you've paid the most attention to me. Why?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes as her smile became a little less innocent. "So you've noticed."

"Yes."

"Well, it's simple, Traveler-chan. You've asked more questions than any other girl who's ever stayed at the inn, you know. Most girls just accept everything and submit quietly. I've had to work very hard to keep you under control."

"I see."

Hannah stared longingly at Traveler and grasped her by the chin.

"But Master likes that. Girls like you resist and question everything, but once you submit to Master's cock, girls like you become Master's most devoted slaves."

Hannah leaned forward and kissed Traveler on the lips.

"You'll make an excellent slave. I can feel it already."

Hannah gave Traveler one last glance and gave her a firm slap on the ass cheeks as she left her. Traveler looked to her front and saw that she was next to enter the water.

Traveler's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the faces of horror in Lenos, the influx of refugees from Nyohhira, their terrified stories and demands for a military expedition, their anger when the city council of Lenos had concluded that the village of Nyohhira had merely been wiped out by a plague.

Traveler remembered getting the irresistible urge to visit Nyohhira even as she heard the rumors, her fear and terror as she succumbed to the desire to go, her body forcing her even as she tried to resist, until one day, she set out with a party of other girls who had all gotten the same urge.

Traveler was struck with horror as she remembered everything—and then she stepped into the water and forgot it all.

…

The girls emerged from the water, their bodies thoroughly cleaned and their minds wiped of all thoughts. It was dusk by the time the last girl stepped out from the water.

The girls now followed Hannah once more in a line through the forest, stepping through the path as stepping stones began to mark the trail.

The girls emerged into a clearing to find themselves back on the tall hill that overlooked the city. The massive web of little houses was now lit up with torches that blazed in the fading evening light.

From each of these cabins emerged girls who, one by one, emerged from their little burrows and emptied out onto the main stone path like ants. Crowds of bodies, all garbed in pure white, crowded onto the wide central thoroughfare and headed for the city center.

It was in these little hovels that the Master's harem lived, like animals. Small and cramped and devoid of any light other than the small airholes placed near the top of the cabins, these slaves lay four to a cabin, lying on each other like logs with no room to do anything else but sleep and masturbate and fuck.

And that was what they did—sleep and mate like animals, the hurried animal grunts and snorts muffled inside their wooden enclosures. They emerged from the cabins every few hours to piss in holes or to eat from the large common troughs into which slop was served.

These slaves, like mindless automatons, took care of all the labor required to sustain themselves, going to the main manor to get their food, cleaning themselves, and gathering wood and supplies for themselves and their Master. It was a marvelously efficient method of keeping the slaves, who became nothing more than storage tanks of labor and pussy.

The sea of slaves made their way to the city center, and as the last of the slaves vacated their little pens, Hannah descended the hill and led the naked newbie slaves down with her. Her litter of two hundred followed their leader, and the girls made their way onto the wide stone thoroughfare.

Traveler watched the bright flames of the torches pass by as she and her fellow newbie slaves were herded down the road. Before long, they reached the city center, the large excavation that used to be the old Nyohhira.

The amphitheater was now lit up by torches that were lined along the rim and on the steps leading down the amphitheater, forming a line of lights that led all the way to the pit at the very center.

Standing along the rows of the amphitheater were robed and veiled women, dressed in white. They formed a massive crowd, the entire population of Nyohhira, and they stood silently at attention as they waited for their Master.

Coming down from the other side of the pit was a single, solitary man, his long silver hair covering most of his head, completely naked with a body bulging with thick, wiry muscles, and a thick, trunk-like cock that swung between his legs as he walked to the center of the coliseum.

Hannah watched as her Master took his place in the center of the pit. Then, leading her girls along, Hannah descended the steps and made her way down.

* * *

Lawrence lay in the middle of the stone amphitheater, staring up at the sky as the long lines of girls filed into rows around the center of the amphitheater. When finally, the females' steps ceased and the air became still, Lawrence stood up, rising from the stony surface as he surveyed his empire of women.

His old house had been unable to hold even a fraction of his harem. He was still entirely glad that he had destroyed it; the air still smelled of ash and burnt wood even here, several kilometers away from the burn site.

On the other hand, this open space, the coliseum that he had been planning for months, was a place worthy enough for him. In that moment, Lawrence decided that he would build his new house right next to this pit that used to be the old village of Nyohhira.

From now on, all of his most important ceremonies would be held here. The logistics didn't matter—they would be sorted out. All that mattered was that this pit was finally large enough to hold the vast harem that he had acquired. Everything else was just a matter of money, which he had in abundance, or labor, which he had in excess standing right there around him.

Lawrence spread his arms out, jutting his cock into the air, penetrating the night sky like a spear, illuminated by the giant torches that surrounded the pit. The fiery light of the torches reflected off the droplets of pre-cum that had collected on his urethra and formed a shimmering and shining crystal that rivaled the stars and moon in the sky above.

Around him stood his harem. His old dining room had only been able to hold a hundred girls, proving entirely insufficient for the task. On the other hand, in this coliseum, there was room enough, plus more to spare, to hold his full harem of nine thousand women.

Lawrence looked around at his magnificent harem. Nine thousand pussies and nine thousand pairs of breasts and feet stared back at him.

It had taken him a year to acquire this many women. He had started with the beautiful royals and high ladies of the court who had visited. His desires unwhetted, he had moved on to the local women of the town before attracting women from throughout the land to come to the abandoned village.

In one year, his harem had grown to this size, still barely enough to fill even a fraction of the theater. Lawrence looked around him. He would have to build new inns, new shops, new places to stay, and intensify his efforts in order to build a larger harem even faster. This would all be very simple, as Nyohhira was his personal sandbox.

From the top rings of the coliseum descended twelve girls, all dressed in white. The last of his girls arrived—twelve of the girls in his inner circle. They took their place at the very center of the coliseum, surrounding their Master as they stood in a ring around him.

Lawrence threw his head back. His gallery of slaves assembled, Lawrence grasped the protrusion between his legs and began to jerk off.

He grunted, the very act of masturbation an arduous and laborious task as he struggled to lift the iron-like weight between his legs.

Nine thousand vaginas began to burst as his slaves laid their eyes upon their Master's cock. A miniature waterfall began to form all around him as the streams of pussy juice began to build up, forming a violent torrent that gushed down to the lowest steps. Traveler felt her knees buckle as well as she stood at the edge of the coliseum with the other new slaves, her vagina spraying a load of cum all over the ground with the others as she had a miniature orgasm.

Finally, Lawrence arched back and cried out as he shot his load into the air. It landed on the ground in streams and droplets, staining the slate gray stone white. His harem received a shower as the innermost thousand girls felt the semen splash onto their faces, onto their exposed breasts and pussies and asses and all over their feet.

Lawrence straightened back up, holding his arms out again as he absorbed the overpowering libido of the crowd that had been assembled around him.

He then looked up to see one last slave coming down the steps, leading the herd of naked new arrivals behind her.

Blonde Cook Pussy strutted to the center of the coliseum, staring at her Master lustfully as she walked up to him and kissed him. The two made out in the middle of the coliseum as everyone else watched. Lawrence then suddenly threw his slave on the ground, spreading her legs apart, and mounted her in the middle of the amphitheater. Master and Slave mated for several minutes as Lawrence humped his Blonde Cook Pussy before finally letting his seed out inside her womb.

Lawrence pulled out from Blonde Cook Pussy and stood back up. The thirteen girls now surrounded him and got on their hands and knees, crawling towards him and meeting in the center as they began worshipping their Master's cock in a massive group fellatio. The girls fought amongst themselves, competing for Master's shaft and gargantuan balls with their mouths. The center of the amphitheater was now nothing more than a pile of bodies on top of each other as the girls feasted, like animals, on cock.

The girls gradually pulled away from their Master as they formed a circle once again. The Master got up again and stared at his circle of slaves.

The thirteen girls now turned their backs to Master, kneeling on the ground and spreading their legs, presenting themselves to him. Master stared at their bodies, his penis growing rigid with excitement.

He then fell forward and got on all fours, growling as one by one, he began to mate with his girls.

The entire coliseum watched the Master rut with his inner harem, mating with each girl one by one as he mounted and fucked her before shooting his load inside.

The inner circle became an animalistic circle of mindless fucking. The rest of the girls watched silently, becoming more and more aroused as nine thousand miniature streams began trickling once again down the coliseum.

Finally, Lawrence finished his last orgasm, pumping his hips as he squeezed out his last load into his slave before throwing her onto the ground.

Lawrence now lay on the floor, spreading his arms and legs out with his cock in the air as his slaves sat down around him and prepared for the next stage.

One by one, each of the Master's inner slaves lifted her legs in the air and displayed her bare feet until all thirteen pairs of soles were up in the air.

Then, starting with the smallest pair of feet, each slave began to place her feet on her Master's cock. Loli Slut Pussy was first with her small, tanned feet, followed by Boy Toy Ass-Pussy's tender white feet and Blonde Shepherdess Pussy's thin, small feet.

Next were Erotic Nun Pussy's and Dancer Girl Pussy's identical pairs of feet, then Icy Tsundere Pussy's long, pale gray feet. Then came Hairy Barmaid Pussy, then Ginger Wolf Pussy and Blonde Cook Pussy, and then Traitor Slut Pussy.

Finally, there were the three largest pairs of feet: Merchant Girl Pussy's large, ivory feet, and then Ebony Bronze Pussy's large, copper-brown feet, and finally the most monstrously large of them all, Raven Tits Pussy's massive, colorless feet, so large and pale that they glowed with a faint bluish hue. Her feet went on last, dominating the others as Raven Tits Pussy's gargantuan feet and toes dwarfed the rest with their massive size.

The thirteen girls piled their feet onto their Master's cock, forming a mountain of feet, a wriggling, sweaty pile of toes and soles that crawled and squirmed around the towering lump of flesh in the center. This mountain of feet began to move up and down the Master's shaft, a grotesque, erotic mass that climbed up and down Master's cock, pleasuring him as it smothered him.

The Master lay on the floor, thrusting his cock into this fleshly monstrosity. The veins on his body bulged, the pleasure he received too powerful for his cock to handle. Master screamed as he suddenly succumbed to the mountain of feet, and he came violently into the massive living onahole of feet as the mountain turned into a volcano, and a geyser of cum erupted from the massive lump of flesh.

The mountain of feet began moving again, smothering its Master's cock as it began pleasuring him once more. The mountain of feet was beginning to reek now as the smell of feet mixed with the stench of cum. Master suffered through several more rounds, groaning and screaming as he was locked into his living prison of feet, until finally, the beautiful torture device of feet and toes finally let go.

The slaves released their Master, unclenching their shiny, ringed toes as they set him free. The Master lay on the ground for several seconds, moaning and gasping for breath, before slowly standing up again, his penis drooling and dripping with cum.

The flaccid, emaciated organ between the Master's leg then suddenly grew turgid again as it stiffened, jutting up in the air. Traveler wet herself in surprise, her urethra overworking itself as it sprayed yet another spurt of jizz all over her feet.

Blonde Cook Pussy now turned around as she faced the two hundred new girls. The entire stadium turned its attention onto the new girls, who were completely naked and exposed. The two hundred stood at attention, raising their heads up as they stared at their former innkeeper. The newbies split into two arcs around the inner ring of the coliseum, forming two lines with perfect precision despite having had no practice whatsoever, as if guided by a magical force.

Now split evenly in two, with the girls who had arrived in Nyohhira first at the front of both of the lines and the girls who had arrived last, including Traveler, at the back, the two lines slowly began to snake towards Lawrence at the center of the ring.

The two girls who were first stepped forward, their faces and naked bodies becoming illuminated in the torchlight, their sandaled feet echoing loudly in the pit. They stopped in front of Lawrence and kneeled before him on the ground. They then pledged themselves to their Master's cock in unison before leaning forward and kissing it, submitting to their Master forever.

The next two girls then walked up to Lawrence and did the same, kneeling and bowing down to Lawrence as they swore themselves to his cock. One by one, each of the girls who had been staying at the inn submitted to the Master's cock in front of the entire coliseum.

Finally, Traveler stood at the head of the line. The girl at the front of the other line was one of the people she had traveled with to Nyohhira. Together they walked up to their new Master and bowed before his penis.

Both girls looked up at the shaft that hovered over them and quivered in excitement. They both began to recite their oath of submission, words that they had never heard before that night, but which had been magically seared into their brains as if they had learned them their whole lives.

 _Blessed cock, thank you for tolerating this slave's presence. Blessed cock, this slave shall pleasure you now. Blessed cock, let these words be the final ones that come out of this slave's mouth. Blessed cock, please forgive this slave for existing._

Traveler's body throbbed with desire. She then suddenly felt the words release themselves from her mind as her brain became putty, a thick, cloudy mush.

Those words would be the last words she would ever utter. She had lost the ability to understand language.

Traveler leaned forward and kissed her Master, her mind unable to think about anything other than cock. No longer completely human now, more like an animal, Traveler got back up and stepped back into line with the others as the next pair of girls walked up to their Master.

Finally, the entire herd of new slaves completed their ritual and stood in a ring around their Master as Blonde Cook Pussy stepped into the middle of this circle and snapped her fingers.

Immediately the torches around the coliseum went out, and the entire city was shrouded in black. The stadium remained still as the girls stood in darkness.

Blonde Cook Pussy snapped her fingers again, and the light returned, every torch magically lit up once again as the fire returned to their stems.

The two hundred newbies, naked women with beautiful, shamelessly exposed bodies, had become two hundred perfectly shrouded, white-robed slaves, covered from head to toe except for their breasts and pussies, their faces permanently concealed underneath their long hoods. Their nipples and pussies were now weighed down with heavy, metal piercings, their hands and feet adorned with rich, shining gems. Each bare, uncovered toe was now decked with massive rings, each shimmering, thick toenail accompanied in its natural beauty by pearls, rubies, and sapphires.

Blonde Cook Pussy stood in the center of this mass of newly minted slaves. Its own body was now shrouded as well, revealing absolutely nothing but its private parts and a smile.

The newly created slave Traveler observed its new Master. Its pussy began to grow wet again as it felt Master's gaze over the entire gallery of newly acquired slaves.

Every single one of them had been entirely naked when they pledged themselves to his cock, their bodies completely bare for his ogling pleasure. Lawrence looked over his new slaves, scanning their featureless, white bodies as he remembered their original bodies, their shivering legs, their scared and excited faces.

Master had memorized the original faces and bodies of every single one of the nine thousand women standing in the amphitheater. He still recalled the exact moment when each one of them had bowed down before his cock. Each and every single humiliating detail of their overwhelmingly beautiful bodies and faces was permanently etched inside his brain, and he could recall the original face and body of each shrouded, concealed slave he laid eyes on. All of these girls had been beautiful once—and now their beauty would never be seen by the outside world again.

Master grabbed the first of these new girls and immediately fucked it in the pussy, splaying the cloaked, white body on the ground as he thrust between its hips. The slave pussy cried out, moaning as it clawed the pavestones, its feet curling up as it instantly had an orgasm all over the coliseum floor.

Master groaned and nutted inside his slave pussy, dropping it aside. The spent onahole in front of had once been an incredibly beautiful woman. He had one hundred and ninety-nine more to go through.

Traveler watched, completely frozen, like the rest. Its pussy became wetter and wetter as Master moved down the line, fucking each slave until he came before throwing it aside and moving onto the next. Traveler began to cum, like several of the others. Its pussy and nipple piercings began to grind against its skin as its breasts and clit became engorged, thick and erect and quivering as liquid spontaneously began streaming forth from its vagina in a torrent.

The Master was now standing directly in front of Traveler. It was finally Traveler's turn. He looked over its body, scanning it up and down as he examined its lips, its breasts, its pussy and ass cheeks, and its feet. Like the others, this slave used to be an irresistibly beautiful woman, the kind of rare beauty who was talked about for miles and miles, who could only be found once or twice in a century.

Such transcendent beauty was now common and worthless, as plentiful as water and abundant as dirt. Lawrence grabbed the former beauty by the back of the head and shoved it to the ground, grinding its face to the floor as he lifted up its hips and had his way with its pussy. Lawrence began to imagine Traveler's face and body in his head, examining his slave's body inside his mind as he masturbated with the human fleshlight in front of him.

Traveler cried and yelled, swaying its hips as it fucked its Master back, its cunt burning hot with orgasm after orgasm from its Master's shaft. It could think of nothing but sex now, its mind reduced to lower than an animal's. It rutted shamelessly against its Master in front of its peers, crying out in ecstasy as it erupted into a burst of orgasms.

Master and Slave mated in a fantastic display on the floor in the purest and roughest spectacle of pleasure. Finally, Lawrence slammed his cock into his pussy slave's hips, sending a final blast of cum into its womb as the slave lay on the floor, still thrusting its hips in the air as it was traumatized by the most mindblowing and transcendent sex it had ever had in its life. And yet this was nothing to Lawrence as he moved on to his next target, thrusting his cock into its hips as he repeated the exact same process all over again.

Finally, Lawrence finished nutting in the last of his new slaves as he shot his load into its ovaries. As he completed his two hundredth orgasm, Lawrence pulled out and returned to the center of the coliseum.

His entire harem, from the girls at the very back to the newest slaves along the central ring, all stood to attention. Lawrence lifted his cock in the air yet again and began to masturbate as his harem watched intently, clinging to his every move.

The entire amphitheater of slaves obediently spread their legs and began to masturbate as well. The stadium became a mass silent show as Lawrence's slaves pleasured themselves to the sight of their Master's dick, and their Master pleasured himself to the sight of his pussies. Bush after bush became wet as pussy after pussy began to squirt. As soon as each meat slave came, it immediately began masturbating again without pausing. The entire stadium descended into a euphonic orgy of schlicking with Lawrence at its center, standing erect and furiously fapping.

Finally, Lawrence came again, squirting semen out from his cock as he encouraged his urethra with his hands, squeezing and rubbing his dickhead. He restrained himself this time, only leaking a liter of cum this time as it dripped all over the ground.

His slaves instantly ceased masturbating, some of them stopping mid-orgasm. Completely silent once more, the stadium of girls all turned expectantly to Lawrence once more.

Lawrence stared at the rings of women around him. A field of pubic hairs, orange and yellow and white and brown, stared back. An ocean of featureless, white veils surrounded him. Whenever he decided, he could order them all to turn around so that he would face yet another colorful ocean, this time of ass cheeks.

Lawrence grunted as he forced out yet another load of semen. His dick spurted and leaked, expanding as it came, rearing its proud, mighty head fully from its sheath as it prepared to be bathed in glory.

Then Lawrence came yet again for the last time, his hands shaking as he trembled, struggling to stay standing as he penis sprayed out another full liter of semen between his legs, forming a sticky flood that spread all over the floor and flooded the base of the amphitheater, bathing his slaves' pussy-feet and their sandals in semen.

Once Lawrence was finally done fapping, the amphitheater of slaves faced their Master again, silently gazing at him. Lawrence relaxed his grip on his cock. It was now time to start the ceremony.

* * *

Beginning with the slaves in the center, each row of slaves turned around, turning their backs to their Master in a mechanical motion. Row by row, the slaves turned around. Their round, pert asses, each of which Lawrence had taken dozens, if not hundreds, of times, gleamed in the fiery light, peeking through the cloth, completely uncovered as the slaves exposed themselves to Lawrence, silently standing with their legs spread apart.

The slaves then suddenly began to gyrate in one simultaneous action, moving their hips gently up and down as the vibration spread from their hips to the supple, delicate flesh of their asses.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

The slaves began an erotic dance around Lawrence, shaking their hips as their butt cheeks began to bounce and slap against each other, creating a pleasurable sound.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Traveler began to struggle and sweat as its body moved on its own, swinging and shaking its hips as its ass cheeks began to slap together, bouncing in a loud, vulgar, pleasurable motion. Sweat began to pour down its back, seeping into its ass crack as the entire amphitheater began to reek of ass sweat.

The newbie slaves remained completely silent even as the burning pain in their ass muscles raged, and their bodies began to grow exhausted from the brutal and strenuous activity. They remained completely silent even as the pussy sweat soaked their pubes and dripped between their legs, creating a slippery surface on the stone beneath their feet. Nevertheless, they continued, clapping in rhythm and silence, robotically twerking their booties at their Master in a smooth, fluid ritual.

Lawrence lay on the floor and began to masturbate, throttling his dick as the sounds of fapping and ass clapping filled the air, the only noises allowed to intrude in the otherwise still silence of the night.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

After pleasuring himself countless more times and cumming all over the ground, until he was stepping in a puddle of his own semen, Lawrence finally let go of his cock, swinging it lazily between his ankles as the slaves began to slow down.

Gradually, the frantic clapping of the ass cheeks slowed, winding down before eventually becoming still, and the slaves soon stood frozen on the floor, their backsides still turned toward their Master.

Traveler was now completely still like the others, its hands at its hips. It began to shiver as it stopped moving, and the sweat around its pussy and ass and legs began to feel cold against its skin.

Traveler felt a chill in its pussy and ass as its drenched genitals began to freeze in the cool evening air. Goosebumps formed all throughout its body, and its pussy lips began to shrivel as they grew tough and rubbery from the cold.

Lawrence revolved in place as he observed the mass of booties facing him. Lifting his cock again, he began masturbating once more, signaling the start of the next stage of the ritual.

* * *

The slaves now turned around and faced Lawrence once more. In unison, the slaves lifted their left legs high up in the air as they then leaned back, allowing themselves to tip over as they tumbled to the ground.

Just as they were about to hit the ground, the slaves caught themselves, balancing themselves on the stone steps as they touched the ground with their hands. They then kicked their right legs up as well, joining them with their left as Lawrence's nine thousand slaves all performed a perfect handstand in unison.

Traveler strained on the floor along with the other new recruits. Their bodies were not trained for this, and they ached and writhed in pain. Traveler's body throbbed, yet somehow it remained still with supernatural perfection as it performed the first handstand in its life.

It was in this humiliating pose that the slaves began to dance again, shaking their hips once more as the vibration now traveled upwards towards their ass cheeks.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Eighteen thousand ass cheeks faced their Master, an open field of ivory white, soft peach, caramel brown, and burnished bronze. Ass cheeks of every color faced him and clapped for him, straining under the physical brutality of the stunt.

Lawrence grunted and closed his eyes as he nutted himself, his hands gripping his dick as he absorbed this wonderful vision.

The slaves gradually slowed down and stopped clapping, resting with their legs in the air as they faced their brown eyes towards their Master. They then began to ease themselves back onto the ground as they stood back upright and rested for exactly sixty seconds—only to take off their sandals and get right back into their handstands, this time with their bare feet in the air.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Traveler's pussy began to squirt and leak. Its loins burned uncontrollably, its body growing hot with arousal as it twerked with its bare feet in the air.

Lawrence watched his slaves with uncontrollable lust and ecstasy, jerking himself to orgasm after orgasm. The field of toes, glittering with rings and jewels and bangles, and the field of asses, warm and smooth and burnished, was too much for him to take in. Here was a field of asses and feet, as far as the eye could see, asses and feet that had once belonged to maids and princesses, peasants and priestesses, merchants and nuns and innkeepers and sailors and goddesses.

Now they were reduced to nothing but asses and feet, jiggling and shaking and clapping for him.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Lawrence fucked himself, jerking himself off furiously as he nutted again and again in the air until he was standing in a pool of cum knee deep. Eighteen thousand cheeks, ninety thousand toes, all perfectly-shaped and perfectly-formed, delectable and beautiful, of the finest color and the sharpest odor, performed for him, reduced to blocks of flesh dedicated to his pleasure only.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Lawrence nutted once again, spilling his seed all over the floor one last time as he let go of his dick, leaning as he hunched over to rest. He rested for only a brief moment, grabbing his dick again as he started jerking off again.

Nine thousand hips, strong and athletic, wiggled and shook for him.

Eighteen thousand cheeks, soft and round and pert, clapped and bounced for him.

Eighteen thousand feet, sleek and long and flexible, danced for him in the air.

Ninety thousand toes, perfectly-shaped and perfectly-formed, delectable and beautiful, of the finest color and the sharpest odor, performed for him, reduced to blocks of flesh dedicated to his pleasure only.

And finally, almost three hundred thousand rings, more than fifty thousand anklets, and over a million different gemstones and jewels glittered in the air, decorating the sea of beautiful feet. The light of the moon and the stars and the brilliant glow of the torches illuminated these until they burned brightly like little sparks, decorating and enhancing the field of toes that were dancing and dancing for Lawrence's cock.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…

The slaves around Lawrence began to slow their clapping, their suspended bodies shaking in the air as their upside-down ass cheeks gradually ground to a halt, until finally the amphitheater was silent again. The slaves remained suspended in the air, their beautiful asses and feet still in full display for Lawrence.

Then, gradually, beginning from the very edges of the amphitheater, the slaves began to ease back down to the ground, falling back down to the ground as they landed on their feet, standing back up as they once again faced their Master from the front.

Lawrence watched his harem silently as the slaves stood back upright. He then lifted his cock in the air and began masturbating as he began the final stage of the ritual.

* * *

In a wave from the central pit extending up to the very edges of the amphitheater, Lawrence's slaves began to kneel on the ground, thrusting their backsides at Lawrence as they got on their knees.

Nine thousand slaves squashed their faces to the cold stone floor, jutting their asses up. Then, in a single motion, the crowd of nine thousand began to move their hips again, pounding into the air as their ass cheeks began moving again, vibrating until they clapped in unison.

Lawrence began to masturbate again, fucking himself as every single slave, from the inner circle that surrounded him to the very periphery of the stadium, shook its ass at him.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

The slaves in the stadium sped up until their hips were moving in the same frantic, mechanical pace as before, and they started up their erotic dance once again, jiggling their hips until once again their booties were shaking and clapping for their Master.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

The thirteen slaves in Lawrence's inner circle got on the floor as well, kneeling completely as they squashed their faces into the ground and lifted their asses up. With their long, beautifully sculpted bare toes resting against the hard stone surface, the slaves raised their asses up and danced personally for their Master, booty-clapping directly in front of him.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Their twenty-six ass cheeks clapped and jiggled, their twenty-six feet twitching nervously, their two-hundred and sixty toes shaking and squirming with excitement. The thirteen slaves thrust their hips in the air, the most erotic and arousing of all the slaves, straining and overexerting themselves as their broken minds could think of nothing other than satisfying their Master.

Traveler felt the sweat fly from its breasts and its ass cheeks, its pussy lips and its feet as it danced. Its bare feet pressed against the floor as it, along with all nine-thousand of its fellow harem slaves, danced for its Master. Like the thirteen in the inner circle, Traveler could think of nothing but its Master's pleasure, and it strained itself, thrusting its hips savagely in the air, forcing its swollen, stinging ass cheeks to clap harder, its entire body having already been consecrated to its Master's cock.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

The amphitheater vibrated with the constant, rhythmic motion of the slaves' asses now, and the floor boomed and echoed until Lawrence could feel it through his body, and he breathed in calmly as his penis became violently erect.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Traveler gasped in short, quick breaths as it began to hyperventilate. Its body was now soaked with sweat, and it joined the nine thousands others around it in the circle as the amphitheater began to reek with the reeking, unwashed odor of their pussies, breasts, asses, and feet.

Traveler's breasts and pussy lips began to flush bright red, and it began clenching and squeezing its toes as it felt one last pang of shame inside its primitive, subhuman mind. Its intimate, dirty parts were out in the open for all to see, shaking and wagging in a manner too vulgar even for animals, all at the whims of its all-seeing, all-powerful Master. Traveler felt humiliated as it shook its ass cheeks, its entire body throbbing from the intense pain. Traveler felt humiliated as it strained and overexerted itself for such a carnal and low purpose as this, as it prostrated itself and willingly made itself into an unmoving, unthinking cum-dump for its perverted, deviant Master.

Traveler blushed. It felt utterly humiliated. These clothes, far from the lie of being modest, were disgusting and vulgar, covering every part of its body until it became nothing more than a pair of boobs and feet, and it was reduced to a pussy and a mouth and an asshole. These jewels, far from being beautiful, were gaudy and disgusting and served only to emphasize its most vulgar and embarrassing places.

Traveler blushed. Everything about its existence now was shameful, everything about it disgusting and carnal and low. Its genitals flushed red as it wished above all else to be able to hide and conceal them.

But this could never be. Its genitals did not belong to itself. Its body did not belong to itself. Its tits and its ass and its pussy and its feet belonged to its Master. They belonged to its Master forever, and they would never be hidden or out of sight, private or unavailable. They would forever be exposed and accessible to any and all who wished to use them. They would be always be available and on display for its Master, and for his other nine-thousand slaves, and for all of the slaves that were to come.

Traveler shoved its face to the ground. It opened its throat, letting out a mangled cry as its pussy squirted out yet another jet of cum all over the stone surface behind it, staining them black.

The other slaves followed as well, their throbbing, stinging genitals squirting cum all over the amphitheater as they accepted their utter humiliation in the same way that Traveler had. Lawrence looked around him, satisfied as his harem squirted all about him in a symphony of fountains.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Eighteen thousand ass cheeks clapped and jiggled, eighteen thousand feet twitching nervously, ninety thousand toes bouncing and squirming with excitement. The nine thousand slaves thrust their hips in the air, utter animals reduced to playthings whose only purpose was to be erotic and arousing for their Master, straining and overexerting themselves as their feeble minds could think of nothing other than their Master's cock.

Lawrence lifted his head and took in the glory of his harem. Inside this amphitheater, his harem's true potential could finally be fulfilled. As he turned around with his dick in his hand, Lawrence could observe the full field of orgiastic twerking about him. He could watch the feverish shaking of his slaves' hips, the bending of their feet, the vigorous bouncing of their booties. He could gaze at the innermost rows of slaves as they performed personally for him, or he could gaze upon the wide array of slaves farther away, distant but more numerous.

Lawrence grunted and came, and then immediately started masturbating again before the cum had even finished leaving his urethra.

Here, in this wide stadium, truly were slaves from everywhere dancing for him, peasants and princesses, priestesses and prostitutes, artisans and laborers, the highest and holiest and most noble of women and the lowliest and most debauched of slaves. Truly there were women from everywhere, no longer human but merely breasts and pussies, asses and feet, receptacles and containers for his comfort. They existed only for his pleasure now.

They had all been unique once, the rarest beauties, renowned in their respective lands. They had been queens and nobles, hailing from lands all over, from the nearest manors to the farthest exotic empires.

They had been barmaids and innkeepers, bakers, millers, and merchants, sailors and cooks and smiths, hardworking women of means, uncommonly attractive and skilled and intelligent, who had been taken from their towns and cities and disappeared without a trace.

They had been holy women, priestesses and nuns and even animal goddesses, women of the highest morals and principles and learning, with astute minds and mesmerizing bodies.

They had been peasants and servants, undistinguished and common, utterly unremarkable in every way except for their comely bodies and pretty faces.

They had been servants and slaves and prostitutes, debauched and impoverished, the lowest of the low, noteworthy among the wretched only through their stunning beauty.

They came from all the corners of the known world, women from the wild lands of the north, the mild and temperate lands between the rivers, the seafaring islands of the west, the craggy mountains of the east, and of the exotic deserts of the south.

Women of icy white skin and icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair; ruddy women of warm pink with bright, fiery red hair; gently tanned brunettes with dark brown eyes; exotic women with dusky, dark skin and jet black hair; women with skin from golden yellow to deepest black, of hair of all types, from long and straight and pale to thick and curly and black—all here, the rich history of their lands gone forever, the only trace remaining in the skin tones of their bulging, dancing ass cheeks as they clapped for him.

A harem of human livestock had been gathered here, diverse and rich from every walk of life and every corner of the planet, to be reduced to nothing but tits and asses, pussies and feet, animals whose only purpose was to satisfy their Master and please his cock.

All that mattered was their beauty—erotic and charming faces and bodies that hardened his cock and made him cum. And all that beauty went to waste, forever masked and hidden inside shrouds of white, never to be seen except inside the Master's own memories.

Beauty that would never be seen, wits and personality that would never be voiced, grace that could never be felt, all wasted and thrown away until all that was left were ass cheeks that clapped, pussies that squirted, and tits and feet that made their Master's cock hard.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

The coliseum of slaves gradually began to stand back up again, their naked backsides still pointed at Lawrence as they continued booty clapping. They gradually started to shift position, spreading their legs and feet apart as they squatted on the ground.

Lawrence's personal circle began squatting as well, the thirteen slaves in the middle of the coliseum bending their knees as their asses got down on the ground, nearly touching the cold stone floor.

Traveler felt its body move on its own, its legs bending as it contorted itself to make itself even more appealing to its Master. Its entire body was already aching, its muscles brutally sore from this strenuous labor. Yet it continued, completely ignoring the pain as it continued to humiliate itself for its Master's pleasure.

Traveler's body no longer belonged to it. Everything it did now would be to serve the Master. The brutal pain was a reminder of that. The pain didn't matter—only the Master's comfort and pleasure. The pain was there to humiliate it and break it until eventually, the pain turned into pleasure.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Traveler's pussy burst again in a geyser of pussy juice as it came once again all over the stone steps. The rest of the slaves began to squirt as well, and the stadium erupted into yet another shower of orgasmic pleasure as the slaves continued clapping.

Lawrence looked around him, admiring the still and unmoving asses and pussies assembled around him. He spread his arms out, taking in the sight and breathing in the horrendous stench as his outstretched cock flopped and wiggled.

Suddenly, the entire stadium of ass cheeks stopped clapping, and all was still. The amphitheater was now completely silent. The slaves squatted on the ground, their toes spread, their beautiful feet flat on the ground, completely silent. Not a single one of the nine thousand slaves made a sound.

Then, in a thunderous wave, the coliseum of slaves began to wiggle their hips, lifting up their ass cheeks. One by one, the field of ass cheeks began to shake and stir as nine thousand intestines suddenly began to rumble and groan.

It came in little spurts at first, shooting out from the slaves' assholes in tiny chunks. It then began coming out in long, thick coils, shooting out of their gaping assholes in an unending stream until all nine thousand slaves were finally shitting in full view of their Master.

Every single slave, from the slaves in the Original Thirteen to the slaves at the outermost edges, from the oldest slaves in the front rows to the new slaves assembled along the inner pit of the stadium, began shitting. Every single slave, from high to low, flashed its ass cheeks and shamelessly evacuated its bowels in front of its Master, all equal in their debauchery.

Blonde Cook Pussy squatted directly in front of its owner, wagging its tail and bouncing its ass up and down as an entire week's worth of shit came spewing out of its asshole, splattering on the ground in a neat and tidy pile for its Master to admire.

Traveler squatted to the side, in front of the first stone row. It and the other new slaves flailed and struggled as shit came flying from their assholes in ropey, thick coils; hard, compact, nuggets; or steaming hot geysers.

The entire stadium proceeded to shit for Lawrence, who watched, his erect cock bursting in orgasm as he beheld the sight of nine thousand slaves whose bowels and digestive systems were his, functioning only at his whim in a manner that brought him the most sexual pleasure.

Lawrence and his human pocket pussies cried out, orgasming simultaneously as the sound of orgasms and bowel movements filled the air and rocked the entire village.

The slaves finished up their debauched act and topped off their filthy display of bodily decadence with a shower of piss. Having given up their humanity in such a shameless manner, they now bared their dirty assholes to their Master. Having become lower than animals, the slaves destroyed what little dignity they had left by proudly flashing their filthy fuck holes at their master, spreading their cheeks as they showed off their brown eyes.

Lawrence lifted his cock in the air and let out a primal scream as he suddenly pounced on the slaves in the first row and began penetrating their holes with abandon, carelessly thrusting his cock in every hole he could as the orgy began.

* * *

The amphitheater descended into chaos as the slaves in the upper rows began clambering down into the central pit. The center bowl of the amphitheater became a mass of bodies piled on top of each other in a puddle of filth, writhing and struggling against each other in a filthy orgy with Lawrence in the middle, wantonly fucking every pile of flesh he could.

The nine thousand bodies erupted into a cacophony of screams as the pile of slaves had orgasm after orgasm, humping and fucking, their pussies erupting in nonstop geysers. Body after body climbed on top of each other, a massive disorganized scene of animals rutting and fucking, with their master and owner in the middle, fucking each hole that appeared in front of him.

Traveler struggled on the bottom of this human flesh pile when a beautiful, svelte, elegant slave with beautiful pale skin and bouncy large breasts passed by. It had long and sleek legs and long, shimmering golden hair that peeked out from underneath its hood. Traveler pounced on top of this beautiful, golden-haired pussy-slut and immediately began humping it.

Traveler rammed its pussy against the beautiful sex organ that was trapped between its legs, satisfying itself in a raw, destructive frenzy as it was unable to recognize the blonde innkeeper that it had once fallen in love with. All that went through Traveler's mind now was pure lust, the raw urge to satisfy itself with this particularly appealing piece of ass.

Traveler and Blonde Cook Pussy continued to mate on the floor as Master towered over them, watching them, his erect penis dripping with the effluences of a hundred other slaves. Master allowed himself to join, grabbing Blonde Cook Pussy by the hips and having his way with it, masturbating with its body while Traveler lay to the side and watched.

Master threw his Blonde Cook Pussy aside once he was done. He then turned his attention to Traveler, his dick swinging between his ankles as he grabbed Traveler from the ground and fucked it next.

Traveler screamed, clutching the floor as it was plowed. Its mind completely collapsed again as it burst into another series of transcendent, divine orgasms, cumming again and again as Master pummeled it in the pussy.

Master grunted and shot his load inside Traveler's vagina. He continued thrusting, spreading Traveler's legs even wider as he thrust even faster, pounding Traveler's pussy as he went in for a second time. Traveler's screams ringed out until they drowned out the tortured shrieks of the other slaves.

Master and Traveler mated on the filthy, shit-smeared floor of the coliseum, surrounded by the mating of nine thousand others. Master grunted as he came again, and his hips started moving again as he went in for a third round.

Traveler struggled again, crawling away from its Master before being dragged back as this time he entered its asshole. Traveler screamed once more, its limbs seizing up as it began to vomit. Master was now pounding its digestive system, filling its newly cleaned bowels with a rich protein soup. A massive fountain of vomit burst out from Traveler's mouth and nose now as it simultaneously endured the endless torrent of orgasms hitting its body in a relentless assault.

Traveler's body hung limply against its Master's dick, trembling before its strength and might. Master continued to pound his new slave, pummeling it with his cock again and again and again.

Finally, Master lifted this meat slave off the ground and, shockingly, kissed it on the mouth, making out with it as he nutted once again inside its ass.

Traveler and Lawrence made out in the middle of the raw animal orgy before immediately resuming fucking. Master spread Traveler's feces-encrusted ass cheeks again and entered them one more time, pounding his slave, who had been reduced to a human condom for its Master's semen.

Traveler foamed at the mouth and bounced and flopped, having gained its Master's favor and become his living cum sock. Another torrent came bursting into its body, crowding out the partially digested food inside its intestine and forcing the fluids inside its stomach up until it vomited yet again all over the floor. Its body was wracked by the constant orgasms, its swollen, red pussy bursting with cum as its urethra squirted to the point of prolapse.

Traveler foamed at the mouth, its brain completely addled and destroyed by sex as it continued to endure orgasm after orgasm, its entire digestive system torn apart by its Master's cock. Traveler grasped its Master, and the two of them made out again as they orgasmed all over the shit-covered amphitheater floor.

…

For one brief moment, Traveler's brain temporarily recovered. Though it could still not put words to its memories, it briefly remembered part of its previous life, when it was still a woman and not a sex doll. It could remember when it was a wife and a mother, and it could remember the faces of the man it had married as well as its two daughters.

Traveler had borne two beautiful daughters. It smiled as it remembered their faces.

They were beautiful, and when it had been still been a woman and a mother, they had been its pride and joy.

At the moment, the older daughter was eight, the younger one five. They were far too young now, but one day, the two of them, who were already taking after their mother, would go on a trip to Nyohhira together.

…

Traveler and Master mated one last time in the middle of the stadium. He nutted inside its ass one last time before pulling out and laying Traveler flat on the ground, spreading his meat slave's arms and legs out.

Standing over his bitch, Master aimed his cock at its face and started spraying a stream of piss all over his meat slave's body. Traveler laid still without moving or flinching as Master urinated thoroughly all over it, pissing first on its face before moving his stream down its neck and pissing on its breasts. Once he was done with that, Master then urinated all over its stomach before moving down to its vagina, drenching its pubic hairs and delivering a burst of pee into its urethra. Master then pissed on Traveler's thighs and legs before lifting its feet up to his face. Master grasped Traveler by the ankles and began sucking its feet, kissing and licking them as his penis continued to spray filthy, steaming piss all over the ground, before placing them back down and directing his stream onto both feet, spraying his urine onto each individual toe.

Once Master was finished marking his territory, he reentered the pile of squirming bodies. The night had just begun, and there were still eight thousand nine hundred other bodies to penetrate.

The entire flesh pile of meat slaves cried out, shrieking as nine thousand pussies spontaneously squirted in the air one more time. Traveler screamed as well, its urethra shooting out yet another stream of cum as its feet clenched up and its hips shook. It shot its load in the air, its erect clitoris flopping in the breeze, as suddenly the cum it had been storing up in its body came bursting out in two long, white pillars, two bursting streams of jizz that arced in the air and splattered across the shit-smeared stones of the coliseum floor.

The mass of bodies all came at once, a meshing unity of flesh. They were synchronized, their bodies cumming together as nine thousand became one. They were no longer human, or even animals. As they all orgasmed together in the bright, cold night, they became a unified whole, with Master in the center. They were now appendages to their Master, an unthinking mass of one, an unbreakable body that was spiritually chained to their Master's cock. For the rest of the evening, they would remain inseparable and unified, together and whole in group worship.

The night had just begun.


	15. Afterstory I: Lawrence and the Royals

**This is the first of a series of afterstories planned as the epilogue to _Decadent and Slave_. They don't have to do directly with the plot, although it's helpful if you've read the Finale.**

 **In total I'm planning on seven Afterstories. So far these are the following:**

 **I. Lawrence and the Royals**

 **II. The Anniversary Special**

 **III.** **Afterstory III: An NTR Love Story**

 **IV.**

 **V.**

 **VI.**

 **VII.**

 **These all take place at different times, but all after Lawrence arrives in Nyohhira. The first afterstory takes place sometime between Chapters 13 and 14, so a few months before the Finale chapters.**

* * *

Lawrence stood in the center of the room, surveying the girls assembled around him. He looked around him and saw his robed women standing in a circle, all focused solely on him, staring at him slavishly from underneath their long hoods.

…

He had decided how to spend this day on a pure whim. He had only first gotten the idea the night before, when the idea took hold in his brain so tightly that he could barely sleep for the massive erection that grew between his legs. He ended up using several of his women as masturbation sleeves, unloading inside them as rapidly as possible in order to relax himself enough to sleep, but once the early morning came, his cock was rock hard and he found himself gripped by the obsession again.

As soon as Lawrence awoke, he got up from his bed and headed straight for the front door. He didn't usually do this, but he had the feeling that today was going to be different from usual.

A group of his robed slaves stood at his front step, silently awaiting him. As if telepathically, the women had come to him on their own, emerging from their storage-bins and arriving at the front door of his mansion early in the morning.

Lawrence gazed upon these girls and immediately grew erect. He knew exactly which slaves these were and why they were there.

Lawrence could recognize each of his slaves instantly by the sight of their pubic hairs, the shape of their breasts, and the size and darkness of their nipples. Each of his women had a distinctive smell, a mix of pheromones that belonged to her and her alone. And once he had identified a woman by her body, he could remember her face and her voice and everything else about her history before becoming his slave.

These were not ordinary women who had gathered before him this morning. In fact, these women were all once queens—rulers and consorts of some of the largest and most powerful kingdoms in the known world. In fact, these women had all been renowned and famous the land over—before they had suddenly disappeared in Nyohhira over the course of the last several months.

He had already defiled them all countless times already, but he had never set aside a special day just for his slaves of royal descent before.

However, the assembled royals now gathered before him at his door, ready to service him. Lawrence nearly came at the thought of defiling their regal pussies again, of reserving the day just for them, alone.

…

Normally he preferred to use a larger room, such as the detached dining room, for such activities. However, as this was a much smaller group, he decided upon the ritual room, which was built for more intimate orgies of only a few dozen women.

The royal slaves got in a circle around Lawrence, and Lawrence inspected each of them, staring each of their bodies down as he feasted on their naked bodies unabashedly with his eyes.

They totaled over sixty women in all, each born and bred into the highest of nobility. They came from all over, some from the fertile central and southern plains, some from the craggy mountains to the north, others from the fens to the east, and still others from the coastal lowlands of the west.

They had been consorts to the some of the most powerful rulers in the known world. Therefore, these women were not merely nobles of high birth, but royalty known to all throughout the land. They had been the highest and noblest of women, their names recognized the world over, their kingdoms mighty and powerful.

But now—they were his slaves, faceless and indistinct like all the rest, their faces shrouded in white cloth, their feet bound in thick leather sandals, their erogenous zones left bare, their entire bodies dressed and groomed to serve as his pleasure dolls.

Lawrence went through each of the girls one by one. His member instantly became turgid again as he grabbed each of his slaves by the chin, staring at their lips and remembering their beautiful faces. His slaves stared back, each of them expressionless except for a slight, demure smile, their eyes obscured beneath their large hoods.

Lawrence examined each of the sixty-four royals who stood before him, one-by-one. He could remember each of their faces as they had first arrived in Nyohhira. He could remember everything about them, from their regal bearing and dignified expressions as they had arrived to the clothes they had worn and the jewels and royal insignia they had brought in order to display their status and power.

Now they were merely his personal fuck dolls, bodies reserved for his personal pleasure, their features obscured in white like all the rest.

However, Lawrence felt like defiling them in particular today. The thought of specifically having his way with what had formerly been the richest and most powerful women in the world made him unbearably erect.

On cue, the sixty-four slave queens stood in a ring along the walls of the ritual room with their hands at their sides, obediently awaiting their master, having become mere pawns that obeyed their master's every whim.

Lawrence had one last look at his queenly slaves before remembering something. He had gone to the front door as soon as he had gotten out of bed. He did this as soon as he had woken up; he hadn't been able to do anything else yet.

He hadn't gone to the bathroom yet.

Lawrence's bladder was full from sleeping all night, and he hadn't had the chance to take his morning piss.

Looking over at his circle of female slaves, Lawrence went down the group until he found his target. Grabbing the slave by the head, he pulled her out of the line and pushed her down on her knees as he pointed his cock at her mouth.

This particular queen, icy and cold, with long, flowing white hair, was not merely a queen, but rather the highest and most exalted of all the royals assembled in the room. In fact, her title was not queen, but empress. She had been the consort of the most powerful man in the western world, the overlord of hundreds of lesser lords, a man who bowed down to no one except the Patriarch of the Church, and even then only as lip service.

She had married her emperor at a young age and skillfully wielded her power shortly after that. She had become the most famous woman in the land, using her influence over her husband to become his equal, and she had been more powerful than even the other queens who stood with her in this room.

Her reputation preceded her wherever she went, and her exalted status had been obvious in the massive entourage that accompanied her into Nyohhira.

Now she had fallen, and her ladies-in-waiting had all been made into slaves as well. This beautiful woman, who only months ago had been the most powerful woman in the known world, had disappeared off the face of the Earth, as good as dead.

Her flowing white hair was gone, replaced by a flowing white hood that was just as striking and pale. Her imperial clothes were no longer, leaving only her weak and naked body completely exposed for her master and owner to see. Her breasts and pussy and ass feet were completely undefended and unprotected, available for Lawrence to use as freely as he desired.

The most powerful woman in the world, who once had a regiment of dozens of guards surrounding her wherever she went, was now a sow bitch-slave. She now kneeled on the floor, completely helpless as she opened her mouth and happily awaited her master's present.

Lawrence grunted, stroking his dick as he stared at his slave's mouth, struggling at first before relaxing as it came out in a flood.

An entire night's worth of concentrated, pungent yellow piss came streaming from his bladder as he aimed his cock at his bitch's throat. The empress kneeled on the floor, happily drinking it up as her royal lips were filled to the brim with Lawrence's urine.

Lawrence strained even further. The first piss of the morning was always the richest and strongest, foulest in stench and most overbearing in its taste, and extremely prolific in volume. Lawrence was a powerful man, and under normal circumstances his manly kidneys and bladder produced large amounts of horrifically pungent urine that overwhelmed and dwarfed the weak piss of ordinary mortals in taste and volume. However, Lawrence's normal piss, which was already strong enough to make ordinary humans faint, could not compare to the intolerably foul, viscous fluid that flowed out from his manhood first thing the morning.

Lawrence sighed with relief as he relieved himself all over the empress, who kneeled patiently on the ground as she received his generous gift with her mouth.

Lawrence pushed a little more as he continued to fill up the fallen royal's orifice. He was grateful that he had eaten an extra helping of asparagus the night before. He made sure to always eat a generous amount every day, but for some reason, he had been compelled to eat more than usual the night before. Lawrence now understood why. The piss that came out from his urethra reeked even more than usual, torturing the captive royal before him and straining her senses to the limit.

The queen kneeled on the ground, patiently waiting as the unending stream of piss refused to die off. Her jaw began to ache from the strain, and she began to struggle with the burning, sulfuric taste of piss in her mouth.

Finally, the queen's gag reflex gave way, and she suddenly coughed as the piss inside her mouth came flying out all over the floor. She doubled over, coughing and struggling, as Lawrence continued to piss on her hood. The empress raised her head up and received another generous helping of piss all over her face, coughing once more as it began to flow into her mouth, dribble down her chin, and drip all over her chest.

Lawrence stared at what had been the most powerful woman in the world and kept pissing. He stared at his bitch-sow with an expressionless, unsympathetic face, spraying his urine all over her face even as she struggled to breathe under the steaming flow of piss.

Lawrence's sow-queen raised her head again and opened up her lips, gobbling up as much urine as she could as it continued to overflow and dribble all over her face. She began to make a series of unbecoming, unroyal sounds, dribbling and slobbering and drooling as she gave up trying to hold in all of Lawrence's piss and instead focused on swallowing as much as possible.

"gurg…gurgle…glug-glug-glug-SLU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-P…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RA-A-A-A-A…schlu-u-u-u-u-u-u-p-p-p-p-p…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…RE-RO-RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-P-A-A-A-A-A…shu-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u…PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…nnngh…han-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…shu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

The imperial bitch toilet opened her mouth wide, holding her lips directly below Lawrence's pisshole as she took it in directly, moaning every time she closed her mouth and the urine got in her face. It began to spray under her hood, getting in her eyes, stinging her and blinding her with powerful, bitter piss. Even so, the toilet empress continued, holding her lips up to Lawrence's shaft as she desperately drank up as much urine as possible.

Finally, after Lawrence was satisfied with the show put on for him by the empress, he gradually began to slow down his stream, and he shook out the last few drops directly onto the empress's outstretched tongue.

Lawrence swung his dick one more time, slapping the empress in the face with his cock, and then pulled his dick away, signaling the end of his early morning piss.

Immediately, the bitch-slut empress before him got on the ground, staining her entire outfit yellow as she rolled around in the puddle of urine. She loudly and shamelessly began drinking it all up as fast as she could, licking it off the floor with her tongue as she crawled around like a dog, her dripping wet bitch cunt staining the floor with its fluids.

The other queens watched jealously, masturbating shamelessly without any sense of restraint as the most prominent and graceful among them debased herself like this. They were not so lucky as her—they had never tasted the master's morning piss before, and they had never been given the privilege to grovel before their lord in this manner before.

Finally, the empress finished cleaning up Lawrence's piss, running her tongue all over the wooden floor one last time to lick up any stray drops she had missed. She was thorough, and the floor was completely clean once she was done wiping it with her tongue. Her beautiful white robes now splattered yellow, she sat back up and stuck out her tongue faithfully, like a bitch, waiting for Lawrence's reward.

Lawrence lifted his erection up and glared at his sow queen with contempt. He found her debased, crude state to be absolutely repulsive. He could no longer control his erection now as he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. No longer wanting to see her disgusting bitch face, he shoved her against the floor she had just cleaned and lifted her hips up as he started to fuck her sopping wet pussy.

The other girls kept watching, playing with themselves some more as their master had his way with the former empress.

Lawrence pounded his royal bitch, grabbing her body with such force that she hovered above the ground.

He could remember her face—as the consort of the most powerful nation on the continent, rumors of her beauty had spread far and wide. When he first saw her, he found that these rumors were completely true. The empress had long, flowing white hair and sharp honey-gold eyes. Her slightly mature body was busty and curvy, but still very slim at the waist. Upon seeing her generous hips, Lawrence had understood how she had produced two sons for her king—as well as three daughters that Lawrence all kidnapped as well.

The graceful figure, who had once been the picture of imperial dignity, now lay slammed against the floor as her owner mated with her. Now covered in snot, the empress began to snort and squeal like a sow, no longer able to speak and reduced to making animal sounds.

The image of the formerly dignified empress lingered in Lawrence's head as he nutted inside her, thrusting his hips inside her one last time as he let out all of his sperm inside her body.

As the former empress lay on the ground, leaking cum from her sow pussy, Lawrence turned to the rest of the room with his erect cock swinging between his legs and prepared to fuck the rest of his royal bitch slaves.

The assembled queens all got on their hands and knees, turning their backsides to their master as they obediently presented themselves.

One by one, Lawrence grabbed his royal slaves off the ground and had his way with them. Each of the women in the room bent over as she received Lawrence's rod, erupting into incoherent screams as they mated with their master like dogs.

Lawrence went through each of their faces in his head as he fucked them. Generally on the older side, they had all arrived possessing royal charm and grace to contrast with their present fallen state. He continued to go through his memories, recalling faces upon faces. Many of the women he now mated with were blonde, with long, flowing locks that were now forever obscured beneath their hoods. Some were brunettes, while a few of the beautiful women he penetrated were redheads, with crotches covered with thick, fiery hair to match that on their heads.

They came from all over, and Lawrence got on top of their bodies, having his way with them before unceremoniously cumming inside their bodies and throwing them to the side.

Although the sixty-four women in the room had been some of the richest and most powerful women in the world, the highest-born of noblewomen, they no longer had names as Lawrence's sows. They were nothing more than the playthings of Lawrence's penis. As such, though their names had once been known across the land, they were now nameless and faceless, like all of Lawrence's other sows.

The only exceptions were Lawrence's eight favorites. The first, his Bitch Empress Pussy, lay to the side, still recovering from her master's generous love. The remaining seven beckoned their master with their pussies, and he prepared to defile them last.

Of the women who lay before him in this room, these seven were the most appealing to him, and he got up and prepared to fuck each of them one by one.

…

First was the tall, regal, blonde ruler of a large, wealthy, agricultural kingdom to the south. She had come to Nyohhira in a shimmering, flowing green dress, draped finely around her slender, sylph-like body. Her slender waist and well-proportioned chest and hips gave her a divine, goddess-like aura around her, one full of royal grace and dignity.

Now she was a royal sow bitch, kneeling on the floor as she bared herself to her owner. Lawrence grabbed Blonde Pussy Queen by the hips and pounded her, having his way with her in the middle of the room while her fellow bitches watched.

The former queen now uttered out several squeals as Lawrence penetrated her. Her formidable royal dignity was gone now as she frothed and drooled all over the ground, uttering low pig moans as her master fucked her.

Lawrence nutted inside her and threw her aside as he picked the next one up and threw her on the ground in front of him.

…

This queen was the tallest and thickest of them all, with massive breasts almost as large as her head and thick, milky child-bearing hips. She had been the consort to a ruler in the north, of a kingdom that had recently come to the Church only decades before and whose people still had traces of their warrior past in them.

The queen who lay before him had snowy pale skin and blonde hair so pale that it looked white. Lawrence could still remember her innocent blue eyes and slightly pouty lips, her lovely, naïve, high voice. She had come to Nyohhira draped in a sheer blue dress that had poorly disguised her thick, fit body.

Now the queen with the high voice and big breasts lay flat against the floor with her hips raised as Lawrence pounded her from behind as well. Lawrence thrust into this bitch queen's pussy, fucking the royal who had become nothing more than a receptacle for the fluids in his body.

Big Tits Pussy Queen squealed some more as Lawrence nutted inside her as well. Dropping her to the floor, Lawrence then grabbed his next victim.

…

She had arrived in Nyohhira with a stern, strict scowl on her face. Though her kingdom was small, it had controlled some of the wealthiest cities and some of the most profitable trade routes on the continent.

She was of small stature, somewhat short, with short, cropped dirty blonde hair. She had cold, green eyes and an intimidating, aloof air. Though rich and powerful, she had dressed simply, in an unassuming, flowing robe that was in fact made of the finest cloth on the continent.

The cold, stern queen now kneeled on the ground, eagerly sucking Lawrence off as she shook her thin hips, whimpering affectionately as she rubbed her head against his stomach.

Lawrence lifted his dick up in the air, and Tsundere Pussy Queen eagerly got on her hind legs and lifted her hands to her chin, whimpering as she begged for more cock like a dog. She thrust her small nose in the air, sniffing and whimpering some more as Lawrence continued to hover with his dick over her head.

Lawrence then granted her wish and rammed his dick into her throat, strangling her with his cock as he used her head as his personal masturbation aid.

Once he was done ejaculating inside her stomach, Lawrence roughly turned his tsundere bitch queen around and began having his way with her from behind.

The tsundere queen shook her hips, loudly shrieking as she frantically fucked her master back, her slender, bony legs hopping and shaking as she ground her hips against his groin.

The aloof, unfriendly queen, whose cold formality had been notorious throughout the land, now straightened her back, rubbing her entire body against her master as she sloppily made out with him, licking him on his mouth and face. Lawrence could no longer handle the horny, erotic tsundere bitch who was attached to him, and he clenched his hips, shooting his load inside her.

Tsundere Pussy Queen clung to Lawrence, slapping her lips against his groin as she refused to let go. She gripped his stomach with her hands, whimpering again as she started fucking him again. Lawrence pulled away, but Tsundere Pussy Queen forced him back inside her, drawing him in and clamping down on him like a vise as she milked him again, pulling him in every time he tried to push her away.

Lawrence moaned as he came a second time inside his tsundere bitch's snatch, pushing her away as she loudly came all over his thighs. He threw her to the ground as she continued cumming, stepping over her as he picked up his next target.

…

With slightly messy, caramel-brown hair, this queen was slightly older than the others, with wide hips and a healthy bust. She had been the wife of a king in the mild, warm central plains. She was famous for her warmth and humility, as well as her fertility, having borne seven healthy children for her king while maintaining her beautiful figure.

Lawrence picked Brunette MILF Queen up by her waist as he entered her. He stared at her bountiful figure. Not one trace of the children she had borne could be seen on her body, which was still smooth and perfect, albeit slightly mature.

Lawrence fucked his prolific bitch slave, lifting her waist off the ground. Her big, beautiful breasts bounced in the air as Lawrence pounded her, and the queen grunted and moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

Lawrence thought some more about this queen. With long, flowing brown hair and light hazel eyes, she had been a beautiful, motherly, tender figure. Beautiful to look at, with a similarly beautiful personality, now all that she was good for were her hips and large breasts, which flailed wildly in the air as he fucked her.

With that, he nutted inside her hairy snatch and dropped her to the ground. Stepping over her twitching body, he grabbed the next queen off the row and threw her to the floor as well.

…

She was the plucky ruler of a nation along the rocky shores of the northwest. With fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes, she had not lost the warrior upbringing with which she was raised as a young princess.

Lawrence knelt over her splayed body, admiring her pale, almost pink body. It was slender and wiry, with small breasts and pale, pert nipples. The hair around her crotch was just as red as the hair on her head, marking her tender pussy with a brilliant streak of color.

Lawrence then grabbed Fire Crotch Queen by the neck and wrapped his hands around her as he entered her. Immediately, the tough, proud warrior princess began to gag, frothing and drooling all over his arms as he penetrated her.

Lawrence grunted and pushed harder, tightening his grip as he pounded his hips even deeper into his warrior princess pussy. His warrior slave princess pounded back, slamming her crotch into Lawrence even as she continued to gasp for air.

Her legs began to twitch, her tender pink feet slamming against the ground, when finally Lawrence finished inside her, leaving a sticky white load between her legs. He immediately let go of her neck, relaxing as he allowed his flaccid cock to slip out of her snatch.

Leaving Fire Crotch Queen to recover by herself, Lawrence moved onto the next queen.

…

This queen ruled a kingdom along the central forests, near the major river in the center of the continent. She was tall and slender, with long, light-pink hair. If the fertile brunette was a MILF, then the beautiful pink-haired queen was like a cool older sister.

Like the others, her unique personality was now washed away, gone beneath the white fabric which shrouded her face. The only trace of her that remained was her tight, fuckable body.

Lawrence grabbed then Nee-san Pussy Queen without ceremony and thrust his cock inside her. Immediately, the cool, responsible older sister-type queen lost her composure and started screaming, clutching the ground as Lawrence thrust inside her.

Lawrence came quickly inside her and pulled out. He then decided he wasn't done yet with her and pushed her back onto her knees. With his cock at her face, he then fucked her in the mouth, holding her head against his crotch as he casually used her throat to clean off his dick.

The sexy older-sister queen submitted without a fight, gagging on her master's cock as she dutifully sucked him off. Her pussy began to leak as she choked on his dick, and Lawrence stared at her white hood, fantasizing about her beautiful royal face being stained with tears and snot as she slobbered on his knob.

Before long, Lawrence had shot his load inside her throat. Pulling out, he unceremoniously flung her to the side with the others and moved onto his last target, grabbing her from the line as he prepared to do her.

…

Unlike the others, this queen was young and frail. Small with a fragile body, some of her ribs showed from underneath her nonexistent chest. Her kingdom was a small realm along the river, on the border with the north.

Unlike the powerful, mature empress, this girl was a beautiful, young maiden who had married early, to a young king who had inherited his throne at a young age. It had been a fairytale ending—until she went on a trip to Nyohhira one day with her servants.

Now this beautiful, frail young queen, the youngest of the group, lay between Lawrence's arms, his hands wrapped around her neck like a vise. The young queen's barely developed body hung from the ground, the tips of her toes hovering over the floorboards.

Swinging this rag-doll queen between his legs, Lawrence entered her mouth and began to release his tension inside her throat, fucking her skull as she flopped between his legs. The young rag-doll queen obediently choked on her master's cock as she flopped around passively, her pale, weak body slapping against the floorboards. Lawrence stared at her small, frail ass, which was almost colorless. Her hips were slender, but still shapely and nicely rounded in contrast to her delicate waist.

Lawrence groaned and shot his load into Blonde Loli Queen's stomach. Pulling her off his body, he turned her around and spread open her hips. He stared at the snowy-white hole in front of him, peppered with light blonde hairs as pale as the tundra snow. The last time he had used this hole, it had been a powerful delight so vacuum tight that he had felt like his dick would be squeezed off.

Immediately he thrust inside her, groaning as the blonde rag-doll queen hung from his cock like a kebab, skewered on his meat stick as he had his way with her.

Finally, Lawrence clenched his buttocks and thrust his cock one last time as he nutted inside his queen. The blonde loli began to twitch, her body involuntarily shaking as Lawrence released a massive load inside it without warning.

The blonde's legs and arms began flopping around in the air, creating a comical, disgraceful scene as she shook and seized up on her master's cock. Lawrence slammed her down onto his base, releasing his seed straight into her womb, relentlessly and without pausing. The blonde loli queen's stomach began to bloat up slightly as her fragile body was unable to completely take it all in. Finally, the violent shock of the orgasm overwhelmed her, and she too vomited all over the floor in a manner completely unfitting her fragile innocence.

Lawrence let go of the queen and threw her on the ground as well, staring upon her white, shrouded body as he remembered her large, innocent blue eyes and her long, wavy blonde hair. She had seemed frail and weak even when she first arrived in Nyohhira wearing her flowing pink gown, and now that her naked, fragile body was on display, Lawrence's rigid cock could barely hold in its excitement at the thought of destroying her body.

Lawrence grabbed Blonde Loli Queen again and penetrated her tired, worn-out pussy one more time. She was entirely too small to fit him in, and she cried out again, tears flowing down her face as she endured the delirious pleasure and pain once more without rest or pause, cumming all over the floor again.

Finally finishing up inside his loli rag doll, Lawrence dumped her to the floor. Looking over the piles of women on the floor, he stepped over their splayed-out bodies and found the empress lying in the center. Grabbing her off the ground, he propped her up and had his way with her one more time.

…

Bitch Empress Pussy twitched and flailed, shooting a long, clean arc of pussy juice from between her lips as she came all over the floor. Lawrence grunted and shot another load inside her. Her womb was his cum sock now, and Lawrence used her with abandon, clutching her by the legs and flipping her upside down in order more conveniently use her body.

The former empress twitched one last time, orgasming so violently that she arched back, thrusting her hips forward and throwing her head and shoulders back, spraying out a thin arc of vomit on the floor as she fainted from the pleasure.

Lawrence stared at the disgraced empress. Her imperial regalia and trappings were all gone. Now she was just another cum dumpster for his cock.

Lawrence dropped the empress to the floor, and the other women watched as Lawrence's member emerged like a sword from inside the empress's sheath. They dipped their heads in awe, turning around on the floor as they thrust their backsides up, presenting their assholes to him as they submitted to his rule completely.

…

Lawrence had his way with his queens, fucking their assholes one by one.

His army of slaves fell to his cock one by one, erupting into screams as he pounded each of their rectums, shooting his load inside each of them.

Finally, he looked upon the last eight queens. He stared at his seven favorites plus the empress, ogling their spread-open ass cheeks and tight, puckered anuses.

Without saying another word, Lawrence got on the ground and fucked each of them in turn. First he fucked Blonde Pussy Queen, then Big Tits Pussy Queen, then Tsundere Pussy Queen, then Brunette MILF Queen, then Fire Crotch Queen, then Nee-san Pussy Queen, and finally Bitch Empress Pussy, in the asshole.

The seven rulers were on their knees, screaming and crying out as Lawrence had his way with them without consequence. Formerly endowed with their symbols of royalty, their jewels and dresses and crowns and guards, these women now lay naked, defenseless, their anuses defiled with impunity by their merciless and lustful owner.

As he finished up inside each woman, he looked over to the last bent-over, shaking woman in the room. One last girl, a tender, frail girl remained, with pale, delicate white ass cheeks, spread apart by her slender, tendril-like fingers.

Lawrence stared at the weak, pale, thin, Blonde Loli Queen. His cock growing erect again, he picked her back off the ground again and began to fuck her in the ass.

…

Blonde Loli Queen struggled once again, screaming as her master brutally pounded her in the ass. Her small, thin hips could barely take his cock, and her animal screams filled the air as she clutched the ground, with what little of her face that was exposed from under her hood covered with spit and snot as she screamed.

The loli queen sprayed out a jet of thick clear fluid from her pussy as she came yet again. Her entire body was wracked with pain, her legs which were thinner as Lawrence's arms shaking fearfully. Her small, miniature feet hovered over the ground, clenched tight from the endless orgasms she endured.

Finally, her dangling legs were lifted up off the ground as Lawrence grabbed her thighs. The blonde loli queen gasped and then had only a split second to react before she was hoisted off the floor entirely.

With Lawrence trapping her thighs between his arms, his hands pressing against the back of her head and neck, she suddenly found herself completely pinned down as she was folded over like a piece of clothing.

The blonde loli queen, who had just had her fairytale wedding a month before, who had only so recently risen to become a queen at such a tender age, was now trapped in hell, bent over in a brutish, humiliating position with her head between her legs as her owner and master and lord stuck her in a full nelson, bending her over in a compact, convenient position as he turned her anus into his personal fleshlight.

Stuck in this eternal hell with no escape, the weak loli princess came again, shuddering down her spine as she wet herself from the excruciating pleasure.

Lawrence came inside his human onahole, nutting into her bowels as he gave her onahole ass pussy few final slaps before letting her slip to the ground. Lawrence got up, his cock still erect as it emerged from Blonde Loli Queen.

Shuddering, the other queens stared in awe at Lawrence's member and bowed down to it.

They were just getting started.

…

Lawrence mounted each queen several more times, showing his dominance over their bodies as he shot his load deep inside their digestive systems again and again and again. He had his way with his Blonde Loli Pussy Queen one last time as he picked her up off the ground and fucked her, pushing her down as he pummeled her between her dainty white ass cheeks before unceremoniously nutting inside her again.

Then arising again, Lawrence stared at his harem of queens, all lying comatose on the floor as they struggled to hold in the semen that he had deposited inside their bodies.

One by one, his queens sat back up, facing their master, who stood in the center of the room again. Each of his sow queens began to lie on her back, lifting her legs up in the air as the queens all presented their feet at the same time.

As sow bitches to their master Lawrence, the queens wore thick leather sandals like all the rest of his slaves. They lifted their legs in the air, first with their sandals, so that Lawrence could stare at their beautiful toes encased in thick brown leather. They then kicked off their heavy shoes, simply waving their bare feet in the air as Lawrence got a good look at their soles.

Sixty-four queens in all beckoned to him. Sixty-four pairs of feet, one hundred and twenty-eight individual feet, one hundred and twenty-eight soles, one hundred and twenty-eight ankles, beckoned to him. One thousand two hundred and eighty toes beckoned to him—one thousand two hundred and eighty beautiful, round, fragrant toes and one thousand two hundred and eighty long, pink toenails.

Lawrence lost control of his quivering erection as he ejaculated right there in the middle of the room, cumming in a geyser as he stared at his army of feet. His women obediently masturbated for him as well as he came, playing with their pussies as they waved their lusty, erotic soles at him. Their multitudinous soles were in different colors—some fleshy pink, others slightly tanned, and yet others almost completely white and colorless. Their soles, all of different colors and sizes and lengths, nonetheless shared one common feature—they were all exquisitely shaped, with a perfect curvature and just the right amount of roundness to be appealing and arousing.

Lawrence jerked off as he stared at his army of nearly naked women flashing their toes in the air and masturbating for him. He lasted for a little longer before cumming again, shooting out a rich shot of cum that got all over the women nearest him, who flinched and shrieked in surprise but otherwise did not pause or break in their strenuous ritual.

Multiple women began cumming, their royal cunts spraying out a burst of cum as their bodies shook on the floorboards. They continued playing with themselves, their fingers vigorously stroking their pussy lips as they refused to stop.

Finally, Lawrence ceased his voyeuristic masturbation ritual, letting go of his cock as he hunched over to take a breath. His women stopped as well, dropping their hands back at their sides as they quietly displayed their darkened, puffed-out pussy lips; gaping red assholes; and splayed out feet and toes.

Stepping from the center of the room, Lawrence began to indulge himself in the offering that had been laid before him. Getting on the ground, almost on all fours, he trudged over to the nearest group of queens and had his way with their feet, slurping and sucking on their toes as his cock rubbed against their genitals before finally placing his feet between their soles and jerking himself off with their feet.

He did this to the entire room, fulfilling his carnal desires with the assembled ankles and feet before him. He fucked each pair of royal feet one by one, drizzling each girl's toes with a thick glaze of royal sauce before moving onto the next.

Finally, he preyed on his eight favorites. First he fucked Blonde Pussy Queen's large, pink feet; then Big Tits Pussy Queen's gargantuan snowy white toes; then Tsundere Pussy Queen's nervous, twitching, small tanned feet; then Brunette MILF Queen's large, milky thick toes; then Fire Crotch Queen's delicate pink feet; then Nee-san Pussy Queen's large white feet; and then Bitch Empress Pussy's small silvery-gray feet.

Lawrence finished off with his blonde loli bitch, grabbing her ankles as he easily fit his hands around her legs, rubbing her slender, miniscule feet along the shaft of his cock, the tip of his cock still pressing against her twitching pussy. Blonde Loli Queen grew soaking wet, her flushed body quivering in excitement as her sensitive, ticklish toes ran along her master's shaft.

Lawrence grunted, and his face turned red as he busted his nut one more time, shooting his load straight into his loli ona-slave's pussy. Blonde Loli Queen whimpered in surprise, but remained mostly still as her master came inside her, even lifting her hips up slightly to better accommodate his glans as it slipped inside her snatch.

Lawrence gave another moan of relief and let go of his loli queen's feet, dropping her to the ground once again.

…

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

The royal sows gathered in a group around Lawrence with their backs to him. With their hands over their heads, they frantically shook their hips at him, bouncing vigorously until their ass cheeks jiggled and started clapping together.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence stood in the middle, playing with himself as he watched his queens humiliate themselves. He groaned as he suddenly shot his load between his clenched fists. Lawrence paused in his self-pleasure for a few seconds to allow himself to finish his orgasm, and then began again without hesitation.

His orgasms came to him like water now, in such abundance that he mostly ignored them. Lawrence continued to play with himself, looking all over the ritual room as his slovenly royal bitch-whores danced for him.

Lawrence came again and then suddenly stopped stroking himself. He got up, and instantly his slave queens ceased their dancing. They lay still, silently awaiting their master's orders.

Lawrence opened the door to the ritual room. Before his queens would dance again, he had something special for them to wear.

…

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

His queens danced for him, bending their bodies into a distinctly un-royal and undignified position as they became nothing more than works of art and pleasure for his eyes and body.

Each of Lawrence's pet queens now wore their royal tiaras atop their white hoods as they danced for him. The expensive, jeweled royal ornaments had once been symbols of their royal blood. Now lower than dogs, they now were forced to wear their old crowns again in a mockery of their former status as they danced for their owner.

Each of the queens had a different design on her tiara, from the intricate, bejeweled band that encircled Blonde Pussy Queen's head to the simple, austere tiara on Tsundere Pussy Queen and the simple, stark band on Fire Crotch Queen's head; from the delicate and nature-inspired band of flowers and leaves on Brunette MILF Queen's tiara to the thin, silvery loops on Blonde Loli Queen's tiara.

Furthermore, the sixty-four queens in the room were now bedazzled with rich, glittering jewels of all types. Though they were bitch slaves that were lower than pigs, they were decked out with expensive jewels of all colors from exotic faraway lands, the wasted opulence made possible by Lawrence's extravagant wealth.

The bitch queens were decked with bracelets and rings on their wrists and hands—and their ankles and feet were decorated with a bedazzling array of anklets and toe rings.

Furthermore, each of Lawrence's bitch slut queens were adorned with piercings all along their breasts and genitals. The rings on their pussy lips and clits danced and waved in the air with their hips as they danced and jiggled for their master.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence stared at his human sex toys, decorated with gold and silver and rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and other gems. Their toes, decorated with rings until they were almost completely covered with expensive jewels, looked even more beautiful. Their breasts and pussies, pierced and decorated with rings, were now marked forever as his to use and enjoy.

These jewels and crowns were now a mockery of their former status. As human cattle that were lower than beasts, they had no right to wear their former jewels, which he had taken for himself.

However, though these jewels were wasted on these slaves, they looked good. Lawrence decided right there that all of his slaves would be similarly decorated as well. Though it would be prohibitively expensive to gather enough jewelry for all of his girls, nothing was impossible for him to do. The utter waste and opulence of such a move only made him even harder.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence could take it no longer as his royal slaves tempted him. He pounced on them and fucked them one more time.

One by one, his bitch slave queens fell to the ground, crying and screaming as their master mated with them. One by one Lawrence grabbed his dancing queens by the waist, shoving them to the floor as he fucked them.

The sows before him began to bleat like animals as the entire room devolved into a mass orgy. Lawrence pounded his slaves in every one of their holes, fucking them without restraint and indifferent to their cries as the room erupted into pleasured moans and screaming.

Orifice after orifice began to erupt in waves of fluid. Lawrence continued to rut with abandon, ejaculating inside each of his royal slaves as he mated with them like the animals they were.

Finally, the entire room of animals burst at the same time. Every one of the royal livestock slaves thrust her hips in the air, shaking her pussy before suddenly becoming still. All sixty-four sow queens lay completely still for a single second before suddenly spraying a torrent of fluid from their urethras all at once, cumming in unison in a mass orgasm as Lawrence stood in the center with folded arms, himself ejaculating from his swollen, jutting erection as he bathed in the mass shower of pussy juice.

Lawrence continued to bask in the warmth of his women's fluids, spreading out his arms and legs as he dripped with the fragrant, hot cum. His body was completely drenched, and pussy juice dripped from every part of his body, from his hair and his chest and hands and even from the tip of his fully extended erection and the creases of his ballsack.

Lawrence closed his eyes and lifted his head to the ceiling, continuing to bask in the pleasurable feeling as the cum started to evaporate from his body, cooling him down, until he suddenly felt a wave of discomfort arising from his bowels that jolted him back into the present.

The previous day, Lawrence had had trouble evacuating himself. Lawrence ate far more than the average man did. His days were filled with grueling exercise as he spent all day fucking his ever-growing harem, and he often ate the average man's daily diet many times over in a single meal.

As such, he had begun producing generously to match his prodigious input. The previous day, he had managed to produce three bowel movements, as he always did. However, these were disappointingly modest, even as he had eaten more than usual that day. He ended up going to bed with an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

Now as he stood there, the feeling came back to his bowels. Lawrence clutched his stomach. He now realized what was about to happen, and he looked out at his comatose slaves, still lying on the floor and recovering from their intense mass orgasm.

Immediately understanding their master's intentions, Lawrence's queens rose from the floor again and crawled toward him on all fours, groveling at his feet as they lifted up their heads.

Lawrence's eight favorites came forward, kneeling at the front of the entire group of girls. Clustering in front of Lawrence, Bitch Empress Pussy came forward and kneeled at the very front. Accompanying her was Blonde Loli Queen, her thin, bony body shaking as she crawled to the empress's side and faced Lawrence as well.

Lawrence's two favorites looked up at him. They then dutifully opened up their mouths wide, sticking their tongues out. The girls behind them all joined in as well as they all faced Lawrence with their mouths open.

Lawrence now understood the purpose of this day. His royal slaves had gathered for him to defile at his pleasure. Now they would endure the final indignity. After this, they would be truly less than human, their transformation from royalty into beasts utterly complete.

His sixty-four bitch slave queens opened up their mouths wide in eager anticipation, sticking out their tongues as they waited on their master. Nodding one last time as he stared at his empress and his loli princess and then the others, Lawrence turned around and spread his ass cheeks.

Lawrence farted, and his asshole puckered up as his stomach rumbled for the last time.

* * *

 _An extended version of this chapter has been posted to Archive of Our Own. Over there, I plan to release the afterstories as a separate fic within the same series. Some of the chapters, including this one, will be longer and more detailed. There are also illustrations for the first chapter (this one)._


	16. Afterstory II: The Anniversary Special

**The afterstories are all set at different times after Lawrence's arrival in Nyohhira. The second Afterstory takes place approximately two years after the Finale chapters and three years after he moves to Nyohhira.**

* * *

Lawrence awoke beneath the dimly lit early dawn sky. The rising sun was obscured from his spot next to the woods, and all he could see was a small portion of the pale sky ringed with tall pine trees, a dull white lake surrounded by green.

Lawrence stretched out his arms and felt the cold morning air. It felt chilly against his bare skin, but a little bit of morning exercise would fix that.

He had once had a proper house with a roof and walls. On a whim, he had decided to burn that house down because it was too small. However, no house was large enough for his needs, and he had instead been forced to sleep and eat outside.

Nonetheless, it was not proper to say that Lawrence was homeless. Rather, the whole area that comprised Nyohhira counted as his home, and to build a house would imply that everything outside the house was somehow not already his.

This was wrong. Everything in Nyohhira was his. He owned everything, from the natural springs to the women to their huts. The entire town was his house, and he was absolutely free to intrude anywhere he wanted.

When it rained, he simply looked for one of his slaves' hovels and crawled in, having his way with every one of the residents before kicking them out and taking the cabin for himself. It was perfectly appropriate that he did this—everything around him was his property, and the rest of his property existed solely for the pleasure and comfort of the most important piece of property of all—his penis.

At night, Lawrence picked whichever spot he felt like and fell asleep, joined by the thirteen girls in his innermost harem. This inner harem consisted of the girls with which he was most intimate, with which he performed the most sexual acts. Every woman in the harem received the Master's dick once a week, but the girls in the inner harem received their master's love every day. They had the privilege of servicing the master during the most brutal and thankless tasks, including at night, when they served as his bed.

Lawrence rose from his bed of girls and looked up at the sky before stretching his arms out again. He then looked down at Ginger Wolf Pussy, who was still sprawled out at the edge of the massive pile of women, soundly asleep.

Lawrence kneeled down on the floor and whipped out his cock. Lifting her head up to his dick, Lawrence began to jerk off to her face. He stared at Ginger Wolf Pussy's beautiful pink lips and tiny nose, her slender waist and beautiful breasts, her long, pale feet encased in thick leather sandals, and masturbated to her until he nutted all over her face.

Ginger Wolf Pussy woke up with a scream, flailing about as she was blinded by her master's semen. Wiping the cum from her face, she glanced from underneath her hood up at her master, who was perched over her with his dick in her face, and kneeled before him, thanking him for his gift as she spread her legs and masturbated for him in gratitude.

Lawrence sat in front of Ginger Wolf Pussy, silently watching as she played with herself. Once she had obediently cum all over the grass, spraying it with her own morning dew, he grabbed her by the face and shoved her head into his crotch as he had his way with her mouth.

After he finished up in her mouth, Lawrence then flipped his slave around and had his way with her from behind, fucking her pussy first thing in the morning as she hung from his dick like an accessory, squealing and moaning.

Ginger Wolf Pussy's screams woke up the rest of Lawrence's slaves, and the other members of his inner harem gradually got up off the floor as well, forming a ring around their master as he stood in the center, fucking Ginger Wolf Pussy from behind.

Finally, Lawrence thrust into Ginger Wolf Pussy's warm, well-used pussy and bust his nut one last time. Ginger Wolf Pussy moaned and relaxed as she had a final orgasm, the shocks running down her back as she wet herself.

Lawrence stared at his slave's sopping wet pussy as it messily sprayed piss all over the ground. He became erect as he watched, and it was then he realized that he had not had his morning piss yet.

Lawrence lifted his bitch off the ground, grabbing her by the chin. Holding the tip of his cock at her lips, Lawrence began to relieve himself inside Ginger Wolf Pussy's mouth. Ginger Wolf Pussy began to choke and gag as she struggled to hold all of her master's piss, and she wrapped her lips around his engorged tip as she greedily drunk up as much of it as possible.

Lawrence shook his cock as he finished up in his slave's mouth. Slapping his dick against his toilet-slave's cheek, he squeezed out the last drops from his urethra.

Lawrence had chosen Ginger Wolf Pussy to molest that morning on purpose. Today wasn't just any ordinary day; it was Ginger Wolf Pussy's festival day.

Today was the day that Ginger Wolf Pussy had bowed down to his cock.

…

Lawrence sat on the ground, staring at the array of dishes laid out for him.

He now took his meals on the cobblestone right outside the inn. Other than a piece of cloth, nothing separated the dishes from the ground. The ground was his table, the entire town his dining room.

Lawrence looked on as Blonde Cook Pussy finished laying out the dishes in front of him. As he stared at the inn again, Lawrence began wondering whether it was necessary to even have an inn. There could be several more cabins built where it stood.

However, he decided against burning it down for now. He still needed a place for his Blonde Cook Pussy to cook for him. A time would come when he would have a new place for her to cook, but that would be for another time.

Lawrence thrust his penis into Blonde Cook Pussy's mouth, rewarding her for her hard work by allowing her to suck him off. He took another bite out of his pastry as his bitch pleasured him, and he began staring at the centerpiece of his table.

Ginger Wolf Pussy was kneeling in the middle of the majestic array of breakfast foods, her hands tied together behind her back and her ankles bound together as she squatted on the floor in front of Lawrence, her breasts and pussy and feet freely splayed for Lawrence to ogle. Ginger Wolf Pussy began breathing heavily, her exposed breasts and pussy growing more and more flushed as her _nushio_ gazed upon her hungrily with his flashing eyes.

She already walked around with her erogenous parts freely visible all the time, but for some reason she was especially embarrassed and grateful to be stared at today: embarrassed for being so shamefully exposed in front of her master and grateful for being so pleasing to the sight that she had caused his massive erection.

Ginger Wolf Pussy blushed. Her primitive mind no longer understood the concepts of embarrassment and shame, but she still felt them, even though she could no longer name these feelings anymore.

Lawrence grunted as he nutted inside Blonde Cook Pussy's mouth, and he then got up as he finished eating his breakfast. Walking onto the tablecloth that had been spread out on the ground, Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy by the chin, lifting her head up as he started fucking her in the mouth.

Ginger Wolf Pussy gagged on her master's shaft, her body bucking and trembling as she started shaking her hips, thrusting her pussy lips in the air. Lawrence pulled out and came all over her body, jizzing on her tits and stomach and thighs before wiping his dick off on his pussy slave's cheeks.

Lawrence got down on the ground, displacing several plates with a loud clash as he did so. He grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy by the face again and kissed her, licking her face and neck as he rubbed his dick against her thighs. Ginger Wolf Pussy began to let out several squeals, shivering as her pussy grew wet.

Finally, Lawrence threw her against the ground and began kissing and sucking on her body, rubbing his cock along her white leggings as he tongued her breasts and stomach.

Having excited himself sufficiently, Lawrence now grabbed his human cocksleeve by the waist and lifted her hips off the ground, spreading her thighs as he entered her body and had his way with her once again.

Ginger Wolf Pussy cried out, gripping the cloth and causing several more plates to tumble and crash as she was fucked silly. She wrapped her silky, long legs around Lawrence's waist, raising her own hips off the ground as she started fucking her master back.

Lawrence moaned, gasping for breath as he pounded his slave. He clenched his jaw and shot his load inside Ginger Wolf Pussy, remaining still for a few seconds before starting once again.

Lawrence's other girls watched silently, secretly growing jealous as their master focused on a single girl. They resisted the urge to join in, even as their bare toes twitched and they leaked pussy juice between their legs.

Everything that existed in this town existed to serve and pleasure the master. The weekly ceremony was meant to remind them of that, a mass humiliation ritual involving all the girls, meant to remind all of his slaves of their place as lowly footstools for his body and pleasure toys for his cock.

However, once a year, the members of Lawrence's inner harem engaged in a series of orgiastic festivals. Spread out over two months, these festivals were a special reminder to the women of Lawrence's inner harem. If the weekly rituals were a mass humiliation of all the women in the harem, then the yearly festivals were individual humiliations of each of Lawrence's most prized slaves. Each of the twelve festivals (Blonde Cook Pussy didn't have one) took place on the anniversary of the girl's surrender to Lawrence's cock, and of the twelve festivals, the grandest and most humiliating of them all was the final festival of Ginger Wolf Pussy.

Thus, Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy's body, splaying her legs as he fucked her in front of all the others. Ginger Wolf Pussy began flopping around like a rag doll, held up above the ground only by Lawrence's large cock.

Lawrence grunted and shoved Ginger Wolf Pussy's hips into his groin one more time as he came inside her. Once he was finished with his breakfast session, Lawrence got up off the ground, a string of semen still hanging from his urethra to his wolf slave's pussy lips.

Then, grabbing a plate of pancakes from the tablecloth, he suddenly shoved it into Ginger Wolf Pussy's breasts, slathering them with syrup. Then grabbing a bowl of preserved peaches, Lawrence poured them over Ginger Wolf Pussy's chest and stomach, covering her entire torso in thick, yellow syrup.

Lawrence continued to dump various foods on top of Ginger Wolf Pussy's body, staining her white robes as he smothered her with pastries, cakes, and syrups and sauces.

Finally, after he had dumped almost everything on the tablecloth onto Ginger Wolf Pussy's body, he looked at the food that was left and found several trays of cream pies and a plate of chocolate pastries.

Lawrence grabbed a pie and shoved it in Ginger Wolf Pussy's face, smothering her mouth and nose with cream and getting it all over her hood. Ginger Wolf Pussy moaned through the thick filling, snorting some of the cream into her nostrils before quickly shooting it back out with a string of snot. Lawrence watched his slave struggle, stroking his dick as he grew aroused.

He then took the next pie and shoved it in Ginger Wolf Pussy's boobs. He covered his slave's breasts in thick white cream as she screamed again, yelping as she felt the cold, clammy custard against her breasts and nipples. Lawrence smeared it around until her entire chest was covered in buttery white cream as the other slaves stood and watched.

Lawrence then took the third pie and spread apart his slave's legs, admiring her sticky, dirty pussy as he sifted his fingers through her caramel-brown pubic bush. He then pied his slave directly in the crotch, bringing the tray down onto her pussy as the cream started to run down her thighs and seep into her pussy lips. Ginger Wolf Pussy screamed again, thrusting her hips into the air as she sprayed a stream of cum directly onto the tablecloth. Lawrence continued to press the tray down on his slave's crotch, watching impassively as his bitch came all over the ruined pie.

Ginger Wolf Pussy let out a fart of pleasure, and Lawrence took the opportunity to shove the plate of chocolate pastries into her ass cheeks, covering her asshole and taint in dark brown cream. Ginger Wolf Pussy came again, spraying yet another jet of pussy juice as she farted again, and a messy blast of chocolate cream came shooting out of her hairy asshole all over the tablecloth.

Lawrence then lifted up his slave's feet off the ground, holding them up to his lips as he admired them. Ginger Wolf Pussy's feet were slender and thin and white, with slim, flexible toes that were longer than average.

Lawrence ran his tongue across his pussy slave's toes, tasting the dirt and sweat that had collected across the bottom of her feet as he listened to his slave's anguished screams of pleasure. Ginger Wolf Pussy squirmed, clenching her soles and wiggling her hips, laughing as she felt her master's slimy, hot tongue slide across her toes.

Lawrence then thrust his slave's feet against his nose, sniffing deeply while he jerked himself off. He ran his lips across the crevice between her arches, kissing and licking them as Ginger Wolf Pussy splayed her toes out, moaning amorously. Her pussy grew wet again, and she squirted yet another load of cum as her body tensed up.

Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy's toes again and began sucking them clean as he ran his lips thoroughly over each salty, sweat-encrusted toe. He licked each of his slave's long, shimmering pink toenails, polishing them like jewels with his tongue.

Ginger Wolf Pussy continued to squirm, thrusting her hips up into the air as she came. Lawrence watched his slave squirm and scream and became heavily erect, his already hard penis now twitching in the air as he gripped it with his hand.

Ginger Wolf Pussy clutched the floor again, arcing back and jutting her hips up as she came yet again while her master ate out her feet.

Lawrence's cock grew red and distended as he could no longer resist his bitch slave's slutty body. Spreading apart her beautiful, slender legs, Lawrence began fucking his slave in the pussy, ramming his cock into her sticky, cream-coated snatch as he pleasured himself to the smell of his pussy slave's feet.

Ginger Wolf Pussy screamed, thrusting her back up as she shoved her feet against her master's face, howling blissfully as she continued to cum all over the tablecloth. Lawrence's groin shuddered as Ginger Wolf Pussy tightened her walls around her master's cock, and he grunted as he let out his load inside her.

Lawrence pulled out and stared at Ginger Wolf Pussy's dirty, glazed cunt. His penis still partially erect, he grabbed his cock and began masturbating. Ginger Wolf Pussy was propped against the ground with her legs lifted up in the air, her dirty toes still prominently displayed, her stuffed box leaking all over the tablecloth below.

Lawrence masturbated to his slave's slovenly, slutty appearance, groaning and gripping his cock even tighter every time her toes twitched, until he finally came all over his slave's filthy, food-encrusted body, shooting his load all over her breasts and stomach.

Turning to the ground, Lawrence set his sights towards the last two pieces of food from breakfast that still lay unsullied—a pair of cream pies sitting on the ground, still intact.

Lawrence picked up a pie as he simultaneously grabbed his Ginger Wolf Pussy by the ankles and lifted her feet back up into the air. Ginger Wolf Pussy stared at the pie, spreading her toes in anticipation.

Lawrence pressed the pie against Ginger Wolf Pussy's feet, covering her toes in thick, warm goo. Ginger Wolf Pussy shrieked, her pussy quaking as she allowed the creamy, thick pie filling to seep between her toes.

Lawrence continued to press the pie tray against his slave's outstretched, splayed feet, smearing the cream completely against her captive, immobile soles until they were completely smothered in white filling.

Ginger Wolf Pussy shrieked into the sky as she orgasmed, thrusting her tongue out ecstatically as the hot, sticky, wet cream covered her toes completely. Her feet were now entirely covered with cream, barely recognizable underneath the thick gob of white that coated it. Lawrence stared at her filthy, cream-covered soles and immediately grew erect again.

Lawrence buried his face in his slave's salty, sweet, and dirty feet, caked in cream and sweat, kissing them, licking his slave's feet clean as he sucked off her toes. Her slender, long toes and beautifully shaped arches were now completely coated in custard, her pale, lightly tinted soles completely hidden below a film of white.

Finally, Lawrence was done cleaning up his slave's soles, and he began sniffing and kissing her long, large soles, touching the sticky, sweet balls of her feet to his nose.

Lawrence stared at his slave's filthy, cum-covered feet one last time, and placed them around his cock.

Lawrence fucked his Ginger Wolf Pussy in the feet, moaning as he was lubed up by a slick, creamy layer of filling. He came quickly, nutting all over Ginger Wolf Pussy's body as he finished masturbating with her captive feet.

Lawrence dropped his slave's ankles back to the floor, staring at her filthy, sticky body. His cock swung in the air, still slightly erect, still not entirely drained of its energy yet.

He now picked up the last pie off the floor, now the only piece of food from breakfast that was still undefiled. Holding it up to his dick, Lawrence began jerking off, playing with his cock as he aimed the tip of his penis into the pie. He bust his nut all over the pie, destroying it with a blast of semen large enough to inundate it completely. The natural white of the pie filling was overtaken by the pearly, translucent white of Lawrence's jizz as it overflowed the pie, flooding the pie tray and streaming out onto the tablecloth underneath.

The beautiful pastry, into which Blonde Cook Pussy had devoted hours of painstaking labor, was now ruined. It reeked of filling and semen, a mixture of sweet and salty that created a sick, stomach-turning odor.

Grabbing Ginger Wolf Pussy's greasy, creamy feet once again, Lawrence raised this abomination of a pie up to her legs as Ginger Wolf Pussy realized far too late what he was about to do.

Lawrence shoved the pie into his Ginger Wolf Pussy's toes, smothering them completely, listening to her screams as she squirted all over the floor. Ginger Wolf Pussy screamed, cumming instantly as the nauseating, clumpy mix of semen and cream seeped between her toes, covering them once again.

Once he was satisfied with the filthy semen-and-cream mixture that coated his slave's feet, Lawrence threw the empty pie tray aside, dropping Ginger Wolf Pussy back on the ground, with her dirty, cream and cum and crust coated feet stretched out on the floor.

The other twelve slaves in Lawrence's inner harem began circling Ginger Wolf Pussy on their hands and knees, sniffing her like dogs as they licked their lips. Breakfast was served.

Merchant Girl Pussy began to lick Ginger Wolf Pussy's breasts, kissing and sucking her nipples as she cleaned off the honey from her breasts. Loli Slut Pussy ate out Ginger Wolf Pussy's unwiped asshole, licking her cute, delicate anus as she scooped out the mixture of chocolate and unwiped remnants with her tongue. Each of Lawrence's sluts grabbed a different body part, eating the food on Ginger Wolf Pussy's body as they feasted.

Finally, Blonde Shepherdess Pussy and Traitor Slut Pussy lifted Ginger Wolf Pussy's feet off the ground, smiling as they placed her frosted, white feet to their lips and started licking her creamy, glazed toes.

…

Ginger Wolf Pussy dangled from a stake, her hands and feet bound to the wooden pole, now decked in the full regalia of her piercings and toe rings as her body was put on display for the whole town to see.

The stake, which resembled a cross, was placed on a giant cart. Pulling the cart were the rest of Lawrence's inner harem, dragging it with ropes. From their starting point just outside the city, the twelve girls dragged the cart along the grass, grunting and groaning as they put in a great deal of effort in order to get the wheels moving along the wild terrain.

Lawrence walked aside the cart, watching his girls toil in the midday sun. Meanwhile, Ginger Wolf Pussy lay tied helplessly to her cross, staring silently at the ground below.

As the cart began to pass by the first tiny huts on the outskirts of town, various slaves began to peek their heads out of their cabins, staring at the commotion outside. They emerged from their huts and accompanied the cart along, following it as it snaked its way through the maze of houses.

Lawrence's slaves continued to drag the cart, grunting as they strained to pull it across the muddy, unpaved footpaths. Ginger Wolf Pussy's piercings bounced and danced with the cart, jingling in the air with every bump the wheels treaded.

More and more slaves joined in, emerging from their cabins to accompany the cart until a massive jam ensued and the cart slowed down even further. Several of Lawrence's livestock slaves grew restless and began clambering onto the cart, grasping and groping the girl tied to the stake on top of it.

Ginger Wolf Pussy flinched helplessly as the mob of hands reached for her body, touching and grabbing her as she remained completely immobile. Her pussy began to grow wet as the faceless, robed figures around her started groping her feet and pussy, and she quivered on her cross as she shot out a stream of cum into the sea of sex slaves below.

Ginger Wolf Pussy lay still on her cross, her pussy and breasts exposed for all to see. The sea of mindless slaves now began to lick and suck on her body, placing their tongues against her exposed skin as they continued to molest her. As the cart wound its way through more of the town, even more girls joined in, compounding the chaos.

Lawrence stood to the side, watching as he masturbated. He watched as Ginger Wolf Pussy whimpered, his dick growing harder as he did absolutely nothing to help her.

The cart went on, winding through the central cluster of cabins. Lawrence's cart-pullers now pushed their way through the crowd of harem sluts, having to shove the sea of women aside in order to go on. His harem became even more agitated, and more girls started to climb onto the cart as they groped Ginger Wolf Pussy.

Ginger Wolf Pussy groaned as some of the slaves began to climb onto the stake itself, grinding their bodies against hers as they humped her on her legs, groped her breasts, and even licked her in the face.

Ginger Wolf Pussy began to squirt a little bit as she felt a random string of saliva dribbling down her pubic bush and into her pussy lips. She curled her toes up, biting her lips as she felt yet another jet of cum shooting from her urethra.

The mob of girls, mindlessly driven by their animal desires, began to tear at Ginger Wolf Pussy's clothes, ripping scraps of white cloth from her body until her leggings and robes were in tatters.

The parade continued, and the wild, frenzied display of aggression only intensified. Lawrence watched with a full-on erection, cumming all over the ground as his bitch was thoroughly humiliated. It was a mass orgy of base desire as a horde of thousands pounced on a single, lone prey, a single piece of meat dangling from a wooden stake.

Not every one of the twelve festivals included this stake or used it in the same way. For instance, during the festival of Dancer Girl Pussy, she was suspended upside down, her feet dangling in the air like a prize for the greedy slaves. As a slave who had begun her life as a dancer, it was the most fitting way to remind her of her place. Boy Toy Ass-Pussy was forced to stand on the cart and masturbate for six straight hours, milking his balls dry as his cock grew redder and more swollen, as various slaves pleasured him in his asshole using progressively larger and larger objects. Loli Slut Pussy was bound by her hands and feet and tied up into a ball, physically carried through town by hand in Lawrence's arms as he masturbated inside her holes, transforming her into a literal human onahole.

However, for someone as proud as Ginger Wolf Pussy, it was most fitting that she be placed on display for all to see and touch. Ginger Wolf Pussy's pussy burned as she endured this abuse, her orgasms growing more and more intense as the slaves continued humping her.

The procession now snaked its way through the inner-most huts, bumping into walls and constantly stopping as it navigated through the much thinner pathways. Ginger Wolf Pussy groaned as the cart constantly jerked and started and the stake shook and wobbled with it. Many of the faceless slaves who clung to Ginger Wolf Pussy lost their balance completely and fell off the cart, only to be replaced with the ones waiting right below.

Finally, the center of Nyohhira could be spotted in the distance: the massive stone plaza, with its massive amphitheater in the middle.

Finally, as the sun disappeared below the horizon, the cart came to a stop next to the amphitheater, Ginger Wolf Pussy felt herself getting moved as the other members of the inner harem carried her stake off the cart.

The mob of slaves now finally moved aside and made way as the twelve members of the inner harem carried Ginger Wolf Pussy and her stake down into the center of the amphitheater.

Ginger Wolf Pussy shuddered. Her clothing had been completely torn off. What little scraps were left hanging from her body fell away as she was paraded around the stone pit and then carried inside. By the time the procession finally stopped, and she was let down from her cross in the center of the amphitheater, Ginger Wolf Pussy was completely naked, her slender, creamy peach body completely laid bare along with her thick, bushy red tail.

Save for her long, white hood that shrouded her face, she was now completely exposed, stripped of all protection against the elements and the hungry, lascivious stares of her faceless molesters.

The master, Lawrence, had long disappeared, leaving the procession well before it had reached its head.

…

Lawrence returned to town several hours later. He entered to a pitch dark village, the entire city shrouded in darkness except in the center, where the vast amphitheater was lit up with a single ring of torches in the very center.

Lawrence descended the steps, completely naked, his dick bobbing up and down as he approached the pit in the middle.

Ginger Wolf Pussy sat cross-legged in the middle of the coliseum floor, her body lit up by the ring of torches. The other twelve pussy slaves in the inner harem surrounded her, standing in a circle, silent.

Ginger Wolf Pussy looked up and smiled at her master in acknowledgment. The other twelve girls gradually turned to acknowledge their master, remaining silent as he traversed the final set of steps and emerged in the central performing area of the amphitheater.

While Lawrence was gone, Ginger Wolf Pussy had been cleaned and oiled up in anticipation of his return. She was completely naked now: her rings and piercings had been removed, so that nothing remained below her hood except for her sandals. However, she had been rubbed with a mixture of herbs and resins so that she smelled of exotic perfumes, and her entire body had been oiled down so that her breasts and stomach and legs glimmered in the flickering light of the torches around her.

Ginger Wolf Pussy crawled towards Lawrence, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue as she wiggled her hips. Stretching her body along the stone floor, she kneeled down and prostrated herself to the floor. Lawrence looked on impassively, his erect cock quaking as he watched his bitch grovel.

His bitch then turned around, kneeling for him from the other direction as she exposed her pussy and ass. After remaining in this position for exactly one minute, Ginger Wolf Pussy turned back around, kneeling with her head at Lawrence's feet again for yet one minute more before raising her lips to her master's cock and kissing it.

Lawrence bent down, sticking his tongue out as well as he took his little slave by the chin. Their tongues touched first, slobbering and sliding against each other as they messily began to kiss in the middle of the coliseum.

Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled away, smiling, as she looked upon her master's face, standing up completely and grabbing Lawrence by the shoulder. Master and slave kissed a second time, rubbing their bodies against each other as their tongues fought in the open air.

Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled away again, moaning as she fondled her breasts and briefly played with her pussy, before pulling in and embracing her master as they made out for a third and final time.

Lawrence placed his hands beneath Ginger Wolf Pussy's crotch, rubbing her with his palm while he tasted her throat, growing erect between her legs. Ginger Wolf Pussy began to squeal, clinging to her master as she came in his hands, squirting all over the cobblestones.

Lawrence let go of his bitch as she came, and Ginger Wolf Pussy dropped to the floor. She crawled forward once again, bowing her head as she kissed her master's dick once more. This time, taking it by the tip, she slowly massaged him with her lips and fit it into her mouth.

Ginger Wolf Pussy placed her hands around Lawrence's hips, clutching him as she went deeper, sucking him harder until she was finally deepthroating him. Lawrence pounded his hips into Ginger Wolf Pussy's mouth, rubbing his pubes against her as Ginger Wolf Pussy took it in the face.

Ginger Wolf Pussy's face was obscured by her hood, but her mouth was quite expressive enough for Lawrence. Her large, canine mouth fit itself around his shaft, thrusting his enormous member all the way inside her throat, and her long, red tongue wrapped around his base, squeezing and milking him as she lovingly pleasured him.

Ginger Wolf Pussy contorted her mouth into all sorts of twisted and unique shapes, positioning her mouth to receive her master's dick in the perfect manner. She was the perfect little fellatio princess, sucking her master off as her mouth made loud, unearthly noises all around his rod.

"SUUUUUUCK…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…JUUUUUUUU-RU-U-U-U-U-U…shuuuuuuuuuuu…*plurp*-*pop*…SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK…KKKKKKKKXXXXXXXXRRRUURURURURLXXXXXXXKXXKXKXKXJJJLAFSKLA;JFALSKDFJ;ASLKFJSDL;…chupppppppp…re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…re-PA-RO-RO-RO-ro-rorororororororo…mmmnnppppAAAAAA…"

Lawrence's little sucky-sucky angel sucked her master off, thrusting her head into her master's hips until her mouth became his personal fleshlight.

"SLLLLLLLLLLLURRRPPPPPP…ppppllllllllllleeeeeeeggghhhhhhhhh…nnnnnnnnnnn…*chu*…*chu**chu*chu-pa-A-A-A-A-A-A…schhhhhhhhhlllllluurrrpp…sssssSSSSUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK…"

Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled out from her master's cock, opening her mouth wide as she swirled her tongue around in the air while she continued to jerk him off with her hands. She then dipped her head and moved down to Lawrence's balls, planting her dripping wet, warm tongue along the underside of his ballsack as she started sucking off his testicles.

Ginger Wolf Pussy stuffed her cheeks, bloating them out as she gargled Lawrence's balls. Lawrence placed his hands on her face, guiding her as he dipped his balls deep into her throat. His hands caressed and rubbed her wherever he pleased, truly turning her head into his personal sex toy. Ginger Wolf Pussy continued to moan, churning out a thick frothy stream of drool as she started to gag on his balls.

Finally, Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled out from her master's enormous ballsack, returning to his shaft once more. Soon after Lawrence had returned to his slave's warm mouth, he came inside her, shooting his load all over her flat wolf tongue. His cock slipped out, and Lawrence nutted all over his pretty slave's entire face and body, cumming on her neck and chest before sending several thick, creamy strips of cum across her grateful pink lips.

Lawrence and Ginger Wolf Pussy rested in the middle of the coliseum for a moment, neither one moving as they basked in their shared post-orgasmic glow. Other than the twelve girls standing around them in a circle watching, they were completely alone.

Other than the Ginger Wolf Pussy and her master and the rest of the inner harem, the amphitheater was completely empty. The vast structure, which could hold over a hundred thousand, was entirely abandoned except for the small group in the center, their presence loudly advertised by the torches that burned like a single bright point in the theater's vast emptiness.

Lawrence examined his slave as she lay on the ground, splattered in cum. Ginger Wolf Pussy's tall, pale body was splayed against the floor, her soft peach skin glistening in the firelight. Her auburn brown nipples stood out from her creamy-pale breasts; her lightly toned, thin stomach heaved and buckled around her tiny belly button.

Other than her hairy crotch and armpits, Ginger Wolf Pussy was perfectly hairless, her lean body completely smooth, with only her thick and bushy tail suggesting her otherworldly origins.

Most impressive of all on the pussy slave's body were her lean, slender feet. Her erotic ankles and soles and toes, so roughly abused just earlier that morning, had been washed and cleaned and oiled. They now glistened like the rest of her body, shining in the warm torchlight.

Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy by the ankles and thrust her feet into his face. He licked and kissed them, getting his erection hard once again before dropping them back down. Then grabbing his pussy slave by the waist, he flipped her over, shoved her head to the ground, and had his way with her.

Ginger Wolf Pussy did not move as her master used her pussy, merely giving a single distressed moan as Lawrence unburdened himself inside her womb before falling silent once more as he began to pound her again a second time.

Holo allowed her master to use her pussy as many times as he liked. Lawrence was similarly expressionless, impassively beating his meat inside his slave, jerking off with his slave's onahole pussy until he had orgasmed multiple times inside her body.

The semen began to drip down the Ginger Wolf Pussy's thighs, running down in large streams as her pussy could no longer hold it all in. Ginger Wolf Pussy now forced her vagina to stay open, loosening her pelvic muscles as she refused to allow her slit to close up. Even so, the cum continued dripping out of her pussy, overflowing until it dripped onto the floor in a constant, smooth, free-flowing stream.

Ginger Wolf Pussy continued to say nothing even as her body was defiled to such an extent. Rather, she obediently remained kneeling on the floor, awaiting her master's orders. Lawrence stared at his sow's filthy pussy, wrinkling his nose before thrusting his pelvis against Ginger Wolf Pussy one last time, grunting as he fucked his own sloppy seconds.

Ginger Wolf Pussy flopped on the floor, nonetheless remaining obediently still and quiet. Before long, her master had unloaded himself inside her body once again, and she felt her womb expanding as it struggled to hold it all in.

Lawrence pulled out for the last time and watched as the ginger pussy in front of him began to spray his semen back onto the ground. Ginger Wolf Pussy lost control of her pelvic muscles, and her quaking pussy continued to spurt her master's cum back out until only a thin, white string of cum remained, clinging to her pussy lips.

Lawrence admired his slave's defiled hindquarters, running his hands along her thighs as he spread her ass cheeks apart and stared at her asshole.

Ginger Wolf Pussy's asshole was tight and dark and overgrown with frizzly red hairs. A small mole grew near her hole, a little black dot like a beauty mark. Lawrence lifted up his pet bitch's tail and took a deep sniff, savoring the smell of her fragrant ass-pussy.

He let go of Ginger Wolf Pussy's tail, straightening back up as he began to stare at her entire body. Her ass cheeks dangled above her legs, bouncing and jiggling with her pubic bush hanging just below. Below her hips, her legs were rested on the stone floor, and her toes twitched as she waited impatiently for her master to act upon the view before him.

Lawrence ran his hands down his Ginger Wolf Pussy's ass crack, feeling her ass hairs as he grew erect. He leaned in once again and gave his pet pussy a single kiss on the asshole, pressing his lips against her brown eye as she opened up in surprise, loosening her sphincter.

Lawrence then stood back up as the torches in the coliseum all suddenly flared up. There were now lights all around the amphitheater, not merely in the central pit. These all lit up at the same time, illuminating the entire theater.

Ginger Wolf Pussy lifted her head to see Lawrence's entire harem assembled in the stadium. Over thirty thousand white, shrouded faces stared back. Thirty thousand featureless, covered heads bored into her with invisible eyes, expressionless, revealing nothing but their oppressive and pervasive gaze.

As Ginger Wolf Pussy looked up at all the faces staring down at her, Lawrence took advantage of her distraction to fuck her in the ass. His slave screamed out, gripping the floor and writhing in pain as her master suddenly started pounding her ass-pussy.

Ginger Wolf Pussy raised her head, glancing out from under her hood at the crowd of girls watching her. They were completely expressionless, making no indication whatsoever as to whether they enjoyed the performance going on in front of them or not. She dipped her head to the ground and screamed again, thrusting her ass against her master's hips, fucking him back as he reamed her with his massive cock.

Lawrence placed his hands on Ginger Wolf Pussy's hips, pounding even harder as the slaps created by his groin began to drown out his slave's screams. Ginger Wolf Pussy shoved her face into the ground, crying out as she suddenly sprayed a jet of pussy juice all over the floor behind her.

Lawrence grabbed the hood around his slave's neck, suddenly yanking it off as Ginger Wolf Pussy was in the throes of orgasm, revealing her face to the entire stadium.

Holo foamed at the mouth, gasping for breath as the frothy drool flowed from her mouth. Her nose dripped with snot, dribbling down her upper lip in a stream. Her pupils dilated, Holo rolled her eyes up, thrusting her tongue out as she came again, squirting on the floor.

Lawrence grabbed Holo's long, auburn hair, hair he had not seen for an entire year, and pulled Holo's head back, forcing her to look up at the silent audience above.

Still faceless, they were no longer unreactive. The entire stadium moved at once in unison, spreading their legs apart as they began to masturbate en masse to Holo's face. Holo's face became red, unable to bear the humiliation of being exposed to so many at once.

She was no longer shrouded and hidden. Her face was now exposed for everyone to see, and the true shame of being naked now dawned on her. Holo sobbed in frustration as the entire stadium of slaves continued to stare unrelentingly at her, masturbating in a voyeuristic orgy directed at only one target.

The shameless fog of breasts and pussies and feet now squirted into the central pit, splattering the master and the slave with their juices. Holo clenched her eyes shut, shuddering as the lukewarm mists of bodily fluid hit her on the face.

Before Holo could react any further, Lawrence grabbed her by the shoulders and raised her up from the ground. Thrusting her hips against his, he began to fuck her again, this time in full view of the silent watchers for the first time.

Holo stared up at the crowd of slaves, growing dizzy and delirious as Lawrence spun around, forcing her to stare up at the entire crowd. Her breasts bounced up and down in the air, her ass cheeks clapping together as they slammed against Lawrence's stomach.

Holo grew faint, her eyes clouding over as the harem turned into a blur. Lawrence came inside her pussy, slamming against her with a few hard, fast thrusts before shooting his load inside her. He pulled out and immediately flipped Holo over, putting her legs and feet over his shoulders as he entered Holo from the front, staring directly into her eyes as he fucked her once again.

Holo let her jaw fall open and screamed, letting out a long, drawn-out moan as she endured the agony and pleasure. Her lean, round toes tightened up, clenching against her soles as she thrust her pussy down on her master's base and squirted all over his thighs, her thick, clear juices running down his legs like a waterfall until they hit the floor with a loud splatter.

The thirty thousand slaves watched, pleased with what they saw. They all came in unison again, spraying their pussy juice all over the stage, showering the lone two performers in mass acclaim—a standing ovation from between their legs.

Lawrence grabbed his slave, his cum bag, his onahole, his former companion, and kissed her, roughly thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he continued pounding her loins. Holo meekly kissed her master back, grabbing the back of his head, her fingers shaking as she came again all over the ground.

Lawrence pulled away and groaned as he nutted inside his slave's womb once again. Letting his cock slip out, he stood in the middle of the stadium, staring into Holo's eyes as he admired her face, staring at her shining red eyes and long, orange-brown hair and truly looking at her face for the first time in an entire year.

Then throwing her onto the ground again, he turned her back around and entered her ass once more.

As Lawrence and Holo made love in the middle of the stadium in front of a captive audience of thirty thousand, Holo felt the world melt around her. There was only her master, who was releasing the sperm inside his testicles into her body, and herself, who served as her _nushio_ 's human cum sock.

The stadium came once again, erupting into yet another shower as they burst all over the stone steps, their tired limbs giving away as they stood bow-legged with their knees pointed out, aiming their pussies at the center of the amphitheater.

Holo and Lawrence kissed once again for the entire stadium, making out as cock mated with anus. Lawrence lifted Holo up from the ground and put his tongue in her mouth, kissing her as he continued to plow her, while Holo clung to her _nushio_ , crying as she kissed him back.

Lawrence cried out and jutted his hips forward as he came inside his slave, grabbing her by her wrists as he slammed her ass cheeks into his thighs. Holo burst into tears, cumming as yet more of her master's cum entered her intestines.

Lawrence and Holo made love in the middle of the stadium, a singular ritual of two, each focused on the other. They might as well have been alone, entirely intimate, their bodies joined as one.

The unflinching gaze of the thirty thousand witnesses who watched them seemed to fade away and become nothing, and the two lovers ignored them as they fucked into the night.

Lawrence rammed his cock inside Holo one last time and emptied his balls out, draining them into Holo's ass-pussy as Holo clenched her toes and screamed. She arched her back out, thrusting her small breasts into the air. The sweat from her breasts and neck flew into the air, forming flaming crystal beads in the torchlight, and Holo squirted all over the gray cobblestones one last time before her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

…

Holo smiled at Lawrence, licking her lips as she moved her feet along his cock, rubbing her toes against his shaft as he grew more and more erect. Lawrence stood still and watched, doing absolutely nothing at all as his slave did all the work.

Lawrence's cock quivered and twitched, and it suddenly shot its load all over Holo's body, covering her toes in thick, creamy glaze.

Holo smiled again, giggling as she crawled up to Lawrence and kissed him on the cock. She then reached up and took him by the hands, pulling him down as she kissed him on the mouth.

Gradually, the memories came back to her broken, shattered brain, incomplete and unreliable fragments that could not be entirely recovered by the hollow shell that remained of her mind.

The events and details were gone forever. Rather, in their place were merely faint impressions, the colors and lines like a blur in her head.

All that came back to Holo were the emotions. However, as the emotions came back to her, everything else no longer mattered, and Holo cried tears in great shimmering rivers from her eyes, grasping her beloved _nushio_ by the shoulders as she stared into his eyes and kissed him again.

Lawrence took Holo by the waist and lifted her up against his body, rubbing against her as they continued to kiss.

Finally, they pulled away, and Holo threw her face into her _nushio_ 's chest, sobbing as she clenched his cock between her legs and rubbed them along her hairy pussy lips.

Lawrence watched his slave sob in his arms and grew erect again.

Petting her wolf ears, Lawrence grabbed her and placed her on her knees on the ground for the last time. Spreading apart her ass cheeks, Lawrence entered his slave's anus, inserting his erect penis into her as he stuffed her for the last time.

Holo twitched, then bloated up, suddenly turning blue in the face as her master began to piss inside her ass. She threw her head back again, her vision growing blurred, rings forming around the lights as the vast, faceless wall of white, hooded faces faded into a plain of gray.

Lawrence continued to urinate inside his slave, using her bowels as his personal toilet. He ignored his slave's screams, lifting her ass up and pushing her head back down into the ground as he relieved himself.

Finally, Lawrence finished up, pulling his sopping wet dick out of his meat slave's outstretched anus. He shook his cock, slapping his slave several times across the back and hips with his dick before finally wiping his entire shaft against her skin.

Holo clung to the floor, gasping for breath as her legs and ass cheeks twitched. She then involuntarily jerked back, collapsing to the ground as her sphincter finally gave way and she farted and pissed all over the ground, covering the stadium floor in urine and semen.

Lawrence stood behind his slave, watching her fart out his piss and cum. It all came out in a geyser of yellow and white, landing on the ground with a violent splatter as the semen began to congeal, forming a single web spread over the cobblestones, separate from the piss, which spread out in a pool all over the floor.

As Holo finished relieving herself from her ass-pussy, Lawrence felt himself grow faint as his penis erupted in a pleasant bloom, twitching and quaking as he had a dry orgasm, his shaft sucked so completely dry by his slave's body that he could only suffice with this weak drought of a climax.

Weakened by his brutal fucking session, Lawrence fainted, falling on top of Holo as he passed out. Holo uttered a strangled moan and passed out as well, falling asleep on the coliseum floor. The torches surrounding the stadium and the inner ring then slowly dimmed until they went out altogether, and the thousands of white, shrouded faces disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 _Once again, a longer and more extended version will be posted onto Archive of Our Own. As with the first Afterstory, the end of the chapter will have a longer ending._


	17. Afterstory III: An NTR Love Story

**The third afterstory is set a few months after the events of Afterstory II—in other words, a little over two years after the Finale.**

 **The afterstories are meant to be standalone short stories that occur after the main story. However, while this story is a single standalone story, it is also my longest chapter yet. Therefore, I've split the story into smaller, numbered sections for easy tracking in case it's not possible to finish this chapter in one sitting.**

 **Adele Cole is a minor character who appears briefly in the second episode of the second season, talking to her husband, who does most of the interaction with Lawrence. At first I decided she didn't play enough of a role in the original story to be included as Lawrence's slave. However, I have since decided that no female in canon is safe—Lawrence will fuck every single girl who appears in the original.**

 **If you're not into some very, very kinky shit, then stop reading before section FIVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **This story is also crossposted on AO3. The afterstories are separate from the main story, and are titled "Decadent Afterstory." Illustrations for the scenes in section SEVEN of this chapter can be found there.**

…

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Lawrence! It's been awhile! How yah been!"

Marc Cole stretched out his arms as he approached Lawrence and embraced him. Marc couldn't quite believe his own eyes as he saw his old friend again. Lawrence used to frequently pass through his city, but it had been years since he had last visited. Marc had begun to abandon any hope of seeing Lawrence again as they slowly lost contact, but now Lawrence was suddenly just walking around unannounced in the middle of the market square.

"Damn, your hair's gotten long. And, uh, are you taller now?"

Marc marveled at his friend's changed appearance. In contrast, Marc still looked largely the same as he did a few years ago, including his big, thick, brown goatee. And though Lawrence seemed to have changed quite a bit, he still had his trademark stubble that seemed to never grow longer nor go away.

Even though as the one who had been traveling, Lawrence had a lot more stories to tell, Marc ended up doing most of the talking.

"Remember that whole pyrite bubble? Weird times."

"Yeah."

"Remember the Amarti boy? It was hilarious seeing the look on his face after all his smarmy bullshit. He's doing fine now, but he got fucked over so hard at first."

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, of course you remember Amarti. He tried to steal your girl! Whatever happened to her?"

"She didn't come with me on this trip."

Marc grinned, as if he had caught Lawrence in a trap.

"You told me that you two weren't a thing! So you're still together after all these years?"

Lawrence thought back to his complicated situation back home.

"You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean you two still aren't married!? You should get on that, it's been so long!"

Lawrence shook his head and smirked, although to Marc it looked like a wistful smile.

"Anyway, where are you staying?"

Lawrence stared at Marc and paused. He hadn't exactly pondered that question, as if he had spent the entire trip never needing to worry about such a thing at all.

"I was just going to figure something out."

"Wait, you just arrived _today_? That's so crazy! You don't need to get a room at an inn then, you can come and stay with me and Adele!"

"Ah, that's all right, you don't have to—"

"It's fine, it's fine! It won't be a problem for us. And it's always good to save a few pennies."

Marc proceeded to lead Lawrence down a completely different road toward his house. Lawrence went along, protesting just to be polite even as he decided that he would stay with Marc after all. Truth be told, pennies meant nothing to him anymore, but he had his own reasons for wanting to go to Marc's house.

…

"Adele! I brought home a guest! You remember my friend Lawrence, right?"

Adele gazed at Lawrence as she warmly greeted her new guest. Adele was Marc's wife and business partner, henpecking him on all matters domestic and business. However, she was also responsible for what success they enjoyed, being the steadier and cooler-headed of the two.

Lawrence recalled the last time he had seen Adele, when he was in Kumersun during the pyrite crisis. She still looked largely the same as before, having changed little in appearance. Her long, dark brown hair was still tied in a messy ponytail, her lips were still full and thick, and her voice still had a deep, rich and sexy, mature tone to it.

Adele was big-boned and curvy, being almost as tall as her husband, with wide shoulders and a large frame. She had a large and thick body, and her shirt, which was supposed to be loose-fitting, bulged tightly around her massive breasts. Adele wasn't a conventional beauty. She wasn't slender and delicately built. Rather, her body seemed to have been built for density and durability. She was a workhorse, not a work of art.

Lawrence felt his pants grow tight as his penis became erect. His eyes lingered on Adele's unrefined body for a few seconds longer than appropriate as he took in her wifely, homely beauty, and he resisted the urge to masturbate right then and there to this ordinary but arousing woman that beckoned with her ordinary clothes and humble but charming smile.

Finally, Lawrence turned his eyes back to Adele's face, a faint trace of a tent still in his pants, and Adele smiled again, dismissing her guest's wandering eye as just her imagination.

Adele had just finished making dinner, and the three of them sat down to eat as Marc and Lawrence continued their conversation from before.

"Where've you been these past few years!?"

"Actually, I settled down."

"What?"

Settling down and opening a shop was every traveling merchant's dream, and Marc was suddenly quite happy for his friend as he heard the news.

"You settled down!? Where?"

"Up north."

"The north!? Well, damn, no wonder I haven't seen you for so long! It's quite dangerous up there, isn't it? What made you decide to go up there?"

"It's not quite the scary place that all the stories make it out to be."

"Isn't it cold up there?"

"Not where I live. I'm next to a bunch of hot springs."

"Hot springs? Wait, isn't that where they had that plague…what town do you live—"

Before Marc could complete his question, his plate suddenly dropped to the floor, spilling food everywhere.

Adele got up with great urgency. "Marc!"

"Whoops, sorry! I honestly had no idea how that happened!"

Adele and Marc began to clean up the mess, and once they had settled back at the table, Adele immediately began scolding her husband.

"Honestly, I knew you were going to embarrass yourself in front of our guest somehow! How many times have I told you to be careful with the dishes!?"

Adele continued chiding her husband, her eyebrows furrowed together and her thick lips curled in a scowl. Adele was a stern, strict wife, constantly yelling at her husband. However, the forceful way with which she expressed herself was very arousing, and Lawrence only found himself desiring the coarse, rough beauty in front of him even more as she berated her husband.

…

Adele and Marc lived above their shop in modest quarters that were nonetheless large enough to contain two rooms. Thus, Lawrence got a small bed to himself in a side room while Marc and Adele slept together in the main cooking and dining area.

Lawrence fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted as he was from all his traveling.

Marc woke up early the next morning, leaving the house as he went out to tend to business matters. He was the one who usually went out whenever something needed to be done outside the shop, while Adele stayed behind and tended to the house and the store while he was away.

By the time Lawrence woke up, Marc was already gone. He laid in his bed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling and then out the small window as sunlight began to stream in.

He then leaned back in the bed and threw back the covers, exposing himself as he gripped his cock and began to masturbate in the guest bed.

Lawrence stroked his cock as he tried to figure out what to masturbate to. He finally settled on his friend's wife, thinking about Adele's big, bouncy breasts and wide child-bearing hips in his head as he started beating his meat.

Adele was a slightly mature woman, not yet middle-aged, but by no means a young bride anymore. For a more delicate and fragile beauty, this would have been a defect, but this only enhanced Adele's simple beauty. Her body was sturdy and solid, and she only grew in appeal as she aged, until her face and breasts and hips were now at their peak, the perfect ripeness to be properly enjoyed.

Adele had a rough, unhewn beauty about her. Everything about her was at once plain and attractive at the same time. Though she was slightly overweight, she also had thick, wide hips and a massive bust. Her thick, coarse body exuded a homely charm that was just as appealing as the slender, graceful bodies of Lawrence's harem of slaves, and just as arousing as well.

Adele was a raw woman with a harsh personality, prone to nagging. She would make an excellent slave. Lawrence looked forward to taming her.

…

Adele was in the kitchen, doing the morning chores. Her husband had already gone out for the day, and she was waiting for Lawrence to wake up. He was still asleep when she had gotten out of bed, and she decided that she would wait to make sure he didn't need anything before heading downstairs to open the store.

As she finished up the cleaning, Adele heard a noise coming in from the adjoining room. She wandered over, wondering if Lawrence was already up.

Adele entered to an alarming sight, gasping with shock as she caught Lawrence jerking himself off, fully laying eyes on him and getting a good look at his naked body for the first time.

Lawrence was far more stockily-built than she had remembered, with powerful, thick pectoral muscles and prominent, rippling ridges along his stomach. His arms and legs were now thick, trunk-like, and bulging, his muscular build having previously been hidden underneath his baggy clothes.

However, scariest of all on this beastly hulk of a man was the appendage that jutted out from between his legs. Surrounded along the base by coarse, wiry gray pubic hair, Lawrence's bloated, monstrous cock curved up in the air as it towered over the rest of his body.

Adele stared at the contorted, trunk-like protrusion in horror. It was thick and twisted, its leathery sheath of a foreskin peeled back to reveal a pulsating, crimson head. The entire shaft glistened and dripped, eternally wet and hot. It seemed to breathe on its own, expanding and contrasting like a hideous, grotesque beast, the bulging veins throughout its length pulsing and beating like its very own heart.

Lawrence's veiny, bulbous member was a deep, dark color, almost disfigured in its swarthy blackness. The deep, leathery-tanned brown along his base quickly turned into a deep maroon as it went further up his shaft, and to Adele, the turgid limb that rose above his loins seemed like it belonged to a completely different being altogether—one that was more beast than human.

Lawrence stared at Adele as she walked in, looking directly at her as he began jerking even faster. He completely ignored Adele's discomfort as he pumped his shaft with impunity, continuing to fantasize about his friend's wife while he ogled the real thing, staring at her breasts and hips.

Finally, Lawrence grunted and came all over his hands. He laid out on his bed, gasping for breath in his post-orgasmic state and completely ignoring Adele's shocked reaction.

"Um, excuse me…"

Adele slipped out of the room as quickly as possible, returning to the main room while Lawrence rested for a few more minutes, staring up at the ceiling as his cock rested on his thighs before finally getting up and putting some clothes on.

Adele was still in the kitchen as Lawrence walked in, and she glanced awkwardly in his direction. Lawrence looked directly at her without saying anything, passing her by as he rinsed his hands in the wash basin. Wiping his hands on a towel, he then went downstairs into the shop area and left the house.

…

Adele averted her eyes as Lawrence came back later that afternoon. Lawrence glanced at Adele, saying nothing but allowing the awkward silence to do all the talking for him.

Adele did her best to avoid looking at her guest, but every time she turned her eyes toward him, Lawrence was staring back. Even though she and Lawrence and Marc were all eating dinner together, whenever she glanced in his direction, Adele somehow always found Lawrence gazing at her and her only.

Adele went to bed heavily shaken, only slowly falling asleep as she had a fitful night's rest.

…

"SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK"

Adele leaned back against the chair, grasping the table for support as she masturbated, spreading her legs wide as she played with her pussy. Adele began to whimper and scream, her fingers schlicking loudly against her pussy lips as the viscous, clear pussy juice streamed out onto her arms.

She couldn't get the vision of Lawrence's cock out of her mind, no matter how much she flicked her bean. Even now, days later, it was still embedded inside her head, the vivid, graphic sight of his throbbing and shaking cock. It was over thrice as long as her husband's, and in fact it was far larger and thicker than she had thought possible.

Adele dug her fingers in deeper, the slimy schlicking sound growing even louder as she continued to think about Lawrence's cock. Her legs began to twitch, and she clenched her toes. Adele seized up, shaking and flopping around as she clutched the counter for support, and her breasts bounced and jiggled as she finally came.

Adele gasped for breath, spreading her pussy lips as she continued to quiver and squirt all over the floor. She collapsed into a chair, staring at her hand as she examined the thick, crystal-like webs hanging between her fingers.

Adele threw her head back, staring at the ceiling, gasping for breath as she continued to leak pussy juice all over the chair.

Even several days and countless orgasms later, she still couldn't get the vision of Lawrence's cock out of her head. Adele moaned, her body aching with exhaustion, as she placed her hands at the opening of her pussy and immediately began masturbating again.

…

Adele stood in front of Lawrence's room the next morning and waited for him to come out.

Lawrence emerged from his room and immediately bumped into Adele, who gave him a knowing look back as she blocked his path. He had expected this moment to come, and he didn't seem surprised at all as Adele finally stood before him, nervous and cowed, not at all looking like the strong, forceful woman she was around her husband.

Lawrence scanned Adele's body, eyeing her up and down. Without saying a word, he had figured out all that he needed to know.

"Take off your clothes."

Adele stared at Lawrence in surprise as she listened to his command. She hesitated at first, simply watching him as his expressionless face remained unchanged.

Then, after this moment's hesitation, Adele obeyed without a word as she began to take off her jacket. Once she had thrown it aside, Adele then pulled off her top, revealing her large, naked breasts. Then finally loosening her skirt, Adele let it fall to the ground as she revealed her naked crotch and ass cheeks.

Adele stood in front of Lawrence completely naked, her large frame now completely exposed, not a single scrap of clothing covering her body.

Lawrence ogled his friend's wife, growing erect as he finally stared at her busty, naked body for the first time. Adele's massive breasts drooped slightly, her large nipples standing thick and fully erect from her dark, burnt-umber areolae.

Adele's stomach and hips were slightly saggy, but still shapely. Her belly was soft, her naked belly button drooping on top of the doughy layer of fat that surrounded her waist.

Adele's crotch was thickly covered with pubes, a thick wiry layer of dark brown fur covering her crotch and thighs. She gave off a strong, musky smell, and Lawrence sniffed loudly as he examined Adele's hips, not at all hiding what he was doing as Adele grew even more flustered.

Adele was a woman of volume, and though she was not a conventional beauty, her weight and _presence_ gave her a special allure. She wasn't fat, but she was thick and busty enough that her entire body vibrated and shook whenever she moved.

Lawrence grew incredibly aroused by his host's large, curvy body, and he suddenly grabbed Adele by the head as he thrust her face into the wall and had his way with her. Adele screamed, clutching the wall as she was suddenly penetrated, shaking her hips like a dog as she received her husband's guest from behind.

Her eyes rolled out of her sockets, and she trembled violently as she suddenly came, her pussy bursting all over the floor. Her entire body began to shake, and Lawrence grasped her by her hips, placing his palms on both butt cheeks as he gave her one final thrust and came inside her snatch.

Adele stuck her face to the wall, drooling in ecstasy as she slowly slid to the floor. Lawrence retreated to his room to put some clothes on, leaving the house as he abandoned his friend's wife and left her alone to clean up the mess.

ONE

* * *

From then on, Adele and Lawrence began to fuck whenever Marc wasn't around. They mated in the kitchen, in the bed, and even in the shop downstairs.

…

"Oh-h-h-h-h…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lawrence fucked Adele from behind, pummeling her against the desk of the shop in the early hours of the morning right before it opened. Adele's giant ass cheeks slapped against his body, creating a loud clapping noise that rang throughout the entire shop.

Lawrence groaned and let out his nut inside Adele once again as Adele cried out and shoved her face in the counter, gasping hurriedly as her body trembled and she immediately shot her guest's creampie back out.

Lawrence pulled out from Adele and flopped back against the back wall, leaning against a shelf as his flaccid dick dribbled cum all over the floor. He had already used his friend's wife five times that morning, and the store hadn't even opened yet. Adele's loins were now a sordid mess, slathered and dripping with semen. Her thighs stuck whenever she walked, producing a slick noise with every step, and her entire body reeked of cum.

Lawrence grabbed Adele and made out with her, kissing his human fleshlight that he had just finished pleasuring himself inside. Pulling away, Lawrence pulled his pants back up and stepped out from behind the counter just as the store opened for business.

Lawrence exited the shop, nonchalantly passing by a customer who was just entering the store.

Adele did her best to look normal, struggling to control her breath and hide the cum between her legs as she prepared to serve her first customer of the day.

…

"Good morning, Lawrence-san."

Adele turned around and smiled, cocking her head as she greeted her guest. As she now did first thing every morning after Lawrence entered the kitchen, Adele walked up to Lawrence and grabbed him by the neck as she pulled him in and kissed him.

"CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-pa-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Adele sucked on Lawrence's lips, sliding her tongue across his mouth as she slobbered messily all over his face. Lawrence rubbed his penis against Adele's waist, smearing her apron with his fluids as he dripped pre-cum all over her stomach.

Finally, Adele pulled away with great reluctance, sucking up the string of drool that hung between her tongue and Lawrence's. She stepped back, staring at her guest as she stood expectantly in front of him.

"Would you like some breakfast, Lawrence-san~?"

Adele turned to the stove and scooped out some food onto a plate, presenting it before Lawrence as he sat at the table.

Neither she nor her husband ate breakfast, an unnecessary and extravagant luxury for most people. However, Adele spared no expense in making sure that her guest was properly cared for. Once she had realized the true extent of Lawrence's appetite, she got up extra early every morning to care for his needs, specially cooking an extra meal just for him each day.

Adele presented Lawrence's breakfast, placing the plate in front of him as she bowed. She giggled as she then grasped him by the head and kissed him on the cheek.

Lawrence stared at the plate for a second before wolfing it down with alarming speed. Adele watched with girlish anticipation, smiling nervously with no trace of her former, headstrong personality.

Lawrence burped and pushed the plate aside as he finally finished eating.

"That was excellent, woman."

Adele squealed with delight, blushing at her guest's compliment. She got on the ground and kissed the tip of her guest's cock in gratitude, smearing her lips with pre-cum as she kissed him directly on the urethra.

Adele opened up her lips some more as she wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock. Lawrence's glans was large, a gleaming, quivering gland that could barely fit inside her. Adele struggled and strained as she did her best anyway, sucking off her guest as she went deeper, stuffing her guest's cock in her mouth until she finally gagged around halfway in.

Then there was her guest's giant leathery testicles. They had an intoxicating odor of thick and fermented fungus mixed with salt and musk. Lawrence's balls hung in their bulging nutsack, each individually larger than goose eggs as they dangled in front of Adele's nose. Adele salivated, her eyes tearing up as the rancid smell seeped into her nose and made her cunny wet.

Adele began to pleasure herself, playing with her pussy as she spread her legs for Lawrence. Lawrence watched his friend's wife perform for him and grew even larger inside her mouth. He held her by the face, forcing her to stay still as she sucked off the front half of his dick.

Lawrence came inside his friend's wife's mouth, grunting as his body jerked forward several times and his cock pressed against the back of Adele's throat. Adele's cheeks puffed up as semen came spurting out of her nostrils and her throat filled up with cum, and her pupils began to dilate as she looked like she was about to be sick.

Lawrence admired Adele's disgraceful visage, pulling out and shooting a few more strings of semen across her face and eyes as a parting present. Adele smiled, wiping off her eyes as she gazed up at her lover, giggling as he rubbed his dick and balls across her face, dragging his sweaty sack all over her nose and mouth before going back to put some clothes on.

TWO

* * *

"Good morning, Master."

Adele greeted Lawrence completely naked, standing in front of the kitchen table without a single piece of clothing on as she bowed to her master.

A few weeks after first submitting to Lawrence, Adele now went naked whenever she was alone with her master. She bared everything, hiding absolutely nothing at all. Her tits dangled openly on her chest, her nipples fully exposed, and her thick, bouncing ass cheeks were completely uncovered, jiggling and clapping everywhere she went.

Not even her shoes were safe, as she had thrown them away at her master's orders. Instead, she now wore thick leather sandals that her master had bought for her, which exposed her lovely feet and created a pleasant clopping noise wherever she walked.

Adele's body was no longer hers. It now belonged solely to her master and existed solely for his pleasure. She had already been getting naked for her master for several days now, but she was still not entirely used to being so shamelessly ogled.

Adele sidled up to her master and kissed him passionately on the mouth, grasping his face as she stuck her tongue inside him. Lawrence kissed back, grabbing his bitch by the chin as he held her face in place and sucked on her lips. The two made out for several more minutes, slobbering all over each other's mouths as they swallowed each other's spit. Finally, once they had finally untangled their tongues and separated, Lawrence sat down to eat.

Adele's loins began to throb as she watched him scarf his breakfast down, and she stepped forward, intent on rewarding her master for finishing the food she had cooked for him.

Lawrence watched with mild surprise as Adele suddenly got between him and the table, bending over as she turned her backside to him.

…

"UGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H…OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH…A-A-A-A-A-A-AGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Adele clung to the tablecloth, screaming out in an angelic, singsong voice as she thrust her asshole into her master's cock. She did all the work, slamming her hips while Lawrence simply sat and watched, drinking a glass of beer.

The empty platter clattered as Adele continued to grind against the tabletop, gripping the tablecloth as she pounded her sphincter against Lawrence's shaft until the wooden plate finally fell to the ground and bounced on the floorboards.

Lawrence shut his eyes and allowed his cock to explode as he nutted inside his bitch. Adele clammed up and squirted from her pussy, spraying it in an arc all across the ground as her asshole began to tighten and then loosen. Once she had finished orgasming, Adele got up and kissed her guest on the lips, freely sticking her tongue into his mouth without any thought for her absent husband anymore.

Lawrence put his down his beer glass as his bitch pulled away from him, a strand of cum from her puckered ass-pussy still connected to his cock. Lawrence thrust out his hips, jutting his shaft in the air expectantly, and Adele bowed with a smile, understanding what needed to be done as she kneeled on the ground.

Adele began to suck Lawrence clean as she licked up all the dirty cum from his shaft, filling up her entire mouth with the taste of ass. Adele gently worked her guest along his shaft, moving her lips down his dick, kissing and thoroughly cleaning every inch of him as she slurped up the semen that had collected all along his monstrosity of a penis.

Finally, as she finally circled the base of his shaft with her lips, sucking on the skin around his hilt as she swallowed up the semen that had collected there, Adele finished off with a thorough rinsing of Lawrence's balls with her lips, enveloping each massive orb individually as she pleasured his testicles.

Lawrence grabbed his cock and jerked himself off as Adele sucked off his ballsack, rewarding his bitch for her efforts by orgasming a second time, cumming on her face as she pulled away from his sweaty, gargantuan balls. Adele giggled as a string of semen so thick that it completely glued her eye shut landed on her face, and she kissed Lawrence's urethra one last time before pulling his pants back up for him.

Her face still drizzled with cum, Adele sent her master off with a kiss to the bulge in his pants as he disappeared downstairs to begin his day out in the town.

…

"Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty…"

Adele grunted and jumped on the floor, counting as she performed jumping jacks for Lawrence, who was sitting down, watching.

Not only was Adele now completely naked whenever she was in Lawrence's presence, she now exercised for him in the nude every morning after breakfast, straining herself in front of him as she worked up a sweat.

Lawrence had ordered her to exercise all of her excess fat off, and she willingly obeyed her master's orders without question.

Adele began to sweat, her majestic, large frame completely drenched. The soft mounds on her body, from her giant breasts to the gentle rolls of fat around her waist to her large, jiggling ass cheeks, bounced up and down as she jumped, slapping against each other.

Adele stood still, catching her breath as she completed the last round of jumping jacks. Her entire body was flushed, and her usually graceful visage was now disheveled, with strands of hair clinging to her forehead.

Adele smiled and kissed Lawrence before pulling away to begin her round of push-ups. Adele got on the ground, lying on her stomach on the floor as she began to work out her arms, counting out each round of push-ups with her mature, sexy, wifely voice.

"One…two…three…"

Lawrence continued to sit still, watching his woman work out in front of him. Adele's breasts began to jiggle and bounce against each other as she performed her push-ups on the floor. Her back was surprisingly tough and brawny, with thick and toned muscles that were only partially hidden by the layer of fat over them.

He became erect as Adele continued to work out, her tired muscles bulging and swelling each time she exerted herself on the floor. She dutifully completed her round of push-ups for the day, getting up again as she rested.

Finally, Adele began the last round of exercises, lying on her back as she took off her sandals and lifted her bare feet in the air. Lawrence watched intently, growing rock hard as her sweaty soles hovered in the air, and Adele began to perform her crunches.

Lawrence got up and stood in front of Adele, staring at her feet. Adele watched her master ogle her soles, growing flushed as she realized what he was going to do as soon as she had finished her exercises. Her toes twitched, and she rubbed her ticklish feet against each other in nervous anticipation as she continued to count out each crunch.

Finally, as soon as Adele finished the last crunch, Lawrence grasped her toes, shoving them against his face as he started licking them. Adele squealed, wriggling on the floor and laughing as her master had his way with her ticklish feet.

Lawrence sniffed them first, smelling their natural strong odor while he touched himself. Then grabbing them by the ankles and sandwiching his cock between her soles, Lawrence jerked himself off with Adele's feet, fucking her large, curved soles as Adele lay flat on her back. Finally, as he could no longer take it anymore, Lawrence came inside Adele's feet, nutting inside the tight, sweaty crevice between her arches as he drizzled her toes and ankles and soles with his cum.

Lawrence examined Adele's defiled feet, immediately growing erect again as he stared at her cum-glazed toes. He had just fucked her feet, but this was only the warm-up for the main course.

Pulling apart her legs, Lawrence climbed on top of Adele's thick, exhausted body and thrust inside her loins as he had his way with her.

THREE

* * *

Adele giggled flirtatiously at Lawrence, smiling at him as she placed his dinner in front of him. Marc laughed, watching his wife's strangely affectionate attitude toward their guest.

"That's a massive portion, Adele! Are you sure Lawrence can finish all that? I think you gave him twice as much as you gave me!"

Adele turned and gave her husband a deathly glare. Marc froze up, surprised by his wife's sudden coldness. In fact, even though he tried to play it off as a joke, Adele had really given Lawrence more food than herself and Marc combined. In fact, for the past week, she had been steadily increasing Lawrence's portion each night until the difference between his plate and theirs had become laughably obvious.

Even so, Lawrence had no trouble at all finishing his serving of food. Adele batted her eyelashes lovingly at her master, scooping more dinner onto his plate without him even asking.

Marc reached over to get some as well and was greeted with a slap on his hand. Adele glared at him, baring her teeth as she threw his arm back toward him.

"The…extra…food…is…for…our… _guest_ …"

Adele gritted her teeth, glowering at her husband with feral rage.

" _All_ of it? Do you realize how much this is!?"

Adele didn't yield, and Marc reluctantly sat back in his chair. Indeed, Adele had begun cooking prodigious amounts of food every meal, and it was starting to show in their budget. They now spent a week's income every day on groceries, and all of the extra food was going to their guest. Marc now stared at his old friend in dismay each night as Lawrence continued to finish off each growing plate with ease.

Marc clutched his stomach as it began growling. Even though his wife was overworking herself to produce the ever-increasing heaps of food every night for dinner, virtually none of it went to him. In fact, his own portions had decreased significantly over the last few weeks, even as Lawrence's had increased exponentially. Marc seriously wondered what further need there was to reduce his own already-meager portion when the difference meant almost nothing in comparison to the huge amounts of food that Lawrence was getting.

However, Marc decided to leave Lawrence out of this, and he continued to power through each night hungry, as his guest continued to eat up more and more of their house's budget.

…

Lawrence and Adele began going out together for shopping trips. The two of them now handled all things related to food as Marc started to balk at the increasing cost of food for their household. They refused to let Marc know any of the details of their spending, keeping it a secret against his wishes.

However, there was another reason for them to go out together.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OOOOHH-H-H-H-H-H-H…UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH—OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

Lawrence shoved Adele against a small, dark side-alley as he fucked his bitch from behind, slapping against her as his cock went in halfway, prying her thick pussy walls apart with the tip of his shaft. Adele screamed, crying up towards the sky as she clenched her teeth and drooled.

Lawrence then grabbed his slampiece by the thighs and opened her up even more as he finally thrust in fully, slamming his bitch to his hilt as he entered her completely.

Adele let out another cry, shamelessly pumping her hips against Lawrence's crotch only a few dozen meters away from a busy thoroughfare. She no longer cared that she was out in public, clenching her toes as her walls squeezed Lawrence completely, enveloping his shaft entirely as he now plowed her with his entire length, overpowering her slit with the full extent of his member.

Lawrence pressed into his bitch one last time, piercing her and bringing his balls and the base of his shaft onto her pussy lips. He moaned as he came inside her, slamming his hips in small, miniature thrusts as he continued to shoot his load inside her.

Adele's body seized up as she received her master's cum. She trembled, her body shaking as she came for the first time that day, releasing the juices from her urethra all over the floor. Lawrence groaned again as the meaty, creamy walls of his personal onahole continued to milk his dick, and he pulled out completely flaccid, his dusky brown cock sliding out and clinging to Adele's thighs, glued to them by the mix of pussy juice and semen leaking out of Adele's hole.

Lawrence tucked his cock between his bitch's slick, warm thighs and then grabbed Adele by the face, turning her head around as he kissed her on the mouth. Adele responded back, thrusting out her tongue as she sucked and licked on Lawrence's mouth in the open air, dribbling and drooling all over his chest.

The two continued to make out some more. Their genitals joined in as well as their cock and pussy began to rub against each other, leaking semen and pussy fluid all over their legs.

Finally, after several minutes rutting in the abandoned alley, Lawrence and Adele merged back out into the crowd of people, unnoticed. The two smiled at each other, holding each other by the crotch as they groped each other's genitals and continued toward the market square.

…

Adele and Lawrence sat across from each other at the table, staring at each other flirtatiously while Marc sat off to the side, increasingly marginalized and forgotten in his own house, provided with a small snack that comprised less than a third of the amount of food he used to get.

Adele had taken off her sandals, leaving them on the floor as she rubbed her gleaming bare feet against Lawrence's legs. Her large, healthy tan feet glided across Lawrence's hairy calves, rubbing them down with her toes as she massaged his legs and feet.

Adele began to rub both her feet down a single leg at once, grabbing his calf with both soles, gripping it with her toes as she massaged him with the balls of her feet. Adele gazed intently at Lawrence, grinning as she squeezed his leg with her large, supple feet.

Adele then began to move down to Lawrence's foot, touching and rubbing him with both her feet, pleasuring his sole with all ten of her toes. She then rubbed down Lawrence's foot from both sides with her soles, playing with them as her own feet grew sweaty and hot. Lawrence felt his foot becoming enveloped by Adele's massive toes, which were so long and flexible that they might as well have belonged to a monkey, and he grew erect, his cock poking out from his pants as his bitch continued to give him a slutty foot massage with her slutty gorilla feet.

Adele licked her lips as she watched her master squirm. She felt her pussy get wet as Lawrence began to fight back, digging his toes against hers. Their toes began to wrestle in the air, but Adele's toes quickly overpowered Lawrence's single lone foot. Adele squeezed Lawrence's toes between her own, pinning them into submission.

Lawrence admitted defeat, obediently becoming still as Adele established dominance over him. Now forbidden from moving his feet, Lawrence sat with his vulnerable soles sitting helplessly as Adele began to tickle him with her feet.

Adele continued to gloat over her victory, torturing her master as she ran her toes all over his exposed feet. Lawrence's became hard as Adele continued to tickle his feet, and he glared at Adele, angrily receiving his pleasure as his erect cock twitched between his legs.

Marc watched Adele and Lawrence, growing more and more disgruntled as he saw the chemistry between them. He began to notice the sounds coming from below the table, and he grew suspicious as he saw the smiles and giggles on his wife's face each time she shifted her legs.

Marc clenched his fist and shoved his chair back as he suddenly leaned over and looked under the table without warning.

Lawrence's legs were positioned right in front of his chair, where they were supposed to be. His loose pants were completely draped over his legs, and he had both of his shoes on.

Adele was similarly sitting properly as well, her legs right where they were supposed to be, her skirt entirely covering her legs and her feet resting securely inside their sandals.

Marc raised his head back above the table, glaring at the two with suspicion. He didn't bother checking for the rest of the meal, but even so, as he laid eyes on his wife's bare feet, he couldn't help but wonder why she had switched shoes. She had been wearing a perfectly good pair of shoes just a few weeks ago, and sandals were generally considered a step down.

He knew it was silly, but Marc felt as if there was something whorish about the way his wife now simply flaunted her toes.

…

Adele plodded through the kitchen on her hands, shaking and struggling to hold her balance as she slowly made her way around the room. She held a large breakfast platter on her feet, shaking as she felt the hot plate against the soles of her feet and her toes. She existed to pleasure her master, and when he had ordered her one day to start servicing him with her feet, using her hands to walk, she obeyed without hesitation.

Adele finally made her way to her master's table, placing the plate in front of him.

"M-Master, These Feet have served you. These Feet thank you for your benevolence."

Adele bowed with her feet, curling her toes deferentially. She used the proper form of address for herself, taking care not to use pronouns, which were too direct and presumptuous for someone of her low status. Instead, she referred to herself with her body parts as a symbol of her submission. This was fitting for a slave such as herself, who was nothing more than a set of body parts for her master to use as he pleased.

Lawrence stared at Adele's oversized soles and started jerking off. Adele shrieked in surprise as her master suddenly whipped out his dick, and she cried out as he nutted all over her ass and back. Lawrence stared at Adele's naked body, growing aroused again as he watched her struggle to keep herself upright with her hands.

Then slapping her on the ass, he sent her on her way again to get him his beer.

Exercise had done good for Adele's body. Her rolls of fat were slowly melting away, and her body was becoming more toned and muscular. He could see the abs on her stomach now, rippling and rolling as they struggled, along with her other core muscles, to keep Adele upright.

Lawrence continued to ogle Adele's body as she walked around the kitchen on her hands. It was even more beautiful now that it was upside down, and when Adele finally made it to the table with the glass of beer between her toes, Lawrence decided to reward her by spreading her legs and pounding her asshole.

"OH! YES, YES! THESE FEET THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROSITY, MASTER! PLEASE, FUCK THIS ASSHOLE HARDER! CUM INSIDE THIS ASSHOLE PLEASE, MASTER!"

Lawrence nutted inside Adele's asshole, getting back up with a roar as Adele finally fell to the ground. He picked her limp body back up and propped it against his legs, rubbing his cock against her tits and stomach as he started eating.

…

Marc sat behind the counter, angrily staring out at his shop. He and Adele had slowly switched roles, as she slowly went out more and more for business matters involving their shop, and he stayed behind to tend the place.

There was something deeply unsatisfactory about this arrangement. There was nothing wrong with it business-wise, as Adele handled everything perfectly fine enough.

However, what really gave him pause was the way Lawrence always accompanied her on these trips. This was supposedly for his business experience, but something about the arrangement made Marc uneasy.

He didn't want to suspect anything because Lawrence had been a good friend of his for a long time. Even so, it had already been years since they had last seen each other. Lawrence had changed; he wasn't the same person Marc once knew. And the fact that he was still around weeks after first coming over was starting to irritate him.

It was only his wife's insistence that had kept him from saying anything. But now Adele's insistence that Lawrence stay around was becoming suspicious in itself.

Marc was getting extremely upset over the whole thing, and he continued to spend the afternoon fuming over it, interrupted every so often by customers coming into the store.

…

"Does Master desire some beef for supper?"

"Of course, Slave."

Adele beamed at Lawrence, turning back to the butcher as she ordered an expensive cut. She was increasing the portions again for dinner that night, and only the best would do for her master.

Adele placed the wrapped cut in her bag as she began thinking about how she would cook it. The whole cut would be going to Lawrence, of course. She would not be eating it, and her husband certainly wasn't going to be getting any of it.

Adele took her master by the cheek and kissed him right in front of the butcher's stand, moaning amorously as her tongue slipped out from Lawrence's lips and drooled all over his mouth and chin.

Adele then squatted down and kissed Lawrence on the crotch, petting him in the pants, all within full sight of the rest of the market.

They then continued going down the stalls as they ignored the whispers around them, and Adele pointed to the vegetables on display at the next stand.

"Master~, how much zucchini should we buy? This Slave got twenty for last week's dish when she made the same thing."

"I see…let's make it thirty this time, then."

"Of course! You're so smart, Master~!"

Adele kissed Lawrence in gratitude, thanking him for his wisdom as he increased their household's expenditures yet again. Adele and Lawrence made out in front of all the stall owners, all of whom recognized her. Adele began straddling her master's bulge in front of the entire market, her crotch growing wet as she did so.

Finally, Adele stopped in front of the spice stand. This was one of the least visited stands in the market, but one of the most profitable ones, always able to stay open and never in financial trouble. Some of the most expensive ingredients in the market were here, and customers typically only visited here for special occasions and holidays, and they only ever bought incredibly small amounts.

"Master~, should we get some pepper this time?"

"Of course, Slave. And don't forget the clove and cardamom too."

"Master~!"

Adele ordered some of every spice on offer. It was all going to go into her master's food, of course. Her husband wouldn't get any.

"Slave, aren't you being rather stingy today? That's not nearly enough nutmeg. You need at least twice as much."

"Of course, Master~. Forgive This Slave, Master. You're so smart!"

Adele suddenly got on the ground, kneeling as she kissed Lawrence's feet in front of the whole market. The entire market began whispering and pointing, staring in shock as this respectable-looking woman humiliated herself before a man who was clearly not her husband.

Adele then got up again, dirt stains now lining her skirt, and ordered the proper amount of spices. The spices alone cost over twice as much as all the other produce combined, even though the tiny vials all fit into a single small cloth bag.

The household was already dipping into their savings in order to provide the food that Lawrence required. However, Adele did this willingly, sparing no expense and having no reservations about getting the very best for her master.

Adele and Lawrence kissed once again in front of the shocked onlookers as they went home.

FOUR

* * *

"Your breakfast is served, Master."

Adele first leaned over and placed the plate and glass down on the table in front of Lawrence, grasping Lawrence by the chin as she gave him a passionate kiss on the kitchen tables. Lawrence spread his legs and showed off his erect penis, still not having put any pants on, and began scarfing his food down, simultaneously draining his cup.

In addition to his increasingly massive dinners, Lawrence now ate almost as enormous a breakfast every morning, painstakingly cooked by Adele. He ate an average man's daily intake with this one meal alone, which took him less than a minute to finish.

Adele smiled as Lawrence finished her food. Then, obediently, she got on the floor and squatted in front of his chair.

Lawrence lifted up his cock, holding it in front of Adele's lips, and let it all out, urinating all over her face as he relieved himself into his friend's wife's mouth.

Adele held her lips wide open, smiling as she received her master's piss. She held it in her mouth until she could hold no more, and then she swallowed it down and opened up her mouth again to receive some more.

Lawrence continued to relieve himself in his human toilet, pissing into Adele's throat except for when he missed and got it on her chin, on her cheeks, or into her nose and eyes. Adele continued to hold still the entire time, happily receiving her master's liquid gold without flinching or complaining.

Finally, Lawrence shook his dick as the stream slowed into a trickle, and then into a few drops. Adele wrapped her lips around his tip and wiped him clean, staring at him the entire time as she did so. When she was finished servicing her master in this way, Lawrence got up, shaking his dick again as he slapped her across the forehead with his dong, and went back into his room to put on his clothes.

…

"One hundred ninety-eight…one hundred ninety-nine…two hundred…"

Adele completed her grueling set of jumping jacks, coming to a rest as she was finally allowed a respite from the exercise. Lawrence sat down on the bed once again, jerking off as he watched his slave exercise in front of him.

Adele lifted her arms over her head and showed off her body. She was much harder and more toned than before, with a beautiful, sculpted body that not even her husband had seen yet.

Yet she showed it off to Lawrence every morning, when she performed her exercises in front of him while he sat and watched.

Adele then turned around and started shaking her ass, bending forward and thrusting her backside in Lawrence's face as she bounced her cheeks. As she twerked for Lawrence, Lawrence got up, his sizable member growing hard, and grabbed Adele firmly by her waist, holding her in place as he began to fuck her.

Adele clenched her toes against the wooden floor, leaning on the wall as she bent over and took it. She began to cry out, pumping her body against the wall as her master pounded her, until finally he grunted and shoved his body against hers, pinning her down completely as he came inside her.

Adele moaned and clutched the wall, sliding down to the floor as Lawrence let her go. Her sweaty, sore, exhausted body was still twitching, leaking cum from her pussy, several minutes later as Lawrence stepped over her comatose body and left the house.

…

Marc gripped the store counter, shaking with fury as he processed the latest news, going over it again as calmly as his brain would allow.

He had first detected something was wrong while at the exact spot where he was currently standing, tending the store. It came at first in the form of hushed whispers and furtive glances. For a few days now, whenever his customers entered his store, they would whisper to each other and look in his direction. Some even pointed, making it obvious who they were talking about.

These were isolated cases at first, and Marc ignored them, thinking that there was just something on his face or something. However, as more and more customers began glancing awkwardly at him, and some even did their best to avoid looking at him, Marc realized that something was seriously wrong.

He hardly ever went out these days, as Adele insisted that she do all the shopping and business outside the house. However, after a few days cooped inside, Marc finally closed the store early one day and went out on his own, walking through the streets. Immediately, as he went outside, the snickers directed towards him made the intense whispers inside the store seem like dignified silence.

Marc sulked through the streets, looking furtively around him as seemingly every person around him pointed in his direction and laughed. Even though this clearly wasn't the case, there really _were_ people laughing at him, and Marc began to panic as he walked faster, trying to dodge the stares, only to run into even thicker crowds of people all gawking at him.

Finally Marc was in the market square, the busiest part of the city. Here, the pointing and staring was at its most intense, and Marc looked around him and saw not only giggles and laughs, but also disgusted onlookers glaring at him and shaking their heads.

Marc passed by the produce stalls, seeing the looks on the vendors' faces. These were people that he had last interacted with less than a week ago, and that he knew well. As he looked at their faces, he understood deep down that he wasn't delirious, and he wasn't just imagining all this in his head.

Marc shook, his entire body overcome with tremors, as he stepped laboriously up to one of the stalls, looking the shopkeeper in the eye as he approached him, gulping as his heart pounded, his stomach sinking as a cold chill enveloped his entire body.

He knew that once he spoke to the shopkeeper that he would know the cause of all the pointing and laughing. And he knew that once he spoke to the shopkeeper that he would give up his last chance to cling to the delusion that this was all just in his head.

Marc swallowed. His mouth was incredibly dry, and he had trouble forming the words. He stared the vendor—the town spice merchant—straight in the eye and greeted him, asking him if business was good.

The local spice merchant gave Marc a wistful smile, shaking his head.

"Marc, there's something I've got to tell you…"

…

Marc gripped the counter, overcome with rage, trying to control himself.

The spice vendor had told him everything that he had seen, everything that had happened between Adele and the strange, scruffy-looking man who had gone shopping with her. He had told Marc about their public display of affection, about Adele's meek, submissive attitude towards the man, about their expensive purchases from his stall.

Marc gripped his head, feeling as if his skull was going to split open.

He had had it with these two. He was going to go upstairs and confront them. He would tell them everything he knew, and then he would throw the two of them out. He was the one who had been wronged, and the humiliation he had endured would begin to be healed once he addressed the problem head-on.

As Marc thought this, he gripped his head again as his stomach sank and the anger inside him suddenly curdled into a chilling fear. He imagined having to look his wife and longtime friend in the eyes and throw them out of the house, and he immediately felt sick. The thought of losing two people in his life at once like that was already painful, and his business would surely be affected as well.

Besides, he had only heard of these things secondhand, from other people. He hadn't seen anything concrete for himself. On the tiny…miniscule…off-chance that the spice vendor was mistaken, that the people around him had merely misheard and misunderstood Lawrence's and Adele's interactions, Marc would be making a huge mistake. He would be dramatically affecting his own life, as well as theirs, over a misunderstanding.

If he wanted to call out his friend and his wife, then he needed to have concrete proof first. Yes, he would find out for himself. After all, if…the rumors…were true, then it wouldn't make any difference if he took a few more days to confirm it.

And of course, there was still the tiniest chance that they all had gotten it wrong about Adele and Lawrence.

…

The shop was expecting a large shipment of some lumber and other raw materials over the next few days. As the forests where the wood came from were rather close to Kumersun, Marc typically went over to the supplier with his own wagon to pick up the merchandise. It was cheaper, and they already had a wagon at the town stables anyway.

The pickup was usually an overnight trip, as the ride back was far slower and took the better part of a day.

Marc had gotten a range of dates from the mill estimating when the wood would be available. Before the wood was set to be ready, Adele approached her husband and told him that she would be taking the wagon over to pick up the lumber.

"Why? It's still not supposed to be ready for a few days."

"Well, sometimes they finish early. Just in case, if it is ready, we'll have it in sooner. Since it's so bulky, it would be good if we could sell it faster."

Adele giggled, looking at her husband with an expectant gaze, as if she knew he wouldn't refuse.

Marc pretended to buy Adele's excuse and gave her permission to get the wagon. However, when she said that Lawrence would accompany her, Marc decided to probe further to see her reaction.

"Oh, you know, Mast—Lawrence did so much traveling, like in his two-month trip all the way up to the north, that he's an expert at driving~."

Adele and Lawrence left the shop several minutes later and headed for the city stables to pick up the wagon. Marc stayed in the shop for a few more hours before closing the store early. He then headed immediately for the stables and hired a horse.

Marc mounted the horse and headed out the city gates at a fast trot. It was late in the afternoon. At this pace, he would arrive just a little before sundown. Since the wagon was much slower, he figured that he would catch up to them before they reached the little lumber mill village.

Marc rode for a little over an hour before spying a dot in the distance. He pulled the hood of his riding cloak over his head and clasped it tight as he loosened the reins and leaned forward. His horse galloped at top speed, shooting past the wagon in no time at all. Marc made no move of acknowledging the wagon, passing it by and going on.

He continued to ride the horse as fast as he could, not relenting in his pace at all until he approached the small town. Once he was near the buildings, he slowed the horse down to a more leisurely gait and led it into town.

The village next to the lumber mill was tiny, and there was only one inn in town. Marc went inside and rented a room before then getting a table, keeping his hood over his head as he waited.

Within half an hour, he heard wagon wheels outside, and shortly thereafter, his wife and his friend walked in. They ordered a meal, and Marc sat some distance off, watching them intently.

To Marc's rage, Lawrence and Adele had ordered a prodigious amount of food. However, Adele barely ate anything, only drinking from her cup as Lawrence finished off the entire platter alone.

Marc forced himself to keep calm as he kept watching. Finally, after some time, the two got up from their table and headed upstairs. Marc waited for a few seconds before joining them, going up the stairs as well.

Marc couldn't tail them directly, as he would have gotten caught. However, he stayed close enough that he narrowed it down to a single wing in the hallway. He then placed his ear at each door, listening for their voices.

He quickly found the room that Lawrence and Adele were staying in, and in examining the door found, to his luck, that there was a gap in the door planks large enough for him to see through. Pulling himself together, Marc kneeled down on the ground and looked through the gap, getting himself into position as he spied on his wife and his friend.

FIVE

* * *

Lawrence and Adele looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they sat down on the bed together. The two of them had gotten a single bed—there was no need for them to have separate places to sleep.

Adele leaned in towards her man. There was no need to say anything—they began kissing without talking at all.

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…mmmph…ah-h-h-h-h…hanf-hanf-hanf-hanf-hanf-f-f-f-f…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CH-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…shu-U-U-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A-a-a-a-a…chu-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Adele stood up and stripped for her master, taking each piece of clothing off as she tossed it aside. Lawrence did not reciprocate, remaining fully clothed as his bitch got naked for him. Her body was completely his now, and she turned around, showing it all off for Lawrence as she danced and shook for him.

Marc stood in place as his wife stripped and danced for his close friend. He couldn't move or speak or even look away—he could only keep watching, frozen in place as he silently began breaking down.

Climbing on top of his lap, Adele rubbed her big booty against Lawrence's crotch as she started kissing him again. She rode his lap, straddling his bulging tent between her thighs as she held Lawrence by the cheeks and serviced his mouth. Adele opened her mouth up wide, thrusting her tongue out as far as she could as she kissed him. She began to make some rather vulgar sounds with her lips as she started to lick his mouth, and she slurped loudly as she sucked off all the saliva from his tongue.

"SL-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-R-P…SLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPP…SLLLLUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP…SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…SLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…"

Finally, Adele pulled away with much reluctance, gazing wistfully up at her lord as she placed her hands at his crotch and started rubbing his tent.

"Master~, This Cumslut wants cock~."

"Of course, Slave. Your wish shall be granted."

"Yes, Master~!"

Adele leaned in and kissed Lawrence again, thanking him by sliding her tongue across his face, opening her throat wide as she let out a series of low, sultry, mature moans. She then pulled away and slid down Lawrence's body, kneeling onto the ground as she pulled his pants down. Looking up at her master one final time, she then leaned in and started servicing his naked cock.

"SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-ro-ro-ro-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…chu-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Adele pulled back her hair as she went in deep, shoving Lawrence's cock into her throat until her lips were wrapped around his base, her entire face contorted as she extended her lips until they looked like a vacuum hose. No longer did she struggle with Lawrence's fearsome girth. No longer did she have trouble shoving his immense length inside her throat.

Adele sucked her master off like an expert, shoving his dick inside her mouth without any problem at all. She began to make a series of deep, hoary, hocking sounds as her throat began to froth with mucus and spit, and she slurped messily with her lips as she began to slobber and drool all over Lawrence's shaft.

Marc watched at the door, shaking wildly. He watched as his wife, the woman who used to have trouble doing such a thing whenever they had been in bed together, readily serviced her new master orally without any hesitation, shamelessly shaking her hips as she sucked his cock.

Marc trembled in fear at the large, stained, brown behemoth that emerged from his friend's hips. It looked impossibly large, almost inhuman, and utterly terrifying to the sight, and yet his wife sucked it eagerly, even shuddering with ecstasy as she stuck the giant, breathing, vibrating monster down her throat.

Finally, Lawrence nutted inside Adele, blasting his cum into her throat with such violence that Adele's entire body shook and she flailed on the ground, clenching her toes as her pussy leaked all over the floorboards. Cumming slightly, until a small puddle had formed a few inches below her crotch, Adele got back up, leaning in towards Lawrence as she opened up wide and showed off the semen that had glazed the entire interior of her mouth.

Adele played with Lawrence's cum, swirling it around in her mouth with her tongue as pubic hairs lined her lips, before finally swallowing the entire frothy mix. She opened her mouth up again, moving her tongue around as she showed her master that she had swallowed his cum like a good girl.

Lawrence then pushed Adele down on the bed as he pulled down his partially undone trousers and kicked them aside. He then grabbed the hem of his shirt as he pulled it off as well, completely stripping off the last of his clothing before joining Adele on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Lawrence grabbed Adele by the breasts and began sucking her nipples. He squeezed her breasts, humping her thighs as his dick became erect again.

Marc watched at the door, shaking as he stared at Lawrence's muscles. His wife was somewhere underneath Lawrence; Marc could see nothing of her at all. He could only see Lawrence's bulging back and thick arms, and most of all his ass, which was facing the door from which Marc watched. However, beyond the disgusting view that greeted him at the peephole, Marc knew that Lawrence was pleasuring and savoring his wife.

Adele squirmed and writhed underneath her master's massive body, screaming as he licked her down her entire body. He kissed her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and her calves, until he finally reached her large feet.

Lawrence grabbed Adele's ankles, holding her feet at his face as he began to suck her toes. Adele squealed, arching back in the bed as her captive toes were roughly caressed by Lawrence's tongue.

Lawrence shoved Adele's fragrant toes against his nose, kissing the balls of her feet. Hers were some of the largest feet he had ever seen, and he marveled at their freakish size as he held them against his face, his cock nearly bursting with anticipation as he resisted the urge to cum purely from the horrifying smell of her feet.

Instead, Lawrence enjoyed his slave's feet some more, licking them down the length of their soles. Adele arched her feet back, baring the arches of her feet to Lawrence's tongue. He kissed and licked them, clutching her toes between his fingers as he held them in place. Once he had reached her heels, Lawrence went back up Adele's soles again until he was kissing and sucking on her toes once more.

Lawrence then got up, kneeling over Adele and locking both of her legs in place with his arms so that her feet were directly in his face. With Adele's feet shoved against his lips and nose, Lawrence began jerking off, sniffing his slave's feet as he pleasured himself.

Lawrence grunted a few seconds later as he jizzed all over his friend's wife's body, spraying his seed all over her breasts and stomach and thighs. The last few strands of cum simply dripped down from his dick, dribbling down until they landed on Adele's pussy lips. Adele's pussy began to twitch, spraying a little bit of pussy juice each time Lawrence's semen touched it.

Lawrence let go of Adele's legs and let them drop back to the bed as he grabbed her waist instead and raised her hips into the air. Holding her body in place, Lawrence slammed his body against Adele's and began fucking her in the pussy.

Adele lay underneath, shrieking with a piercing scream as she clung to Lawrence's shoulders. Her body struggled beneath Lawrence's domineering girth, and her legs twitched and flailed about before finally wrapping around Lawrence's wiry back.

Marc collapsed, clutching his face in terror as Lawrence mounted his wife. He was horrified at the way they had sex, at the way Lawrence pounded his woman with fierce savagery, entering her with hard, rapid plunges, pounding her pussy as if to rend it apart. It was not correct to say that they were making love—rather, Lawrence was mercilessly pounding a captive toy perched on the bed, the slave trapped beneath his body serving as nothing more than a receptacle for his cock.

Lawrence came inside Adele, throwing his body back as his cock released its load deep inside Adele's womb. Adele curled her toes, tightening up throughout her body as she came. She shivered, grabbing onto Lawrence as she spasmed on the bed.

Lawrence towered above Adele, his cock still inside Adele's box as she came all over the bed. He watched as she writhed in ecstasy, and then he grabbed her by the breasts once she was done, holding her back down as he entered her once more.

Marc covered his eyes, curling up in a ball as the grotesque mating ritual continued. The ritual was marked, not by love or intimacy, but by pure strength and volume. He was still tormented by his other senses even as he shut his eyes, most prominently by his hearing. He listened to his friend as he orgasmed multiple times, the sound of his cock nutting so loud that Marc could hear it clearly through the door. Finally, Marc forced himself to lift his head back up as he looked once again through the peephole.

Lawrence was now entering his bitch from behind, holding her by the legs as he pounded her doggie style. Adele lay against the bed, pressing her face into the straw as she slammed her hips against her master. The two were locked in place, mating like dogs as their genitals did all the work. Marc pulled back again, growing sick as he was once again treated to the sight of Lawrence's ass.

Lawrence nutted inside Adele one more time before finally pulling away. He walked over to the window, opening it up and staring into the night sky as he hung his cock shamelessly out the window, displaying it to the whole town.

Meanwhile, Adele lay on her hands and knees on the bed, cum dripping out of her pussy. It began dribbling down her thighs, coming out in large gobs as the dozen or so orgasms that her master had discharged inside her slowly came leaking out.

Marc saw his wife's defiled genitals and grew sick again, both disgusted and transfixed all at once by the sight. He was stuck in place once again, only pulling away when his legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground.

The two lovers rested for only a minute before quickly returning to their work, the sow getting to the ground and bowing as her boar towered over her, staring at her with his penis erect.

…

Adele clung to the bed, her face pressed against the foot of the bed as she leaned against it, bending over with her legs spread.

Lawrence stood over her, spreading her ass cheeks wide as he had his hand in her ass, sticking three fingers inside her asshole as she screamed in pleasure and pain.

Lawrence stared at his slave's thick breeding hips and grew even harder. He cried out again, screaming as he placed a fourth finger inside, thrusting his hand even deeper as Adele screamed and sprayed pussy juice all over the floor.

Finally, Lawrence placed his fifth and last finger in, shoving his hand fully inside Adele's ass as he fully fisted her. Adele clenched up, squealing ecstatically as she came yet again, her body once again giving in as she grew delirious with pain.

Lawrence pulled out from Adele, placing his hand up to his face as he sniffed the interior of Adele's ass, growing hard from the putrid, unwashed smell.

Lawrence placed his hand on his slave's ass cheeks, spreading them apart as her already-loosened asshole stared out at him, red and gaping. Holding his cock at her entrance, Lawrence entered his slave's second pussy.

Adele threw her head up, crying out as her master reamed her.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE ASS, MASTER!"

Lawrence grunted and thrust faster, savagely pounding Adele's anus as he created a series of loud slaps with his cock.

"FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE ASS, MASTER! FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE HOLE THAT SHE NEVER LET HER HUSBAND INSIDE!"

Marc twitched as he heard himself being mentioned. He stared at Adele's asshole as it was beaten raw by Lawrence's cock, and he fell into a cold sweat, growing nauseous again as his wife spoke again.

"FUCK THIS SLAVE, MASTER! THIS SLAVE IS YOUR PROPERTY FOREVER! FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE HOLE THAT HER PATHETIC, WORTHLESS HUSBAND WILL NEVER HAVE! FEEL THE PLEASURE THAT THIS SLAVE'S USELESS SHITTY HUSBAND WILL NEVER TASTE!"

Adele thrust her hips against Lawrence one last time as she came on the now soaking wet layer of straw that lined the bed. Lawrence grabbed his bitch slave by her ass cheeks, holding her tight as he came inside her. Slowly, his thrusts became slower as he finished up his orgasm, the creampie leaking from her ass-pussy as she slowly pushed it out onto the bed, and he finally stopped, his cock resting quietly inside Adele's rectum.

Lawrence started up again as soon as he had stopped, resuming the frenetic pace of the previous pounding in almost no time at all.

Lawrence lifted Adele up from the bed as he continued to fuck her in the ass. Stepping into the center of the room with Adele still attached to his dick, Lawrence continued to fuck her standing up as Adele hung limply from his cock, only propped up by Lawrence's arms wrapped around her body.

Lawrence then locked Adele's neck in between his arms, squeezing tightly as he suddenly started to choke his bitch.

Marc quivered, his eyes wide with shock as he realized what was happening. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out other than a hoary, parched squeak that was barely audible.

Lawrence squeezed tighter, constricting Adele with his arm until his veins bulged. Adele's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and her body began to flail and twitch as she foamed at the mouth. Adele's neglected pussy began to stream thick yellow liquid down her legs as she pissed herself, and her body shook again for a second time as she came and then passed out.

Lawrence continue to hold Adele tightly by the neck, thrusting her limp body into his crotch as he came inside her. Adele's unconscious body twitched again as it received its master's cum, and Adele's glazed eyes, which were still open, rolled in their sockets as she drooled all over the floor.

Lawrence stood over his slave's body and started stroking his dick, casually jerking off as his bitch continued to lie still without moving at all.

Marc gripped the door, sobbing as the tears rolled down his eyes. He wanted to break down the door or get help, but he was stuck in place, unable to move, as if his body were forcing him to keep watching. He couldn't even make a noise as his face twisted in agony but his mouth remained open in a scream that wouldn't come out.

Lawrence held his dick over his unconscious bitch and suddenly came on her face, busting his nut all over her eyes and lips and breasts, glazing her face with his nut as he drained his balls to her unconscious body.

Adele came to as her master nutted on her, and she gripped her head as she looked around, squealing in pain as she wiped the cum from her stinging eyes.

Standing back up, Adele smiled at the man who had just choked her unconscious. Grabbing him by the back of his head, she made out with Lawrence again, opening her mouth as she slobbered on his mouth.

…

Adele lay on the floor, smiling at Lawrence as she fucked him with her soles, wiggling her gargantuan, shapely toes as she pleasured him with the balls of her feet.

Adele pressed her toes along Lawrence's dick, spreading them across the base of his shaft as she began to massage him with her toes. Lawrence watched silently, standing stone still as Adele moved her hulking giant feet along his shaft.

Lawrence closed his eyes, tightening his chest and stomach as he released his semen indiscriminately all over Adele's body and onto the floor, carelessly cumming wherever he pleased. Adele squealed as some of the semen seeped through her toes, coating her feet in slick, sticky cum.

Lawrence opened his eyes again and glared at Adele, remaining still. He had not ordered her to stop, and Adele smiled and nodded as she obediently started moving her feet again, her toes twitching with excitement again as Lawrence once again grew hard beneath her soles.

Marc watched through the peephole with dead eyes, his face covered with dried snot and tears. He had long lost track of time or his own body, and he could barely process the events in the room anymore, even as he continued watching.

Lawrence bust his nut onto Adele's creamy pink soles once more, shoving his cock-head inside the sticky warm gap created by her feet as he shot his load. Once he was done, Lawrence pulled out, his dick completely limp, his entire shaft from base to head slathered with thick, milky fluid.

Lawrence suddenly felt a familiar tense feeling in his bladder. He looked over at Adele, and Adele immediately bowed, getting on the ground as she understood her master's desire without having to say a single word.

Adele opened up her mouth, making herself available as she provided her master with an orifice to relieve himself in.

Lawrence lifted his cock over his slave's mouth, staring at her face as he started to urinate. Adele stayed still, obediently receiving her master's piss without moving an inch.

Lawrence began to move his cock around, occasionally missing on purpose as he sprayed other parts of Adele's face and body with his urine, getting it all over her. Adele received this gift without complaint, smiling as she swallowed several times, receiving the pungent fluid into her body with enthusiasm each time her orifice filled up to capacity.

Finally, Lawrence's stream ended, and he finished up with a weak trickle across Adele's forehead and hair. Once he was done, Lawrence placed his limp cock across Adele's face, resting it across her lips and eyes as his shaft covered her face completely.

Lawrence watched Adele as his bowels started to rumble loudly, staring at what little of her face peeked out from underneath his cock as he waited for her reaction. Adele simply smiled, licking her lips as Lawrence's intestines rumbled once more.

…

Marc had been lying limply at the peephole for the last several minutes, stuck in a daze. He finally regained his senses, slowly becoming able to process the things he was seeing again, and this time he rubbed his eyes, wondering if he could believe what he was seeing this time.

Lawrence was now standing in front of the bed, now almost directly in front of the peephole. He was only a meter or two away from the door, giving Marc a very good view of his erect cock and ballsack.

Behind Lawrence's cock and balls, Marc could see Adele kneeling on the ground, her face completely obscured by Lawrence's body as he pressed his ass into her face.

"Please use This Mouth, Master~. This Mouth will strive its hardest to perform to your satisfaction~."

"No, no, no…"

Marc gripped the door, shaking his head frantically, his eyes leaking tears once again as he silently mouthed the words over and over again.

Lawrence clenched his fists and thrust his ass back as he suddenly let out an explosive, blustery fart. His ass exploded, ripping out loud peals that grew wetter and dirtier until he was no longer just farting anymore.

Adele leaned her head back as her master pressed into her face with his ass, letting out a loud scream that was completely muffled by her master's asshole. Adele let out howl after bloodcurdling howl that was silenced by her master's ass cheeks, until finally even these muffled yells were drowned out by the gushing, streaming sound that filled her mouth instead.

Marc pressed his face against the door in horror, so entranced by the nightmarish sight that he couldn't look away. His wife flailed, her body shaking as she sat still at Lawrence's ass cheeks. Her throat throbbed, pulsing regularly every few seconds as she caught it all and gulped it all down. Occasionally a trickle slipped from between Lawrence's ass cheeks and missed Adele's mouth, dribbling down her chin or dripping directly onto the floorboards, confirming beyond a doubt what was filling up her mouth and stomach.

Lawrence grunted, opening his sphincter and pushing his waste through as it all drained from his bowels in a seemingly never-ending flood. He had saved himself for this night, eating Adele's cooking and allowing it to sit inside his body for an entire week. This had been his greatest effort yet, and he now expelled the same amount of waste as a peasant did in two months. He now released a torrent that dwarfed the Night of the Royals.

However, whereas sixty-four women of royal blood had fought over his waste then, a single woman now lay at his opening receiving his excrement. Lawrence continued defecating, opening his ass wide as he allowed himself to make a mess, occasionally missing Adele's mouth on purpose just as he had when he had pissed inside her.

As she had been ordered to, Adele had obediently refrained from eating anything the entire day. She had fasted for her master, knowing that a special meal awaited her at the end of the day. She now received this generous mass, her stomach filling up against its will as she received an overflow of waste into her body, a prodigious quantity of food that was more than she typically ate in a week.

Adele feasted on this grand banquet from her master's ass, gratefully receiving it without complaint as her master's slave.

When finally, the sorry moment came that Lawrence had finished relieving himself, almost half an hour later, the last little nuggets tumbling down Adele's throat, he finally pulled away, groaning with relief at his newly evacuated bowels.

Adele leaned her head forward and began cleaning her master up, licking his asshole clean. She began to masturbate, playing with herself as she ran her tongue up and down his puckered hole, entering his anus as she cleaned him off on the inside as well. When finally she came, Adele pulled away, a thick string of spit hanging from her tongue to Lawrence's asshole.

"Master, This Mouth is grateful that it was able to please you~."

Lawrence turned around and stared at Adele's face. She stared back innocently, smiling from the satisfaction she felt from serving her master.

Lawrence shoved Adele to the ground and entered her from behind, holding her legs in place as he fucked her in the pussy doggy-style.

Marc could see Adele's face clearly for the first time from the peephole. His face fell with dismay as he examined her and saw the telltale smudges and spots around her mouth and chin, the evidence of her bestial act.

Lawrence and Adele rutted on the floor. The sky was still dark; they weren't done yet. They would mate until morning, sleeping only when the sun came out. Until that happened, they would fuck without rest, their bodies locked in a vulgar dance, their genitals linked into an eternal bond.

Meanwhile, Marc had finally crawled away from the peephole, hobbling back to his room in shame as he clutched his pants, holding the wet spot in his pants as his soft, limp dick hung shamefully between his legs, a string of semen dangling from the tip.

He limped into his own room on the other side of the inn and found he could still hear the noises from the other room loud and clear, listening to his wife's screams as she was plowed for the thousandth time.

Everything: her hedonistic cries, the animalistic noises of her fall from humanity, every single detail of every single act, had rung throughout the whole inn for everyone to hear. In fact, the noises had spread out to the whole village, waking the entire town up with the sounds of their barbarous mating ritual.

Marc cowered beneath his sheets and struggled to do his very best to fall asleep. He failed at this endeavor, only able to sleep in fitful bursts of a few minutes each. The panicked beating of his own heart, as well as the deafening noises of lovemaking from the other end of the inn, kept him up until morning. Eventually, several hours after sunrise, the noises finally ended and the entire town was finally at peace.

SIX

* * *

Marc forced himself to get up several hours later. He had to beat Lawrence and Adele back to Kumersun so that he could confront them once they got back. Thus, he forced himself to get up early and made his way to the desk as he checked out.

He looked down at the register and found Lawrence's and Adele's entry. They had used their real names, including their surnames.

…

Marc worked his horse, speeding through the route between the tiny village and Kumersun as fast as he could. He was no longer in a hurry the way he was when he was heading to the little village, since Lawrence and Adele would not be back in Kumersun until late that afternoon. However, he was so angry that he ended up pushing the horse as fast as it would go anyway, working it until it began to strain under the pressure.

Marc covered the route in only a few hours, shaving several minutes from his previous time. He entered the gates to Kumersun, returned the horse, and headed back to his house as quickly as he could.

Marc stormed through the doors into his shop, staring at the closed sign. He left it alone, heading upstairs into the house as he felt too upset to open up the shop.

Marc lay in bed, fuming. He stared at the ceiling, boiling with anger until he had finally calmed down enough that he could hide his anger somewhat.

After some time, Marc finally got up and went downstairs into the shop. He opened the store, deciding it was no use to simply sit around waiting for Lawrence and his wife to return. He conducted business as usual that day, successfully pretending to his customers that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Finally, Marc heard the rolling wagon wheels outside his shop as Lawrence and Adele returned from their trip. He looked up at them and played dumb as they entered the shop.

"So, did they have the lumber?"

"No, it's not ready yet."

"Told you."

Marc shook his head as Adele and Lawrence went upstairs. It was almost closing time. There would be a few more customers trickling in, and then once it was almost sundown, he would close up the shop and then head upstairs to confront the two.

Marc closed the store and walked upstairs. He walked slowly, engrossed in his thoughts as he tried to think about how he would confront Lawrence and Adele. However he thought about it, it would be difficult, but there was nothing else that could be done.

Marc pushed open the door, so lost in his head that he was oblivious to his surroundings.

He entered his kitchen to the sight of Adele propped against the table, gripping the tablecloth as Lawrence entered her from behind.

"OH, YES, YES, YES! MASTER, PLEASE FUCK THIS ASS-PUSSY! FUCK THIS ASS-PUSSY HARD!"

Adele grabbed Lawrence by the head, straightening up as she gazed at her master with amorous eyes.

"Master~, This Toilet wants to kiss you with the mouth that ate your shit last night~."

"Of course, Slave."

Lawrence grabbed Adele's face and vigorously made out with her, grinding against her on the table as his cock continued to pound her rectum.

Adele was now wearing a collar with a chain attached, the kind reserved for beasts or slaves. Her body was fully nude, on full display for her husband as she fucked another man in front of her. Adele lifted a leg up onto the table, showing off her naked foot writhing in its leather slave sandal.

Marc's wife had changed dramatically. Her benign, slightly chubby body was no longer soft and pleasant. Rather, the softness of her arms and legs had gone away, and her limbs were thick and muscly, the fat around her stomach replaced with a pack of powerful, hard abs. The slightly tubby but warm and loving body he had once been familiar with had been replaced by a sharp, hard body, devoid of affection and emotion, devoted only to lust and sex.

Lawrence hugged Adele's large body and thrust even faster, grinding against her from behind until he came inside her asshole. Adele flinched, her entire body twitching with each shot of cum she received inside her body. The semen that she had already stored inside her snatch and asshole began to leak out, dribbling down her legs and staining the already filthy floor, which was already marked with spots from their current session.

Lawrence pulled out, and he and Adele began kissing again. The two made out all over the kitchen table, leaking their drool on the tablecloth. Marc stood at the door, powerless, unable to move as he was once again transfixed by the awful sight in front of him.

Lawrence and Adele kissed, their tongues licking each other with a fierceness and intimacy that Marc had never enjoyed with Adele. They then rutted again with an intense passion that Marc had never seen from Adele, as she willingly ground her massive hips against her master's groin, reaching levels of ecstasy he had never seen before on his wife when they had been together.

"YES, MASTER, YES~! THIS SLAVE IS SO HAPPY, MASTER! PLEASE, PLEASE BE WITH THIS SLAVE FOREVER! YES, MASTER!"

Adele kissed Lawrence again, and they started fucking again as their tongues clashed together in the air.

"THIS SLAVE IS YOURS FOREVER, MASTER! THIS SLAVE IS YOUR PERSONAL FUCK-TOY! THIS PUSSY BELONGS TO MASTER AND MASTER ONLY!"

Lawrence smirked sadistically and clasped Adele by the ass cheeks as he came inside her one last time.

The two rested, leaning against the edge of the table. They still hadn't so much as looked at Marc, and Marc waited several minutes before the two finally acknowledged his existence.

"Ah, Marc. You're here. Wonderful. I've been meaning to talk to you."

It was Lawrence, not Marc, who began speaking first. Lawrence walked over jauntily, spreading his arms out with a smile, with his dick still hanging out of his pants.

"Marc, I've been fucking your wife for the past few weeks."

Lawrence was not confessing so much as merely stating a fact. He then nodded sagely, thinking about his next few words.

"As I desire her carnally, I've decided to buy your wife as a slave."

Lawrence nodded again, smiling to himself while Adele glanced at Lawrence and beamed, cocking her head as her master announced his intent.

"Therefore, I would like to negotiate the price. Please, sit down."

Lawrence pulled back a chair and invited Marc to sit down at his own table in his own house. Lawrence placed his hands together, glancing at his friend with a cool, businesslike air as he prepared to discuss the price.

"Now, let us discuss your wife's body."

Lawrence yanked on the chain and brought Adele by his side. He pulled on her hair, bringing her face forward as he stuck his hand inside her mouth and touched her tongue.

"She has a nice face. Somewhat appealing, although not quite _beautiful_ per se. It would not be of much value were it not for her mouth and tongue, which are quite exceptional."

Lawrence began to demonstrate by holding Adele close and kissing her deeply. The two locked lips and made out with each other, their tongues sliding against each other as they slurped noisily at the kitchen table. After several minutes of this demonstration, Lawrence pulled away and looked over, nodding to confirm that Marc understood what he meant.

"Her lips and tongue are quite exquisite. What they lack in finesse they make up for in raw power and endurance. Your wife's mouth is crude and unrefined, but it's very robust."

Lawrence stood up and gave another demonstration. He lifted up his dick, which was still hanging out of his pants, and placed it in Adele's mouth, ramming it deep inside her throat. Adele looked up at Lawrence, staying still as her mouth and throat were stuffed up. Adele stayed still without moving or even gagging as the entire shaft fit down her throat, and she moaned slightly as she fellated him automatically, deepthroating Lawrence without thinking as she grabbed his hips with her hands and started sucking.

Lawrence grabbed Adele by the face and forced her to let go as he pulled out. Turning back to Marc, swinging his dick towards him and dribbling spit and pre-cum all over the tablecloth, he nodded again, as if to confirm that Marc had seen it all.

"You can see what I mean, right? Your wife has an unpolished technique, but she's quite skilled at the basics, and her upper lip is quite elastic. She can now suck down to the hilt with ease, which is an absolute necessity for someone of my size. Now, she's still an amateur, but this is because she is untrained. With more practice, she can easily outclass some of my best pussy slaves…"

Marc barely registered Lawrence's words, nodding blankly as his eyes glazed over.

"Therefore, I propose based on your wife's quality of dick-sucking that her mouth be worth around four pennies."

Lawrence gazed at Marc expectantly, waiting for him to propose a counteroffer. When Marc was silent, Lawrence nodded and moved on. He grabbed Adele by the breasts, squeezing them as he fondled her breasts in front of her husband.

"Her breasts are quite exquisite—big, soft, and eminently fuckable. They're a very nice complement to her big shoulders, as you can see. Her entire torso is large and strong. It's durable, and you can do a lot of tough, intense work with it."

Lawrence pushed Adele onto her knees as he demonstrated for her husband. He placed his cock in between her breasts, pressing them onto his cock as he started tit-fucking her.

Lawrence grunted, letting out a couple of quick, shallow breaths as he came between Adele's breasts. He drew his cock out, shriveled and dark and smothered with cum, leaving an even bigger mess behind on Adele's chest as the semen began flowing down to her stomach.

"Now, your wife has started producing milk while I've been fucking her. She has a very nice pair of jugs, and she has done quite well producing milk after she's been nutted in."

Lawrence squeezed one of Adele's nipples, which had bloated up considerably, and it immediately began spraying out jets of milk. Lawrence placed his mouth at Adele's breast, sucking on her tit as he drank her milk.

"Now, your wife's yield is rather modest at the moment—only about ten liters an hour for each nipple. This is far too little to be of any use. It should go up the more she is trained, but that's an expected future yield that is by no means certain."

Lawrence placed a hand on Marc's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Now, normally, a good negotiator would refuse to pay a premium for the milk, since the potential future yield, while enormous, is uncertain. However, in light of our friendship, I want to make you a deal. Your wife's breasts are enormous, and they are otherwise of top quality. I want to offer you three _sous_ for them, and I'll also add in a halfpenny as a premium for her milk."

Marc was unreactive. Lawrence looked down at his friend for a moment and then moved on.

"Her legs are wiry and sturdy now. As you can see, they're not beautiful in the usual way, but they're very tough. They'll be useful for a lot of work, and from the value of the labor alone, I'm willing to offer at least three _grosso_."

Lawrence proceeded to the rest of Adele's body, appraising each body part and offering his estimate on the price. Finally, he moved down to her feet and lifted both of them up to the table, showing off her massive feet, in their thick leather sandals, to her husband.

"Now, your wife's feet are exquisite. They're large. They're not delicately crafted, but their shape is very pleasing. Now, as you can see in your wife's toes, they're slightly dirty, and they have a rich, sweaty scent that you can smell right here—"

Lawrence spread Adele's toes with his fingers and sniffed them right then and there, pressing his nose against them and running his face down all her toes in a line.

"These soles are a nice color. They're a little ruddy, but this doesn't affect their quality or beauty. They'll make a nice addition to my collection of feet, and your wife will join my big-footed slaves. Because of their size and quality, they should be worth almost an entire _florin_."

Lawrence then shoved his face into Adele's feet, feasting ferociously on them as Marc watched in horror, mouth hanging open in despairing silence.

Lawrence then pulled away and propped Adele back up, forcing her to stand up again as he stood beside her, his prominent erection floating over the dinner table as he groped her breasts again.

"Your wife will be a suitable slave for me, Marc. Her body is ripe and perfect, at its peak, and with me it shall be preserved as such. Her arms are tough and strong; her body is thick and sculpted; her legs are lean and long. She will be useful for labor. I will work her like a horse, and she will become my draft animal.

"Yet, even though I will work her to the bone, she is even more useful to me yet as a pet. She sweats when she works, and the stench of her body is even more exquisite after she's been sweating. Her filthy, arousing body, useful as it is to me as a workhorse, is even better afterwards as a sex toy.

"I cannot look at your wife anymore without growing immediately erect, Marc. I cannot lay eyes upon her giant cow tits or her naked pink pussy or her bouncy fat ass cheeks anymore without bending her over and fucking her raw. Your wife is hot as fuck, and my cock gets hard whenever I think of her. She was hot when she was fat, and she is even hotter now that she's sculpted and muscular. But she will be at her hottest once she's pregnant.

"You two never had any children, did you, Marc? These thick, bountiful hips have never borne children; this hard, chiseled stomach has never been bloated before; and these big, juicy tits have never produced milk for a baby. This will change once your wife becomes my slave, Marc. I will impregnate her repeatedly, and she will bear dozens of my children; as soon as she is done giving birth to one child, I will plant another.

"Your wife shall be my slave both in mind and in body, Marc. She will be my workhorse, toiling every day for me in hard labor. Her fat tits and hairy pussy will hang in the open air, sweating and bouncing in the hot noonday sun for me to enjoy. When she is done with her work, or while she is still working, I will grasp her by the hips and mate with her. And finally, when she is pregnant, she will continue toiling and laboring, working in my fields or building my houses or clearing my forests with her swollen tits and giant belly hanging out for everyone to see.

"Your wife shall become my personal nutsack. I will spill my semen into her and fill her up until she's as fat and bloated as my balls. Her body is now my personal cumsock, and she shall be as filthy and dirty as one. She will be one of thousands of sheaths for my cock, her warm pussy serving as a tight fit for me to store my cock both when in use and not in use. Your wife is mine now. Her body now belongs to me, and I shall have her as I please."

Lawrence grabbed Adele by the hips and propped her over the table, spreading her ass cheeks apart as he reamed her one last time. Adele gripped the table, drooling all over the tablecloth as her body slammed against the table, ramming into it repeatedly and nearly tipping it over. Her feet hovered over the ground as she was held up by the strength of Lawrence's arms alone, and her legs twitched and shook as she came.

Lawrence took out two items that had hitherto been set aside, placed on a chair and hidden under the table. In his left hand he held a nose hook, which he promptly attached to Adele's face, stretching each of her nostrils as he yanked the cord, pulling her head back and contorting her nose until it looked like a pig's snout.

In his right hand he held a riding crop, which he began to thrash against Adele's naked ass cheeks, leaving bright red marks as she began braying like a horse, writhing her head in pain as she cried out in ecstasy and came all over her master's shaft again.

Marc clutched his face, watching the scene before him with a growing sense of horror, yet still unable to look away as his erection quivered in his pants. Lawrence's arms tightened up, and he pulled even tighter, drawing Adele close to him as her head was pulled back completely. He thrust even faster, pumping into his slave with savage force until he was merely masturbating inside his pet.

Lawrence suddenly stopped, holding his body still as he slammed his cock to the hilt inside Adele's body. His hips shook, and Adele's hard, chiseled stomach suddenly bloated up slightly as she began to grow full from her master's balls.

Marc stared at Lawrence and Adele, his face streaming with tears as he came in his pants, a weak, pitiful stream bursting out from the bulge between his legs.

…

Lawrence stood over the slumped-over Marc, writing on a piece of scrap paper, seemingly indifferent to the look on Marc's face.

"Because of your wife's exemplary qualities and economic usefulness to me both as an animal and as a sex slave, she will provide several _marks_ worth of profit to me in the first few years alone. Her body is an amazing investment, and I am willing to compensate you appropriately."

Lawrence put away the piece of paper he was writing on and presented a completely different piece of paper, an exquisite-looking piece of thick parchment, to Marc. Lying before the devastated Marc was a fully-written contract, already prepared and signed by Lawrence in advance, detailing the formal terms of sale by which Adele Cole would be sold into slavery.

"Marc, please sign this. It would be convenient to all of us if you would agree to this sale."

Marc stared up at Lawrence and Adele with dead, empty eyes, shaking fitfully. It was too late. There was no point in resisting anymore. Marc picked up the quill with a trembling hand and scrawled his name across the bottom of the document, his dull, lifeless eyes scanning the contract cursorily without taking in a single detail.

"Good. Under the terms of this contract, the buyer (me) will have one week to test the merchandise to ensure the quality of the goods being purchased, during which time he has the right to return the item if it is found to be defective. The sale will be finalized, and the one-week trial period will begin once the goods in question attaches her seal to the document."

Lawrence heated up a stick of sealing wax in the kitchen fire, holding it over the contract as it dribbled bright red wax onto the parchment, forming a giant pool along the bottom of the contract.

Lawrence then took Adele, who was waiting dutifully by the table, still naked, and led her on top of the table. Now squatting on the tabletop, she faced her soon-to-be ex-husband, displaying her pussy lips in his face.

"As a pussy slave, you will use your personal, unique seal on this document. As such, you will seal this document with your cunt."

Lawrence then pressed the bottom of the contract against Adele's pussy, digging his palm against Adele's crotch with great force as he applied the piping hot wax along her clitoris and labia. Adele screamed, uttering a bloodcurdling yell as the burning pain seared into her private parts. She began to squirt all over the contract, staining it with her pussy juices as she came. She began to flail around on the table, her juicy, thick toes wriggling directly in front of Marc, her flushed red pussy quivering right in his face.

Finally, Adele collapsed, falling on the table as she flailed around, her whole body erupting into spasms as she continued to orgasm, Lawrence's hand cupped firmly over her genitals with the crumpled paper the entire time.

Once Adele stopped cumming, and the wax had cooled down completely, Lawrence pulled the paper away, revealing the imprint of Adele's pussy lips across the shining red seal on the bottom of the contract. Flaunting the contract in front of Marc's face, Lawrence pulled out a bag of coins, spilling the contents onto the table.

Marc watched blankly as dozens of gold, silver, and copper coins streamed out of the leather bag. The money that poured out was far more money than he had ever seen at one time. It was many more times the already extravagant amount of money that he had spent housing and feeding Lawrence. In fact, it was many more times the amount of money than he had made in a year, two years, possibly even a decade, from his shop.

Lawrence had been carrying around this money the entire time while he was staying with them, a small fortune of gold and silver that was more than Marc had earned his entire life, and yet he had made Marc pay for everything anyway.

Lawrence counted a few of the coins from his massive pile and placed them in front of Marc.

Out of the giant fortune that Lawrence had brought with him, only a fraction of it was given to Marc. A pile of copper coins, a stack of silver coins—and a single gold coin. This was the price that Lawrence had negotiated in order to buy Adele into slavery. Marc's entire marriage to Adele—all the memories, everything they had been through, everything they had worked for together—all that remained of it lay in this small pile of coins.

Lawrence shoved all the rest of the coins back into the bag and put it away. Grabbing the contract and pulling his pants back up, he placed his hand on his slave's back and led her down the stairs, naked. As his property, there was no need for his new slave to wear clothes, and thus she would walk down the street naked, her fully revealed body a sign of her personal humiliation and subservience to her new owner.

…

Adele smiled as she followed her master on a leash through the streets of Kumersun. The onlookers gawked at her body, staring in shock as the formerly respectable woman flaunted her hard, chiseled body behind the large, hulking, vaguely sinister-looking man walking ahead of her.

In this way, Master and Slave displayed their relationship to the whole town, walking through the entire city until they reached a rather seedy-looking neighborhood along a side road. Lawrence led her into an old-looking house that looked like it had been abandoned and condemned already.

The interior looked worn-down and ill-maintained, but what personal items lay around were expensive and well-made, from the food to the silverware and porcelain to the dildos lying on the table.

Lawrence took Adele to the bed, which was to the side against a wall. He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her legs, straddling her thighs as he admired her naked body.

"Master, what shall we do?"

"We shall fuck, of course, my Slave."

Adele smiled and batted her eyelashes. Lawrence continued as he began to lie down on top of Adele's body.

"Per our contract, I have the right to test my newly acquired property for one week to ensure its quality. Thus we will spend the next week doing nothing but fucking. You will not be getting any sleep. Your entire body will be dedicated to me, to be used as often as I please."

Adele giggled and kneeled before Lawrence, sucking his nipple in gratitude. She clung to his chest, kissing him as she began to grow wet. Her fingers clutched his pecs, shivering as her tongue and lips cleaned off his hairy teat, until finally she pulled away, reluctantly licking her lips and looking back up at her master.

"Your only purpose in life is to pleasure my body. You owe your fealty to my cock. It is your master. You will worship it and treasure it. It is far greater and dearer than your own life, and you exist only to serve it."

Adele gave a joyous moan of assent and dipped her head again, sucking her master's other nipple, loudly slurping as she slobbered all over his sensitive teat.

"It will a brutal and punishing test, Slave. You will be forced to satisfy me in every one of my needs, incessantly and without question. Your body will be in constant use the entire week. You will obey my every order, no matter how painful and onerous. If you fail to satisfy me even once, I will throw you away and return you to your husband disgraced."

Adele smiled at her master again. "And if This Slave passes, Master?"

"You will receive an even more cruel and brutal fate yet. You shall become a pussy slave, forced into a brutal existence of sleeping and eating and sex. You shall be locked away, never to be seen by the outside world again. You will eat slop from a trough and sleep in tiny prison cells stacked full of other slaves. You will do nothing but toil, pleasure my cock, eat, sleep, and mate with your fellow pussy slaves. You will be stripped away of your dignity forever. You will lose all ability of higher reasoning and the ability to speak. In short, you will lose all that makes you human, and you will be an animal in all but name."

Adele moaned one last time and got on the bed, grabbing her master's loins as she began to suck his cock. Lawrence moaned, grabbing Adele by the head as he shoved her in deeper and began to fuck her throat, grunting as he thrust his hips into her mouth and began the fucking that would last for one hundred and sixty-eight more hours.

SEVEN

* * *

Marc spent the next few days in a haze, becoming oblivious to the world around him as he began life without his wife. He now managed things alone, running the store on his own and coming back to an empty home every day.

He passed the days in a stupor, barely noticing as they passed by.

Finally, a week after the sale, Marc returned home after an afternoon of running errands. He had grown numb to the whispers around him, having already heard everything that could possibly be said about him. He entered the shop, which was closed for the day, and stumbled upstairs into the house.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H…OOOOOOOOOHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Lawrence and his slave were hunched over on the ground, mating on the floor of the house that now belonged to Marc alone. Lawrence was on top of his slave, bearing his entire weight down on her body.

Marc looked on at the woman that used to be his wife in horror. Her head was shrouded in a large white hood that covered everything above her mouth and nose, completely hiding her hair and eyes. She wore a long white robe that was cut away at the chest and crotch, revealing her breasts and pussy while covering everything else. Her long, muscular legs were covered in white leggings as well, hiding them under a field of white that only ended at her ankles, when her feet were once again exposed, her giant, thick, rugged, toes left uncovered in their rough beauty, instead encased in large, black leather sandals.

His wife now jangled with colorful, garish jewels from every orifice and erogenous zone on her body. Her nipples were weighed down with bright gold piercings, each nipple adorned with a large golden barbell, as well as smaller piercings of emerald, rubies, and pearls. Her belly button was inset with a large emerald brooch that glittered in the light. Her pussy lips were studded with small golden loops, while her clitoral hood had been pierced with at least five different studs, each one inlaid with yet another expensive-looking jewel, this time amethysts and aquamarines and diamonds.

She also wore large, heavy gold and silver bangles on her wrists and ankles that clanked every time moved, ringing in the air every time her master fucked her.

Finally, on each of her toes, she wore several giant toe rings, with giant thick bands of gold, silver, copper, and even iron. They looked more like chains than rings, trapping each captive toe until it drooped in her sandal, weighing each one down with yet another treasure chest's worth of gemstones. Each of the rings on her sweaty, dirty toes was expensive, the jewels and metal on a single toe probably worth more than Marc had earned in his entire life.

The woman who stood before him was no longer a woman, or even a slave. She was a decoration, a display of wealth and power that served as nothing more than a holster for her owner's massive schlong.

Master and Slave continued to rut on the floor, the slave making a loud ringing noise with her jewels, her gigantic feet banging against the floor as she was rammed repeatedly right in front of the man she had once been married to.

Lawrence grunted and nutted inside his slave one more time. As soon as she had received some more of her master's dick milk, she pulled away, shaking her hips as she turned around and started sucking him off once more. Lawrence grabbed her by the back of her head, clutching her hood as he rammed her face into his crotch and jerked himself off inside her mouth. He then looked up at Marc as he masturbated, greeting his former friend with a warm smile.

"Ah, Marc. We had a deal in our contract that I would have a week-long trial period to test out your wife before confirming the purchase as final."

Lawrence grunted and made a face as he nutted inside his slave's throat. His slave clenched her hips and cheeks, tensing up before becoming limp and pulling her lips away from her master's dick. She lay on the ground, clinging to his ankles as she started smacking the cum around and playing with it with her lips and tongue.

"It has been a week. I have decided to do the courtesy of visiting you to inform you that I've been satisfied with the purchase. Your wife has been exemplary. Her performance this past week has been impeccable."

Lawrence grabbed the slave off the ground and propped her up on the floor, fucking her again as he continued talking.

"I tested her body mercilessly, allowing absolutely no rest as I used it as hard as I could. Furthermore, I trained your wife diligently. She has proven to be a quick learner, and she has become quite versatile and skilled. Slave!"

Lawrence's bitch turned her head up, cocking it as she faced her master. Lawrence made a sign, and she assented, shaking her hips as she crawled around on the ground.

Lawrence stood on top of the only chair left in the house, leaving his shoeprints on Marc's only chair to climb onto the table. He then sat atop his tablecloth with his naked ass as his bitch joined him, climbing on top of his lap and making out with him. The two kissed in from of Marc, their tongues caressing intimately in the open air for several minutes as Lawrence's cock only became even bigger and harder.

Lawrence's slave then moved across the table from her master and lay on her stomach as she raised her legs to her master's lap and began to give him a footjob. She moved her giant, floppy feet up and down his cock, rubbing it between her soles as her husband watched.

Suddenly, the slave began to straighten up, pulling herself up from the tables even as her soles continued to pleasure her master. She straightened up and then arced back through the air as she bent over backwards…and bent some more…and more…and more.

Finally, the slave had bent back as far as she could, stretching with an otherworldly flexibility as she threw her head back and started sucking her master's dick while her feet simultaneously pleasured him at his base.

The slave sucked her master off, her head essentially dangling upside-down while her breasts pointed straight up at the ceiling, and her legs bent back around until her feet were back at her master's shaft, rubbing them with the soles facing up.

The slave was contorted into a perfect circle, her soft, warm lips perched right next to her large, sweaty toes. She continued to serve her master in this uncomfortable, but pleasing to look at, position until he came, shooting his load inside her mouth as it began to spurt out her nose, spraying from her nostrils and dripping down onto her forehead.

As Lawrence's pet slave finally pulled her mouth away from her master's dick with great reluctance, she straightened back up and faced her master again, sitting across from him with anticipation. Lawrence petted her on the head and then scratched her chin, rubbing her face as she crowed with glee.

Lawrence climbed off the table and stood on the floor again, making another sign as he pointed at the ground in front of him. His slave hopped down from the table headfirst, landing on her hands as she got in a handstand.

In was in this position that Lawrence's slave walked towards her master, hanging her feet in the air as she greeted her master with her feet, rubbing them against his face. Lawrence sniffed his slave's toes, growing more and more erect.

Then grabbing her by the legs, Lawrence began to fuck his slave upside down. His slave bobbed her head up and down, moving her body as her master restricted her legs, gripping them in his massive hands.

The suspended slave suddenly buckled and pumped her pussy rapidly against her master's shaft, slamming against his crotch as he came inside her. Her body continued jerking for several minutes, struggling to hold in all her master's cum. Lawrence remained inside his slave's sheath, allowing his penis to be enveloped in the fleshy warmth of his slave's body as he continued to cum, unloading his semen in an unending flood as he shot out more than usual, filling his slave up as she remained captive at his loins, attached to his balls.

Finally, after an orgasm that lasted over five minutes, Lawrence finally let go, letting his bitch slave fall to the ground as she lay back on the floor, the cum spurting out of her pussy lips, her cunt a frosted white pile of messy slop.

…

Lawrence's slave bent over on the ground, getting on all fours as her master prepared the most athletic sex move of all, himself getting on his hands as this time _he_ performed the handstand.

Walking towards his bitch, whose filthy pussy lips dripped between her open thighs, on his hands, Lawrence positioned herself next to her hindquarters, rubbing his erect dick upside-down along her pussy lips. Then easing himself in, he docked inside his bitch as his cock fit snugly inside her box.

Then, still suspended in the air and standing upside-down on his hands, Lawrence began to pound his slave. He thrust his hips, tipping over as he began to fall, while his bitch caught him with her body, propping him up with her ass.

Now properly supported by his human cushion, Lawrence crawled forward, advancing towards Marc, who continued to stand and watch, horrified by the entire spectacle. Lawrence crawled until he was diagonal to the floor, his legs hovering over his slave's back while his head floated a few feet behind her hindquarters.

Now positioned against his slave, supported from his groin down by her pussy and from his chest up by his own arms, Lawrence began to fuck his bitch, thrusting his body backwards as he entered his slave in this bizarre position.

Marc watched with a mixture of amazement and disgust. He stared mostly at Lawrence's muscular body, which completely covered his wife's, obscuring it almost completely from his vision. Lawrence continued working out inside his bitch, thrusting inside her with a move that resembled a push-up, but with his slave's vagina instead of the floor serving as the surface upon which he exercised.

Lawrence grunted as he nutted in this position as well, holding himself up off the floor as he continued to unleash his cum inside his personal pocket pussy.

Finally, after several more minutes of filling his slave up, during which his slave came as well, twitching on the ground as she squirted herself, Lawrence dismounted, pulling himself out and easing himself onto the ground. He rested while his bitch stayed in position with her hind still pointed at her husband.

Then shaking her hips, thrusting them back and forth with a quick jerking motion, Lawrence's slave began to twerk on the ground, jutting her ass in the air as she showed off her luscious ass cheeks, which leaked with just as much cum as her pussy lips.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence recovered and sat up, watching his slave booty clap with great arousal. His erection emerged from between his legs again, and as his bitch continued to twerk, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off the ground.

Now mad with desire, Lawrence threw down his bitch and fucked her against the table. His bitch continued to twerk, oblivious to her master's cock entering her until he was fully inside her, and his hands were clasped onto her face.

Lawrence's slave screamed, her throat producing a series of guttural, hoarse yells as she pounded her hips against her master's loins. The master and his slave mated for the twentieth time, the semen now dripping so thickly from her overworked holes that they now resembled a waterfall of cum as Slave wrung out her Master for his hundred and eighty-ninth nut of the day.

Lawrence rested for a minute, his cock still inside his personal pleasure toy. He then pulled out, grabbing his slave as he lifted her up off the ground. Taking her by the thighs, he lifted her legs up, raising her until she was face to face with her former husband, baring her entire body to him. Then, having put her on full display, Lawrence entered his bitch for the last time as he impaled her asshole.

The slave formerly known as Adele screamed, bucking her body as her master entered her anus. She shook and flailed, howling in ecstasy, and Lawrence began pounding her.

Marc watched helplessly, staring at what remained of his once warm and tender wife's face. Though sometimes strict, she had been kind and caring. None of that remained in the strange beast who now kneeled in front of him, braying euphorically as her master entered her for the hundred and ninetieth time that day.

The thing that buckled and screamed in front of him was no longer something he recognized. It was no longer something human. It was a beast, a twisted being that had been fully trained until it had become the perfect pleasure hole for its master.

It had been fucked mad with pleasure for seven days without rest. It had received only an hour or two of rest each day, taken in naps of thirty minutes at the very most. And even then, it had been used, propped up by its master as he had his way inside its sleeping body. Meanwhile, when its master slept, it had been forced to pleasure him, dutifully sucking his cock and riding him with its pussy and asshole while he slumbered.

The creature that now crawled on the floor in front of Marc was no longer his wife. It could no longer even speak, instead only making delirious screams with its mouth as it was fucked.

Finally, Lawrence grabbed his slave and came inside her for the last time, thrusting his cock to the hilt and unleashing his balls. What remained of his sack drained itself inside his bitch, flowing inside its body. Lawrence's bitch felt its belly bloat up as the semen coursed into its intestines and filled up its stomach.

Lawrence turned his body to the side, facing the dinner table, carrying his bitch with him. The slave faced the table, shaking and growing pale as her master continued nutting inside her.

Suddenly, the slave uttered a primal scream as it suddenly came, shooting a thick burst of pussy juice from its urethra as it came all over the table, staining the tablecloth with its juices.

The slave twitched again as its cum turned into piss, and a geyser of thick yellow liquid that it had been holding all day suddenly streamed out of her pussy. Marc watched with glazed eyes as the tablecloth, the old piece of fabric that he and Adele used to dine on together, was permanently sullied by the piss of the bitch who now lay suspended in front of him in the air.

Marc stared at the disgusting creature that had once been his wife, howling and moaning in ecstasy as it emptied its bladder in front of him, and grew erect. His penis flew out from his pants, flopping in the air, looking rather pitiful next to Lawrence's. He slowly began touching himself, unable to stop despite himself.

He masturbated to the creature that was suspended on top of Lawrence's cock. He masturbated to its idiotic, mindless smile; to its giant flopping breasts and overgrown nipples; to its hard, chiseled abs which rippled mannishly across its stomach; to its hairy pussy which drooped with the heavy ring piercings that adorned it; to its thick, stained anus which received its master's cock in heavy, harsh, brutal poundings.

And finally, he masturbated to its feet. He pumped his dick as the creature waved its big, floppy feet in the air, flaunting its huge toes and soft pink soles in front of the man who had once been its husband, taunting him with a body he could never have, imprinting the memory of its body into his head forever as it pissed itself all over his table.

Finally, Lawrence groaned again as his penis finished up, spraying one last quart into his living cumsock before slipping out entirely, leaving his slave's asshole gaping and raw.

The slave formerly known as Adele smiled, biting its lip as its stomach began to rumble. The cum inside its asshole began to dribble out onto the tablecloth, further staining the off-white fabric as it joined the piss.

The slave grinned at its husband. It had not been allowed to go to the bathroom for a week now, and its bowels growled as it finally came time for it to have its relief.

Lawrence's bitch cried out, sticking its tongue out and throwing its head up in the air as it suddenly started to shit in thick ropes, squeezing its feces from its anus as it evacuated its bowels all over the table where it had once shared its meals together with its husband.

The shit continued coming out in thick coils, and Marc watched in shock, trembling as his erection only grew harder. He stared at Adele's massive dump, which piled up and began to look like something out of a mythical monster or an exotic creature instead of from anything resembling a being from this world.

The beast formerly known as Adele continued to shit all over the table, spraying out feces lined with semen. It came out smoothly and easily, already amply lubed up by its master's cum, and the fetid mix of waste and seed began to reek in the open air,

Finally, Lawrence's slave finished evacuating itself, and its red and sore anus puckered up again as it finally closed. Its pussy began quivering again, and it delivered a final jet of piss onto the table, splattering the mountains of shit that it had just laid all over the tablecloth.

Marc stared at the horrifying mountain of waste that the creature that had formerly been his wife had produced. His hands shook as they tightened around his swollen shaft, and he finally succumbed, breaking down completely as he tearfully contributed his own little seed to the pile of shit and piss and cum smeared all over the table.

Meanwhile, his slave having finally finished up, Lawrence dropped it back down onto the floor, letting it put its sandals back on before grabbing her by the waist and making out with it once again.

Lawrence looked over to Marc, who was slumped against the wall, sobbing with his limp cock in his hands, a little puddle of semen still trickling out from his dick onto the floor.

"Marc, your wife is a fuck toy of superb quality. She is everything I want in a slave. She will be an exemplary laborer, sex slave, and breeder all at once. My compliments for providing such an outstanding product. Truly an excellent job."

Lawrence took out a gold coin and flipped it at Marc, letting it clink on the ground next to Marc. Marc stared at it as it rolled towards him, but did not pick it up immediately. He stared into space with blank eyes as Lawrence gave a final nod and then grabbed his slave by the waist and led her out of the house forever.

After several minutes, as the shop door downstairs opened and shut again, Marc slowly got up and stared at the soiled tablecloth. He stared at the mountains of feces his wife had produced, along with the pools of semen and urine that had collected in the dips and craters between the piles of shit.

Marc gathered up the tablecloth, pulling it off the table and taking it outside.

…

He returned minutes later, tablecloth still in hand. He had not thrown it away, as one might have expected. Instead, he had merely wiped it off at the town landfill before returning with the still filthy cloth in hand.

Spreading it out, Marc placed the tablecloth back onto the table. Then kneeling on the floor, Marc rubbed his nose against the filthy, stained cloth as he sniffed the scent of his wife's shit, moaning as his cock grew hard again.

Marc tearfully began to masturbate, touching himself as he smelled the horrific stench. The smell of his wife's shit and piss, mixed with Lawrence's cum, was the last memory he would have of his wife. He would cherish it. He would continue to eat his meals on top of this table cloth, sniffing it and touching himself whenever he wanted to be reminded of his wife's warmth again. He would cherish this scent forever.

EPILOGUE

* * *

Lawrence and his bitch walked through the streets of Kumersun, once again attracting stares as the slave bitch formerly known as Adele flaunted her slutty feet, breasts and pussy, showing off the gaudy jewels that hung from her private parts.

The townspeople watched in frozen silence, growing equal parts shocked and aroused as Master and Slave strutted through the main thoroughfare. They completely ignored the crowds of people watching them as they made their way to the city gates.

The slave formerly known as Adele felt its stomach and knew it was pregnant.

The Master and Slave walked a little while more until they had left the built-up center of Kumersun. The houses were far more sparse now, and the city wall was now in sight. Master and Slave walked up to the open gates and stopped.

Lawrence stared at his slave, who stared back, smiling. Bending her over on the ground, Lawrence had his way with her one last time in her hometown, pummeling her pussy one more time as she clung to the floor, screaming as her body rocked back and forth, and she orgasmed onto the cobblestoned city streets.

Lawrence then pulled out and entered his bitch's filthy, uncleaned asshole. His bitch screamed even louder, pumping her legs and bouncing her body as she squirted in ecstasy.

Lawrence shoved his slave to the ground as he came inside his slave's bowels. He pulled out his cock, which was now sticky and brown. Lawrence wrinkled his nose at the smell of his dick, but walked on without wiping it. He headed out the city gates, trundling down the road as he prepared to make his way back north, starting the first leg of the long journey back to Nyohhira.

His slave climbed onto her feet and ran after her master, pursuing him as she tried to catch up. However, Lawrence paid no heed to her, walking faster than her as he left her behind. Lawrence's slave began to stumble, reaching her arm out even as her master remained dozens of meters ahead.

Finally, Lawrence's slave tumbled to the ground one last time, collapsing from exhaustion. The brutal training finally caught up to it, and it now passed out, fainting in the middle of the road. Lawrence continued walking, abandoning his slave until her slumped, unconscious body faded into the distance.

He had already planned a special path home, one that he had already planned back when he was making his way down to Kumersun. His new slave would only attract attention and slow him down. Thus, he and his slave would part ways for their journey back to Nyohhira.


	18. Afterstory IV: The Pilgrimage, Part One

**The fourth afterstory takes place at the same time as the events of Afterstory III, with a few events happening just before and after.**

 **As the name of the chapter suggests, this is the first half of the story of Lawrence's pilgrimage. The pilgrimage in question, of course, being his first trip outside Nyohhira since moving there. However, the significance of the title will become clearer in the next chapter ;)**

 **The street urchin was a minor character who appeared briefly in the sixth episode of the second season of the anime. Her screen time was even shorter than Adele's. As with Adele, I decided to include her because no female canon character would be safe from Lawrence's cock.**

 _The street girl's appearance is never revealed, as she is always masked. I ended up making one up for her anyway and drawing an illustration of it. That fanart can be found on the version of this story on Archive of Our Own_ _—again, the afterstories are posted separately as their own story, albeit part of the same series._

 **With the fall of the street urchin, all canon female characters in Spice and Wolf have now been conquered. The remaining afterstories will be dedicated solely to the further debauchery of Lawrence and his harem.**

* * *

Deep in the craggy, harsh, cold taiga of the north, on a tiny, abandoned pathway that had been long abandoned, a single lone figure walked along the road, his body large and looming even next to the giant pine trees.

Lawrence had left Nyohhira earlier that morning, and he had been walking all day. He had simply gotten the feeling one morning that he needed to go south. Thus, without informing his sex slaves, Lawrence had gotten up and left. It had been years since he had left Nyohhira, and he felt an uncanny sensation at being away from his new home for the first time since moving there.

However, though he had built a personal paradise for himself in Nyohhira, Lawrence knew that in order to maintain the grandeur of his home, he needed to make occasional trips south. Thus, for the first time in over three years, he ventured out of Nyohhira for the first time to rejoin wider society.

Or so he had thought. He had been walking all day, and he still hadn't come into contact with a single soul. It was only gradually that Lawrence remembered that distances were still a thing, and the north was sparsely populated.

Lawrence scratched his ass and gave a mild snort of irritation. He wasn't used to putting up with discomfort. He was getting hungry and thirsty. He preferred to be fed and waited on, and he was loath to exert any effort.

However, while annoying, he could go and find food and water easily. The more pressing concern was his other bodily need.

Lawrence stared down at his erect penis with displeasure. It had been hours since he had last been serviced by his slaves, and he was getting very irritated at the lack of a slampiece to relieve his dick in. This forest was devoid of women, and Lawrence was starting to feel the effects.

Lawrence kept walking. Despite his discomfort, he had a feeling that relief was soon coming. Even though he had no idea why he felt this way, he kept on walking, coming to a clearing as the small path he was walking on fed into a larger road.

This road was not much larger, but its path was smoother and less overgrown, signaling that it was still in use. Lawrence kept on walking until he finally saw a cart heading his way in the distance. As it got closer, Lawrence could see it was a simple wagon, driven by a peasant woman.

The young woman driving it was wearing ordinary peasant clothes. She had long, straw-blonde hair, and although she looked like a typical peasant, she was very pretty. Lawrence raised his hand, gesturing at the wagon, and the woman instantly stopped to look at the funny-looking, rather scruffy man standing at the road wearing tattered clothes.

Lawrence climbed onto the wagon and immediately grabbed the woman by the hips, pulling her skirt up as he fucked her in the pussy. The woman trembled, thrusting her hips against this stranger as they rutted in the front seat of her wagon. After a few minutes, Lawrence released his sperm inside the peasant woman and let her go. He then climbed into the back of the wagon with his dick still hanging out and fell asleep, hitching along for the ride as his new slampiece drove him south.

…

Lawrence lay in the back of the wagon as his new slave chauffeured him. He slept through the day, dozing off while his peasant woman drove.

As night fell and the road became too dark to navigate, the peasant woman stopped next to a clearing and set up camp for the night. She began gathering wood from the back of the wagon to build a fire. Lawrence woke up as the wagon came to a halt, sitting up as he looked around him at the dusky sky. He looked out at the peasant lady building the fire and went to the front of the wagon, rummaging through her rucksack as he ate all of her food.

Lawrence watched as his new bitch created a fire from scratch. Doing so was extremely hard work, and she had not anticipated having to do this. As such, she didn't have the tools that would make this easier. Lawrence watched as she struggled, growing more and more erect at her hardship.

Once the woman was finally done making a campsite, Lawrence grabbed her by the hips and immediately began to have sex with her, mating with her from behind until he had filled her womb with his seed.

Lawrence then grabbed the peasant woman by her dress, tearing it away as he pressed her naked body more closely to his loins and fucked her even harder.

Holding her by the fire, Lawrence pounded his new onahole all night.

…

"SL-L-L-L-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-P-P-P-P-P…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Having slept all day, Lawrence had fucked his new bitch all night, not allowing her any sleep as they mated into the morning.

Lawrence's new bitch now sucked her master off, a final servicing of the dick as the sun came up and the night came to an end. She sloppily made out with his dick as she pleasured it with her throat, choking herself on his cock until she gagged and let out a stream of froth and spit.

Lawrence clenched his fists and thrust his hips deep into his bitch's throat, cumming inside her while she struggled at his loins. Lawrence kept his cock perched against her mouth, keeping her firmly in place and preventing her from breaking free, before finally pulling out just as he finished his orgasm.

Lawrence's cock was dripping with spit and cum, a string of jizz still hanging from the tip of his glans.

Lawrence then grabbed his bitch by the head, holding her still as he held his cock up to her lips and began to urinate inside her mouth.

He shot out a crystal stream of liquid gold, a bright streak of amber that landed directly in his bitch's throat. Lawrence continued urinating, emptying his entire bladder inside his slave while she stayed still, obediently drinking the entire fill as a final show of submission to her new master.

Having finished up inside her mouth, Lawrence then climbed onto her wagon and drove off, cargo and horses in tow, leaving the peasant woman lying naked on all fours to the side of the road, comatose and fucked silly, her dress in tatters. He abandoned her, stealing her wagon as he continued on his way south.

Meanwhile, the exhausted, used-up peasant woman passed out, falling asleep on the side of the road with cum dripping out from her pussy. She would not wake up for several hours, shivering as she got up without any clothes on.

Having been taken by the strong, well-endowed man from behind, and directed by him to drive several dozen miles south of where she had originally been headed, the woman was forced to get up and walk back home naked without her horse, her wagon, or her goods.

…

Lawrence continued going south, traveling several hours without seeing a single person. Finally, after a few more hours, Lawrence passed by yet another wagon, this time driven by a young lady with long, straight, chestnut hair.

Lawrence pulled over right next to the lady's wagon. Then, walking up to the driver's seat, he grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her to the ground. Pressing her against the dirt, he lifted her dress up and began to fuck her, pounding her in her brown bush until he came in her snatch.

Lawrence then grabbed the woman and made out with her, pulling the rest of her dress off and turning her around as he began to perform anal on her. He fucked her between her tight ass cheeks until he came, and then he fucked her again, and again, and again, until the brown-haired beauty's anus was stuffed full of her mysterious suitor's cum.

Lawrence pulled out of this woman, worn out from several hours of fucking. Grabbing the woman by her face, he forced her onto her knees and placed her mouth at the tip of his cock. Aiming his cock for his lips, he relieved himself in his new slave's mouth, urinating in her throat as he drained his bladder.

Lawrence took the wagon for himself and drove south, taking the woman way off her original path. His newest slave got on the floor of the wagon, pushing the hair out from her eyes as she began sucking him off while he drove.

Finally, after a few hours, Lawrence grew bored and throw the brown-haired woman out of the wagon, leaving her naked on the side of the road as he stole all of her stuff, including her clothes.

Once again stripping a girl naked and taking everything she had, Lawrence continued on his journey south.

In these remote woods in the north, Lawrence could drive through the night without encountering a single other person. The animals of the night stayed away, as if on purpose. Lawrence kept on driving into the morning, driving all day and subsisting on the provisions left in the bag of the brown-haired woman.

Lawrence kept going until he ran out of supplies in the wagon. Growing bored of the horse and wagon he had on him, he abandoned that too, untethering the horse and leaving the wagon by a creek as he continued on foot.

Finally, after a few more hours, as the warm afternoon sun began to thaw the cold northern woods, Lawrence finally lay down and took a well-deserved rest, sleeping off the effects of the previous day's traveling.

…

Lawrence woke up several hours later as his nap was disrupted by yet another wagon stopping in front of him. The beautiful, raven-haired farm girl stopped the wagon in shock, intrigued by the sight of a large, muscle-bound man sleeping in the middle of a tiny dirt road.

Lawrence rubbed his eyes, yawning as he was awoken from his slumber. He stood up, rubbing his head and stretching. As he fully regained his senses and saw the pretty young lady in front of him on the wagon, he suddenly climbed onto her seat, grabbing the shy young girl by the hips as he began to eat out her pussy.

The girl screamed, shaking as she felt an unexpected sensation between her loins. She shook her body and arced back as she came in this strange man's mouth. She then shrieked again as the man climbed on top of her and ripped her dress off, pulling her thighs open as he entered her and fucked her.

The girl clung to Lawrence, screaming as her hips were pried apart by his giant cock. Finally, Lawrence's leathery, hard body stopped, and he nutted inside the girl's snatch, letting her drop to the floor of the driver's seat.

Lawrence drove this wagon with the girl in tow, keeping her on the knees below the driver's seat and satisfying himself with her throat.

Lawrence leaned his head back and moaned, pressing the girl's face into his crotch as he nutted inside her throat for the dozenth time that afternoon, ramming his dick and balls into her mouth.

The slender raven-haired beauty, her face red and sweaty from the constant servicing of her master's dick, gagged on Lawrence's cock, sending yet another jet of snot and semen dribbling down her formerly flawless, maidenly face.

Lawrence finally pulled out, spraying yet another load of jizz on the girl's eye and forehead. Then taking the girl by the face, he held her still as he stood up and pissed inside her mouth.

His new slave struggled to force it all down, finally trembling as she finished swallowing her master's urine. Once she was done taking in her master's waste, Lawrence turned her over, lifting her hips up and pressing her face to the floor as he started fucking her pussy.

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…oh…ah…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…ah-h-h-h-h-h…oh-oh-oh-oh-OH-H-H-H-H-AH-H-H-H-H-H…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Lawrence clenched his hips and shot his load inside his raven-haired bitch's snatch. Dropping her back down, Lawrence rested his dick in her pussy lips, allowing her to suck him off with her cunt as he kept driving.

…

In this way, Lawrence made his way further south, now many miles away from home. He kept going until late in the afternoon, when his tight little slave had received a dozen more of his loads inside her loins, and had begun pleasuring him with her asshole.

Lawrence looked up at the horizon to see another wagon approaching. He ignored it, looking ahead as he continued to pleasure himself inside his human cock sleeve.

As the two wagons began to pass each other, the other one stopped. Lawrence finally looked up at it, and saw that the driver of the other wagon was a mature, slightly thin woman with large brown eyes and cropped dirty-blonde hair.

Lawrence pulled out of his current bitch and stared at the woman in the other wagon. She was quite attractive. Her body was slightly thinner than the girls he had been fucking, but Lawrence found the pretty MILF's flat chest appealing.

Lawrence grabbed the MILF from her wagon, yanking her and propping her on his lap, where he began to fuck her from behind. The horse attached to the short-haired MILF's wagon began braying, stamping the ground with its hoof as it waited to be led.

Lawrence threw the raven-haired girl out of the wagon, tossing her into the grass next to the road. Placing the cute MILF in his lap, he continued driving, depriving both women of their original wagons as he continued down the road.

Lawrence continued to fuck his new woman, making out with her as he continued driving. Yet once again, Lawrence drove into the night, seemingly safe from both the animals in the forest as well as the near total darkness as he made his way effortlessly down the road. His new bitch was forced to stay awake as well, receiving her master's cock throughout the night and not being allowed to rest one bit.

Finally, as the sun rose and Lawrence finished his night shift, he threw the flat MILF on the ground and pissed all over her naked breasts and face. He then threw her out of the wagon, taking all of her stuff as, for the fourth time that journey, he robbed a woman of everything she had and left her naked on the side of the road.

Lawrence was getting rather tired. It had been a long time since he had had a full rest. He looked forward at the morning horizon, his eyes growing slightly bleary.

Lawrence continued to press forward, going on until the horse was tired out and could not move. Lawrence then began to untether it, letting it rest as he got off the wagon and plundered it for useful items.

Lawrence didn't have to walk for very long before finding another wagon. In this wagon was a stout beauty with wide hips and fiery orange-red hair. Lawrence felt himself grow erect, and he climbed the wagon as he grabbed the girl by the head and kissed her on the lips.

Lawrence pulled down his pants and spread the girl's legs wide as he began having his way with her.

…

Lawrence continued his pussy spree, stopping a wagon whenever it was driven by a pretty woman. He began to slow down as girls started to show up every few hours, and Lawrence had to delay his trip as he was forced to switch wagons several times each day.

Two weeks and over a hundred pussies later, Lawrence left the central plains of Ploania and crossed into the fertile wheat fields of Trenni.

Lawrence wandered for a few days, first traveling around the major city of Ruvinheigen before turning back around and heading north again. He would return to Ruvinheigen in time, but there was somewhere else he needed to go first.

Finally, a little over two weeks after leaving Nyohhira, Lawrence passed through the gates into the city of Kumersun. The guards were wary at first, but he managed to prove without much difficulty that he was not a vagrant. With a bag of coins that was a few grams lighter than before, Lawrence walked into the city, passing through the crowds of people in the streets as he wondered what to do next.

He roamed through the central market square. It had been over three years since he had last been here. The last time he had passed through this city had been during the middle of the infamous pyrite craze.

Much of the square still looked the same. However, all of the stalls were different—even the ones owned by the same merchants as before had vastly different goods for sale.

Lawrence knew he had to stay in Kumersun, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do here. He continued to drift aimlessly around the square, staring at the major landmarks. He began to grow restless, and he was just about to leave and look for a place to stay in town when he heard a voice calling him from the crowd.

"Lawrence! It's been awhile! How yah been!"

Lawrence turned around and saw his old friend Marc Cole standing in the square. He had last seen Marc during his previous visit to Kumersun. Thus, it had been over three years since they had last met. Though Lawrence had changed dramatically in appearance, Marc still looked much the same.

Lawrence and Marc embraced, and they began chatting in the city square. As the two of them walked off towards Marc's house, Lawrence remembered Marc's wife and understood why he had been compelled to head towards Kumersun.

Lawrence left Marc's house, adjusting the waist of his trousers. His cock hung next to his thighs, dangling loosely in his baggy pants. His dick was still wet from being inside Adele's snatch, having just fucked her for the first time. Her delicious, thick body was every bit as amazing as he had expected it to be.

Now that he had finished inside Marc's wife, he was no longer interested in her, and Lawrence went out about the town looking for something else to do. He had no idea where he wanted to go, but he understood there was no point in sticking around at Marc's place.

Lawrence began wandering around in the central market square, looking for more pussy to fuck. He was unimpressed with the offerings at first, wandering through the stalls as he found nothing he wanted to buy and no one he wanted to do. He was about to leave when he heard a high, sharp, child-like voice behind him.

"Kraft Lawrence-san."

Lawrence turned around, surprised that someone in this town other than Marc and Adele knew his name. He turned around to see a short figure wrapped in a rough woolen robe and a hooded, dark dun cloak.

She was clearly quite young. Her face was muffled by a giant scarf that shrouded her nose and mouth. Furthermore, she wore a large hood that completely enveloped her head, only allowing a single eye to peek through—a piercing, bright golden eye that was constantly opened wide, as if in a trance, giving the impression that the girl was boring into his soul with her gaze.

The woolen robe and cloak that covered the girl's body were so loose and thick that they rounded out her torso, hiding her figure completely. Her sleeves were so long that they completely covered her hands, and all that Lawrence could see of the girl were the single eye and her ankles and feet, which were in rough leather sandals.

The girl cocked her head, keeping her uncanny, bright eye fixed on Lawrence. With the rest of her head completely covered, it was hard to tell what she was thinking, giving her quite an unnerving aura.

"Do you remember me, Lawrence-san?"

The girl had a soft voice that was muffled by her scarf. She spoke in a listless monotone, a blank, emotionless voice that had a hypnotic quality to it. Lawrence found himself drawing closer to the delicate young urchin, staring at her intensely as she spoke to him.

"Yes, you used to be Diana's messenger."

Lawrence recognized this mysterious young girl. The last time he had visited this city, Diana had used this girl to relay messages to him. Her strange attire had produced a lasting impression on him, and though he hadn't interacted with this girl for more than a few minutes, he instantly remembered who she was as soon as he'd laid eyes on her again.

She still looked much the same as she had three years ago. She had barely grown in height, and she still seemed just as pale and slender as she had been before. Then again, street children weren't known for their well-nourished bodies or growth spurts.

Lawrence's eyes immediately traveled down to her feet. She wore the rough, brown sandals that were common attire for the poor. He could see both of her long, lean feet in detail, as well as her pale, thin toes and her bony ankles. He immediately began to grow a semi in his pants as he started to fantasize about the street urchin's pretty little feet.

Her slim, white toes were unusually beautiful and clean for a street urchin's, her light, cream-colored toenails lacking the fleshy pink color of most. Lawrence began thinking about her soft, small soles, and he started growing erect as he started fantasizing about fucking her in her toes.

"What brings you here, girl?"

"This is my home. I live here. I should be asking you the same. What brings you back to Kumersun after more than three years?"

"I'm just visiting."

The street urchin stared at Lawrence, unsatisfied with his answer. However, she didn't press any further, and Lawrence spoke again.

"How are things with you, girl?"

"Difficult. You see, life over the last three years has gotten a lot harder. We street children have always found ways to survive on our own, but it has never been easy. However, for a time, we had a benefactor, the Alchemist of Kumersun Diana Rubens."

Lawrence suddenly raised his head as he realized where this was going.

"Then one day, three years ago, soon after the pyrite bubble burst…she disappeared. It was a shock for all of us. She was our friend, Lawrence-san. Whenever she needed favors or errands, she'd get one of us to do it for a few pennies. But her protection extended to more than just money, of course."

The street urchin cocked her head again, still staring at Lawrence with her intense, unflinching eye.

"I was her favorite. I became her regular messenger for errands. I became especially close to her…I wonder what became of Diana, Lawrence-san. I wonder why she left town."

The urchin did not relent in her gaze. She had an uncanny intuition, a look in her eye. She knew. However, Lawrence was unfazed.

"So, what do you want from me? Revenge? Closure?"

The girl shook her head.

"I have nothing but gratitude towards Miss Ruben for all the years of protecting us and helping us. I trust that she had a good reason for leaving town with you. You don't need to tell me what happened or why she left if you don't want to. Rather, I wish to discuss something else."

The street urchin then stepped closer to Lawrence, brushing her fingers across his chest as she continued to stare at Lawrence with that same unsettling gaze.

"As you can see, Lawrence-san, though I look much the same as I did three years ago, as a girl…no, as a woman…I have had to resort to an additional means of supporting myself in the streets. Lawrence-san…I have a feeling that you're interested, are you not?"

The urchin made a ring with her index finger and thumb next to her face and began miming a rather crude sex act with her hand next to where her mouth was behind her scarf.

Lawrence began imagining this delicate little girl fucking other clients with her slender body and beautiful feet, and he immediately grew hard.

The street girl didn't need to wait for an answer as she saw Lawrence's quivering tent in his pants. She led Lawrence into a nearby alleyway between two buildings and turned around and lifted up her robe, showing off even more of her legs. Immediately, Lawrence grabbed onto her, pulling the rest up until it was above her ass cheeks. Then holding her down, Lawrence pummeled the street urchin, taking her virginity at once as he pounded her pussy against the wall.

The street urchin clutched the wall, tightening her hips and clenching her fists and toes. The precocious little girl, who had made a pretty penny for a little over a year now simply by using her hands and feet and mouth, now felt what it was like to be used in whole, to be entered in the most intimate place of all.

The street urchin cried out and squirted from her pussy as she became a woman in the middle of the sunless alley. Lawrence finished quickly, thrusting fully inside the girl and nutting inside her body before pulling out again and pulling his pants back up.

The street urchin struggled to straighten back up, her thighs shaking from the unfamiliar sensation of something so thick suddenly prying her apart between her legs. However, she managed to force herself to stand again, letting her tattered dress fall back down over her legs as she turned back around to Lawrence and extended her hand for payment.

Lawrence reached into his bag and dropped a large silver coin into the girl's hand. It was a much higher rate than she usually got paid for similar act, signaling his satisfaction with her services.

The girl glanced at the silver coin. Her single eye, the only part of her face that could be seen, remained unchanged. Her reaction was impossible to gauge, but she stared at the coin for several seconds before finally pocketing it. It was the most money she had held at once for a long time.

With such a large payment, it was understood that he expected to use her services again. The street urchin looked back up at Lawrence and bowed gratefully before walking off, leaving Lawrence alone in the alleyway.

Lawrence and Street Urchin leaned against the wall of an abandoned house, mating in the dark crevice between lots.

Street Urchin's sandaled feet hovered several inches off the ground as Lawrence had his way with her, plowing her from behind as he reamed her delicate asshole.

The slender, skinny girl that Lawrence held in his arms struggled, shaking as she took Lawrence's entire mass into her body. Street Urchin struggled to hold it all inside, screaming as she was pummeled again and again between her tiny, white ass cheeks.

Lawrence thrust Street Urchin into the wall as he rammed his full force into her body. Finally, he arched back with a roar as he finally shot his load into her bowels, coating her intestines. His dick slipped out of her gaping anus, and Street Urchin crumpled to the ground, struggling to stand as cum began to dribble down between her legs.

Finally, Street Urchin got back up and clutched Lawrence again, staring at him obsessively once again with her single exposed eye.

"What would you like to do next, Lawrence-san?"

Lawrence answered by grabbing the urchin girl under her arms and lifting her up off the ground until the tips of her toes swept the floor once again, dangling just above the pavestones.

Taking the scarf wrapped around the bottom of her face, Lawrence slowly moved it up her head until it covered her eyes. Leaving her nose and mouth exposed, Lawrence pulled her in and passionately kissed her.

"mmph…nnngg-g-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…m-m-m-m-m-m…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…GU-U-U-U-U-U-U…nyu-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence squeezed the urchin girl close to his body, rubbing his cock and balls against her naked pussy as they made out in the alleyway. Street Urchin kissed her client blindfolded, thrashing in the air and playing with his tongue as her mouth opened up and she embraced her client with her lips.

Street Urchin pulled away, flustered for the first time. Her now-exposed cheeks were bright pink, and her lips were wide open, gasping for breath as her entire face below her eyes became flushed from ecstasy.

Lawrence went in again and sucked on the Street Urchin's lips, kissing her again as he tasted her mouth and throat. Urchin Girl gasped again, gripping Lawrence by the neck and back as she ground her hips against his body.

Lawrence pulled away and stared at Urchin Girl's mouth one more time before going back in for the third and final time. This time the two kissed in the air, sticking their tongues out as they licked each other out in the open, their tongues fighting with each other outside their mouths. Urchin Girl then grabbed Lawrence's tongue with her lips and began sucking on it, moaning lustfully as she slobbered on his mouth, still blindfolded but frantically feeling around for her client with her mouth.

Urchin Girl let go, gasping for breath as she threw herself at Lawrence one last time, pressing her face against his chest and purring with delight.

"Pull your scarf back down, girl."

Urchin Girl turned towards Lawrence, smiling with her eyes still covered, and did as she was told. She pulled the scarf back down over her mouth, covering her lips and nose again, until once again only her one eye could be seen.

"Understand your place as my pleasure toy. Unless it is in use, your body and face shall remain covered at all times."

"Yes, Lawrence-san~."

Though it didn't show, Street Urchin seemed to be smiling. She got on her tip toes, grabbing Lawrence's head with her hands, and pressed her mouth to his cheek, kissing him through her scarf, before pulling back and extending her hand for her payment.

…

"SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Street Urchin was once again blindfolded, her eyes shrouded by her scarf, as she sucked Lawrence's dick, squatting on the ground as she wrapped her tender lips around his massive girth.

The urchin's cheeks bloated up as Lawrence thrust his cock into her throat. Mucus flowed from both her nostrils, and she began to drool and froth at her mouth as Lawrence choked her with his dick.

Lawrence shut his eyes, moaning with pleasure as he grabbed the urchin girl's hood and pumped her head against his dick and began fucking her throat. Lawrence skullfucked his little street urchin, fucking her face until he nutted inside her throat, filling her entire stomach up with his cum. He then pulled out, shooting some of his load all over her dirty, stained lips and nose, before shooting a few strings of jizz on her outfit, staining her robes and cloak.

Street Urchin smiled as her client came on her face, still blindfolded. She continued jerking him off as he nutted, grinning as he finally ran dry. Then sucking on the tip of his cock, she began masturbating, playing with her pussy as she cleaned off Lawrence's dick.

This was the first time that he had seen emotion on Street Urchin's face, and Lawrence grew hard again as Street Urchin started sucking off his flaccid dick again.

Lawrence pulled out from her lips and grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground instead.

Street Urchin squealed, uttering a melodious cry as she gripped Lawrence by the back. She brought her pussy down on his newly hardened cock, still blindfolded, as she fit his oversized member into her chamber and began riding him in the air.

Lawrence wrapped his arms around the urchin girl, constricting her completely as he kissed her, covering her face up completely as he smothered her mouth with his lips. The two furtively thrust against each other in the air, fucking in the open until Lawrence burst inside his slave's pussy as well, shooting his load inside her body.

The two lovers finally separated after spending a few more minutes attached to each other, the fluids dripping from their mouths and nether regions and landing on the ground with a splatter.

The blindfolded Street Urchin finally dismounted from her client, grabbing her scarf and pulling it back down from her eyes. She was perfectly obedient, placing the scarf over her mouth as soon as it had finished serving its purpose.

Street Urchin continued to stare at Lawrence's crotch as he dusted off his clothes and got the money out of his bag. Though her wide-open eye never showed emotion, she was clearly gazing with lust at his cock.

Lawrence placed the coin in her hands and walked away. His little street urchin slave now serviced him with her mouth regularly, sucking him off until he came every time he visited her. Street Urchin had become quite skilled at it, lovingly massaging her client with her lips every day. Her young, pale lips were quite beautiful, and the seductive way in which she smiled while blindfolded whenever she kissed Lawrence's cock was quite enticing.

Lawrence was already growing erect again as he thought about Street Urchin's mouth. However, it would be an entire day before he would be able to fuck those young, tender lips again.

"So, Lawrence-san, what are we doing today?"

Street Urchin clung to Lawrence's chest. Her body language didn't match her facial expressions: her eye continued to bore into Lawrence blankly and dispassionately, while her body ground lustily against Lawrence's crotch, thirsty for his cock.

Lawrence placed his hand on Street Urchin's tiny, flat ass and led her onto the busiest thoroughfare in the city. Pressing her against a wall, Lawrence faced Street Urchin with an erection in his pants.

"Lift your dress."

Without another word, Street Urchin obeyed her master and showed off her naked loins. Her body was skinny and bony, with long, thin thighs that were pallid from a lack of sunlight. Her pussy was lined with a scraggly tuft of curly, dirty blonde pubic hair. She had just begun growing her pubes, and the thin line barely extended beyond her cleft, forming a little line that lingered near her mound.

Street Urchin's pale, nearly hairless pussy was already dripping wet as she exposed herself in the middle of a crowded street. Various people passed by her and Lawrence, not noticing her indecently exposed body. Street Urchin's single exposed eye remained unchanged, but her bony hips began to shake with excitement as she stared at Lawrence.

Lawrence grew hard as he stared at the urchin girl's weak, nearly hairless pussy. He pulled out his cock and began to masturbate as he ogled her weak, bony hips.

Street Urchin watched Lawrence touching himself, shaking and growing even wetter even as she didn't show it on her face.

"What would you like me to do now, Lawrence-san?"

Lawrence whispered his answer into Urchin's ear, and Urchin nodded without a further word. Squatting down and spreading her exposed pussy lips wide, she began to take a piss on the side of the road.

Urine came streaming out of her pussy in an uncontrolled jet, hitting the cobblestones with a loud splatter. The liquid splashed everywhere, dripping and creating a giant, dark puddle that only grew with every milliliter of pungent yellow piss.

Street Urchin continued to stare at Lawrence, her eye not changing in its expression one bit as she performed this obscene act in public for her client. She relieved herself in the middle of the street, draining her bladder while Lawrence watched and masturbated. Then, shaking the piss off her pussy lips with her fingers, Street Urchin stood back up, letting her robe fall back down over her legs as she stood at the giant puddle of pee she had created.

Lawrence came on the ground, shooting his sperm into the puddle of urine. As he finished, the last remnants of his orgasm hung from the tip of his cock. Lawrence then grabbed Street Urchin by the hand, leading her away from the puddle of piss and cum on the side of the street as he took her into a back alley.

"ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence and Street Urchin made out again, grinding against the back wall of a house, far away from all the crowds. Street Urchin wrapped her hands around Lawrence, holding him even more closely than usual.

She then pulled away from Lawrence, pulling her scarf back down over her mouth as she gave him her familiar blank stare with her one exposed eye. Street Urchin realized what her client wanted as he continued to stare at her chest and stomach, and she began to tug at her cloak as she prepared to pull it off.

"No."

Lawrence grabbed Street Urchin by the hand and stopped her. He took out a knife instead and began to cut Street Urchin's cloak just above the chest, forming a gash that grew larger and larger until the entire garment was cut into two.

Lawrence adjusted the now separate hood, tying together the newly created frayed edges until the hood turned into a headscarf.

Street Urchin nodded. With this modification, she could safely take off her cloak without uncovering her head. She threw her cloak aside and began to take off her dress, slipping the rough, woolen garment over her head until it too lay on the ground next to her.

Other than the coverings around her head and face and the sandals on her feet, Street Urchin was now completely naked. Her skinny, sheet white body was now visible, the ribs under her breasts quite prominent. Street Urchin was extremely fragile, her entire body extremely slender and bony. Her large nipples stuck out like large buttons from her tiny, dark-brown areolae. Her breasts were practically nonexistent, her chest almost completely flat.

Lawrence became completely rigid as he stared at Street Urchin's tiny, skinny body. She was completely frail—cold, soft, and icy pale. She was light enough to be carried by one arm, and Lawrence began to masturbate to the weak, helpless girl standing in front of him.

Street Urchin watched as her client started jerking off, and she joined in, playing with her pussy as she stared at Lawrence's massive cock. Her whole body flushed bright pink, and her pussy started dripping all over the ground, even as her eye retained its uncanny, constant gaze.

Lawrence placed his hand on Urchin's chest, pressing her against the wall as he leaned down and began sucking on her nipples. Urchin continued masturbating, uttering muffled cries underneath her scarf as her client pleasured her breasts.

Lawrence pulled away and ogled Street Urchin's entire body again as he started masturbating again. He began to focus on her spindly legs, fucking his palms as he stared at her tender, pink knees and her thin, bony calves.

Finally, he turned down to her tiny feet, at her small, elegantly-crafted soles and toes, her perfectly-sized little toenails. He masturbated to her twitching feet, staring at them as she whorishly flaunted them in her slutty leather sandals. Street Urchin began to grow flustered, squirting and twitching some more as her client grew inexplicably aroused from her feet.

Finally, Lawrence nutted on Street Urchin's body, cumming all over her breasts and stomach and thighs as he shot his load. Lawrence's balls completely succumbed, spewing out thick strings of semen in an unceasing torrent. Lawrence's cock ached with desire, sending endless streams of cum onto Urchin's body as he continued to jerk himself off to her flat tits and skinny legs.

Finally, Lawrence lifted up Street Urchin's tiny feet in the air, touching his cock against the tips of her luminous white toes as he came on each one individually, glazing her tender white pearls with his seed.

Street Urchin looked up at Lawrence without changing her expression.

"You're a real perv, aren't you, Lawrence-san? I've never had a client grow this hard from my feet before."

Lawrence grabbed Street Urchin by the waist and hoisted her entire body off the ground. He put his arms through each of Street Urchin's legs, passing them up under her thighs before placing his hands on the back of her neck. Lifting both her legs up from the ground and pressing her head and torso down between her legs, Lawrence placed her in a full nelson hold as he restrained her completely, rendering her helpless as her ass and pussy hovered right next to his dick.

Lawrence began to fuck his human onahole, thrusting inside his delicate loli fleshlight's asshole as he began to pleasure himself with her bowels. Street Urchin began screaming, her entire body aching from the pain as her ass-pussy began to ache. She tightened every time Lawrence rammed her from behind, and her entire body shook every time Lawrence pounded it with his dick.

Lawrence began to fuck his personal pocket pussy with the full force of his hips, ramming into it with the entire weight of his body as Street Urchin lay helplessly, her skinny legs flopping with each thrust. Finally, Lawrence gave one last push and came inside her intestines, filling it with impunity as Street Urchin simply lay still and took it all in.

Street Urchin lay in Lawrence's arms, feeling nauseous from the massive pounding she had received. She suddenly lurched up in the air as Lawrence lifted her up again, and her legs and feet twitched as she felt Lawrence pressing against her ass-pussy again.

Her client wasn't finished yet. He would continue to fuck her in this humiliating position, masturbating inside his human onahole, until he was satisfied. And he was just getting started.

Street Urchin screamed, clenching her body tight, spreading her slender, lean feet and splaying her toes again as she came all over the floor.

…

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-UU-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Street Urchin sucked off her client, clinging to his hips with her hands as she thrust her head deep into his cock, clenching it with her throat.

Street Urchin began to gag, leaking out foamy spit from between her perfect lips. She struggled, shaking and gasping for breath, before recovering and continuing with her dick-sucking.

Lawrence began to move his hips against her mouth, gently fucking her while she clung to his shaft with her vacuum-suction lips. The resistance offered a pleasurable sensation that squeezed the base of his cock while his tip plumbed Street Urchin's throat.

Street Urchin moaned, her sweaty, grimy body already worn out from countless orgasms. She dripped semen all over the ground, mixing Lawrence's seed with the dirt beneath her loins. She began to masturbate again as she sucked Lawrence off, giving a sharp cry as Lawrence suddenly pulled out and nutted all over her face, neck, and chest.

Lawrence bent over and grasped Street Urchin's chin, examining her lovely pink lips that were glazed with his cum. Leaning in, he kissed her dirty, cum-stained mouth, furiously making out with her as she brought herself to orgasm with her fingers.

When finally he pulled away, swallowing the mix of semen and saliva that he had created with his pet prostitute, Lawrence pulled Street Urchin's scarf back over her mouth, uncovering her eye again.

Street Urchin picked up her clothes and put them back on again. Once she had finished dressing, she stuck out her hands expectantly, waiting for her payment.

Lawrence poured out a small pile of silver coins into her palms and walked away, emerging back out into the street and looking up at the sky. The sky was now a deep shade of blue mixed with orange. They had spent much longer in the alley than he had expected, and they had fucked the afternoon away.

Lawrence left Marc's and Adele's house early the next morning to see, to his surprise, that Street Urchin was standing in front of the door, waiting for him.

"Hey, Lawrence-san~, let's fuck~."

Lawrence ignored her, walking past her into the market square. Street Urchin was unfazed, her single golden eye still much the same as before.

"Lawrence-san~, your onahole is waiting for its cock~"

Lawrence said nothing and simply walked ahead, his dick growing harder and harder as Street Urchin continued trying to seduce him. She caught up to him as they arrived in the market, and she placed her hand on his dick as she began to pleasure him through his pants.

"Lawrence-san~, your cock is hard."

"Street Urchin, stop it."

"Lawrence-san~, you haven't had your daily nut yet~."

"You're being annoying, Urchin."

Lawrence seemed more bored than angry, and he slapped Street Urchin's hand away as he kept walking. Street Urchin did not let up, and she continued following Lawrence as he looked for things to buy.

"Lawrence-san~, you need to cum."

"You're being a nuisance, Street Urchin."

"Use my body and I'll go away."

"I have business to attend to. Leave."

"Lawrence-san, give me your cock~."

Street Urchin continued to pester Lawrence, poking and prodding his tent, until Lawrence suddenly turned around and lifted Urchin's dress up, pulling it aside and exposing her ass cheeks.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…! AUGH-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-OH-OH-OH-OH-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Lawrence began to ream Street Urchin right in the middle of the market square, pounding her ass pussy in public as the entire city watched. The surrounding townspeople began to turn around and look in stunned silence as Lawrence fucked his pleasure toy in public, pummeling her until he nutted inside her bowels.

Lawrence pulled out of his human sex doll, leaving her gaping red asshole open for the whole town to see as it began farting cum out onto the ground.

Street Urchin turned around, giggling as she grabbed Lawrence's cock.

"Thank you for punishing me, Lawrence-san~"

Lawrence batted Street Urchin away and dropped several coins on the ground, humiliating her in front of the entire crowd as he pulled his pants back up and left her kneeling there.

Street Urchin continued to accompany Lawrence every day, joining him outside whenever he wasn't with Adele. She had grown quite attached to her best client, clinging to him every day even as the rest of the city began to recognize them.

"What happened to your other clients, Street Urchin?"

"I dumped them~. I only need you, Lawrence-san~."

Street Urchin's eye remained unchanged as she answered Lawrence's question. Lawrence stared into Street Urchin's eye, surprised by her earnest response. He grabbed her scarf and pulled it up over her eyes as he kissed her, passionately tonguing her in the throat while several bystanders stopped and stared.

Then, one day Lawrence suddenly disappeared.

…

He had left town a few days before on a wagon with the wife of the couple he was staying with. They returned the next morning, but by the time Street Urchin stopped by the house that afternoon, Lawrence was no longer there.

Urchin walked through the streets over the next few days, looking for Lawrence. Almost a week had passed by, and he was still nowhere to be found.

Finally, as Street Urchin walked through the slums, she caught a glimpse of Lawrence through the window of an old house. Urchin doubled back in disbelief, wondering if she was really seeing what she was seeing.

The slums were Urchin's home territory. She was most intimately familiar with this area of the city, and yet Lawrence had been holed up here right under her nose the whole time.

The houses here had been condemned for weeks. Yet, as Urchin looked around through the window, she saw that there was silverware, food, and even a vase inside this supposedly abandoned house.

Numerous sex toys were littered about on the floor, and on the bed in the corner, was Lawrence and his new sex slave, mating like animals.

The wife of the house where Lawrence was staying lay across the bed, her hips jutting up from the mattress as she pounded her loins against her master's magnificent shaft. Lawrence grabbed Adele by the hips, fucking her from behind while she clung to the sheets, crying out and fucking him back.

Adele's thick, droopy breasts bounced in the air as her feet flopped around Lawrence's back, her legs swinging about as she had an orgasm, spraying her juices between Lawrence's legs all over the sheets.

Lawrence thrust his hips into his thick MILF slave and nutted inside her, giving a loud groan as he shot his seed into her womb. He then grabbed Adele and roughly kissed her, covering the back of her head with his hands as he shoved her against his face. Adele yielded submissively, opening her mouth as she accepted Lawrence's tongue and began humping him with her sloppy pussy.

"mm…chu-u-u-u-u-u…nngh-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Adele climbed on top of Lawrence's lap, and they began fucking again. Adele screamed, tightening her lips as she rode him on top. Lawrence grabbed Adele's body and began slamming himself into her, fucking her back.

The semen from his previous orgasm had already begun dripping out of Adele's messy snatch, flying across the room and splashing onto the floor. The entire house was filthy, the floorboards and walls splattered with the dried remains of their previous sessions.

Urchin watched with fascination and horror as the two continued to fuck, mating nonstop as they switched positions, joining their bodies together each time and moving as one body, linked together at their genitals.

Lawrence and his willing slave mated all day, fucking until the sun went down. They continued to mate into the night, sometimes getting off the bed and fucking on the floor and the table. Once they were done with that, Lawrence threw Adele back onto the mattress and fucked her on the bed again.

He forced her to pleasure him with every part of her body. She used her mouth, breasts, pussy, asshole, and feet to bring him to orgasm, and Lawrence came on each, painting Adele's entire body with his cum. The layers of cum began to congeal and dry, and as the two lovers continued to press their bodies against each other, they began to make a sticky mess everywhere.

Grimy and sweaty and covered with cum, the two continued to rut, fucking like animals late into the night. Lawrence thrust his cock into his slave's toes, jizzing on them yet again as he let out yet another liter of semen from the seemingly endless repository in his balls.

Street Urchin pressed her face to the window, transfixed by the sight before her. Lawrence and his slave fucked unendingly, without rest, as they had been doing for several days now. She grew aroused as their fucking went on, and she began masturbating as she watched.

Urchin played with her pussy, watching jealously as Adele was pounded nonstop by Lawrence's swollen monstrosity of a cock. Her slender legs buckled, and she soon collapsed onto the floor, kneeling on the ground with her hand between her loins as she schlicked to the thought of being used like that herself.

Finally, Urchin sprayed her juices onto the pavestones behind her, making a mess all over the ground. As she finished her orgasm, Urchin fell onto the ground, passing out.

When Street Urchin came to the next morning, she looked inside the window to see that Lawrence and his slave were still fucking. They had mated the entire night, without rest or break.

As the sun came up and began to light up the house, Lawrence pulled away and flopped down on the bed, finally allowing himself some rest as his erect cock continued to jut into the air.

Adele obediently stayed awake, sucking on her master's dick as he slept. When that wasn't enough for her, she began to rub him down with her filthy, cum-stained body, rubbing her breasts, stomach, pussy, and legs all over her master's sleeping body.

Adele slaved through the morning, pleasuring her master, jerking him off with her hands and feet, rubbing his cock between her thighs, and smothering his sleeping body underneath her massive, busty chest and her thick hips.

Lawrence woke up several hours later, late in the afternoon. He opened his eyes and said nothing as he watched Adele sucking him off. His aching cock had endured over a hundred orgasms while he slept, and he suddenly pulled it out of Adele's mouth, raising it in the air as he began jerking off.

Lawrence came on Adele's face and then threw her back down on the bed, restraining her and fucking her face as he had his way with her for the first time since waking up.

Urchin remained just outside the window, watching the entire time as once again, the two fucked into the night and then the morning. They rutted endlessly without rest, the slave pleasuring her master each time he slept.

Finally, after several days of nonstop fucking, Lawrence emerged from the house with his slave. Urchin was woken up by the sound of the door, and she sat up to see standing before her a thick, muscular creature clothed in robes of pure white that covered its entire body except for its breasts, pussy, and feet. The creature (since it could no longer be called human) had a spiked collar around its neck, attached to a heavy iron chain that Lawrence held in his hand.

Street Urchin was stunned by the monstrosity before her. Lawrence glanced at Urchin without saying another word and then pulled on the chain as he led his meat slave out of the slums.

Street Urchin stared into space, stunned speechless by what she had just seen. She spread her legs and masturbated without another word, screaming as she came on the pavestones and passed out again.

…

Street Urchin woke up several hours later, early in the evening as the sun disappeared from the sky. The house was now completely abandoned, with everything inside still untouched.

Street Urchin began to think about Lawrence's true purpose in visiting Kumersun. Now that he had acquired his new slave, she realized that he would soon be leaving.

Street Urchin began to ponder the possibility of never seeing her favorite client again and buried her head between her knees, showing no outward emotion in her covered face as she nonetheless began to feel a twinge in her chest.

Finally, after several minutes, Street Urchin noticed a tiny point of light down the street. As the light approached, Urchin looked up and saw that it was Lawrence.

Lawrence lifted up the candle and illuminated Street Urchin's face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds without speaking.

Lawrence then opened the door to the house and went inside, lighting up a lantern as he illuminated the whole house, before then walking toward the bed. Street Urchin followed him inside, standing in front of him in her dress, cloak, and scarf. Lawrence stared at his future slave-to-be, growing erect as he fantasized about her naked body.

"Take off your clothes."

Street Urchin nodded and peeled off her cloak and dress. She stepped forward, wearing nothing but her sandals and scarf and headscarf. Lawrence stared at her erect nipples and glistening vagina, nodding with approval.

Lawrence grasped Urchin by the shoulders, pressing against her with his mouth and adjusting her scarf as he began making out with her. For the first time, he didn't bother pulling it up over her eyes, allowing her face to remain uncovered, and Urchin found herself on the verge of tears despite herself.

"This is your last chance, Urchin. Are you sure you wish to go further?"

Urchin nodded without hesitation.

"The same fate will befall you as it did her."

Urchin spread her pussy lips, stepping forward as she showed off her dripping snatch.

"My body belongs to you, Lawr—Master. I can't stop thinking about you anymore. My pussy…my asshole…my feet…it all belongs to you now. Please…use me as you like."

Urchin leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lawrence's face, kissing him through her scarf, before stepping back out to the middle of the floor.

"Very well, then. Take off your scarf and hood."

Urchin stared at Lawrence with shock. Despite becoming intimate with him, she had never yet shown her face. In fact, no one in all of Kumersun had seen her face since Diana had left.

Slowly, Urchin unraveled the scarf hanging around her mouth and neck, loosening it until it came off altogether. She then untied the headscarf around her bed, loosening it and letting it fall to the side as she revealed her face for the first time in three years.

Urchin had wild, messy, shoulder-length golden blonde hair that fell about her ears and neck. There was a bright pink gash-like birthmark on the right side of her face, just under her eye. It was quite prominent, but it did not detract from her overall beauty, rather enhancing the rest of her otherwise flawless face. Most striking, however, was her concealed eye. Unlike her left, which was bright gold, her right iris shimmered a pale icy blue, almost white.

As a street girl, Urchin had been cursed with stunning beauty. She was immediately distinctive, both beautiful and marked with countless memorable features. Without her face covered, she would be instantly recognized. Thus, she opted for the cloaked, covered look of a traveler or a bandit. Though distinct in its own way, she could fit in as a street urchin.

Lawrence's penis instantly grew erect as he stared at Urchin's natural face. Urchin stared at Lawrence's penis, blushing as she fully showed emotion on her face for the first time.

"Master, before we start, my name is—"

Lawrence placed his finger on Urchin's lips. Urchin stared in surprise and then nodded. As his slave, there was no need for Lawrence to know her real name. She fully belonged to Lawrence in body and in soul, and she had no other identity than that now.

Lawrence grabbed Urchin by the shoulder and kissed her, thrusting his tongue deep inside her throat as he pressed his palm to her pussy. Urchin cried out, shrieking as she clutched Lawrence by the shoulders.

"Get on the bed."

Street Urchin did as she was told, lying across the bed as she waited on her master, her spindly arms and legs spread over the mattress.

Lawrence took off his clothes as well, getting completely naked as he kneeled on the bed. Taking Street Urchin by the waist, he had his way with her, slamming her in the pussy until he came. Street Urchin clenched her eyes shut, issuing soft, high-pitched squeaks as her lover finished inside her.

Lawrence flipped Urchin over and fucked her some more, continuing to use her dirty snatch as he came inside her again.

Lawrence was rough with Urchin, slamming against her as he used her holes for his self-pleasure. Once he was finished with her pussy, he began to use her asshole, ramming her brown eye as he fucked her between her cheeks.

After about an hour, Urchin lay on the bed, her legs spread, both her pussy and asshole gaping and dribbling with cum. Her emaciated body was draped across the mattress, barely able to move as her thighs and loins twitched. Her entire body was sickly white and covered with sweat, the ribs underneath her breasts protruding prominently beneath her skin.

Lawrence groaned and squeezed his cock, cumming on Urchin's stomach yet again as he finished all over her torso. Kneeling on the bed and hovering over her body, Lawrence pushed the bangs out of Urchin's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Master…"

"Urchin."

Lawrence kissed Urchin's nipples and lifted her up from the bed. Urchin groaned, breathing heavily as she recovered from the brutal fucking. She grabbed Lawrence by the face and kissed him again, moaning amorously as their tongues touched in the air.

"Master~, is it far away, where you live?"

Lawrence nodded.

"I see."

Urchin grasped Lawrence and kissed him again, clinging onto him as she rested against his shoulder.

Lawrence stared at Urchin's serene face. When he had last come to Kumersun, he had picked up a single woman as his slave. He'd missed one, and he had come back in order to pick up Marc's wife.

However, he had met three females last time he had been in Kumersun. While he had spent most of his time pursuing Adele, he hadn't forgotten about the last, a certain messenger girl who had dispatched messages for Diana, a girl he had talked to for only two minutes at most, but who had lingered in his mind all the same.

Lawrence suddenly grabbed Urchin by the shoulder and threw her back down on the bed. Kneeling over her, his penis became erect again as he gazed down upon her body.

"Who said we were done? You still have 167 hours left."

…

Lawrence lifted Urchin's hips up and began fucking her again. Urchin clutched the bed and screamed, spreading her thighs as she took in her master's massive girth.

Her tiny torso bounced in the air, her erect nipples flopping on top of her nonexistent breasts. Urchin tightened her groin as she suddenly had an orgasm, wrapping her small, delicate feet around her master's back as she sprayed cum all over the already filthy sheets.

Lawrence grunted and came inside Urchin, thrusting forward as he filled her womb. Urchin shrieked, letting out a high-pitched gasp as she clung to Lawrence's head, pressing his face into her flat chest. She pumped her loins against his cock, milking him as he orgasmed, squeezing him until he was completely dry. Once she was done with that, Urchin then grasped her master and kissed him.

"chu-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence flipped Urchin over onto her hands and knees and began fucking her again. Urchin grabbed the sheets, clenching her teeth. The semen from her master's previous orgasm began to leak from her pussy, splattering all over the bed and floor. The cum from her master's session with her began to mix with the cum from his previous session with his other slave, congealing together on the floor as they formed a gelatinous stain in the wood.

The house began to stink as the dried cum and grime and piss on the floor and sheets became wet again, damp with sweat as the two lovers began to fuck anew. The smell was horrifying, and Urchin contorted her face in ecstatic agony as she pressed her nose against the filthy sheets.

Lawrence mounted his slave, covering her body entirely as he humped her like a dog. Urchin was now nothing more than a container—a womb for the storage of her master's cum. She grimaced, rolling her eyes out of her sockets as she came again, spraying her filthy juices all over the stained sheets and making them stink even more.

The two continued to fuck, switching positions each time, their bodies joined together at the genitals and moving as one.

Lawrence and his new slave mated all day, fucking until the sun went down. They continued to mate into the night, and Lawrence suddenly threw Urchin onto the kitchen table, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge as he fucked her.

The master and his new slave fucked in every corner of the house, mixing their juices with the dried stains that were there from the previous week. The two rutted and kissed, taking turns fucking and making out. They fucked nonstop, changing positions as orgasm after orgasm began to blend in with one other.

Once he was done cumming, Lawrence threw Urchin back onto the bed and climbed on top of her again. Urchin pleasured her master with her entire body, with her pussy, her ass, her breasts, her mouth, and her feet. Lawrence came on each, painting Urchin's body with his cum. As the two continued to fuck, they both became covered with the mix of sweat and dirt and cum, congealing and creating a foul-smelling mess.

Lawrence thrust his cock between Urchin's feet, jizzing on his slave's soles and toes as he came once again. He then flipped Urchin over and began to fuck her in the mouth, humping her face until he nutted in her throat.

…

"Urchin Girl, have you ever eaten out a man's ass before?"

Lawrence stood above Urchin, who kneeled before him on the wooden floor. Urchin meekly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his toes, kissing his feet.

"Yes, Master."

"Show me what you've learned."

Lawrence lay on the floor and thrust his legs up in the air as he spread his ass cheeks at Urchin Girl. Urchin Girl obediently crawled forward and took Lawrence's thighs into her hands as she examined his hairy asshole. True to his raw masculinity, Lawrence had not wiped.

Urchin Girl bowed again as she laid eyes on her master's asshole, and then she spread Lawrence's ass cheeks wide open as she dug in.

"Itadakimasu, Master. re-re-ro-RE-E-E-E-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…chu-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro…chu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…SHU-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO...nyu-ru-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Urchin Girl proved her skills on her master, eating him out like a champ as she licked him clean without a single complaint. She obediently serviced her master's unwashed asshole, orally pleasuring his rectum and prostate with and bringing him onto the verge of orgasm with her soft, warm mouth and gentle tongue.

Lawrence nutted all over Urchin's face as she pulled out, glazing her beautiful eyes and nose and cheeks with his seed as a long muddy-brown strand of saliva hung from her tongue and lips.

Urchin smiled, her beautiful face finally visible after so many years hidden by the scarf, glowing radiantly underneath her master's cum.

Lawrence lifted his flaccid cock, still dribbling cum. His little loli slave had pleasured him well, bringing him to such a violent nut with her adroit tongue that he was still flaccid almost thirty whole seconds later.

With his limp and soft cock, Lawrence found an opportunity to empty himself. With his bitch on the floor in front of him, Lawrence held his cock up to her lips and began to urinate in her face. Street Urchin obediently accommodated her master's excretion, opening her mouth as she took in his urine and swallowed it down, still with a smile on her face.

Urchin Girl did not wince once, maintaining her lovely grin the entire time Lawrence relieved himself inside her. By the time Lawrence was finished pissing inside Street Urchin's mouth, her smile had gotten to him so strongly that he was newly erect all over again.

"Urchin, I am going to void my bowels."

Urchin Girl gazed at Lawrence with a slightly confused look on her face, cocking her head adorably as still she continued to smile. When finally, she understood what her master meant, Urchin cheerfully kneeled down before him, kissing his feet again, before sitting back up.

Raising her head, Urchin opened her mouth, still smiling, obligingly sticking her tongue out ever so slightly so as to offer a comfortable resting place for Lawrence's taint. Seeing his slave so obediently offer herself up to him deeply moved Lawrence, and he busted a nut of appreciation on his slave's face before turning around and resting his asshole on her mouth.

Lawrence puckered his anus, passing some gas. Urchin received her master's fart directly on her tongue, taking it into her mouth without flinching or making a sound. Lawrence loosened up some more, letting out even more gas. Still, Urchin took it in obediently without a complaint or even so much as changing her expression.

Finally, Lawrence relaxed his sphincter as he finally evacuated himself into his slave's mouth. Urchin received her master's waste into her mouth, opening her palate and throat as it overfilled her mouth. Not allowing herself to spill a precious drop of her master's delicious shit, Urchin suppressed her gag reflex as the putrid semi-liquid waste flowed directly into her esophagus. Lawrence continued to evacuate himself, shooting the soft and runny contents of his bowels directly onto his slave's face and into her mouth without any regard for her comfort or well-being. Nonetheless, Urchin obediently forced down her master's feces, taking it into her throat as fast as he let it out. Lawrence's excessive diet showed its rewards here as he let out his waste in a continuous stream, continuous defecating for over a minute without a single pause or break.

Finally, Lawrence's unending stream of soft-serve slowed into an occasional stream of nuggets, and finally a trickle as he pinched off the last little brown brussels sprout into his slave's mouth.

Urchin kneeled on the floor, her mouth jammed so full to the point where she could barely move her jaw. She dutifully began to take care of the waste that had accumulated in her mouth, breaking it up with her teeth and tongue.

Lawrence listened to the slippery, slimy sounds of his slave using her mouth to swallow down his feces. He became quite hard from the sound, growing aroused at the cute little sounds from his slave's mouth. Without masturbating, he let out a jet of semen onto the kitchen table and chairs halfway across the house. Having spontaneously orgasmed, Lawrence allowed his half-flaccid cock to dribble between his legs as he waited for his adorable little slave to finish eating his shit.

Finally, Urchin swallowed the last of her master's bowel movement, smacking her lips as she licked the corners of her mouth.

"All done, Master!"

Lawrence turned around and faced Urchin, staring at her cute little face once again. He was enthralled by her beautiful innocent gaze, the gaze of a good girl who had eaten his shit.

Lawrence became erect once again and slammed his slave to the ground as he fucked her in the ass from behind.

…

The two continued to fuck nonstop into the night, mating like animals. Lawrence was a man of prodigious stamina, and he continued without rest after every orgasm. Urchin became his pocket pussy, passively receiving his cum in her every orifice.

Just as he had done with Adele, Lawrence and his new slave fucked unendingly, without rest, until the sun came up.

Urchin looked out to see the light streaming in through the window. They had mated the entire night, without rest or break.

Finally, after some time, Lawrence fell back on the bed and began to fall asleep, snoring as his cock continued to jut into the air. Urchin obediently stayed awake, sucking her master's dick while he slept. When that wasn't enough for her, Urchin began to rub down her sleeping master with her body, grinding her legs and chest and stomach across his large, rippled body as she rubbed him down, pleasuring his cock with her hands and feet until he came.

Urchin didn't stop, pleasuring her master in his sleep until he came again and again and again. She brought him to orgasm with her hands and feet and chest and pussy and ass, making him cum dozens of more times until he finally woke up a few hours later.

As soon as Lawrence opened his eyes, he immediately grabbed Urchin and turned her over. Throwing her flat, tiny body against the bed, he fucked her from above, plowing her ass cheeks as he had his way with her rectum.

The two fucked without stopping for the next seven days, changing positions as they continued to mate on the bed like animals. Lawrence napped every few hours, and Urchin dutifully serviced her master whenever he slept. Urchin forgot about herself, thinking only of her master. She didn't eat; rather, she sucked his dick for nourishment. She served as her master's toilet, taking in his waste, liquid and solid, whenever he needed to relieve himself. Her body became his fleshlight, her tongue his bidet, her throat his cumsock.

Urchin began to lose track of time, losing track of the cycles of day and night right outside the window. She floated in space and time, eternally joined to her master's body, until she could think about nothing else but cock.

Eventually, her body began to give in, and her head began to spin. Even as everything went black around her, Urchin continued to thrust her body into Lawrence's groin, fucking him as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

Finally, exactly 168 hours after entering the house, Urchin fainted, collapsing on the bed as her thin, frail body finally shut down.

…

Urchin lay sprawled on her stomach, completely passed out, unable to move or speak at all. Her body was completely exhausted, worn-out from her brutal service. She began to sleep, falling into a deep slumber in a puddle of cum.

Lawrence sat to the side on the bed, watching his beautiful loli slave sleep. He lifted up her legs, sniffing her feet one last time as he jerked off on her toes. Once he had sent a stream of cum all over her unconscious feet, he dropped them back down on the bed and got up to find a piece of paper. He scribbled a note on the paper and placed it on the kitchen table, weighing it down with a mug. Then getting up and putting his clothes back on, Lawrence emerged from the house for the first time in a week, walking into the dim shade of the slum outside.

Street Urchin finally awoke from her slumber some time later. She was so weak from her brutal fucking that she had slept for several days. It was light out.

Urchin looked around the room for Lawrence. The house was empty. Everything was untouched, and had been for awhile. Urchin walked around, still naked, searching for her lover and master. Finally, she spotted the note on the table and picked it up.

As Diana's former messenger, Street Urchin knew how to read. She looked over the notes and then stared into space.

Urchin had gotten a reputation around town. Even with her cloak and scarf, she was becoming recognized because of her acts with Lawrence. She had been feeling like it was time to leave.

Urchin looked back down at the note. She remembered how Lawrence had said that he lived very far away. The place he had written down was quite far off indeed. Indeed, the name of the town had become infamous, acquiring a sinister aura.

The Town of Disappearing Women.

Urchin beamed, blushing as she realized for the first time who Lawrence truly was.

Street Urchin reached inside her robe and felt the bag of coins hanging against her body, realizing why Lawrence had given her all this money. Getting up and putting her clothes back on, she walked out the door, leaving the abandoned house for good as she prepared to follow her master's instructions.


End file.
